


The Closest Thing to Paradise

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Benny Cooks, Benny the Subconscious Pedophile, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Charlie Bradbury/Original Character - Freeform, Cheating, Completely forgets canon plot about a week after "Torn and Frayed", De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Eventual Vampire Dean, First Kiss, First Time, Four-year-old Dean, Holidays, I guess everyone is OOC cuz our fucked-up-ness rubs off on them..., Kevin Tran/Original Character, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Due to Age, Original Character(s), Protective Sam Winchester, Rimming, Sam REALLY hates Benny, Spanking, Teenager Dean, Threesomes, Top Benny, Werewolves, like seriously, way too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 115,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny finds Dean injured and brings him back to his boathouse.</p><p>It gets a lot more complicated after that.</p><p>(Abandoned work, sorry everyone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops, I Ate my Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire anatomy works much differently in this. I add things that I feel make sense and how I would write vampires if I ever wrote an actual book.

Benny swears that it wasn't the blood.

 

No, it most definitely wasn't. He might be hungry - starving, really, but that's just a side note - but he can still keep himself right now. It's not unbearably awful, because he's had worse before, but it starts to worsen when a certain smell hits him. At first it's more confusing than anything, because it's familiar and it only takes him a few moments to recognize the smell as Dean. Which furthers to confuse the vampire,   and he heads in the direction of the smell.

 

It's real dark out, the kind of dark that things like him and other monsters alike only dare to venture in. Well, apparently Dean isn't scared to be outside, but that shouldn't surprise him. He's in Mississippi, having been traveling here and there in his little house boat for awhile. Even after what happened, Benny could not help but stay a bit close to home. How exactly was he supposed to stay away? It was practically the only place he felt the least bit normal, and it's a shame all that stuff happened. He's not one to blame though, so Benny isn't mad at Dean or his brother.

 

He is, however, growing more and more intrigued. Dean is definitely close by, and Benny presumes that he's on a hunt. In that case, he should probably wait to reveal himself because Dean might take him for something he's not. He might be a bit suicidal, but the vampire isn't ready to give up on himself just yet. But he knows he's not going to last another week before he goes rabid, so maybe he'll see if Dean can help him get some blood bags after they catch up. Or a lot of blood bags, whatever works.

 

But when Benny smells Dean's blood and hears his heartbeat, he feels like something's off. And when he notices that there's no conversation going on around Dean, or including him, Benny starts to grow increasingly worried. He's hungry, confused, and concerned for the well being of his friend, so he naturally hightails it to the source. Benny adds surprised to that list when he actually  _finds_  the source.

 

He finds Dean behind a building, and it's rather wet. It rained about two hours ago, so Benny doesn't think much of it. Except Dean isn't actually awake, he's on the cobblestone ground. Naturally, the vampire immediately rushes over to him, only to recoil when the smell hits him tenfold. Backing up a bit, Benny surreys the area. There's  _something_  - it's definitely not a vampire - on the ground a couple feet away, but it's head is cut off, so Benny doesn't think it'll be bothering anybody. He's wondering what exactly went wrong, because this looks like a fairly easy hunt, but then again, it's not like Benny was fighting along side him.

 

Benny starts sniffing around for other things, checking to make sure there aren't any other potent scents of other creatures, nor anything that has the pleasure of bearing a heartbeat. After he's confident that he and Dean are the only people around this particular area, his shoulders slump a bit. Turning to his friend, Benny slowly starts approaching him again. Dean absolutely  _reeks_  of himself, and the vampire quickly zeros in on the source of the cut. Dean's leg appears to be slashed, and he lets out a low whine. He'd like nothing more than to take advantage of the hunter's unconsciousness and feed until he's sated, but at the same time that's the complete opposite of what Benny wants. It's really confusing his body.

 

The Hunger is trying to get the best of him though, and Benny can't help when his fangs pop out. He doesn't do anything about it however, and focuses on the fact that Dean's hurt. He gets close enough to scoop the hunter up, and Benny examines the damage. It appears that something knocked Dean out - it wasn't blood loss, thankfully - and Benny starts having an even harder time getting ahold of himself. He checks to see if Dean has his phone on him, but the vampire doesn't find it on his person. It's a shame, because he'd much rather have Sam help Dean instead of him, because Benny doesn't trust himself when he's teetering like this.

 

But his friend is in trouble - Benny uses that word loosely, because Dean definitely makes him feel a bit different than a friend should, but he's pretty sure Dean isn't the least bit interested - and the vampire attempts to wake him up. When that doesn't work, Benny decides to patch him up back at his boathouse, and straight up picks Dean up like a bride. He presses down on the wound - to which he gets a small groan - and Benny focuses on getting Dean to safety. Now he's hungry, worried, and upset. He's upset because that's simply one of his instincts. Dean means an awful lot to him, and while Benny tries to keep his possessive instincts under wraps, he can't help but growl from time to time in displeasure. Because something touched what's his.

 

Okay, so maybe it was the blood, but Benny's thankful. After all, it lead him to Dean. Who knows what could of happened if the vampire hadn't of ran into him like he did.

 

-

 

Dean's still unconscious when they reach his boathouse - with a bit of difficulty, because it was hard to carry Dean and make sure he wasn't making too much noise; it's not like no one would ask questions if they saw Benny carrying a sleeping man into his boat at night. He manages to avoid any prying eyes, though, because of how dark it is. But it does take him a minute to open the door, since it's locked and all. When he does, Benny immediately takes his friend to his bed and lays him on it. He can always get new sheets, so the vampire doesn't mind if Dean bleeds a bit on it.

 

But Benny is quick enough with the towels that he doesn't leave a stain surprisingly, and he wraps it around Dean's leg before going to lock the front door. He's going to keep the boat stationary of course, but the older man needs to quickly do a few upkeep-related things before returning to the hunter. When he's finished with that, Benny gets some bandages, a wet rag and the first aid kit - which he solely keeps around for Dean, because something like this might always happen - before heading back to his bedroom. Dean's still asleep, so Benny tries to be thorough but quick. It's easier to do this when someone isn't awake, because it hurts so much. That's what he memory says, anyway.

 

He unwraps the stained towel and lays it underneath Dean, examining the wound again. His fangs extent instinctively at the smell so up close again, and Benny takes a shaky breath he doesn't need. Focusing, the vampire takes off Dean's pants to actually mend the injury - he'll wash the pants while Dean's asleep, but to be honest they're ruined to the point where he'll have to throw the pair away - and hopes that he doesn't get slapped for doing so. He cleans, disinfects, and sews up the wound without accidentally eating his friend. He wipes around the area one last time before bandaging it all up, hand shaking ever so slightly. Benny puts all of his supplies away and scrubs his bloody hands, taking another breath he doesn't need and washing off his face with cold water. But it's not like the temperature effects him, anyway.

 

Benny goes back into the bedroom and twiddles his thumbs, wondering what to do as he ignores the burning need in his throat. Dean's still unconscious, and he's distracting Benny in more ways than one. After literally watching his chest fall and rise for about two hours - he better not ever tell Dean that, because that for sure will get him slapped - Benny carefully puts Dean under the covers, making sure he's as comfortable as can be before heading to the kitchen. His friend'll probably be hungry when he wakes up, so Benny makes a quick run to the 24-hour grocery and gets all he needs. Since he doesn't usually cook for people anymore, the vampire goes all out.

 

He's not sure if Dean'll want gumbo for breakfast, but he can always just take the pot with him when he leaves, and Benny can make him eggs and bacon. That'd probably be the safe way to go with this, but he can't help but cook as much as he can. He misses it. As he cooks the beef and vegetable gumbo, Benny makes sure to check on his house guest. Dean remains unconscious, and he changes the bandages once before the sun comes up.

 

-

 

It's about seven o'clock in the morning, and Benny's just finishing up the gumbo. Dean was asleep the last time he checked, and he left a glass of cold - it'll be cold for a bit, because he left some ice in it - water and some pain killers he snagged at the store by his bedside along with his now clean, tattered pants. God knows Dean'll need painkillers the second he wakes up.

 

Benny continues to ignore how hungry he is, and how tired. Well, he's not  _unbearably -_ again, using that term loosely, here _-_ starving or exhausted, so he doesn't internally complain. He's double-checking the gumbo, making sure he hasn't missed or skipped anything. After all, it's not like he can try it to check if it tastes good. Cooking is really a hit and miss with vampires, but Benny's continuously told that he's a spectacular chef.

 

When Dean wakes up about ten minutes later, he's hit with an enormous pain in his leg and lets out a hiss of pain. He looks around the room, confused and when he sees the water and pain killers he sighs, relieved. Normally he wouldn't of drank anything that came from an unfamiliar source, but Dean recognizes his surroundings. Picking up the cup, he downs a few pills with water and props himself up on an elbow. "Hello?" he calls hesitantly. “...Benny?”

 

From the small kitchen area, Benny double-takes. He's pretty damn sure he just heard Dean, but he's a bit loopy. Listening, a few hisses of pain reach his ears and he turns off the stove. Wiping off his hands, Benny heads towards the bedroom, finding Dean trying to get out of the bed but realizing he's in too much pain to do so. "Ah, you're awake," he sighs, relieved. Dean blinks at him silently. "Hey, brother."

 

Dean, who's terribly relieved to see Benny, sighs. "Benny - What happened?" He hisses once more as he lies back on the bed. He lifts his head to examine his injury and blushes when he realizes he doesn't have pants on. Trying to ignore that, he lies his head back again, blinking at his friend.

 

Benny stays where he is, looking a bit awkward. "Found you near here. We're on the Mississippi Sound... You were conscious, so I took you here and patched you..." he replies, voice sounding a bit strained. It's easier to control the Hunger when the hunter's awake - because it reminds him that Dean is a person - but that doesn't make his throat feel any better. He clears his throat, shoulders drooping a bit.

 

Thinking that his leg is what's causing Benny to act weird, Dean grabs the blankets and covers it, as if it'll make it any better. "Uh... Thanks."

 

Nodding, Benny looks at the ground before his eyes trail back up to Dean's. "Your uh... Your brother isn't going to break down my door any second, right?" he asks, chuckling a bit although completely serious.

 

Dean chuckles a bit at that, looking down at the covers. "No, he shouldn't be."

 

Benny recognizes that he shouldn't continue - Sam's always a tricky topic, and he always needs to tread lightly - and ventures further into the room. He notices that Dean's drank some of the water, and that the pain killers are gone. "There's gumbo in the kitchen... And if that don't sound appealin’ I can try ta whip ya up somethin’ else."

 

"Yeah. That, uh... That sounds great. I'm starving." Dean slowly swings his legs over the bed, biting back a sound of pain as he tries to stand.

 

  
_You're not the only one_ , Benny muses, quickly moving over and helping to support Dean's weight. Looking at the pants on the nightstand, Benny smiles a bit. He gestures to them, saying, "I cleaned these for ya, but they're stained ‘n’ ripped. And I'm pretty sure ya can't put ‘em on..." He looks back at his friend, still wearing that soft expression that's raw and just... Benny.

 

Blush deepening, Dean nods and takes a deep breath, finally letting out a hiss of pain at the immense pain in his leg.  _When will these damn painkillers kick in?_  the hunter internally hisses.

 

"I know..." the older man whimpers in sympathy, rubbing Dean's arm a bit. He sneaks a glance downwards at Dean's boxers, his smile turning into a smirk if anything. "Do ya need help puttin’ ‘em on?" he asks, a hint of something suggestive in his tone. Benny clears his throat again when the hunter actually looks at him, expression becoming serious.

 

  
_What was that tone...?_  Dean asks himself internally. He starts to freak out because he wouldn't mind Benny's help. But no. He's not... "N-No... I'm okay."

 

Benny nods, sighing. He starts taking unnecessary breaths through his mouth, because even though Benny doesn't breathe, he keeps smelling his friend. It's different than anyone else - which is obviously because everyone smells different - but it's hard to control himself when he's so close. "Y'know, why don't I just serve ya in bed, hm?" Benny suggests. 

 

That'll be easier, and Dean will be more comfortable. He starts helping the human onto it.

"Okay," Dean agrees, nodding.

 

When Dean's back in the bed, Benny practically tucks him in. It's weird, but in a admirable way. "I'll be back," the vampire states, heading to the kitchen to get a bowl of gumbo for his friend. He'll give him some milk, because he's not sure if it's spicy or not. Again, Benny can't exactly taste it.

 

Dean watches Benny disappear into the kitchen before running a hand through his hair. "Okay, Dean," he says to himself, "you are  _not_  gay... You are  _not gay._.."

 

The vampire freezes when he hears Dean talking to himself, and  _what_  he's saying to himself. When he unfreezes, Benny frowns a bit. He isn't sure if Dean is trying to convince himself that he can't get attached to Benny again, or if he literally is trying to force himself to be unhappy. Why wouldn't Dean want to be happy? Benny wants the human to be happy, even if he was practically dumped.

 

Minute passes before Benny rejoins Dean in his bedroom, holding a rickety tray. There's an old bowl and clear glass - filled with milk, of course - on it, along with a soon and napkin. He sets it aside and helps the hunter sit up. Benny can see he resents it a bit, used to being independent, but he seems more comfortable when he props some pillows behind him. "Here. Hope it's edible..." Benny sets up the tray, going over to sit on the empty side of the small bed.

 

Dean glances at Benny nervously before picking up the spoon and getting some gumbo on it. He brings it to his mouth and takes a bite, but it burns his tongue. "Ah!" he exclaims once he manages to swallow. "That's hot." He takes a sip of milk before getting another bite on the spoon. He makes sure to blow on it this time before taking a bite. "This is really good," he comments, smiling nervously.

 

Dean's approval makes Benny feel a tad off - in a good way, but it's unfamiliar - and he smiles. It's kind of awkward, because Benny is just  _watching_  him. Just watching him eat, like it's the most normal, casual thing in the world. Though Benny knows a lot about humans, a few educate rules like this have been lost to him for a  _long_  time. While it's not exactly rude, Dean finds it pretty damn creepy.

 

Since Benny isn't an idiot, he notices right away that Dean has become uncharacteristically awkward, nervous. He immediately blames himself, and the vampire frowns dejectedly before clearing his throat. Dean isn't an idiot either, and Benny thinks that his presence altogether has become off-putting since they went separate ways. Not to mention that the time before they parted Benny wasn't exactly in good shape, and Dean could be worried that he slipped back into old habits. The hunter is at his mercy, and it hurts Benny that their mutual trust has been damaged.

 

Carefully getting off the bed, he gestures to the door with his thumb. "Uh, I'll just..."

 

"Wait," Dean blurts. It'd probably be better for Benny to be out of the room so Dean can convince himself that he's not feeling anything for his vampire friend. A part of him doesn't want to be alone, though. Especially if he could be with Benny instead.  _Wait, what?_  "...Um. Where are you going?"

 

Turning back to the human, Benny blinks for a few moments. "I was going to clean up the kitchen," he replies awkwardly.

 

Dean purses his lips. Not wanting Benny to think he's being clingy or something, he nods. "Okay..." He takes another bite.

 

Nodding, as well, Benny reluctantly turns back and heads into the kitchen. He's gone for about five minutes before he wants to go see his friend again, but the vampire can't think of an excuse. After a moment, he grabs some more painkillers, going back. "Do ya need more of these? 'M not sure how much is too much," he says honestly, visibly starting to breathe through his mouth shallowly.

 

"No, I'm okay... Thanks." Dean shifts his leg a bit under the covers, wanting to do  _something_  to help with Benny's hunger.

 

Awkwardly nodding, Benny starts shuffling out of the room again.  _So much for that idea_ , he curses himself internally.

 

About five minutes later, Dean finishes his gumbo and decides that he wants to see Benny.  _Not because I'm in love with him_ , the hunter immediately assures himself, ever heterosexual. "Benny," he calls, "I'm done."

 

Relieved, Benny immediately pops back into the room and takes his tray without a word, quickly setting it in the kitchen before returning. He clears his throat before sitting on the bed, trying to to look uncomfortable. "So, do ya wanna tell me what happened?"

 

Dean shifts a bit in the bed and faces Benny, letting out a hiss of pain as he does so. He strains to remember what happened on that hunt, since he can't remember a lot. "I, um... I hit my head, so it's a little fuzzy... I... I was on a hunt and the thing was putting up a hell of a fight. I got pretty badly beat up, obviously," he says, motioning to his leg. He waits a moment before clearing his throat an continuing. "I managed to kill it, but it hit me in the head with a rock and I passed out..."

 

Benny listens politely, sincerely interested. He looks a bit weird, since the vampire is breathing through his mouth again. That just looks weird on anybody, but Benny can't exactly help it. Halfway through, Dean looks away, and, inevitably, Benny's eyes fall onto the human's now much more exposed left carotid artery. With his focus slipping, whatever his friend is saying is overwritten by the thump-thump of his impossibly loud heart. He stares at it as the noise taunts him, mouth closing. Dean starts to smell better and better, and the vampire is completed zoned out. Almost everything in Benny is screaming for him to tackle the human and rip his throat out, but he doesn't move at all. It's that smidgen part of him - his humanity, love for living things, and  _guilt_  - that stops him from acting on his urges.  


 

Noticing how Benny's acting, Dean's stomach drops because he knows exactly what the vampire is thinking. "Benny?" Dean says cautiously, swallowing.

 

Benny doesn't respond, but thankfully he doesn't move either. The vampire's pupils dilate at the sight of Dean swallowing.

 

Heart beating harder, Dean takes a deep, shaky breath. He knows he should get out, but he's injured, so that really isn't an option. He needs to stay and help his friend through this. "Benny. Listen to me. You can fight this."

 

Still frozen, the vampire makes a very concerning noise in the back of his throat. It sounds dangerous, but also pained. Benny's eyes stay fixed on Dean's neck, and he feels himself falling further into instinct as his friends heart starts beating faster.

 

"Please," Dean begs, not moving a muscle. His jaw is clenched and he grips the sheets, biting his lip hard. When he realizes that this could just draw blood, he stops and hopes that his lip didn't actually start bleeding.

 

A beat passes before Benny takes a shaky breath - Well, it looks like a breath after a moment, but Dean realizes that no, he was smelling the air - and a soft clicking noise is heard.

 

"Benny?" Dean says in a small, shaky voice, his eyes wide.

 

Exactly one moment passes before whatever was left of Benny leaves the building, and he pounces onto Dean. He snarls, pinning the hunter's wrists to the bed and holding down his legs with his weight. Benny starts to nudge his face onto the skin of Dean's neck forcibly.

"Benny!" Dean screams, struggling under the vampire. "No, get off! Benny, please!"

 

Benny growls softly next to his ear, and his bread is rubbing against Dean's neck. He's moving slowly, dangerously, smelling his skin. The hunter feels a line of uneven, sharp teeth drag against the tender flesh of his neck, not breaking the skin.

 

Freezing, Dean closes his eyes tightly, his breath shaky. "Benny," he whispers. "Please. Don't don't do this..."

 

All the vampire can hear is Dean's rapid heartbeat, and Benny licks around his neck, huffing. It's as if he's trying to decide where to bite.

 

Dean's eyebrows furrow a bit and he pulls at his wrists a bit, trying to get out from under Benny. "Please," Dean says a bit louder.

 

Ignoring Dean - Benny still is in compete instinct-mode, because he's just so  _hungry_ \- he settles on a spot and doesn't hesitate to sink his teeth in all the way, vibrating on top of Dean as wet, warm blood seeps into his mouth. He tightens his grip on the hunter's wrists and begins drinking greedily, moaning.

 

Dean lets out a loud scream of pain and struggles even more. He tries to kick his legs and move his arms, but he's helpless and he lets a tear escape his eye as he clenches his jaw and screams through his teeth.

 

After a few moments, Benny's teeth are pulled out, and he sucks on the bite mark without shame. He seems to tire of this after a few moments though, and sinks his teeth into the skin again again, the two bite marks overlapping. He purrs and moans as he drinks, completely lost to the taste.

 

"Benny," Dean says, voice pained, "please." He starts to feel dizzy, but manages to hold onto his consciousness as he struggles halfheartedly. "Please." Benny simply growls in warning, continuing to drink mouthfuls.

 

"Benny," Dean begs quietly, even though he knows it's hopeless. "I'm begging you... Stop."

 

Dean's on the edge of unconsciousness when Benny suddenly tenses up completely. He lets out a shaky breath after pulling out, fangs retracting. "...D-Dean?"

 

Dean stares at Benny for a moment, his face showing the vampire that he's hurt and betrayed, before closing his eyes and slipping into darkness.

 

Overcome with guilt and concern and self-disgust, Benny whimpers before throughly licking the bites. Vampire saliva has strong healing properties, and the bleeding stops after a moment. At first he can't even get off of his friend, because Benny's ruined it. He finally slipped up and hurt the one person he cares about most. He's abused Dean's trust, tainted their friendship, dug his own grave, and  _bitten_  Dean. Benny starts to cry as he caresses the hunter's face.

 

-

 

After patching up the damage - the external, because he'll never fix the betrayal he's caused - Benny gets Dean some orange juice and a cookie from the store to help with his blood. He sets it aside with some more painkillers.

 

He's waiting on the floor, on his knees with lidded eyes. Benny knows that it'll be difficult for Dean to do it with how weak he is, but he doesn't doubt he'll get the job done.

 

Next to the juice lays a machete.


	2. Human Rule #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny gets a piece of ass and Dean explains the importance of pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for so much support on the first chapter! Comments inspire me to work on my editing so please do so if you want more sooner rather than later!

 

 

A few minutes later, Dean's eyes flutter open and he stays still, not remembering what happened. He feels the pain in his neck suddenly and freezes. His eyes dart around, scanning the room for the vampire. When he sees him a few feet away from the bed, on his knees, he swallows. “Benny.” His voice is hurt and a little scared, and when he sees the machete next to the juice and cookie, he doesn't move. Just lies there, staring at it.

 

“ _Je suis désolé, mon cher_ ,” Benny whimpers, eyes opening. Silent tears start to slide down his face, but he keeps his eyes fixed on the ground. He doesn't deserve to see Dean's beautiful face.

 

“Benny?” Dean says, eyes still on the machete. He knows what the vampire wants him to do, but he can't bring himself to pick up the weapon. “I can't...”  _Physically and literally_ , Dean’s ever-snarky mind quips.

 

Shuttering, Benny bites his bottom lip with his blunt, human teeth. “I’ll wait ‘till you're strong enough. I... I understand,” he says softly.

 

Slowly sitting up, Dean stares down at Benny. “No, I... I can't... You can't ask me to do that, Benny.”  _I'm in love with you, you fucking idiot._

 

Thinking that Dean is implying that he is not worth the effort, Benny agrees. He nods frantically, as if it would be unbearably awful for Dean to lift a finger for him. “Y-Yeah, you're right. I'll do it myself.” It'll be harder, but he could probably rig a way to do so. He has thought about it before, anyway. 

 

Dean's silent for a moment before shaking his head. “No,” he says simply.

 

Benny isn't exactly sure what the human means by that, but his eyes fall shut again and he hangs his head, starting to sob audibly. It's pathetic, and he knows that Dean will probably think he is fishing for sympathy. Not to mention that he doesn't _deserve_ to cry.

 

Dean's heart sinks. He has not ever heard - nor seen - Benny cry before, and he does not like it at all. Normally a crying person would make him feel awkward, but watching Benny weep pulls at the humans heart strings. Dean takes a shaky breath. “Benny, it's okay... I forgive you.” Dean really shouldn't, but it's... _Benny_. How can he _not_ forgive him? Not to mention, how many friends does he have? Why would he give up on one of his favorites over a small mistake?

 

“ _No, Dean_...” Benny doesn't deserve forgiveness, and Dean is probably only saying this out of sentiment. “I broke our deal; I couldn't do it. I... I'm a _monster_.” Feeding on his friend when Dean needed him most. Benny's despicable.

 

“Please,” Dean says quietly after a moment of silence, “I... I forgive you... It's okay.”

 

Benny shakes his head in disagreement. “I _attacked_ you when ya needed my _help_... How’s that okay?” he asks, hopeless.

 

Closing his eyes, Dean shakes his head before opening them again. “It's not. But... For some reason, I feel like it's impossible for me _not_ to forgive you. Just... Please... Forgive yourself.”

 

Laughing coldly, Benny rubs his eyes. “Forgive myself?" he muses brokenly, cold. “I'll _never_ forgive myself for this... _Je te aime_...”

 

Dean purses his lips, deciding to ignore the fact that he does not know what Benny said. “I... Benny, I...” What is he supposed to say here? There's no way this feeling inside him could be what he thinks it is, but... What else could it be? “I think I love you...”

 

If Benny had a beating heart, it would of stopped in that moment. He freezes up, blinking with wide eyes at the ground. He sure doesn't deserve Dean's love, but he's greedy by nature. He can't get a word out.

 

He just messed it up, didn't he? Benny doesn't feel the same way and now he doesn't even want to die for him. “I'm sorry,” Dean whispers, “I shouldn't have said anything.”

 

“Non! Je suis tombé en amour avec vous du moment où je vous ai vu...” Rubbing his eyes again, Benny gathers enough strength to look up at the human. “Ma chérie...”

 

Dean shakes his head, confused. “Benny, what are you saying?”

 

Blinking, Benny's throat constricts in a choked up sort of way. Sometimes he forgets that he's talking in French, but other times he pretends that he doesn't realize. It's easier to tell Dean things when he doesn't understand. “Je té aime aussi!” he exclaims. He's too emotionally weak to say it in English, and he wants to give Dean a chance to take it back again. Benny gets to his feet, repeating, “Je té aime aussi!”

 

“You... I don't know what you're saying.” Benny seems happy, though, so Dean feels a bit better. He still wants to know what his friend is saying.

 

Swallowing, Benny takes Dean's hand into his two huge ones. “Ma chérie, je te aime aussi...” he says softly, starting to kneel, cautiously hovering over Dean.

 

Dean blinks at Benny, and even though the vampire hasn't told him exactly what he said, the hunter has an idea. Feeling like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulder, Dean sighs and stares at Benny, a small smile tugging at his lips and adoration in his eyes.

 

Hesitantly, one of Benny's hands leave Dean's, and it rests on the side of his face. Gently, the vampire leans down and presses a sweet, passionate kiss to Dean's pillowy lips. He tries to put all of his love into that kiss, and his eyes shut.

 

Practically melting into Benny, Dean's eyes fall shut as he moves his lips against the other's.

And Benny tries to enjoy himself, he really does, but his guilt is overwhelming him. He pulls away. "I'm so sorry, mon cher..."

 

"It's okay," Dean assures in a quiet voice. "It's okay," he repeats before pressing his lips back onto Benny's. It's weird - kissing another guy. But it's Benny and Dean feels safe and loved despite what happened previously.

 

Shuttering a bit, Benny continues to kiss Dean. It's weird for him, too, because it's been so long since he's kissed someone. He's still good at it, the vampire supposes, and swallows his remorse at Dean's comforting words.

 

Dean places his hands gently on Benny's chest and sighs into the kiss, feeling amazing despite his injuries.

 

Benny purrs a bit in the back of his throat. Everything in him is screaming _mine_ , and the vampire cradles Dean's head.

 

Dean's hands trail to Benny's back and he squeezes him lovingly before opening his mouth.

Still purring a bit, Benny's hands come down to rub Dean's torso. He's not exactly sure where they're going with this, but he doesn't want to push the human into anything. He hesitantly licks into Dean's mouth, and their tongues fight for dominance.

 

Humming, Dean falls back onto the bed, pulling Benny on top of him.

 

Benny inevitably wins the battle, and the hunter pouts a bit. It's no wonder that Dean resisted it so much, considering that he probably normally only kisses women. The vampire continues to purr possessively in the back of his throat.

 

Dean hums happily as he starts to grind gently on Benny, moaning ever so softly. And, despite himself, Benny feels his body start to react to their advances. He's more than mindful of the human's injuries, and makes sure that he lays gently atop him. Benny hasn't had contact like this in so long, and while he wants to nurture and take this beautiful, newfound thing slow, he feels himself getting hard. Judging by Dean's not-so-subtle grinding, the human isn't on the same page at all.

 

Dean pulls away for breath, lying his head on the bed and breathing heavily. A moment later, he says, "I love you," before going back in and French kissing Benny again.

 

Benny waits until the human needs air again, replying in his thick accent, "Je te aime aussi, ma chérie..." They kiss lazily for another minute or so before Benny pulls away.

 

"What?" Dean asks breathily, wanting to feel Benny's lips on his again.

 

Chuckling, Benny gets off of the human. “That was nice and all, but this isn't the proper way, Dean.”

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Looking at Dean, the vampire starts to tuck him back under the blankets. "Well, we shouldn't rush into this," he states, pausing. "And... You're weak." He doesn't mean it as an insult, and both of them know that.

 

Dean looks up at Benny, disappointed. He knows that he's right, though, and rolls his eyes, sighing. "Fine..."

 

"Don't sass me," he warns, though there's no real heat behind his words. Benny kisses Dean's forehead before helping him sit up. "I got you some juice and a cookie." Handing the food to the human, Benny tries to ignore the machete.

 

"Thanks," Dean responds, taking a small bite of the cookie. He takes a sip of juice afterward, sighing.

 

Benny picks up the machete, simply staring at it for a minute or so before going to put it away. When he returns, Dean's finished his cookie.

 

"Drink the rest of the juice," Benny urges gently, sitting on the other end of the bed and watching him.

 

Nodding, Dean takes a sip of the juice, looking at Benny after and smiling slightly. When he's finished, he licks his lips and hands the cup to the vampire. "Thank you."

 

Deciding that he doesn't want to leave the room, Benny sets the cup on the empty nightstand. He looks at Dean for a moment before his hand comes to trance the edges of the white bandage on the hunter's neck. "Je suis désolé, mon cher..."

 

Hand coming up to meet Benny's, Dean holds it and squeezes it, simply shaking his head.

Sighing, Benny moves their hands away and leans forward. Dean tenses up a bit, but the vampire only presses a careful, gentle kiss to the bandage.

 

Relaxing, Dean sighs and closes his eyes. "I love you so much, Benny..." he whispers.

 

Benny pulls away, and scoots his body closer to the hunter's. "Je te aime aussi, belle," he replies.

 

"Wait," Dean says, putting a hand on Benny's chest, "did you just call me Belle? As in the Disney princess?"

 

Smiling, the vampire shakes his head. "No," Benny chuckles. "Belle means beautiful in French."

 

Blushing a bit, Dean smiles and takes his hand off of Benny's chest, allowing him to come closer. He pecks the vampire's lips lovingly.

 

Benny rubs his nose against the hunter's, purring like a cat as he did earlier. His eyes fall shut, and the older man smiles cheekily.

 

Dean pulls away from Benny, smiling. "Why do you keep making that sound?"

 

Blinking at Dean, the vampire's brow furrows. "What sound?" Benny asks, confused.

 

"The sound you just made," Dean explains. "You sound like a cat."

 

Benny purses his lips before shrugging. "I'm not tryin' ta," he drawls, squinting thoughtfully.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean kisses Benny lovingly, his eyes falling shut. He pulls away a moment later, looking at the vampire with adoration. "Thank you," he says.

 

"For?"

 

"Taking care of me," Dean explains, smiling softly.

 

Chuckling, Benny presses his lips to the corner of the younger man's eye. "Well," he drawls, "I'm kinda obligated to now, but... No worries."

 

Dean sighs happily, intertwining his fingers with the vampires. Benny's eyes fall shut, and he presses his nose against Dean's cheek. "Bet yer not used ta this, then..."

 

Shaking his head slightly, Dean closes his eyes. "No, I'm not."

 

Sighing softly, the vampire rests his head against Dean's. "The takin' care of ya part or the fairy part?"

 

Dean's eyebrows furrow. "What? Fairy?"

 

Chuckling, Benny nuzzles the human's head gently. "Not that kinda fairy... I mean, _fairy_..." Huffing, the older man realizes that Dean won't get a lot of things he's referring to, since that's probably a blunt, rude thing to say these days. "Hm, how ‘bout queer?" he tries.

 

"Oh," Dean says, nodding once. "Yeah, I guess the 'fairy' part..."

 

Humming a bit, Benny frowns. "What do they call it these days, hm?" he asks. They've changed the meanings of many words he's found.

 

"Being gay," Dean says simply. "Definitely not used to being with another guy."

 

Benny snorts. "Gay. That's a bit offensive." Well, queer and fairy are, too, technically, but Benny's used to those phrases.

 

Nodding, Dean lies his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes and sighing contently.

 

"Just means happy..." Benny muses, still sounding a bit irritated. He looks at Dean, sighing again. Benny realizes after a few more moments that Dean was denying his feelings for him to himself either, and that makes him sad and happy at the same time.

 

"Come cuddle," Dean says after a moment.

 

Grinning, the vampire gets under the covers and shuffles over to Dean. He cautiously drapes an arm over his chest and hooking it. "This okay?"

 

"Mhm," Dean hums happily, resting his head on Benny's chest.

 

Benny smiles wider, confident he isn't hurting the human by accident. "I still... I'm sorry," he apologizes, tone and expression now sober.

 

Dean wraps his arm around Benny's stomach, hugging him. "It's okay," he assures again. "I forgave you... Now you just gotta forgive yourself."

 

Frowning mournfully, Benny plays with the hunter's short-cut hair. "I still haven't forgivin' myself for things I did back when I was first turned... Don't think I'll be forgivin' myself for this any time soon..."

 

Sighing, Dean places a gentle kiss on Benny's shoulder before resting his head on it again and closing his eyes.

 

Benny hold the human close and listens to his heartbeat in a protective way. "What... I just attacked you?" he asks, squinting. He's pretty sure that's what happened, but he doesn't remember it.

 

"Well... Yeah, I mean... You were zoning out and you wouldn't take your eyes off of my neck..."

 

Frowning, the vampire stays quiet for a moment. "Dean... I was just so hungry..."

 

"I know," Dean responds, rubbing the vampire's chest a bit, "It's alright."

 

Benny makes a shameful sound, expressing his guilt. "It's not going to happen again, I promise," he states.

 

"Okay... Thanks," Dean says, nodding.

 

A few beats of silence pass, and Benny wraps his arms around Dean completely. He holds him firmly. "I scared you," he states, remembering the tone of Dean's voice when he woke up afterwards.

 

Dean silent for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah," he agrees. He hates admitting things like this. But the hunter is rarely in situations where he is so injured that he's virtually helpless. And to be all but immobile and bleeding while a hungry vampire is in the room is more than unnerving.

 

Sighing, the vampire cradles Dean in a protective, caring way. "Je suis désolé, mon chéri," he apologizes.

 

Dean's figured out what this means by now and he nods. "It's okay."

 

It's quiet for a little while longer, and the two enjoy the gentle sway of the boat and distant noises of the ocean and people on the dock. It must be a slow day, because the noise is just starting. They both silently wonder about Dean's scream, and thank their stars that no one broke down the door.

 

"Benny?" Dean asks reluctantly, not wanting to break the comfortable silence.

 

"Hm?" the vampire hums in reply.

 

"I'm hungry," Dean says quietly.

 

Benny's eyes flutter open. "Hungry?" he asks, confused. "You just had a cookie, cher."

 

"That was a cookie. It has to be lunch time by now, right?"

 

Looking over at the clock on the wall, Benny yawns when Dean's assumption holds true. "Mhm."

 

Blinking up at Benny, Dean asks, "Can I have some more of that gumbo? That was really good."

 

Smiling softly, Benny nods. "You'll have to get off me first, sugar," the vampire purrs. 

 

Dean smiles at the nickname and yawns as he flops off of Benny. "I know it wasn't at all consensual..." Benny shuffles out of the bed, going to the other side to tuck in Dean. "But, uh, thanks. I feel a lot better..."

 

Dean nods in response, closing his eyes and getting comfy.

 

Benny walks out of the room without another word, smiling a bit. He really likes taking care of Dean, and the vampire is glad that everything turned out okay in the end. Well, so far it's turning out. Benny's still waiting for Sam to kick in his door, honestly.

 

About five minutes later, Benny returns with the tray. Some heated up gumbo rests in a bowl, and he got Dean another glass of milk. He briefly wonders when the human will have to use the bathroom, because he'll have to help Dean with that.

 

"Cher? Sit up," he instructs, entering his bedroom again. Benny wonders if he'll be able to call it their bedroom from now on. When Dean huffs and complies, the older man settles it in front of him, siting on his side of the bed.

 

"Thanks," Dean says with a smile, blowing on a spoonful before eating it. "Mm... This is delicious. You're an amazing cook."

 

Benny smiles humbly and nods. "Merci," he responds, watching Dean eat the gumbo like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

 

After a moment, Dean notices and blushes a bit. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks, his mouth full.

 

Shrugging, the vampire continues to watch Dean eat. "I just like havin’ ya here is all..." he sighs fondly. Smiling, Dean swallows and takes another bite.

 

When he's done, Dean sets the tray aside and looks at Benny, blushing a little. "I, um... I have to go to the bathroom..."

 

Nodding, Benny gets out of the bed and goes to the hunter's side, pulling the sheets back. "What kind?" he asks, starting to help Dean up.

 

"I gotta pee," he answers, letting Benny take most of his weight.

 

Benny helps the human to his bathroom, and the floors creak. "Okay. Do you want me to help you?" he asks, opening the wooden door.

 

"I, uh... Yeah," Dean answers, his blush deepening. He can't even stand on his own. How is he supposed to go to the bathroom?

 

Being the gentleman that he is, the vampire shuffles them both into the bathroom, stoping in front of the toilet. He continues to hold Dean up right, but he turns around to give him a little bit of privacy.

 

Dean's face is still red when he pulls his boxers all the way up and flushes the toilet. "Thanks," he says as he turns on the sink next to the toilet and begins to wash his hands.

 

As Dean washes his hands, the vampire looks at him in the mirror before nosing the uninjured side of the human's neck. Benny presses open-mouthed kisses and sucks hickeys into the skin.

Dean makes a content noise and tilts his head a bit so it's easier for Benny. He knows that this is the perfect chance for the vampire to bite him, but the hunter trusts Benny despite what happened earlier. When he's done, Dean doesn't want to move; he wants Benny to keep kissing him. Eventually, the hunter turns around and kisses Benny's mouth, smiling a bit.

 

Benny chuckles as Dean starts making out with him a tad desperately. When they part so the human can breathe, Benny tucks the back to his bedroom and lays Dean on it, under the covers. He joins him, and they cuddle back to their earlier position. "Cher?"

 

"What?" Dean asks. He doesn't really know 

what ‘cher’ means, but he knows it's a cute nickname and he likes it.

 

Frowning, the vampire gets a bit choked up. He's been dreading bringing this up, but one of them has to. "When... When you're better... Are you leaving?" Benny asks softly, raw.

 

Dean purses his lips, thinking. "I... I don't want to... But..."

 

Benny's heart drops. He was hoping that Dean would stay with him, and that they could sail around forever together. That was a silly thing to think though, considering that Dean actually has a life. It's selfish to think that'd he'd actually stay. "...Right."

 

"I don't... Benny, I..." Dean has no idea what to say here. "I want to stay with you, I really do... Maybe one day I can come back and stay with you?" he says hopefully.

 

Nodding reluctantly, Benny's arms curl around the hunter. "Yeah," he says softly. "Maybe one day."

 

Dean sighs before closing his eyes and squeezing Benny tightly. "I love you."

 

"Je te aime aussi, ma chérie," the vampire replies, frowning. He's sad now, and holds Dean like a lifeline.

 

"I-I'm sorry..." Dean says, feeling bad.

 

Benny quickly shakes his head. "No, cher. It was stupid to think otherwise... You're actually alive," he states, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Opening his eyes, Dean rolls them. "I know. But still..."

 

"How have you been?" Benny suddenly asks, sighing loudly.

 

"Okay," Dean answers, shrugging. "What about you?"

 

Benny doesn't bother to sugarcoat it. "Bad. I was starving when I found you... Had my last bag about... Two weeks ago." He says the last part quietly, not wanting Dean to worry.

 

Dean suddenly takes his head off of Benny's chest and props himself on his elbow, looking at Benny. " _Two weeks_?"

 

Sighing, the vampire nods. "Yeah..."

 

"Benny..." Dean breathes, "No wonder you were so hungry," he says, motioning to his bandage on his neck.

 

Benny makes a whiny noise. "Well, you told me not ta contact ya..."

 

"I know, but..." Dean sighs, lying his head back on Benny's chest. He feels horrible for abandoning Benny when he needed him most, leaving him alone with no real way to get more blood bags. "When I get better, I'll bring you more, alright?"

 

Smiling, Benny nods softly. "That'd be nice, cher," he replies, sounding relieved. Dean nods, closing his eyes.

 

A moment passes before Dean suddenly perks up. Scooting up a bit, he kisses Benny on the mouth, smiling.

 

Humming, the vampire kisses Dean back happily. Benny waits him to open his mouth, and when he does, licks around slowly. Their tongues, like last time, fight for dominance.

 

When Benny wins, Dean pouts a bit, but smiles again as he puts his hand on the vampire's chest and slowly starts to trail it down.

 

Benny simply continues to lazily kiss Dean, slow and meaningful. He doesn't think much of the humans wandering hand, and focus on kissing Dean as best as he can.

 

When he gets to Benny's crotch, Dean starts palming him through his jeans as he hums into the kiss.

 

That makes Benny jump, and he quickly pulls Dean's hand away by his wrist. "Dean!" he tuts, pulling away from the kiss and looking at him. "What're you doing?"

 

"Benny," Dean whines, getting out of the vampire's grip and moving his hand back to the frontside of his jeans. "Please?"

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny sighs. "This isn't how a relationship is suppose ta progress," he states sternly, though, not making a move to remove Dean's hand.

 

"Please?" Dean repeats, starting to palm Benny again. "I need you." He scoots his head back up and starts French kissing him again.

 

Sighing, Benny takes the younger man's hand away. He gently rolls Dean over, getting atop him and continuing to kiss the human.

 

Eyes falling shut, Dean lets Benny lick inside his mouth as he hums in approval, smiling.

 

When they part so Dean can breathe, Benny huffs into the uninjured side of his neck, "Whadda need, cher?"

 

"Benny..." Dean whines, pulling his face back over so he can kiss him again.

 

Smirking, Benny kisses Dean for another few seconds before pulling away. "Cher..." he presses.

 

"Please..." Dean whines breathily, starting to get hard.

 

Pursing his lips, Benny nuzzles the human's face. "I can't help ya if you don't tell me what ya need, sugar..."

 

"I need you," Dean says simply, getting harder and harder each second.

 

Beginning to kiss Dean's throat carefully, nipping and sucking like did in the bathroom, the vampire sighs again. He feels Dean's cock hardening against him, and Benny purrs, "Ma belle Dean..."

 

Dean moans softly, hugging Benny closer as he tilts his head and gives him more room.

Grinning into the flesh, Benny growls possessively. " _Dean_..." he groans, trying to slip off his pants. Dean's only in his shirt and underwear, and the vampire quickly takes over the offending fabric - leaving both of them only in their boxers. " _Mine_..."

 

"Your's," Dean agrees, kissing Benny again.

Benny growls again, starting to rub against the younger man ever so slowly. "Si belle..." he praises, sucking a hickey onto Dean's neck.

Dean closes his eyes, making a sound of approval. It's weird being on this end, but he likes it.

 

After a minute or so, Benny purrs into Dean's ear with a think accent, "Vous êtes une vierge dans un sens, non?"

 

Dean furrows his eyebrows. "What?" he asks quietly.

 

Grinning, Benny nips on his human's ear gently. "You've never done this with a man before..." he states.

 

Dean smiles a bit, letting out a short breath. "You're the first... Consider yourself special..."

 

"Very..." Benny moves away, pushing the covers back. "I'll be right back..." He jogs out of the room without another word, returning a few moments later with a bottle.

 

Dean glances over at Benny and smiles a bit, watching him get on the bed.

 

Crawling back onto the bed, Benny takes off his boxers shamelessly. He pulls the covers off of Dean with a smug smile, caressing his chest and admiring his body. He's not touching anything close to Dean's tented boxers though.

 

Closing his eyes, Dean melts into Benny's touch and whines, wiggling around a bit.

 

"Si sensible... Je vais prendre soin de vous, ma chérie," Benny promises, loving the way Dean's face scrunches cutely in confusion. He chuckles, carefully settling between Dean's legs. "Comfy?"

 

Letting out a long breath, Dean nods. "Mhm..."

Nodding, Benny starts to tug at Dean's underwear. The human hisses when his cock hits the cold air, and he tosses the fabric aside.

 

Benny pauses, looking at Dean with a hunger in his eyes as he admires the body before him.

Dean's cheek's redden under Benny's stare and he looks away, biting his lip.

 

At the hunter's shyness, Benny leans all the way up to him and pecks his lips. "Don't be like that, sugar..." he purrs, nuzzling the underside of Dean's chin before going back down.

 

Dean manages to look at Benny, holding eye contact and breathing deeply. Benny curls in on himself, leaning down so that his face is in between Dean's legs. "I'm not sure what the cool kids use..." He grabs the small bottle he retrieved from the kitchen. "But in my day we used this." Benny holds up the bottle of olive oil.

 

Dean's eyebrows furrow and he says, "People usually use lube."

 

Bringing the bottle back to him, Benny sets it down under his neck. "Lubrication? Yeah. That's what this is. It'll get ya nice ‘n’ slick, don't worry."

 

Benny hovers over the hunters length, leaning forward and licking. He grips the base of it, taking as much as he can into his mouth. This actually ends up being all of it, because vampires don't have gag reflexes.

 

Dean's mouth opens and he moans loudly, biting his bottom lip.

 

Benny imagines that anyone who could actually think while getting blown would be a bit nervous having something so easily hurt near - let alone _in_ \- a vampire's mouth. He can feel the blood rushing under the hard flesh, but he tires to not let it bother him. Benny bobs his head.

 

"A-Ah..." Dean stutters, throwing his head back and swallowing.

 

Feeling his humans cock twitch against his tongue, Benny pulls off with an obscene pop. He gets a good look at it for the first time. It's longer than his, probably a bit above average but it isn't really thick. Benny's, on the other hand, is half an inch under average, and much thicker, like a soda can. He's not cut like Dean is, since he was raised Catholic. Benny is a lot hairier, too.

 

Dean blinks down at Benny with complete adoration in his eyes as he bites his lip and waits for the vampire to continue. It's sort of awkward - for him, at least - because no other man has seen him like this before. Dean’s thought about this long before he met Benny, but it's never really been this appealing _until_ Benny. Though Dean constantly denied having sexual attractions to any man, he never lied to himself that he was at least a tad bicurious, but Dean never considered sharing that information with anyone else.

 

Smiling up at Dean, Benny darts his head back down. He doesn't hesitate to start eating out his human. Benny is a gentlemen, after all, and he wants Dean's first experience with another man to be a good one.

 

Dean gasps in pleasure and plops his head down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling as he groans.

 

Benny licks around Dean's hole, rubbing his beard against the human's creamy thighs. He dips his tongue in a few times, sucking on the ring of muscle.

 

Dean covers his face with his hands, moaning loudly into them. _This is new_ , his brain immediately thinks, surprised.

 

Benny's absolutely _loving_ the sounds the hunter is making, and he hates that Dean is trying to suppress them. After a minute of rimming his human, Benny takes a finger and feels the outside muscle.

 

Taking his hands away from his face, Dean opens his eyes and props himself up on his elbows. "Benny..." he moans. Dean really likes when people do that - even sometimes sticking in an inch of their finger - because that feels good. However, anything more has always driven him away, because it starts becoming painful.

 

Dean's thighs are a bit red from his beard, and his entrance is open a bit. It's a flushed pink, and Benny pitches the puffy flesh before pulling his hand away and grabbing the olive oil. He coats his pointer finger after drizzling some of it on Dean's hole. "Ready?"

 

Dean takes a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah," he replies, bracing himself.

 

At his word, Benny slowly presses a finger inside of his human, groaning a bit at the tightness. It's been a _long_ time since the vampire's actually been inside someone and he's definitely looking forward to it. He moves the finger around carefully, not finding much resistance because of the rim job. Oh, and because it's only one finger obviously.

 

Dean bites his lip. _This isn't too bad._ He relaxes a bit and takes another breath. After a couple minutes, he looks back down at Benny. "Okay. Another."

 

"Si serré... Tight juste pour moi, ma chérie?" Benny asks rhetorically. He knows that it's only for him, and he also knows that Dean has no idea what he's saying. He waits a few moments before coating another finger, slowly slipping it in with the first.

 

This hurts a bit more and Dean grips the bed sheets tightly, closing his eyes with a hiss of pain.

 

At the sound, Benny looks up at Dean and frowns. "Je suis désolé, mon chéri..." he apologizes. That's one downside to being an anal virgin, but Benny wants to make this as painless as possible. He takes the olive oil with his free hand and pops it open, drizzling some on Dean's cock. Closing the bottle, the vampire's free hand starts pumping the length, wanting to distract Dean from the pain. He moves his fingers around as he does, moving them in and out as he scissors Dean.

 

The hunter relaxes a bit at the attention on his cock and he moans, letting out a long breath after.

 

"Vous faites si bon, cher," Benny compliments, nuzzling Dean's thighs with his beard as he strokes him. 

 

Pursing his lips, Dean groans and opens his eyes as he takes a few breaths.

 

Rubbing his thumb on the downstroke, Benny continues to pump the hunters cock as he works him open. When he's loose enough for a third finger, his hand leaves Dean's length in favor of pouring more olive oil on his fingers. He inserts a third carefully, hand going back to Dean's

cock afterwards.

 

Dean's hands grip the sheets again when the third finger is added and he makes a sound of pain. Trying to focus on Benny pumping his length, the hunter moans softly, still tense.

 

"Shh," Benny hushes soothingly. He nuzzles the younger mans thighs again as he hand starts pumping him. "You're going so well, cher..." Benny continue to work his human open, pressing a kiss to his right thigh every time Dean whimpers. He feels bad for causing the hunter pain, but Benny knows that it's necessary.

 

Dean relaxes a bit and swallows, pushing back against Benny's fingers a little.

 

Benny takes his time, making sure Dean is throughly loose. After he's satisfied that the hunter is open enough, Benny carefully removes his fingers. He wipes them off on the covers before snatching up the olive oil. Getting on his knees, Benny scoots his human up a bit and positions himself. He puts more on Dean's entrance before putting a generous amount of his cock. 

 

Dean watches Benny, fear evident in his eyes. He knows Benny wouldn't purposely hurt him or anything, but he can't help but be a bit scared.

 

Benny notices, and frowns. "It's okay," he assures. "I'm gonna take care of ya, darlin’." He caps the olive oil and tosses it aside. He takes a leg into each hand, scooting closer up so he'll be able to kiss Dean while he's inside of him. He moans when the blunt head of his cock nudges against Dean's hole.

 

As Dean waits for Benny to go in, his worried eyes leave Benny's and he watches the wall behind the vampire, biting his lip.

 

Just as Benny is about to ask if Dean's ready, he notices how uneasy he still is. He frowns, feeling like he's failed. Even though he hasn't exactly provided that safest atmosphere for Dean recently, the vampire wanted to at least get this right. He slumps a bit. "Dean. We can stop if you want to," he assures.

 

Dean's eyes quickly go back to Benny and he shakes his head. "No. I want this."

 

Pursing his lips, the vampire sighs deeply. "You don't feel safe," he states softly.

 

"I'm safe with you," Dean replies quietly.

 

Blinking at the human for a moment, Benny leans down and kisses Dean lovingly. "Now?" he asks softly, nudging against the hunters hole.

 

Dean waits for a moment before taking a breath and nodding. "Yeah." He braces himself again.

 

Benny kisses Dean once more before bringing his head back up. He lets go of Dean's uninjured leg, slowly guiding the head of his cock inside Dean. Benny groans, hand clutching the underside of his leg again. He waits for the hunter to adjust, looking at him.

 

Dean closes his eyes and bites his lower lip as he tries to adjust to the stretch. After a couple minutes, though, the hunter opens his eyes and lets out a breath. "Okay," he says, nodding.

 

It's really warm to Benny, and he wonders if he feels cold to Dean. He almost wants to ask, because that can't be very pleasant at all. It'd probably remind Dean of necrophilia, and that's the last thing the vampire wants him to be reminded of right now. He starts pressing in, watching his cock disappear inside Dean slowly.

 

Dean breathes in and out slowly as he pulls Benny down and starts kissing him again, opening his mouth.

 

Benny moans and groans into the hunters mouth as he kisses him. He waits for Dean's say so to move when he's buried to the hilt. "Ahhh... Dean... You're so warm..."

 

Dean smiles into the kiss before pulling away and breathing heavily. "Okay... You - You can move," Dean says breathily.

 

"Mon petit coq chaussette..." the vampire purrs lewdly next to Dean's ear. He starts sucking and kissing the tender flesh of the hunter's neck. Benny waits another moment before pulling out a bit gently only to slide back in.

 

Dean moans quietly and holds Benny tightly, kissing his mouth again. And Benny nips at the hunters lips in response, pulling away after a few moments. He's thrusting shallowly, making sure that it's not too fast for Dean. "Do you like it, cher?" he groans.

 

"Mhm..." Dean says, nodding. He bites his lip and says after a moment, "More... Faster..."

 

Nodding, the vampire hisses in appreciation, "Si serré..." At Dean's cute, confused expression, Benny translates. "You're... You're really tight, Dean..." If he wasn't a living corpse, Benny would of blushed. He starts moving a bit faster, moaning.

 

He wouldn't ever admit it, but that makes Dean feel pretty good about himself. In a ‘hey, apparently my asshole is adequate’ sort of way. "C'mon," Dean says softly, wrapping his legs around Benny, "deeper..."

 

Benny is very noisy, and he's making sounds that Dean usually only hears on porn. It's not Benny's fault, he hasn't fucked something for decades, and Dean's like a vice around his cock. At the hunter's command, Benny starts thrusting to the hilt, going a tad faster, too.

 

Dean pulls Benny back down, French kissing him again as his eyes falls shut. A few moments later, the hunter pulls away with a gasp as Benny's cock brushes over that bundle of nerves. He moans loudly and kisses Benny again, moaning and groaning into his mouth.

 

"Merde! Si bon! Merde!" Benny exclaims, gripping Dean's legs a bit tighter. He starts thrusting harder, growling in pleasure from his movements. "Cher... Si bon..."

 

"Benny!" Dean exclaims, closing his eyes and moaning.

 

Benny claims Dean's mouth again, angling his hips the way he had them a moment ago. He hadn't forgotten about the hunters prostate, Benny just got a bit distracted for a moment. He nips and snarls into Dean's mouth, starting to thrust hard enough that the bed is hitting the wall stereotypically.

 

"Oh, God - _Benny_!" Dean screams, his hands gripping the sheets. He starts kissing the vampire a moment later with all he's got, groaning into his mouth. 

 

Pulling off of his human's mouth so he can catch his breath, Benny buries his head in Dean's neck. "Mine... Mine... _Mine_!" he growls, nipping gently at the flesh as he struggles not to pound into Dean. Benny makes sure to hold steady eye contact - as steady as he can while he thrusting into the human - enjoying Dean’s lustful gaze.

 

"C'mon," Dean moans, "more! More! I'm yours! More!" he shouts. His pupils get wider in agreement, looking at Benny with absolute adoration.

 

Feeling himself coming close, the vampire howls possessively. "Yes! Dean! You gotta - Gotta let me claim you - Gotta - " Benny's rambling, starting to really thrust into Dean. His injured leg isn't the only thing that's going to make it hard for him to walk.

 

"Claim me!" Dean yells. "I'm yours!" He moans loudly as he feels himself coming close and grips the sheets tighter.

 

"YES!" Benny screams in agreement, starting to pound into his human with vampire strength. "MINE! TU ES MON PETIT SALOPE! MINE!"

 

Dean groans and moans with every thrust, biting his lip. He comes all over his stomach a moment later and breathes heavily.

 

A second later, Benny screams, "VOUS ÊTES MON MAT! _MINE_!" He comes harder than he ever remembers, filling Dean up with his cum. Benny stays inside of him, thrusting shallowly as he rides out his orgasm.

 

Dean makes a face at the unfamiliar feeling and watches Benny, panting.

 

Benny huffs, tired and sweaty. "Dean, vous êtes mon mat..." he states.

 

Dean's too tired to ask what Benny's saying so he just continues panting, his eyes closed.

 

Benny stays put inside of Dean, wanting to keep him plugged up. He lays down on top of him, looking pretty out of breath for someone who doesn't breathe. "Dean, vous êtes mon mat..." he repeats, licking the shell of his ear and purring.

 

"What are you saying?" Dean finally asks, still breathing heavily.

 

Dropping the hunter's legs and hugging his torso, Benny starts nuzzling Dean's neck. "You're my mate..." he translates.

 

Dean smiles and sighs happily. "I love you, Benny..."

 

"Ma chérie, je te aime aussi...." Benny hums, licking and nuzzling and purring like a huge fucking cat. "Vous êtes mon mat." Benny is pretty sure that Dean doesn't understand the importance of these words, and he grinds his oversensitive cock inside of Dean. "C'mon... You're a hunter; you gotta know what that means, cher..."

 

Dean just shakes his head, smiling a bit and still wondering why Benny's acting like a fucking cat.

Benny frowns at Dean. "You act like he know everything," he huffs, pursing his lips in an amused way. He shifts a bit, realizing what they're supposed to do next.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and lies his head back, closing his eyes and letting out a breath.

Pulling back, Benny considers the bite he made earlier, deciding that it'll be easier if he just uses that one. He pushes Dean up a bit so that they are both half-siting up. Leaning his head, Benny looks at the tinged bandage on the hunters neck. His right hand comes up to pick at it, trying to peel it off carefully by the sides.

 

Dean's eyes snap open and he uses his hands to push Benny back a bit before starting to press down on the bandage to get it to stick again. "Whoa, buddy! Let's keep this on, okay?"

 

Making a sound of disapproval, Benny gently pulls the humans hand away. He picks at it for a second before starting to reveal the injury.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, curious but worried.

 

The sight of it doesn't faze him, because Benny understands consciously and subconsciously what he's doing. "Cher, you gotta - Gotta let me mark you," he explains, pushing Dean's head to the side as to examine the injury further.

 

" _What_?"

 

The stitches have helped, but the flesh has more or less mended by itself - with the help of Benny's saliva, of course - and the vampire tuts quietly in disapproval. "Mark you," he grunts, squinting. Benny pitches the useless stitches in between his thumb and pointer finger, realizing he needs something to cut it. Since he doesn't want to get out of bed, Benny thinks about things that are sharp. A moment passes before his fangs extend from his gums, and the vampire leans down closer to cut it.

 

"Benny!" Dean exclaims, pulling away. "Stop!"

Benny growls in annoyance. And his free hand pins the hunter's wrist to the bed. He accidentally yanks on the stitches - technically it was Dean's fault - and whines in sympathy for the pain which results.

 

Dean winces a bit and starts struggling against Benny's grip because isn't this how he was holding him when he attacked him? "Benny?" he asks, worried. "What are you doing? Stop."

 

"Gotta... Gotta mark you..." Benny repeats softly yet irritated. His human is making this a lot harder than this needs to be, and why doesn't he understand what Benny's doing. Don't humans do this, too? Or perhaps they have something similar. Huffing, Benny leans down again and attempts to cut the wire.

 

Dean freezes and takes a deep breath, swallowing. What the hell does 'marking' mean? He purses his lips and closes his eyes, hoping it won't be too painful.

 

Benny carefully cuts the wire with his fangs, and they disappear back into his gums afterwards. "This'll hurt some, darlin’..." the vampire sighs, starting to pull out the two parts of the stitches at the same time. It'll be easier that way, Benny supposes.

 

Dean winces a little. He's had much worse, but it still hurts. Opening his eyes, the hunter watches the ceiling and waits, biting his lower lip.

 

After taking out the two wires, Benny sets them over on the nightstand. He looks back to the bite, making a whiny sound at the sight of it. It's slightly healed, more laced together by freshly generated skin, really. The last person he did this to was Andrea, and that didn't end too well. Benny presses his tongue against the corners of the back of his mouth, waiting for a few moments afterwards. About a minute passes before it starts leaking that familiar fluid, and Benny starts rubbing it in with his tongue, licking happily.

 

Feeling the weird sensation, Dean glances at Benny the best he can an makes a face. "What are you doing?"

 

"‘M markin’ ya," Benny sighs, obviously tired of explaining. Humans don't do this then. _Huh._ The vampire continues to lick the cut carefully, mindful of the scabs.

 

"But what is that stuff on my neck?" Dean rephrases, feeling the weird fluid on the skin.

 

Shrugging, Benny's mouth continues to produce the marking fluid, and he licks it all over the bite. After a few minutes, he swallows the rest in his mouth, and begins to blow on it. It'll dry within a minute, but this'll speed up the process.

 

Dean shivers a little when Benny's breath hits his neck. “I still don't understand...”

 

Benny waits until he's checked twice that it's dry to pull away, humming happily. He's smiling in an elated way, nuzzling underneath Dean's chin. “Vous êtes à moi pour toujours,” he states happily.

 

“What?” Dean asks, his brow furrowing cutely in a confused way.

 

Closing his eyes, Benny's arms latch around Dean's torso. " _You're mine forever_ ," he translates, nuzzling him.

 

Dean smiles, sighing and pecks Benny's lips. "I love you..."

 

"I love you too, mat," Benny replies, purring as he continues to rub his face against the underside of Dean's neck. He pulls away a moment later, knowing that he should clean up.

 

Dean whines, pulling Benny back. "No. Keep cuddling."

 

Benny shakes his head and gets off of his human, looking down at where they're connected. He reluctantly pulls out, and both of them make equally pleasured yet strained noises. They both have cum on their chests, but it's been rubbed in. He gets off the bed and starts putting on his clothes. 

 

Sighing, Dean closes his eyes again and rests his head on his hands. "I need your help putting on my clothes," Dean states, opening his eyes again.

 

"One moment." He disappears into the bathroom and gets a wet rag. Benny washes off his chest before returning to Dean, getting on the bed to clean up his chest, too. He's reluctant, but the vampire knows he has to clean up Dean's hole, as well. Benny really don't want to though, because he wants his cum to remain within Dean. But he knows it'll cause him discomfort, so the older man carefully cleans his human out.

 

When he's done, Dean lets out a long breath and waits for Benny to start helping him with his clothes.

 

Afterwards, Benny sets the rag down and grabs the olive oil. He leaves the room again, disappearing with empty hands. Benny snatches up Dean's shirt and boxers before coaxing the hunter's body to cooperate. Once his human's dressed - save for his pants, obviously - Benny puts the stitches on top of the jeans and notices his bandage. It's bled through, and he considers it for a moment. "Gotta change your bandage," he mutters thoughtful, running a hand over it carefully.

 

Despite Benny's carefulness, Dean winces, pulling his leg back a bit at the pain. After a moment, he takes a breath and sets it back where it was. "Okay," he breathes, nodding.

Benny leaves the room again and gets the first aid, popping back in less than ten seconds later. He opens it up on the bed, and helps Dean under the covers in a laying down position. He starts to unwrap it, making growling noises, irritated.

 

"You okay?" Dean asks, worried about Benny and the blood.

 

Nodding, the vampire hisses, "It hurt you." It's not that he didn't notice this before, but now it feels worse. Dean was _hurt_ and he could've done _something_. 

 

Dean purses his lips, nodding. "Yeah."

 

Benny growls in the back of his throat again, feeling like he needs to fight something. He's still gentle, though, and cleans around the wound before unwrapping some new cotton to bandage the damaged flesh with.

 

"Thanks," Dean says as Benny's wrapping his leg.

 

Huffing, the vampire nods. Benny stops scowling once it's wrapped, and picks up the first air and sets it next to Dean's jeans. It'll be easier to access there, anyway. He gets on the bed afterwards, curling his arms around his mate and admiring his artificial bandage.

 

Dean snuggles closer to the vampire, sighing contently and closing his eyes.

 

Benny purrs, latching his mouth next to the light green bandage to suck a hickey onto Dean's skin. Benny wants to absolutely _cover_ Dean with evidence that he's been there.

 

"Seriously. Why do you keep acting like a friggin’ cat?"

 

Chuckling, the vampire pulls away, halfheartedly licking the spot. "Dunno. Never really noticed."

 

Dean smiles, sighing contently. "You never noticed that you fucking _purr_?"

 

Thinking about this for a moment, Benny shakes his head. "I guess Andrea mentioned it a few times. But that was a long time ago," he replies.

Shrugging, Dean rolls his eyes and smiles.

 

"You're adorable," he states, pinching Benny's cheek.

 

Grinning back, the vampire purrs again. " _You_ 're adorable," Benny replies, rubbing against Dean.

 

Letting the adjective slide this time, Dean nods. "I know."

 

Chuckling, Benny starts peppering kisses on his human's face. "No more women," he says possessively. 

 

"No more women," Dean confirms, rolling his eyes.

 

Benny squeezes Dean gently. "Don't pick at yer mark either. It'll take a day or so ta scar over," he states.

 

"Okay." Dean's hands go up to feel it. Not to pick at it, but he's curious.

 

"Guess humans don't have those, huh?" Benny confirms, making sure that his human isn't trying to pick at it.

 

"No." After a moment, Dean's hands fall and he rests them by his sides.

 

Humming curiously, Benny licks it just because he can. "It means you're mine," he explains simply.

 

"I figured," Dean says. A beat passes before he adds, "But I'd be yours anyway. Why do I need a mark?"

 

Benny rolls his eyes. Dean obviously doesn't  understand its importance. "Because it shows everyone else that you're mine."

 

"They don't need to know I'm yours, though, you possessive bastard," the hunter teases. "I'll be yours without this..."

 

Squinting, Benny sighs. "Yes, but it's symbolic. It's _instinct_ ," he replies.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow at Benny. "Instinct?"

 

Nodding, the vampire states, "Yes. I _have_ to."

 

"You _have_ to?" Dean scoffs. "Why?"

 

The vampire rolls his eyes. "You're a human; you don't understand," Benny sighs. It makes him a bit sad, the fact that Dean'll never understand how important it is. "It's meaningful... Important."

 

"But how? How is it important?" Dean asks, wanting to understand.

 

Benny makes a thoughtful face. "Because it means that you're taken. That... That we're together. Forever."

 

Dean sighs, closing his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he opens them. "Hey, Benny? How come you never tried to find any other vamps? Y'know... Live in a nest like all the other vampires?"

 

Frowning, Benny sighs again. "Dean... Y'know there ain't alotta vampires like me," he replies.

 

"But... Why do you want to be alone?" Dean never wants to be alone. Sam's mentioned that countless times. Why would Benny feel any different?

 

"I don't wanna be alone..." Benny states softly, hugging his mate tighter. "I'm _not_ alone." Starting to pepper kisses on Dean's face again, Benny explains, " _You_ 're my nest."

 

Dean smiles widely at this. He nuzzles Benny's face lovingly. "I love you, Benny." There aren't a lot of things in this world that have touched him like that. Makes him feel so special and worthy of something.

 

"Je te aime aussi," Benny replies happily. He starts kissing Dean heartily again, purring like he does.

 

Dean chuckles at Benny's cat behavior and starts moving his lips against the vampires.

 

Licking at his mates lip, Benny hums. He pulls away after a moment, looking thoughtful. "Humans do something like marking, though..." The vampire tries to remember.

 

"What, sex?"

 

Benny pushes against Dean. "That wasn't just sex," he tuts, a bit hurt.

 

Dean sighs, rolling his eyes. "I know..."

 

Huffing, Benny shakes his head. "No. I don't remember what you call it."

 

Dean thinks for a moment, trying to think of what Benny's talking about. "Marriage?" he asks.

Benny's eyes suddenly light up, and he nods,  remembering. _I used to be married_ , he thinks unsurely, _when I was human_. "Yes, marriage!" The vampire strokes the artificial bandage. "A mark's like... A ring." _That's what humans use, right?_

 

"So we're like, what, vampire-married?" Dean asks, not thinking much of it at first. A moment later, though, he realizes _holy fucking shit_ , _I'm married to a_ vampire.

 

Nodding ecstatically, Benny replies, "You c’n put it that way if you'd like... But that's why it's important." He starts peppering kisses on Dean's face again, beaming with pure joy.

 

Dean's eyes widen and he pushes Benny away lightly. "Oh, my - Oh, God... I'm _married_ ," he says, freaking out.

 

Benny purses his lips, looking down at his mate with confusion. Why does Dean sound so worried? "Mhm, we're mates," he states, trying to reassure himself. Dean's pushing him away a bit, and that makes Benny want to hug him tighter. He does so.

 

Dean just pushes Benny away again, rubbing his face. "You don't understand -  _Married_?"

 

Sighing, Benny gets off of Dean completely, looking heartbroken. "You... You don't wanna be mates?"

 

Dean rubs his face again when he hears the tone of Benny's voice. "No, I - It's just... Fuck!... Being married is a _big deal_ -and if it's like being mates, then..."

 

All Benny hears is the ‘no’ of Dean's rambling, and he feels his unbeating heart twist painfully. He does all he can from not breaking down, looking at Dean like he single-handedly murdered his family in front of him. "Y-You..." he whines, on the verge of tears. " _Cher_... Y-You can't mean t-that..."

 

Dean shakes his head, starting to seriously freak out. "Yeah, I - Oh, my... Dammit, this is..." He starts to ramble, and he doesn't think Benny can even understand what he's saying.

 

Benny can't help it, and he starts to cry. Silent tears run down his face. He looks at Dean's mark mournfully. It won't scar over if he doesn't continue to lick it with his marking fluid, and it'll fade like a normal injury. He makes a sound like he's dying, completely dejected and sad.

 

Dean suddenly snaps out of his trance at the sound of Benny crying and he looks at the vampire, feeling horrible. "No, Benny. I'm sorry... Don't cry. Of course I want to be mates."

 

Shaking his head, Benny chokes back a sob. "No, cher, ‘m not gonna force ya into this..." God, he didn't even explain to Dean what he was doing to him. That's practically forced marriage, isn't it?

 

"No," Dean says, shaking his head. He sits up the best he can, but ends up lying back down because of pain in his leg - and his ass, _Jesus_ \- when he sits up. "You're not forcing me into anything... I love you." It's still weird to say it out loud, and Dean sounds like an idiot in his opinion.

 

Fighting down his urge to tackle Dean in a hug and accept what he's saying, Benny shakes his head again. "N-No... You don't w-wanna... You're - Y-You're leaving s-soon, anyway..." He lets out a big sob before composing himself. "I-It's just a b-bite to y-you!"

 

Dean doesn't deny that because _yeah_ , it is. He doesn't think much of it, but he knows that he loves Benny. He doesn't need some mark to prove it. "Yeah, but... It's much more to _you_. And that's what's important."

 

Sniffling, Benny looks at it again. "It's _very_ important. It's a bond - normally it's between two vampires, so we're supposed to each have one but..." he doesn't bother to continue, because Dean'll understand where he's going with it.

 

"I'm not a vampire," Dean states, sighing.

Nodding, Benny hesitantly gets closer to Dean.

 

"But that's okay. I've mated with Andrea before... That..." Benny stops again with a frustrated noise, because that most certainly _didn't_ end well.

 

Dean purses his lips and squeezes Benny's hand, signaling for him to keep talking.

 

"But this is different," Benny states with intent, sniffling again. "You are _never_ ending up like her, understand?"

 

"Yeah," Dean answers.

 

Nodding in agreement, Benny rubs his face with his free hand. "I... I'm going to protect you..." he states softly, with a bit less sureness. "I'm going to keep you safe." It shouldn't be too hard, considering that his nest is dead now.

 

Dean nods, feeling protected by just being _close_ to Benny. "Thanks." Although he can easily kill vampires because of his skills, he loves having Benny be all protective.

 

Taking an unnecessary, shaky breath, Benny blinks at Dean. "But I don't want ya ta stay with me outta pity, Dean... If you ain't ready for this, ya need ta tell me." Benny is a gentleman, dammit, and he _told_ Dean that they needed to go slow. Again, it's not the vampires fault; it's instinct to establish or replenish the mating bite during or after sexual intercourse.

 

"No, I'm ready," Dean says after a moment, a little unsure. "I want this."

 

Benny still seems unconvinced. "Andrea was different..." he muses, looking away with a haunted look in his eyes. Of course she was, because she was his first mate as a vampire, and they took it _slow_. But back then it was expected to take a relationship slow, and women are more likely to want to do so, past and present.

 

"It's... I'm sorry," Dean says, squeezing Benny's hand.

 

Sighing, the vampire looks at the rickety floor. "I just wish... I wish we understood each other... It's been too long for me to remember anything from when I was a human..." Benny makes a sad sound. "Dean, I was _married_ \- I had _kids_." That he knows for sure, because of Lizzie. "I don't even remember her name..." Sure, Benny had researched his family tree to find Elizabeth in the first place, but none of that really stuck. After all, it really didn't matter.

 

"I'm... I'm sorry, Benny," Dean repeats. He doesn't really know what else to say, so he squeezes the vampires hand again.

 

Nodding, the vampire chuckles halfheartedly. "And it's not like you've ever been a vampire..."

 

Dean chuckles a bit at that and lets go of Benny's hand, resting it on his lap. "Yeah, actually... I have."

 

Benny freezes, turning to look at Dean slowly. "What." This has to be a joke, because Dean's _human_. He looks at the hunter like he's finally gone mad.

 

"I have," Dean repeats, "I've been a vampire."

After staring at Dean for a good minute, Benny slowly nods. 

 

"Okay... How exactly..."

 

Dean sighs, thinking back to when Sam was soulless. "It's simple. We were on a hunt and some vampire was beating the shit out of me. Then he turned me. And... There was a cure and I took that."

 

Benny blinks at the cure part, starting to become a bit excited. He could become human? Why hasn't Dean told him this before? " _A cure_?"

 

"Yeah," Dean replies, too lost in his own world to explain any further.

 

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Benny asks, starting to smile with wide eyes. "Could I become human again?"

 

Dean suddenly snaps out of his trance and he curses himself for not mentioning it before. "No," he answers, looking at the vampire sadly, "I, um... It only works if you haven't had blood..."

 

“Oh,” he sighs, a bit disappointed.

 

"I'm sorry, Benny." Dean takes his hand again, squeezing it comfortingly.

 

Shaking his head, Benny's lips curl up a little. "No. Shoulda known there was a catch..."

 

Dean sighs, lying his head on Benny's chest and closing his eyes. "I really am sorry. If I could do anything about it... You know I would."

 

Benny nods, rubbing the humans head. "That... That means ya weren't a vampire for long, then," he states, brow furrowing in concentration. "Fledglings are starvin’ when they're in transition."

 

Letting out a short breath, the hunter opens his eyes. "Yeah, you bet I was. It was... Terrible."

 

Chuckling a little, Benny pets Dean's head. "That musta been strange... To be on that end of the supernatural spectrum..."

 

“Yeah. It was more ‘I need to just get this damn cure so I can be human again,’ though. That's all I could really think about.... Well, that and the blood I couldn't drink.”

 

Benny laughs heartily. "I imagine so... It wasn't much of a challenge for me, because I gave in instantly. I didn't understand what was happening to my body," he states.

 

"Understandable," Dean says, nodding once.

 

Smiling, the vampire sighs. "Are... You wanna be mates, then?" Benny asks softly, unsure. He still doesn't want to force Dean into this.

 

"Yes," Dean answers, more sure than before.

Sighing in relief, Benny purrs. He rubs Dean's head lovingly. 

 

"What're we gonna do ‘bout yer brother?"

 

"I wouldn't worry about him," the hunter assures, "He's decided to make babies with Amelia..."

 

Benny makes a confused face, still stroking Dean's hair. "Really? Why... Why did ya cut me off, then?" he asks, sounding hurt.

 

Dean sighs, squeezing Benny's stomach. "Sam gave me a choice... Him or you."

 

Dean's choice will always be Sam, it's obvious and makes sense. Dean raised Sam, Dean's sacrificed himself for him. It shouldn't surprise Benny, and it doesn't. Though, the vampire can't help but feel a little rejected. After all, he _needed_ Dean, and he just canceled on him. Told him that this was it, and Benny cried that night.

 

"And I just... I chose him... But I'm here now. And I love you..."

 

Nodding, Benny sighs. "Yeah. That makes sense, I guess..."

 

Dean sighs and closes his eyes, squeezing the vampire again. Benny kisses the humans head. "I love you, mate," he breathes.

 

"I love you, too."

 

Purring, Benny nuzzles the human's hair. "We should undock; sail around until you're better."

 

Dean thinks about that for a moment. "Yeah, okay... But you're gonna have to go get more food. I mean, I'd go with you, but..." He motions to his injured leg.

 

Thinking, the vampire waves a dismissive hand. "I have two weeks, you'll be better by then, cher."

 

"But... Food," Dean says simply, "I want pie."

 

Benny doesn't want to leave his mate's side, but he knows that he has to go buy some food to cook for Dean. It's around two o'clock now, and he needs to sleep tonight. Hopefully it won't be too hard to turn his sleeping schedule around. 

 

"Pie?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. Benny nuzzles Dean's hair again in amusement. He smells like him, and the vampire purrs in approval. There's still lingering _Dean_ , though. He smells like gun polish, beer, leather, and a smidgen of underlying... Benny can't identify the smell, and labels it as: _Dean_. "Why?"

 

Dean raises an eyebrow and pulls away, propping himself up on one elbow. " _Why_?" he asks mockingly. "Benny, human rule number one: don't question pie."

 

Benny holds his hand in the stop position, as if holding Dean at bay. "Well, I guess I'm makin' pie... What kind?" he asks, chuckling fondly.

 

Dean thinks about this. _So many choices..._ he muses internally. "Pecan," he answers after a moment.

 

Nodding, Benny looks over at the bedroom door. "I should make a list..." He doesn't want to get up, though.

 

"Go," Dean says, lying on his back and closing his eyes. "I want my pie as soon as possible."

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny reluctantly gets off the bed. "Do you need anything before I go? More importantly, are ya allergic ta anything?"

 

Dean opens his eyes and pretends to think. "I'm allergic to salad."

 

Benny rolls his eyes, sighing. "Well, I'm getting as much southern and Cajun food in ya as possible."

 

Dean nods, closing his eyes again. "As long as it's not too healthy."

 

Benny laughs heartily. "Trust me, we like ta soak everything in butter." He thinks for a moment. He only got milk at the store, so he'll have to get some water. "I'll pick up some Moonshine, too."

 

Dean smiles and nods. "Thank you!"

 

Nodding, the vampire goes exits the bedroom. He sits down and writes a list, finishing about ten minutes later. "Goodbye, cher! Be back soon!" Benny puts on his sunglasses and hat before heading outside.


	3. Human Rule #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Dean face more challenges. It's hard to be in a relationship with someone directly above you on the food chain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment! I love hearing that people want more, but there is always going to be more! My best friend - the co-author - and I already have the better half of this story done, it's just a matter of editing. I would rather like to hear about what you like about the story, or maybe a specific scene.

** **

Benny returns about two hours later - because it took him so damn long to get everything he needed - and he didn't go inside first because he wanted to get his boathouse out on the water. Once it's far from land, he collects the crawfish in his fishing net and takes everything he has inside. The crawfish are still alive, but they'll die soon. Benny prays for them, thanking the God that probably can't even hear him for their sacrifice. "Darlin’? I'm home!" he calls. Benny's a bit surprised Dean didn't call for him when the boat started moving, but he's probably asleep.

 

Sure enough, Dean's curled up under the blankets, sound asleep. He's snoring softly, adorably snoozing with his mouth half open.

 

When Benny ventures into their bedroom and finds Dean like this, his unbeating heart melts. He looks at the time, and discovers it's almost five o'clock. Quietly shutting the door behind him, Benny heads back to the kitchen. He decides to cook dinner, and puts everything away, trying not to make too much sound. He'll make boiled crawfish tonight.

 

-

 

When Dean wakes up a few hours later, his leg hurts horribly and he reaches for the Ibuprofen, but he must have rolled over in his sleep and now he can't reach it. He lets out a pained sound as he tries to sit up and fails. "Benny!" he calls, "I need help!"

 

Benny immediately heads for the bedroom, wearing an adorable apron. "Dean?" he asks, worried. He looks at his mate, approaching his pained form with worry. "What's wrong?"

 

"My leg," the hunter squeaks, "it hurts... I need those painkillers, but... I can't reach them." He hates sounding so weak. He can usually handle all this stuff himself and now he's pissed at himself for being such a wimp.

 

Looking at the nightstand, Benny snatches up the pain killers and hands them to Dean. He instantly swallows them down, and the vampire helps him into a more comfortable position. "Do you need anythin’ else?" he asks. He's making the pie now, while the crawfish boil.

 

Dean thinks for a moment. He has to go to the bathroom, but he wants to at least be able to do something as simple as that on his own. He'll do it when Benny goes back to the kitchen. "No, I'm good... Thanks."

 

Nodding, Benny sighs in relief. That means Dean is comfortable. "Okay. I'm making boiled crawfish. Is that alright?"

 

"That's fine." The hunter smiles softly. "Thank you, Benny..."

 

Benny leans down and kisses his mate, smiling dopily. "Mm... ‘N’ pecan pie, of course," he states with a smile, standing up again.

 

Chuckling a bit, Dean takes a deep breath. He _really_ has to pee, but he doesn't want to sound rude by pushing Benny into the kitchen. And he sure as hell isn't gonna ask him for help; Dean needs to feel like he's strong enough to at least go piss by himself.

 

Smiling at Dean, Benny leaves the bedroom reluctantly. He wants to talk with the hunter more, but he has to watch the food. "I'll be in the kitchen," he calls back to Dean.

 

Once Benny's gone, Dean waits for a few moments to make sure he isn't coming back before taking the covers off and falling to the floor painfully. He holds back a cry of pain as he uses the wooden nightstand to help him stand up and, slowly, starts limping to the bathroom. About halfway there, though, the hunter hits his injured leg on a chair leg and falls down, letting out a pained yell as he grabs his leg. He groans in pain and frustration with himself. God, he's so weak!

 

Benny immediately is at his side like clockwork, expression concerned and confused. He tries to help Dean up, taking his weight. "Darlin’? What happened?"

 

"I'm fine," Dean insists, pulling away from Benny and grabbing the wall for support as he limps slowly toward the bathroom again.

 

Brow furrowing, Benny grabs Dean again, trying to help him up. "Let me help you, mon cher..." he insists.

 

"Benny, please, I'm fine." Dean pulls away from Benny again and finally arrives at the bathroom. He stumbles a few times, but gets there. Quickly closing the door, he takes a deep breath before opening the toilet lid.

 

Benny pushes on the door, and it creaks in protest. He hears Dean peeing, and the vampire decides to back off. He'll help Dean back to the bed. "I'll wait out here for you."

 

Dean sighs, shifting all of his weight to his uninjured leg. "No, Benny. Just... Go make the damn pie or something. I'm fine, I swear." He loves how caring Benny's being, but Dean needs to do something on his own for once.

 

Frowning, Benny pushes on the door again. He waits until Dean's washed his hands to back up, and the human trips in the perfect way for Benny to catch him.

 

Dean looks up at Benny, frustrated. "Benny," he groans, rolling his eyes, "Please. Let me go. I can get to the bed on my own."

 

Benny shoots his mate an unimpressed look. "Dean, just c’mon..." He begins to tuck Dean to their bed.

 

"Benny, I'm fine," Dean repeats, annoyed as he squirms around.

 

Huffing, Benny ignores his mates protests and help him onto their bed. Dean leans down and grabs the covers, trying to put them on himself. _I can at least do that, right?_  


 

After Dean in the bed, Benny watches as the hunter tucks himself in. He understands that Dean is annoyed that he's so dependent because of his injury, but the sight stirs sadness in the vampire. It reminds him that at some point - some point _very_ soon - Dean isn't going to need him, and he's going to leave Benny.

When Dean brings the covers to his shoulders, he turns on his side, away from Benny, and closes his eyes as he takes deep breaths.

Benny whines, frowning. He doesn't want to be alone again, and ‘maybe one day’ isn't reassuring at all. He heads back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

 

-

 

About an hour later, Benny cuts a slice of pie and puts it beside five crawfish on Dean's plate. He's drizzled lemon juice over the crawfish, and put some sauce of the side. He puts some moonshine in an old glass jar, bring it to Dean. "Sugar? Dinner's ready," he states, approaching the bed.

 

Dean huffs, rolling back over. He almost asks Benny for help sitting up, but ends up trying to do it by himself. About five minutes later, he's managed to do it and he sighs, looking up at Benny.

 

With a sad look in his eyes, Benny forces a soft smile and gives Dean the tray. He watches the humans face, wanting approval for his dish.

Dean picks up a crawfish, carefully bringing it to his mouth and taking a bite. He nods, glancing at Benny awkwardly. "It's good... Thanks."

 

Benny lets out a sigh of relief. He peeled them - because Dean would have a hard time getting them out of the shell, probably not knowing what parts to even eat - though, he notices how Dean doesn't like the head so much. Benny kept the eyeballs on, and he wonders if that's the part that bothers him. He sits beside Dean, watching him try everything and smiling. He really likes watching Dean eat, because Benny _loves_ seeing him trying his cooking.

 

As he's eating, Dean keeps glancing at Benny awkwardly. He finishes his crawfish and picks up his fork to eat the pie. After he takes a bite, he can't take it anymore and looks at the vampire. "Benny, human rule number two: don't watch people eat. That's creepy."

 

Benny frowns. "Oh," he whispers, looking over at the door. Getting off the bed, Benny starts shuffling away. He likes watching Dean eat. "Sorry."

 

Dean takes another bite of his pie before sighing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I didn't want you to sit by me... I just... I'm sorry. I'm being a dick."

 

Turning back around, Benny shakes his head. "No you're not. I'm being... Inept," the vampire insists.

 

Dean sets his fork down, shaking his head. "No, I... I understand that you want to take care of me and I'm not being very sensitive about who _you_ are. I'm just thinking about the kind of person _I_ am."

 

Benny purses his lips. "Uh, what kinda person am I exactly?" he asks curiously, tilting his head a bit. He knows that Dean's independent, a fighter, loyal, brave, righteousness, and pretty damn sweet on the inside.

 

Dean sighs, looking at Benny with a soft smile. "You're sweet and caring... And you're possessive and protective and you always feel like you have to help me, which is... S _o amazing_ because I love you and I love how caring you are and... Oh, God." Putting his face in his hands, Dean shakes his head. "I'm being such a girl."

 

Benny quickly shakes his head. "Don't get sexist on me, cher... Don't mind me, carry on..." He's curious to see what else Dean thinks of him, because he sure doesn't see any of that in himself. He just sees a vampire.

 

Dean sighs and lifts his head before continuing. "I just... I _love_ how you want to care for me 24/7 and how you call me these cute nicknames like ‘sugar’ and ‘darling’ and... Some other French shit that I don't know... Oh, and the French... I love when you talk in French... I don't know what you're saying but I just... I love it..." Oh, God, he _is_ a girl...

 

Smiling, the vampire hesitantly gets back on the bed. "And the cookin’, of course," Benny chuckles, looking at the progress Dean's made on his dinner.

 

"That too," Dean agrees, smiling. He looks at Benny curiously after a moment. Surely there's nothing special about himself. He's just some hunter who has it bad. What can someone so _amazing_ so in someone so... Dean? "What... What do you like about me? _Why_ do you like me?"

 

Smiling even wider, Benny reaches out to caress Dean's cheek. "What is there not ta like? You're constantly thinking of others instead of yerself, which brands into righteousness and bravery. You're loyal ta those who are loyal ta ya, which is respectable, cuz ya shouldn't just give trust away." Benny pauses, frowning a bit. He doesn't deserve Dean's trust. "You're a bit unreasonable, but yer heart's in the right place. Maybe kinda prejudice, too... But I think I'm helpin’ ta change yer mind..."

 

Dean smiles a little as a blush makes its way to his cheeks and he looks down, avoiding Benny's soft eyes.

 

"I love how strong ya are." Benny smiles widely again, admiration in his eyes. "You've been through a lot but you don't let it stop ya from keepin’ on... Even if you suppress yer emotions a tad, I know that you just want to relax and be held at the end of the day. Let someone else save the world for once, hm?"

 

Dean looks up, nodding a bit as he bites his lip. _Does everyone see through me like this?_ he wonders.

 

Benny squints, making a thoughtful face. "And you're protective of yer family, which I can relate ta. ‘M a lot older than ya, but I c’n see the same kinda oldness in yer eyes... You've seen things, and that don't weigh ya down either." He continues to think about other things he loves about Dean. God, the list is so long. "And I love how much of a glutton ya are, cuz I love ta cook for people. I really like ta cook for ya."

 

Dean chuckles a bit, taking a bite of the pie as a sign that he loves to be cooked for.

 

Pursing his lips, Benny sighs. "‘N’... I love that ya don't care what other people think. ‘M not sure if you were born that way or if ya just stopped carin’ about it one day, but I like it." Benny pauses again, trying to think of other things. "You’re stubborn, though, ‘n’ while that's sorta bad, I think it's cute how independent ya are... Ya didn't deserve ta be a parent when you were so young, but ya did a marvelous job anyway. I wish ya would've had a proper childhood, though..." Smiling wider at Dean's blush, the vampire jokes, "Don't taste too bad, either."

 

Dean looks down once again, avoiding Benny's gaze as he fiddles with his fingers.

 

At Dean's lack of reaction to his last statement, Benny frowns, embarrassed. "Not that it matters what ya taste like..." he mutters, looking away himself.

 

Dean sighs as he looks back up a minute later. He looks at Benny and grabs his hand. "I love you," he states, squeezing it.

 

Remembering what Dean said, Benny brings the humans hand up to his mouth before kissing it like they used to in his day. "Je te aime aussi," he replies, lips brushing the flesh as he holds eye contact.

 

Dean's blush deepens and his heart flutters. He bites his lip, not wanting to break eye contact. He does eventually and keeps hold of Benny's hand as he takes another bite of pie.

 

Benny lets go of the humans hand. He doesn't understand why Dean won't say anything, and frowns. "Did... Did I do somethin’ wrong?"

 

Quickly shaking his head, Dean replies, "No. You didn't do anything."

 

Unconvinced, Benny gets off the bed again. "I think I'll go clean up the kitchen." Dean doesn't want to be Benny's mate, and he's going to say so just before he leaves.

 

"Wait!" Dean exclaims, grabbing Benny's wrist the best he can from where he is. "What's wrong; what did I do?"

 

Benny looks at the ground. "You didn't do nothing... ‘M makin’ ya uncomfortable..."

 

"No," Dean says, shaking his head, "Just... Sit. I want to be with you... I'll even let you watch me eat," he jokes.

 

Sighing, Benny reluctantly gets back on the bed. He looks at Dean's food, and leans down towards it. Pulling back, Benny makes a face and a soft disgusted sound.

 

Dean chuckles, taking a bite of the pie. "Delicious!"

 

Benny smiles a bit in amusement. "Not my kinda delicious..."

 

Dean looks down again for a moment before looking back up at Benny and smiling a bit. He stuffs the rest in his mouth and hands the tray to Benny, lying down the best he can afterwards.

 

"Moonshine no good?" Benny asks in confusion, smelling the drink himself.

 

"Not in the mood to drink right now," Dean says, surprising himself. When is he not in the mood to drink?

 

Shrugging, Benny takes a sip of it. It tastes awful, but it's still alcohol. He sets it aside. "Do ya want some milk? Water?" he asks.

 

"No, I'm fine." Dean closes his eyes, suddenly really tired. It's probably not that late, which is weird. He's cold, too, and he brings the covers up closer to his neck, shivering.

 

Tilting his head, Benny takes the tray and puts it in the kitchen. He returns moments later, looking at Dean's tucked in form. "Are ya cold?" he asks. He doesn't remember what that feels like.

 

"Mhm," Dean answers, shivering again.

 

Benny sighs. "I wish I could do somethin’, but..." he trails off. Dean knows that he doesn't produce heat.

 

Nodding, Dean curls up more and hopes that'll help him a bit. It doesn't, though, and he groans frustratedly. "Do you have another blanket or something?"

 

Shaking his head, Benny tries to think of something to make Dean warmer. "No... I don't know why you're cold... Mississippi was pretty musky last time I checked..." He tries to think of anything that this could mean. Why would Dean be cold? Misquotes are everywhere, it can't be cold outside.

 

Dean closes his eyes and feels his forehead. It's sweaty despite how freezing he is. He whines a bit and hides his head in the covers. "I think I'm sick, Benny." He doesn't remember having a fever feeling this bad. He hasn't had one in a long time.

 

Benny starts panicking. He doesn't know much about human sickness, but one of the things he does remember is that people died all the time from little things when he was human. "Dean?! Whadda I do?!"

 

"Don't - Don't freak out," Dean says, wiping his sweaty forehead.

 

Whining, the vampire goes over to Dean to feel his forehead for himself. He forgets for a moment he can't compare temperature very well since he’s a walking corpse, and Dean hisses from how cold it is. Recoiling as if he’s hurt the human, Benny starts walking back and forth, making stressed and concerned noises.

 

“Benny! Don't panic. There's no reason to panic,” Dean states.

 

Benny looks at his mate with wide eyes. "Whadda I do?! Humans die all the time over _nothin_ ’!" he exclaims.

 

Dean looks at Benny like he's crazy. “ _Die_? Benny, I'm not gonna die from a damn _fever_.”

 

Mirroring the human's expression, Benny shakes his head. He makes a face, trying to remember. “Humans died from colds... I remember... The boats! Even if they got away they’d die from the cold water...”

 

"No—“ Dean sighs, rubbing his hot face. "Nowadays, we have medicine, okay? I should be fine in a few days if I keep taking ibuprofen."

 

Unconvinced, Benny continues to pace. "Those are painkillers!" he argues.

 

"They can break fevers!" Dean states, rubbing his face. "Sit your ass down! You don't need to freak out."

 

Benny huffs, getting on the bed. He wants to cuddle his mate, but his skin’s cold, and he doesn't want to worsen whatever Dean has.

 

"Thank you." Dean cuddles closer to Benny, ignoring how much colder it makes him. "I'll be fine, alright? I just gotta keep taking Ibuprofen and... You get to take care of me more."

 

This makes Benny feel a bit better, but he still remembers how easily hurt humans are. How weak they are. "Is there anything I can do now?"

 

"No... Just be here..."

 

Feeling the goosebumps on Dean's skin, Benny sighs. "I'm makin’ ya colder..." He wishes he had body temperature to give Dean.

 

"S’okay..." Dean mumbles, "as long as you're with me..."

 

Benny sighs, nuzzling his mate. He scoots him over a bit, heading down. He starts licking his mark again.

 

Dean sighs, his teeth chattering as he does so. He closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep. It's hard with his fever, but he ends up sleeping about thirty minutes later.

 

Benny falls asleep too, two days of consciousness hitting him hard.

 

-

 

The next morning, Dean wakes up feeling shittier than last night. He needs more ibuprofen, but doesn't want to move from Benny's arms. After a few minutes, he sighs and pokes the vampires arm. "Benny," he whispers hoarsely, his throat suddenly painful. "Wake up."

 

Benny continues to sleep, still pressed against the human. He's like a corpse, because he doesn't breathe, and he's so cold. Dean shifts him a bit, and he feels a familiar sharpness against his neck.

 

Dean freezes, swallowing. "Benny," he whispers again. He wishes he could talk louder, but his throat is so fucking sore. "Wake up." He has no idea why Benny’s fangs are out, but he really isn’t in a position to be asking question now, is he?

 

If anything, Benny smushes himself closer, hugging him tighter. His fangs aren't breaking any skin, but they're definitely threatening to slit it. Dean is very unnerved, bleeding or not. His hunter instincts are on fire, and he’s trying to find a way to get out of this situation. Though, like before, he’s presented with the gut-wrenching feeling of being complete helpless. Dean hates that.

 

Dean breathes shakily, closing his eyes and swallowing again. He tries to kick Benny's leg, but it's hard to lift his good leg over his injured leg without hurting it too much. Dean's shifting causes one of Benny's fangs to cut him a bit, and the vampire makes a pleasantly surprised hum. He may have eaten recently, but that really doesn't matter at all to a vampire. Unconsciously, Benny starts sucking on the small cut, obviously wanting more. His other fangs rub against his neck dangerously.

 

Wincing, Dean’s eyes snap open. “Benny!” Dean whispers, still not able to talk normally. “Stop!”

 

Benny makes another pleased noise, starting to just a little rough. More of his fangs start pinching Dean's skin, biting as if he's was zombie rather than a vampire. His grip tightens, and the vampire is trying to roll on top of him.

 

"No!" Dean says, voice hoarse. "Benny, stop! Please! Wake up!" He struggles in the vampires grip and whines, scared. Dean isn’t - okay, _maybe_ , but just a little - afraid to admit that. A vampire is trying to eat him for God’s sake, and he can’t do anything to defend himself!

 

Growling a bit, Benny obviously starts to become irritated that Dean is trying to stop him from feeding. He moves his head instinctively to a different angle, nibbling.

 

Dean lets out a sound that sound like an animal dying. It was supposed to be a scream, but, again, his voice. “Benny,” Dean begs, squirming.

 

Still suckling on Dean's skin, Benny groans before pulling away. He licks his lips and stretches, waking up. A minute passes before his eyes flutter open. When he remembers he's next to Dean, the vampire smiles. “G’morning, darlin’...” Since Benny stretched, he allowed Dean to move freely and his hand goes to press at the small cuts on his neck.

 

Dean lets out a sigh of relief when Benny wakes up and he scoots away a bit, holding his neck. “Morning,” he replies in a hoarse whisper.

 

Benny purrs happily. He snuggles against his mate, closing his eyes again. Benny apparently has decided to go back to sleep, but a minute or so later his eyes flutter open again. He sniffs the air, frowning. “Did you rip yer stitches?”

 

Dean freezes a bit in the vampires arms. "Yeah," he lies, wanting to scoot away more. He trusts Benny, but he doesn't feel safe in this position.

 

Pulling away, Benny stretches again, he's sitting up when he licks his lips again. He pauses for a moment, turning back to his mate. Dean's holding his neck and Benny freezes. “Cher... What's wrong?”

 

"Nothing," Dean replies quickly, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

 

Looking at Dean skeptically, Benny sniffs the air again. He reaches out and pulls at Dean's hand. "What's wrong?" he repeats, honest concern and innocence on his face. It makes Dean feel like he’s in the wrong for some reason. But Benny isn’t really in the wrong either.

 

Closing his eyes, Dean sighs before opening them. “...You bit me,” he answers quietly, almost silently. Since Benny’s a vampire, though, he hears the sentence loud and clear.

 

Benny freezes up again, only blinking. Dean looks down, sighing sadly. “But you were sleeping... I know that... You didn't mean to.”

 

All at once Benny whines in the back of his throat. He's out of the room with a speed a human could never achieve, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Dean hears shaky sobs.

 

Dean knows he has to go after Benny and he takes the covers off, shivering from the sudden coldness. He swallows a couple of ibuprofen from the nightstand before swinging his legs over the bed. He hisses in pain as he limps to the door, crossing his arms over his chest as if it'll make him warmer. “Benny?” Dean calls when he opens the door.

 

Benny's literally on the ground sobbing into his hands. Despite his state of mind, he instantly becomes concerned for Dean's wellbeing. "Cher? You shouldn't be out of bed."

 

"No, I'm fine," Dean insists, plopping down by Benny on the ground. "It's okay... I'm not upset with you..."

 

Shaking his head, Benny rubs his face. "Dean, I can't... I'm _hurting_ you... I love you so much ‘n’..." He doesn't want to say it, because Dean won't agree, but it's true. "Y'know that you're leavin’ after all this, ‘n’ I understand... But after you leave... Dean, there ain't gonna be anythin’ for ya to come back for one day."

 

Staring at Benny sadly, Dean takes a breath. He reaches out and takes the vampires hand, squeezing it. "I love you, though, Benny... I'm not mad about this. You know that, right?" he asks, pointing to his neck.

 

Benny glances at the small cuts. Something about this seems familiar, and he makes a frustrated face. Whining, the vampire pulls his hand away. "That don't matter. ‘S still wrong..."

 

"I-I know, but... You shouldn't beat yourself up about this..." Dean grabs Benny's face and places a sweet kiss on his mouth before pulling away and looking him in the eye. "Listen, what happened happened... It's over now... Let's just move on and be happy."

 

A moment passes of Benny looking at his mate with disagreement. "Dean..." He freezes, something in his memory arises. After a second, he takes Dean by his arms. "Let's get you in bed..." He starts to help them up.

 

Dean, thinking that Benny's trying to let it go, nods and lets the vampire pull him up, taking his weight.

 

Benny helps the human up, noticing he is looking a bit pale in the face. "I'll make you lunch in a bit, cher..." He thinks about continuing, but the vampire knows that Dean will disprove of his choice.

 

The two enter the bedroom again, and Benny tucks his mate in with guilt in his eyes. This has happened before, with Andrea, and the vampire remembers how he fixed that.

 

"Are you okay?" Dean asks as he grabs Benny's hand, wanting to be sure.

 

Nodding, the vampire brings the hand to his mouth and kisses it gently. "Mm..." He sets Dean's hand down. "Are you?" Benny isn't sure the damage that he caused, but he's sure that it isn't too bad. That doesn't matter, though.

 

"Yeah," Dean replies. He's okay if Benny's okay.

 

Benny nods again, blinking a few times. "I'll be back," he promises, going into the bathroom. He locks the door.

 

Dean sighs as he relaxes, closing his eyes and pulling the covers all the way up. The pain in his leg is almost gone because of the pain killers, but his fever hasn't broken yet, so he's still freezing and his throat still hurts.

 

Taking a shaky breath, the vampire looks in the medical kit he left in here. There isn't any exact teeth-pullers, but medical pliers will do in a pinch. He retrieves it before washing it off. Benny stares at himself for a good minute before letting his fangs down, growling in disgust. He pitches the two of the top front ones, deciding it'll be easier. He vaguely remembers doing this for Andrea, but Benny sure knows it's going to hurt a lot.

 

He yanks them, crying out. Benny suppresses his pained whines, sounding like a wounded animal, but they're still audible. Blood leaks from the empty slits, but he swallows what he can. Setting the teeth in the sink, Benny grabs three smaller ones towards the back, continuing to do this over and over.

 

When Dean hears Benny's screams, his eyes snap open. "Benny?" he calls, falling out of the bed. He doesn't have time to try to stand up so he crawls to the bathroom and jiggles the door knob, but it won't budge. "Benny!" Dean screams, his voice hoarse. He uses the knob to pull himself up and he puts his weight on his uninjured leg. "Open the door!"

 

Benny becomes concerned for his mate, knowing he's out of bed. He watches the doorknob juggle for a moment before spitting blood into the sink. This cause more pain, and the vampire whimpers. He's almost done, and there's no way Benny's stopping now. He pulls out two more on the bottom row of fangs.

 

"BENNY!" Dean's pounding on the door and jiggling the door knob and after a moment, he stops and backs up. He stands on his uninjured leg and kicks the door with his other one, letting out a pained sound as he does so. Groaning in frustration, he steps toward the door again as he bangs on it harder. "BENNY, LET ME IN!"

 

This really makes Benny want to go help his mate, and his instincts are on fire right now. He feels inclined to do this, so he can protect Dean, but the vampire's urges also want to coddle him and get him back in bed. The rest is irritated and angry, because his body thinks it's being threatened. Benny quickly rips out the rest of his fangs, practically coughing up his blood. He continues to spit as he runs the sink, cleaning off the detached fangs in the process. He decides he'll shallow the blood that he produces, and Benny will actively try not to kiss Dean. It only takes a drop, after all.

 

Benny washes off his face and cleans out his mouth, licking around his mouth. He's not too sure, but maybe his salvia will health the wounds in his mouth. God it hurts so fucking bad, but it's for Dean. Benny carefully opens the door, prepared to catch his mate.

 

Dean holds himself up with the door frame and looks at Benny with concern, his eyes wide. "...Benny, what did you do?"

 

Benny quickly grabs the human, wanting to be the one to support him and not the door frame. He tugs him towards the bed. He's afraid that speaking with tear at his wounds, but he does so anyway. "I took ‘em out."

 

"You what?"

 

Shaking his head, Benny continues to tug his mate towards their bed. "I took ‘em out," he repeats. He'll explain after Dean's in the bed.

 

Dean yanks himself out of Benny's grasp, practically standing on one foot. "What?" he asks again.

 

Huffing, Benny forcibly gets Dean in the bed, a tad annoyed. Tucking in the human, Benny blinks at him for a moment before darting back into the bathroom. Knowing that Dean'll try to follow him, he quickly grabs a couple of the bigger washed off fangs, going back to Dean. He holds them out to the hunter, starting to coat his empty slits with spit.

 

Dean's eyes widen and he grabs the fangs, examining them. "Benny, are these..." He already knows that they are, but he doesn't know what to say.

 

The older man nods, still licking his wounds. _Literally_ , Benny muses. He watches Dean poke at them, feeling a bit odd. There's more in the bathroom, and he wonders what he's going to do with them. Benny briefly considers making them into ‘shark’ necklaces, because those are in high demand right now. He needs to sell more things at the tackle shop, because this cooking spree has bit a chuck out of his wallet. "Mhm..."

 

"You... Why would you..." Dean's speechless and he stares at Benny with wide eyes, his mouth hung half-open.

 

Benny sighs. He doesn't want to talk, so he reaches out and gently brushes the small cuts he made earlier, looking at them sadly.

 

"I..." Dean grabs Benny's hand, slamming the teeth back into his hand. "Dammit!" he exclaims, "Benny, you..." God, he doesn't even know what to say.

 

Brow furrowing, Benny looks down at his fangs. God it hurts, and he stops licking to see if it'll dry - as dry as they could get inside his mouth. He puts the fangs on the nightstand, going into the bathroom to retrieve the rest. Benny comes back and sets them with the others, whining a bit.

 

"I don't understand why you'd do this..." Of course he understands, but there's this guilt weighing on his chest. It may not be his fault, but he still feels guilty.

 

Benny runs his tongue over the cuts, swallowing the mixed liquid in his mouth. He whimpers, looking at Dean with a small smile. Bending down, he kisses his mate's forehead.

 

Dean blinks up at the vampire, a heartbroken expression on his face. "Benny, you... You hurt yourself because of one little mistake..."

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny checks the cuts again. Surprisingly, they are becoming less irritated, and the vampire squints at Dean. He wonders what he'll need, and decides to check if the hunter ripped his stitches.

 

Dean stares at Benny for a moment before turning away from him and lying down, taking a few deep breaths.

 

Benny finds the bandages intact, and he decides that he doesn't need to change them. Dean still looks cold, and theirs goosebumps all over his body. Sighing, Benny picks his mate up like a bride.

 

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, squirming a bit in Benny's arms.

 

Smiling, Benny starts carrying Dean towards the door. He can sit on the deck outside - Benny can't hear any boats nearby, so he probably doesn't have to worry about Dean's lack of pants - and he opens the door. It's really sunny, and it's comical the way Benny hisses a bit and recoils with a squint.

 

Dean manages to smile a bit and buries his head in Benny's chest. "It's nice out," he states teasingly. It's really not that nice. It's hot as fuck, but it feels fine to Dean considering how cold he was inside.

 

Benny grunts, looking around. It's pretty nice, and he wants to stay out for awhile himself. He'll get the chance while Dean's eating, and it'll warm up his body a bit.

 

There's a rickety - Jesus, every fucking thing is old and rickety - chair next to a small table, and Benny looks at it at it with untrustworthiness. He carefully sets Dean on it, waiting for it to break.

Dean just sighs and leans back, letting the sun hit him.

 

Benny whimpers again. The sun's irritating in more ways then one, but Dean's comfortable. “‘M gonna make lunch,” he grunts.

 

“M'kay,” Dean says, nodding.

 

Smiling a bit, Benny does back inside, grateful for the shade. He washes his hands before thinking, deciding to make some crawfish dip with crackers. That's a proper lunch.

 


	4. Don't Apologize for Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny's mind can be dark at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear live_laugh_murder,
> 
> Because of certain... difficulties... I was not able to proofread this before uploading. Please fix any mistakes you find when you read through it. xoxo

About forty minutes pass before Benny's done, and he grabs a water bottle before going back outside. Dean's on the chair by the controls, and the vampire has his hat and sunglasses on. It's still irritating, but not nearly as much. "Warmer?" the vampire asks, stomping over to Dean and handing him the plate and water.

 

Dean nods. "Yeah. Fever broke. I feel a lot better." He picks up a cracker and examines it, not taking a bite yet. "I'll start feeling crappy again in about... Maybe five or six hours..."

 

Nodding, Benny walks a few feet over to the controls before adjusting a couple things. He goes to the side and pulls up the anchor - Benny never bothers to do it automatically, because it pretty easy for him - before going back over and starting her up. He's thinking of going further into the ocean for better game.

 

Dean smiles as he watches Benny. After a moment, he brings the cracker to his mouth and takes a bite. "Ah!" He exclaims, the food on his tongue. He quickly swallows it and takes a drink of water. "That's... That's hot."

 

Benny looks at his mate with concern. "Do ya want me to make you somethin’ else?" he asks softly, frowning.

 

"No, it's fine," Dean replies, taking another big drink. "It's good... Just spicy, that's all." He puts the rest of the cracker in his mouth and chews it before swallowing. "Thanks."

 

Humming, the vampire looks back at the controls, starting to move the boat. It's peaceful, but Benny hears other boats far back towards the coast. He turns towards the sea, deciding to go further out like he thought about. Fishing is calming, and Dean deserves a break like this.

 

Dean continues to eat his food and watch Benny for about two minutes before he grins widely and chuckles. Standing up, he walks over to Benny's side carefully, feeling as if he'll fall off the moving boat. "Hey, Benny... You're a very adorable vampirate..."

 

Benny rolls his eyes, hooking an arm around Dean's waist. "Don't call me that," he pouts, pulling him close.

 

"Why not... Vampirate?"

 

His lips tug up a bit, and Benny pushes Dean's head gently until it's resting under on his shoulder. "I'm yer vampirate." It still sounds dumb.

 

Dean smiles, nodding. "Yes, you are." He pecks Benny's cheek before pinching it.

 

Smiling, Benny turns a bit and goes to kiss Dean, stopping himself. "Forgot," he explains at his mates expression. Benny turns back, screwing around with the wheel. Dean huffs and lies his head on Benny's shoulder, sighing.

 

"Good crawfish crackers?" Benny asks, glancing over at the plate.

 

"Yeah," Dean says. He leaves Benny's side for a moment and quickly grabs the last one, stuffing it in his mouth.

 

Benny grunts in amusement, pushing a few buttons. It's kind of like autopilot, but the boat is more needy. Benny places his other hand on the hunters tummy, feeling the fluffy flesh. "Mmm..." he hums in approval.

 

"What're you doin’?" Dean asks, smiling a bit.

 

Chuckling, Benny fights the urge to kiss Dean for all he's worth. "Love how ‘m gettin’ you all chubby on Cajun food..."

 

Dean rolls his eyes and lies his head back on Benny's shoulder. "Hey, Benny," he says after a moment, "can I try to steer the boat?"

 

Glancing at Dean as much as he can from this angle, Benny presses a few buttons before putting Dean in front of him. He wraps his arms the hunter's waist, watching over his shoulder. "Mhm."

 

Dean bites his lip to stop himself from smiling so widely that his cheeks will rip. "Like this?" he asks.

 

Benny smiles in amusement. "Yeah..." He takes one of Dean's hands into his, ghosting his movements gently. Benny's other hand stays wrapped around the humans waist.

 

"I love you," Dean says quietly, looking back at Benny.

 

Grinning wider, Benny nuzzles his nose against his mates. "I love you too, sugar..." he replies dopily.

 

Dean smiles as he turns back around, looking at the water. He likes this. Not having to worry about the Job and just being here with Benny. After a moment, he smirks and starts rubbing up against Benny's crotch.

 

Benny thinks the human's getting a bit more comfortable at first, but he quickly realizes what Dean's doing. "Stobbit..." he huffs. This is inappropriate.

 

"Why?" Dean asks, not stopping.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny leans forward, trying to get his groin away. "Cuz it's crude..." He was raised that way, and this sure isn't the way to treat your mate.

 

"Don't you like it?" The hunter keeps rubbing his butt against Benny's crotch, smiling childishly.

 

Whining a bit, Benny debates letting go over Dean. He doesn't want him to fall over, but the older man feels his body responding to Dean's movements. "Don't start somethin’ ya can't finish, sugar..." he drawls.

 

Dean huffs, rolling his eyes. He stops after a moment and carefully moves away so Benny can control the boat.

 

Benny makes a disappointed sound. He liked how he was guiding Dean's steering. Sighing softly, the vampire starts driving the boat again.

Dean sighs and pecks Benny's cheek before lying his head on the vampire's shoulder.

A few minutes of silence pass, and they both listen to the quiet waves as the boat swishes around against the waves. "I did this for Andrea, too."

 

Dean lifts his head, looking at Benny's face. "You did?"

 

Nodding, the vampire continues to watch where he's steering. Not that it matters, because it's the seemingly endless ocean. "Yeah. We had the same problem," he admits, shameful.

 

"You did?" Dean repeats, glancing at the water before looking back at Benny.

 

Brow furrowing, Benny makes a confused sound. "Yeah... Why?" He already answered his question.

 

Dean shakes his head, sighing. "I don't know. I just... I guess I shouldn't be surprised..."

 

Benny frowns, sighing. "Did I make it less special?" he asks softly.

 

The hunter sighs again. He did feel more special before, he guesses. "No, it's fine. I just... I meant I shouldn't be surprised that you had the same problem. You're..."

 

With half-lidded, sad eyes, Benny waits for Dean to continue. When he's met with only silence, he repeats Dean's words in his head and grows self-conscious. "...I'm what?" the vampire presses, thinking worse of it.

 

Dean sighs, lifting his head again. "You're... Y’know... A vampire," he explains, sounding like ‘vampire’ is a bad word that he's not allowed to say.

 

Benny sighs. He expected worse, so he should be relieved. _A monster; dangerous_. But it's the way Dean says it that breaks his heart a bit.

"I'm sorry..." Dean says, taking Benny's hand and squeezing it. "And... Y’know... Vampires are dangerous... Well, all monsters are dangerous, but... I don't know. I guess... Actually, being married to one is even more dangerous, but... Ugh. I'm talking too much."

 

Benny's lip quivers, and he doesn't have the emotional strength to hold Dean's hand. He's a dangerous monster, and that's stuck with him the moment he started feeling guilty. But to actually _hear_ Dean say that is a whole new level of pain. He holds back tears.

 

“Benny?” Dean asks, rubbing the vampires arm. “Did I say too much?”

 

Shaking his head, Benny just continues to watch the waves. It's true, so why does it hurt _so much_? Andrea didn't ever cause him guilt like this, because while she accepted him, she made it clear that she didn't want Benny to mention his nature. Though, they did have an agreement established when a certain time of the month rolled around.

 

"I said too much," Dean states, taking a shaky step towards Benny. "I'm sorry."

 

Benny shakes his head again. "No. It's true. I wish... I wish I could've been someone else for you, Dean."

 

"No!" Dean exclaims, shaking his head. "I love you just the way you are, Benny." It’s surreal to imagine Benny as a human; as a different person. Their relationship would probably be so different.

 

Obviously not believing Dean, Benny sighs. "Don't make me any less of a monster..."

 

"Benny, please..." Dean says sadly, "I shouldn't have said anything... I'm sorry." Why can’t he keep his big mouth shut for once? God, Benny is great at guilt-tripping.

 

Shaking his head again, the vampire presses a few buttons, sniffling. His grip on Dean is weaker than it was before. "No, I'm glad you reminded me... It'll be easier to let you go."

 

Dean's heart sinks and he gets as close to Benny as possible, rubbing his arm and squeezing him tightly. "Please. Don't."

 

"Don't what, Dean? Mention it? Cuz you're gonna leave ‘n’ ‘m..." Benny's voice cracks a bit. "I'm gonna be alone again..." he whispers finally. It’s hard to get the words out for obvious reasons.

 

Dean's eyes burn with tears and he blinks them away, still squeezing Benny. "Benny, I'm sorry... Don't think about that. Can't we just be happy? Please?"

 

Benny sighs shakily, obviously close to tears. He sniffles again, squeezing Dean lovingly. "Okay," he whimpers. Though, it’s hard to be happy when you’re constantly dreading the love of your existence leaving you. 

 

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Dean pecks Benny's cheek. "I love you."

 

Clearing his throat, Benny holds his mate like he's never going to see him ever again. "Je te aime aussi..." Smiling a bit, Dean looks up at Benny's face and can't help pecking his lips softly.

 

This tests Benny self control, and he smiles a bit. “Vous êtes mon nid...” he states, starting to melt against his mate. His steroid dopamine hormones are acting up again, and the vampire purrs as he nuzzles Dean.

 

  
_Here we go with the fucking cat noises again..._ Dean giggles a bit as he pulls away and looks at Benny. "What?" he asks, not knowing what the vampire just said. He knows it was probably something cute and adorable, but he wants to know what he said exactly.

 

"You need ta learn French, darlin’..." Benny huffs, rubbing his nose against his mate's. "Vous êtes mon nid... You're my nest..." Benny's eyes dilate, and he breaths through his mouth. He's hungry, but not for blood, Benny feels his hormones start to go _wild_.

 

Dean smiles, blushing a bit. He leans forward, pecking Benny's lips again as he wraps his arms around him.

 

Benny purrs in the back of his throat. He decides that he _needs_ something, so he reluctantly lessens his grip on Dean. Benny presses a few buttons before tugging him towards the chair. Laying him on it, the vampire huffs before tossing the anchor over the side, quickly jogging back to Dean and scooping him up like a bride. Benny practically kicks the door in to inside, closing it behind him with a slam as he carries Dean to their bedroom.

 

"What're you doin’?" Dean asks in amusement, smiling from ear to ear. He loves being swept off his feet and carried. It... Makes him feel like a princess. Don’t tell Sam.

 

Benny growls a bit, looking at Dean with dark eyes. He practically throws Dean on the bed, dashing to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Dean moves up on the bed, lying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes while he waits.

About two minutes pass before Benny emerges from the bathroom, all but pouncing on the human. 

 

“ _Dean_...” he mewls.

 

“Hello, there,” Dean greets, smiling as he opens his eyes.

 

Groaning, the vampire feels himself getting hard by just being _near_ his mate, and a grinds on him subtly. He starts sucking and nipping Dean's neck, more comfortable doing so because of his lack of fangs.

 

Dean lets out an almost silent moan and he starts to get hard. Holding Benny tightly, he moves his head to give him more room.

 

Benny's erection is throbbing in no time flat, and his hormones are _killing_ him - He's felt like this with Andrea before, and when she tried to make it sound scientific she compared to ruts. Benny wasn't amused, but he thought it was cute how on the rare times they discussed vampires that she'd try to make sense of their habits.

 

" _Cher_... Gotta... I need..." Benny doesn't want to hurt Dean anymore than he has, and carefully shifts atop him, rubbing his clothed cock against him.

 

"Go on," the hunter say before placing a kiss on Benny's mouth, "Do whatever you need..."

 

Benny starts ravishing the human's mouth, groaning and growling and making the most animalistic noises. Without thinking, the vampire rips off Dean's shirt. It's his only shirt. _Oops._  


 

Dean doesn't seem to care as he grabs Benny's face in his hands and continues to kiss him, opening his mouth.

 

Continuing to make those odd noises, Benny takes off his shirt as he mashes his lips against Dean's. It hurts a little, but it's a good kind of pain because it's with his mate. Dean moans as well as he grinds against Benny, whining a bit.

 

Pulling away to work off his pants, Benny scans his mate with hungry eyes, marveling, “Si belle...” He gets off his pants and boxers, tossing them onto the ground.

 

Dean remembers Benny telling him what belle means and he blushes a bit as he lets Benny lick inside his mouth. ‘Si’ means ‘yes’ in Spanish, but Dean thinks that it must mean something else in French. Perhaps ‘so.’ The thought makes him blush even more.

 

Breathing huskily - Benny's excited, and he decides to express it that way, because that's something Dean'll understand - the vampire pulls at Dean's boxers. Dean helps Benny slide them off and pulls Benny back down afterwards, continuing to furiously make out with him.

 

Benny sucks on Dean's tongue, straddling his waist and pinning him to the bed by his wrists.

Dean moans, wiggling his hips. He closes his eyes and breathes into Benny's mouth, eager.

Moaning a bit distortedly, Benny grinds their erections together, making very pleased noises.

"Benny," Dean mumbles against the vampire's tongue. “I need - “ Dean groans. "Get off, I want to try this." He's pretty curious about this.

 

Benny reluctantly pulls off. "Hm? What?" he grunts, voice hoarse. Their noses are touching, and the vampire watches his mate expectantly.

Dean manages to flip over so he's on top of Benny and he smashes their lips back together.

Growling, Benny squirms a bit. He fights the urge to pin Dean back to the bed, because that where his body is saying he belongs. He settles for aggressively kissing the hunter.

 

Pulling away, Dean breathes heavily as he moves down so his head is by Benny's cock. Spitting on the head, he starts to rub it experimentally. It’s so fucking hairy at the base, and that think hair continues to Benny’s testicles, so Dean’s definitely going to stay away from there. It’s not that it’s dirty, it’s just untamed. Dean trims his pubic hair, but he doesn’t have hairy balls.

 

Benny makes a surprised sound when he realizes what Dean's doing, and he props himself up on his elbows. They shake as he watches, because sweet Mary, Jesus, and Joseph this kid is going to _kill_ him. “Cher...”

 

Dean raises a surprised eyebrow. Is he actually good at this? Slowly, the hunter takes this head of Benny's cock into his mouth, sucking on it.

It takes all of Benny's strength not to fuck into the warm heat that surrounds his cock, and he purrs in the back on his throat. Gripping the sheets, Benny continues to watch. Watching is half the pleasure he's just found, and he wants to stuff Dean full of his cock all the time.

 

Dean starts to bob his head slowly, almost teasingly and he keeps eye contact the whole time. At this, Benny lets out an obnoxious, lewd moan/purr. It's the most erotic thing Dean's ever heard, and _that's really_ saying something. " _Dean_..." He could probably take all the length, but it's so fucking thick.

 

“Merde!” Benny exclaims, squirming around. He feels Dean's teeth brushing his cock, but it doesn't matter. Smirking, Benny's hand comes to pet Dean's head. “Telle une salope de coq, n'êtes-vous pas?”

 

Dean has no fucking idea what Benny's saying, but he really likes it. He bobs his head a bit faster, licking and sucking on Benny's cock.

 

Groaning, Benny feels a bit of disappointment. Dean's pretty good for someone who was inherently straight, but the vampire curses himself. He wishes that he could pump in and out of the human's mouth, but his cock is simply too thick for that. Dean knows this, and it dawns on Benny as he watches. "Trop épais, hm?"

Dean hums around Benny's cock in response, since he doesn't know what the vampire is acting. He feels himself getting harder and bobs faster.

 

Benny wishes that he could touch Dean sexually, but he'll repay him after. He knows that it drives the hunter crazy when he talks dirty in French, so he continues. "Telle une petite bite salope mignon..."

 

Dean moans, starting to pump his own cock as he continues to bob his head, licking around Benny's length. It’s kind of gross, because Benny’s precum is lifeless and cold on his tongue; the entire thing is cold. Dean thinks that it’d be grosser if the thing was really warm, though.

 

"Oui... Alors putain nécessiteux! Besoin ma bite comme l'air, pas vous?" Benny growls, wishing that his mate had longer hair. He'd love to pull at it, guiding his movements. He'll have to settle for petting him encouragingly, though.

 

Dean hums again as he bobs his head and rubs his cock, moaning a few times.

 

Moaning, Benny continues to pet his mate. "Si belle... Surtout avec votre bouche farcie avec ma bite..."

 

Dean tries to open up his throat to take more of Benny's cock in, but he finds that he can't and settles for continuing to bob his head as he was before.

 

Benny makes a mock sympathetic face, rubbing under Dean's chin as if he was a dog. "Vous ne pouvez pas prendre tout cela, pouvez-vous?"

Humming, Dean blinks up at Benny with wide eyes as he keeps bobbing his head.

 

Practically coming at the sight of this, Benny chokes back a moan. He wants this to last longer, dammit.

 

As Dean sucks on Benny's cock, he maintains eye contact the whole time, continuing to bob his head up and down. "Vous regardez comestibles, savez-vous que?" Benny purrs, loving the way Dean's lips stretch over his cock. It doesn't really fit too well, and it's sloppy and Dean is still using too much teeth, but Benny _loves_ it.

 

Dean moans around Benny's cock. He ends up bringing his hand away from his own cock and pumping the rest of Benny's that he can't fit in his mouth.

 

Even though Benny is indifferent to the talking dirty, he can't help but start rambling things. It's not like Dean knows what he's saying. "Eu si bon goût, ma chérie... Mon délicieux petit sac de sang de marche..." he purrs as Dean strokes the base of his cock.

 

Dean hums in pleasure, loving the sound of Benny saying stuff in French. Even if he doesn't know what he's saying.

 

Benny's eyes practically roll back. "Je parie que vous le voudriez il. Parie que je pourrais vous former à l'aimer il..." he growls, thinking about this himself. He'd never do it, but that's what makes it so hot.

 

Dean bobs his head as fast as he can, still pumping what he can't fit in his hand.

Moaning, the vampire continues to think about this. _Make me a little fang whore..._ Benny muses, starting to feel him coming close to climaxing.

 

Dean continues to suck on and lick around Benny's cock as he bobs his head, humming and moaning while he does.

 

"Juste vous laisser sur le bord de la conscience..." Benny can't hold it anymore, and he whines. "Dean, pull off," he commands. Dean does as he's told, quickly pulling off and looking up at Benny.

 

Benny flips Dean under him, scooting up so he cock is by the hunters face. "Close your eyes," he grunts, grabbing the headboard with one hand and the other pumping his arousal rapidly.

Complying, Dean shuts his eyes.

 

Moaning, a moment passes before Benny closes his own kids. He comes all over Dean's face like he wanted, groaning and moaning as he continues to stroke his cock. When his eyes open, Benny drags the head and smears cum over Dean's lips.

 

It's really weird for Dean, being on this end of things, but he likes it. He keeps his eyes shut.

Benny purrs in approval, smirking. He wipes Dean's eyes carefully. "Si belle... Si belle..." he all but growls.

 

Opening his eyes, Dean blinks up at Benny softly, breathing heavily. Pursing his lips, Benny debates what he should do about Dean's face. He really like how he looks, but he doesn't think Dean wants to keep that stuff on longer than he has to. He rubs a bunch of it off, collecting it on his finger. Benny presses it to Dean's lips. He'll take care of his mate in a moment, but he wants to watch this first.

 

Dean licks the cum off of Benny's finger, keeping eye contact. Benny feels his worn cock twitch at this, groaning. Dean's tongue slowly circles his finger, and the vampire purrs in approval. When his face is more or less clean, Benny glances at the human's length before leaning forwards until his mouth is by Dean's ear. "Whadda want, cher? Want me to return the favor? Or would ya like me to eat you out like I'm on death row and you're my last meal, hm?" he purrs into Dean's ear.

 

Dean's cock twitches a bit and he thinks. "I like choice B," he whispers back.

 

Smirking, Benny hooks an arm around Dean and gently flips him over. He's mindful of his leg, smacking Dean's butt as he scoots down there.

Dean giggles a bit and hugs the pillow as he waits, biting his lip.

 

Benny purrs, licking his lips. He smacks Dean's butt again, liking how it's starting to tinge red. "Mhm..." Dean wiggles his butt a little in the air, biting his lip.

 

Starting to spank Dean lightly, Benny watches as the flesh jiggles. He leaves a handprint, and the vampire growls. Settling behind his mate, Benny grabs Dean by his upper legs, spreading his cheeks apart with his free hand and going to town.

 

"Ah!" Dean exclaims, burying his face in the pillow.

 

Benny's beard rubs against Dean's flesh, making it even redder, and his eyes fall shut. He sucks and licks at Dean's hold, sticking his tongue inside of it.

 

"Oh - _Benny_..." Dean's moans come out muffled in the pillow and his cock is getting harder and harder by the second.

 

Smirking against his ass, the hand that's wrapped around Dean's legs trails to his cock, starting to slowly pump it. He continues to practically motorboat Dean's hole, snarling and licking it like it's the best damn thing he's ever tasted. Dean's practically drooling into the pillow, his eye closing as he moans and groans.

 

Benny pushes his tongue in as far as it can go, licking around aggressively. His hand starts pumping the younger man's length faster, rubbing under the head on the downstroke.

Lifting his head, Dean screams out in pleasure, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. " _Benny_!"

 

Pulling his face back for a moment, Benny purrs, " _Come for me, Dean_." It's in his thick and southern accent, and he leans back and teasingly licks the human's rim.

 

Dean didn't feel that close before, but when Benny says this, he lets out a loud moan and comes. It's like Benny can control him in a way that the hunter loves.

 

Benny continues to eat out Dean and jack him off through his orgasm, feeling the hunter's cock pulsate and his walls clench around his tongue. After the orgasm stops, the vampire pulls away, not caring about the sheets. He can't wash them until they get back ashore, but he doesn't care.

Dean pants as his eyes fall shut and his face falls into the pillow.

 

Rolling over beside Dean, the vampire yawns. "How was that?" he asks, reaching down and pitching Dean's beautiful ass. It's a pretty shade of pink, and it's very fluffy in the most lewd way.

 

"Amazing," Dean breathes into the pillow, too lazy to lift his head.

 

Chuckling in amusement, Benny gets off the bed and dresses. He snatches up Dean's boxers and reluctantly puts them on. When the vampire picks up his mates shirt, he pauses. "Cher? I, uh... I might've ripped yer shirt..."

 

Dean lifts his head and looks at the ripped fabric, groaning. "It's okay," he says, turning onto his back, "I just... I'm gonna be screwed later when my fever comes back..."

 

"I thought it broke..." Benny sighs, confused. He tosses the shirt to the corner of the room. Benny really doesn't understand human sickness.

 

Sighing, Dean rests his head on one of his arms, his other one resting at his side. "It did. Ibuprofen wares off after, like, five hours. So if I keep taking a few everytime my fever comes back, I should be good in a few days."

 

Huffing, Benny gets back on the bed. He tucks Dean under the covers before joining him, wrapping his airs around the hunter. "Ya taste real nice, cher," he purrs playfully, nuzzling him.

 

Dean giggles, laying his head on Benny's chest and yawning. "Why thank you."

 

"You're just yummy all over, aren't you?" Benny drawls, smirking as he strokes the skin of Dean's neck.

 

"Mhm," Dean hums, his eyes falling shut as he squeezes Benny lovingly.

 

Benny scoots the human up so that he can nibble on his neck playfully. He makes exaggerated noming noises, and it's adorable but it also tickles.

 

Dean giggles a bit and his eyes open again. Right now, he's thankful that Benny doesn't have his fangs because God knows how awful it would be if something were to happen right now...

 

Benny feels the same, and he likes this. It's reassuring he won't accidentally rip out his mates throat. While it still smells appealing as all Hell, he has nothing to get it with. He continues to nip and lick at Dean's neck as he pretends he's eating it.

 

"I taste good, huh?" Dean says, smiling widely.

 

Humming, Benny moves his head back and forth playfully. "Nom!" he exclaims before laughing at himself and continuing.

 

Dean laughs, his throat hurting a but a afterwards, but he ignores it. "What do I taste like?"

 

"Like..." Benny thinks back to the brief time he actually bit Dean, but he can't recall what he tasted like. "Bet ya taste sweet. Like honey and powered sugar..." he purrs, nipping at the tender flesh.

 

Still smiling, Dean hums happily, squeezing Benny lovingly.

 

Benny sucks on Dean's neck, groaning a bit in the back of his throat. It's almost torture, but it's not at all at the same time. He knows he's not going to hurt Dean, but his heartbeat is such a tease.

 

Dean closes his eyes again, yawning and trying to snuggle as close to Benny as possible.

Unlatching his mouth, Benny licks the hickey he's made proudly. “Je te aime.”

 

Dean's heard that enough to know what it means, and he replies, "I love you too..."

 

Benny purrs. “See? Now you’re learnin’... Maybe you'll get to understand my dirty talkin’ soon...”

 

"Oh, really?" Dean asks, nuzzling his head in the crook of Benny's neck. "What were you saying?" he asks, curious. It’s almost hard to imagine Benny talking dirty to him, because he seems like such a gentlemen. But, while Dean thinks that Benny is one at heart, his vampiric nature has effected his personality. If Benny was human, he probably just make sweet love to Dean all the time, open door for him, and make romantic dinners.

 

Smirking even wider, Benny shrugs. “Guess you'll never know, sugar.”

 

“What? That's not fair. You can't do that!” But damn, if that isn’t motivation to learn French.

 

Snuggling against his mate, Benny chuckles. “Well... I talked about how cute ya looked down there...”

 

“I looked cute?” Dean asks, raising a brow. He imagined himself looking like one of sluttiest girls he’s ever slept with. Dean even felt a little naughty when he was trying to blow Benny.

 

Benny nods carefully, mindful of his mates head. „Very much so. Could get used ta ya between my legs, darlin’.”

 

Smiling, Dean hums. “Well, I could get used to being there...” It wasn’t as bad as Dean expected, and the human is looking forward to doing it again. And, of course, being rewarded.

 

Humming in approval, Benny frowns a bit. "Sorry I was a tad pushy... It's a mate thing," he explains softly.

 

"It's okay," Dean says, sighing. "I kinda liked it..."

 

"Really?" Benny asks curiously. Dean's never been with another man before, and that experience must of been, well, Benny'll have to ask. "I mean, you're probably used ta bein’ on the other end of that sorta thing..."

 

"Yeah, I am," Dean agrees. "I've never experienced that and... I dunno, I liked it."

 

Benny sighs contently. He rests over and strokes Dean's face. "Good. I... ‘M sorry it's kinda... Thick."

 

Dean chuckles a bit. "It's okay."

 

Chuckling himself, Benny continues to simply play with Dean's face blindly. "This is nice," he states, liking how the boat rocks as he cuddles with his mate.

 

Dean nods, humming in agreement. "I love you."

 

Benny purrs happily, squirming a bit. "You're so adorable," the vampire decides, still stroking Dean's face lovingly. Laughing heartily, Benny pitches the human's nose before continuing to stroke the skin with a sigh. "So... Belle."

 

Dean smiles widely, a blush finding its way to his cheeks. "Merci." It's the only French word he knows. Everyone knows it, really.

 

"Fast learner, too..." Benny sighs happily. "Don't know what I did I deserve someone like you, sugar."

 

Chuckling, Dean shakes his head. "Same goes to you..."

 

Benny purrs again, elated. His arms squeeze Dean possessively. "You did an amazing job, though," he states

 

"Thanks... Not too bad yourself." The hunter squeezes Benny, smiling lazily.

 

Benny begins to breathe softly. Dean'll probably appreciate it, even though it's a bit annoying. He has to consciously do it, but it makes him feel a little more normal.

 

Dean closes his eyes, yawning. He decides to take a little nap and about ten minutes later, he falls asleep in Benny's arms.

 

Humming softly, the vampire thinks about how unbearable it will be when Dean leaves. It's hard being so alone, especially when he was _made_ to be around other people among his kind. Dean works in a pinch for that whole department, because he's not only his mate but his best friend. Though, the older man knows that when his mate leaves, he's going to fall apart. If he doesn't turn into a cutthroat by the time Dean probably ‘comes back one day,’ then he'll already be gone. He grips Dean a bit tighter, whining.

 

-

 

About two and a half hours later, Dean's eyes flutter open and he yawns, stretching out. He chuckles a bit to himself, finding it funny that he actually feels colder without Benny's arms around him. "Benny?" Dean calls, sitting up slightly.

 

About two seconds pass before Dean hears a thump above him, and then footsteps. Another ten seconds go by before the hunter is greeted by Benny. He's changed clothes, and his skin looks a bit irritated. Benny lets out a sigh of relief at the shade inside the bedroom, walking over the bed with a smile. "Hey, cher... How ya feelin’?"

 

"Okay," Dean replies. He still has a few hours left before his fever comes back and he's completely screwed without a fucking shirt.

 

Nodding, Benny goes over to Dean to check his stitches. They still seems fine, so he leans down and kisses his mate. "Mm... Do ya need anything?" he asks, putting the covers over his leg again.

 

Dean purses his lips, thinking for a moment. "Uh... Yeah, can I have that moonshine now?"

 

Smiling, the vampire nods. "Sure." Benny darts out of the room, and Dean hears the fridge door open before his mate returns with a jar of Moonshine. "Here," Benny grunts, handing over the alcohol before sitting on the other side of the bed.

 

Dean smiles at Benny before taking a sip and sighing. "What did you do while I was asleep?" he asks after a moment.

 

"Fishin’," Benny answers, watching Dean take another swig of Moonshine in that creepy yet endeavoring way he does.

 

Nodding, Dean situates himself so he's facing Benny completely. "Catch anything?"

 

Benny shrugs. "Dunno. It's a net; haven't checked ‘er yet..." he answers. "Do you wanna join me?"

 

The hunter nods, already starting to stand up. "Sure."

 

Raising his eyebrows, Benny hops off the bed and waits by Dean's side. He's looking as if he's about to catch him - which is probably going to be the case - and Benny watches unsurely as his mate gets out of bed.

 

He seems a bit unsteady, but Dean manages to stand up, grabbing Benny's arm just in case.

Benny smiles a tad forcibly, because this means Dean is getting better, which means he's leaving soon. Also, the vampire wanted to carry Dean like a bride again, but it seems that won’t be able to. "Do you want one of my shirts?" he asks as they inch towards the door. It's not that he wants his mate clothed - If it was up to him Dean wouldn't wear _any_ clothes - but he doesn’t want Dean to get a nasty sunburn.

 

Dean thinks about this for a moment before nodding. "Sure."

 

Benny hesitantly lets go of Dean, deciding to just give him the one he's wearing. He makes sure that the hunter isn't going to fall over before beginning to wrestle with his suspenders. They hang at his side before Benny takes off his white cotton shirt, and he looks at Dean before a second before fixing the shirt so it isn't inside out. 

 

"You - Aren't you gonna wear a shirt?" Dean asks, putting all of his weight on his uninjured leg again.

 

Squinting at the human for a moment, Benny goes over to the dresser. As he opens it the old thing screams in protest, and Benny grabs another white cotton shirt before putting it on and tucking in the edges. After putting on his suspenders, Benny clops over on the creaky wooden floor and takes Dean's forearm again. "Of course I'm wearin’ a shirt, don't look too nice when my skin's on fire."

 

Chuckling, Dean shakes his head. "You look nice all the time, Benny," Dean says, pecking the vampires lips.

 

Rolling his ocean blue eyes - _And that's pretty fitting, isn't it?_ \- Benny starts leading Dean outside. "I can get a pole out for ya if you want."

Nodding, Dean sits down in a chair and smiles up at Benny.

 

Benny makes sure the chair isn't going to break before nodding again. He's wearing his hat and sunglasses, but his discomfort is plain on his face. "Mm," he hums, disappearing into what Dean had assumed was the attic until this point. Benny returns a few moments later with a pole, and he hands it to Dean. "You can use a crawfish... I..." He goes back inside the main area without another word.

 

Dean looks after Benny and sits back in the chair, listening to it creak. He freezes for a moment, thinking it's gonna break, but when he's sure it won't, he relaxes.

 

Benny returns a few moments later with a handful of crawfish, and he hands one of them to Dean. He sets the rest beside him, and the vampire goes over to fiddle with the net as his mate puts on the bait.

 

When he's finished, Dean moves over so he's closer to the edge and casts his line out. It lands pretty far away and he looks over at Benny, who's messing with the net. "Get anything?"

 

Shrugging, the vampire starts pulling it up. There are fish wiggling in the net, and he smiles. "Yep." He holds the net up - it's about half full, and it seems like he snagged a small school - but one of them slips out of the top of the net, flapping on the ground of the boat. Benny watches it with a frown, sighing.

 

Chuckling, Dean looks at the fish then up at Benny. "Well, are you just gonna leave it there?"

 

Pursing his lips, Benny quickly ties the top of the net, knowing that he can't just toss it back in with so many fish in it. He hangs it on a hook connected to the shed-attic-thing and it swags from the wigging on the fish. Benny watches the jumping fish on the ground before sighing again. It's mouth is opening and closing, obviously struggling to get water that isn't there, and Benny leans down quickly and grabs it. It thrashes in his grip. He goes over to the side and tosses it back in the water, watching it swim around towards the top before going back into the ocean completely. Benny's demeanor visibly shifts to relieved contentment.

 

Dean smiles up at the vampire before looking back out to the blue ocean. He sighs at the beauty of it and fiddles with the handle of the pole just to give his hands something to do.

 

"He got out..." Benny breathes, walking over to stand beside Dean. "Figured he deserved ta go home..."

 

"You're sweet," Dean says, still smiling as he reaches up and grabs Benny's hand, squeezing it.

 

Smiling a bit, the vampire looks away. If he had a heartbeat, Benny would definitely be blushing. "Shucks... Makin' me all humble, darlin'..." he plays it off, rubbing Dean's hair.

 

Tilting his head up, the hunter moves his hand away from Benny's and pulls his head down before kissing his mouth. Benny purrs a bit, closing his eyes and sucking on the human's bottom lip.

 

Eyes falling shut, Dean sighs into the kiss. A few moments later, he feels something tug at his line and pulls away to reel it in.

 

Chuckling, the vampire looks at Dean's hand. "Something bitin’?" he asks, petting his mate. "That's my job..." he teases.

 

Dean glances at Benny and smiles before looking back to the line that he's pulling in. When he finally gets it in, they see the fish that he got. It's not that big, but it's not small either. "Whoa!" the hunter exclaims, "I'm awesome!"

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny takes off the fish with a frown. He sighs, and it thrashes around in his grip. "Where the..." Looking over to the still swaying net of fish, Benny smiles at his mate before tossing the fish back into the water.

 

Dean looks at Benny like he's crazy. "What are you - I caught that! You're just throwing it away?"

 

"We gotta lot already, cher..." Benny sighs, going over to stand behind Dean's chair. Benny wipes off his hands on his pant. He starts massaging his shoulders carefully, kneading the tense muscle. "‘S just for fun..."

 

Dean sighs and visibly relaxes a ton at Benny's touch. He sets the pole down and closes his eyes, leaning his head back slightly.

 

Benny smiles, looking very pleased with himself. He continues to massage his mate, loosing the flesh. "So tense, darlin..." Benny doesn't want Dean to be worried about anything.

 

"I know," the hunter replies quietly, nodding a bit. He brings his hand up to rub Benny's arm as he's massaging him, smiling slightly. Tutting softly, the vampire watches the waves as he carefully moves his hands.

 

Dean sighs as he opens his eyes and reaches down to grab the pole. He tries not to move too much, loving the feeling of Benny rubbing his shoulders. Carefully, he casts the line out and waits for a bite.

 

Benny watches the line hit the water, and he hums. As he kneads Dean's muscles, they reluctantly start to loosen. He watches the bobber battle against the small waves, and the vampire wonders how Dean can tell the difference between the pull of the water and the pull of a fish.

 

Smiling, Dean tilts his head up and kisses Benny. He pulls away again, though, when he feels a tug at the line and starts to reel it in. It takes a while since the line went out pretty far, but when he gets it in, the hunter brings his hand up to the fish to take it off. As he does, he accidentally jabs his finger with the hook. "Ah!" He winces and quickly throws the fish back before examining the small pool of blood start to form. "Dammit," he groans as he brings his finger to his mouth suck on it painfully. Dean wipes his hand on his boxers and shakes his hand out as if it'll get rid of the pain.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Benny snatches up the fish and quickly tosses it back in the water. It got the entire crawfish this time, so the vampire reaches down and puts another on the hook. "Okay?" Benny grunts, wiping his hands on his pants before starting to massage Dean's shoulders.

 

"Fine," Dean answers, shaking his hand out again. He wipes some more blood away and looks up at Benny. "Got a bandaid?"

 

Nodding, Benny darts inside to retrieve a bandaid from the first aid. He returns a few seconds later, bending down and unwrapping the bandage.

 

The hunter holds out his bleeding finger for Benny and looks at him with concern. Benny stares at the cut for a moment, looking dazed. He snaps out of it a second before Dean is about to say something, and he carefully puts on the bandaid. Benny makes sure it's on tightly before rising, rubbing his face before going behind his mate to rub Dean's muscles some more.

 

"You okay?" Dean asks, looking back at the vampire with a worried look on his face.

 

Brow furrowing, Benny clears his throat. "Aces..." he replies, looking at Dean's bobber.

 

Dean sighs and looks back to the water. He reaches for the pole again, but ends up standing up and turning around to face Benny. "I think I'm done fishing for now," he states, leaning forward and hugging Benny.

 

Benny holds his mate against him, looking at the discarded pool. "Okay..." Changing the position of his head, Benny pokes his the back corners of his mouth and waits for his mouth to fill with marking fluid. When it does, the vampire starts lapping at Dean's mark. It's healed, but Benny needs to continue to do this if he wants it to scar over.

 

Dean tilts his head to the side a little to give Benny more room. His eyes fall shut as he squeezes the vampire lovingly.

 

Purring in approval, Benny continues to coat Dean's old wound with the green sludge. He closes his eyes at some point, swaying a bit with the boat as he holds his mate. "I love you," Dean mumbles with a content sigh. It’s much easier to say it now.

 

Pulling back a bit, Benny swallows the fluid in his mouth before beginning to blow air on the fluid to speed up the drying process. "Je te aime aussi," he mumbles.

 

Dean smiles as he rubs Benny's back up and down softly. They stand there for a minute before hearing Dean's familiar ringtone and the hunter pulls away to ask, "Where'd you put my phone?"

 

Benny noses the green gel on Dean's neck, finding it more or less dry, and looks at his mate. "It's in yer pockets..." he states, looking over at the door that leads inside the boat.

 

Nodding, Dean says, "Be right back," before heading inside quickly. He grabs the phone just before it stops ringing and checks the caller ID. "Hey, Sammy," he says when he answers. He starts to makes his way to the door as he listens to his brother's response. Just as he's going outside, he says, "I, um..." Glancing at Benny, he shrugs. "I was in the bathroom..."

 

A bit worried but also curious, Benny goes over to take some of Dean's weight. He seems to have gotten much better, and that still breaks the vampire's heart. They both know he can hear what Sam's saying, but Benny pretends to be absorbed with counting Dean's freckles.

 

After a moment, Dean talks again. "No, I just - How's Amelia? You made babies yet?" Dean laughs at himself as he hears Sam scoff on the other line.

 

"I'm... On a case," the hunter says after a moment. Dean bites his lip in concentration as he listens to his brother's question. "Um..." Glancing at Benny, he answers, "vampires..."

 

Benny can't help but smile a little, having to suppress a laugh. He's kind of sad that Dean is lying to his brother, because he hates putting a wedge between them, but then again, with how everything is going he'd hate to be send back to Purgatory.

 

Dean takes a risk and pecks Benny's lips as he listens to Sam. When he pulls back, he smiles dopily at the vampire and makes a happy sound. There's silence on the other end before Sam starts talking again and Dean scoffs, rolling his eyes. "No! I am not with some slut! Jesus Christ, am I that bad?" he says playfully.

 

Smirking, Benny reaches down and grabs Dean's butt, squeezing it lightly. Squealing, Dean giggles as he swats Benny's hand away and sticks his tongue out teasingly. “No, I'm not - “ Sam interrupts him and Dean stands there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking up at the sky impatiently.

 

Chuckling a bit, Benny moves away and decides to put the fishing pole back. After reeling the line in, the vampire tosses the dead crawfish fish into the water. Something will eat them. He goes into the attic-shed-thing and puts away the fishing pole.

 

Dean walks over to the chair and sits on it as he listens to his brother ramble on and on. As soon as his butt hits the rickety old chair, though, it collapses and he falls on his rear with a yelp. "Dammit!" he exclaims. "Fine, Sam..." Dean sighs in response to the youngest Winchester's question. Sam continues to ramble on and Dean rolls his eyes.

 

Benny immediately comes back in a split second and starts helping him up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the vampire rambles with worry, looking at the broken chair. He knew it'd break one of these days.

 

Dean nods with a sigh. "Fine," he answers. Sam suddenly stops talking and after a moment of silence, he talks again. "No one," he answers quickly, glancing at Benny. "It was no one." He takes Benny's hand, squeezing it.

 

Sighing, Benny looks at the mess. He squeezes Dean's hand before letting go, starting to clean up the broken pieces of wood. He doesn't like feeling like a nasty secret, but Benny supposes that he kind of is.

 

As Sam starts to ask suspicious questions, Dean gets annoyed. "No, Sam. It's no one, okay?" His younger brother seems to ignore him and keep talking, though. Rolling his eyes, Dean spits, "Have fun with Amelia," before hanging up.

 

Benny, haven tossed away the bigger broken pieces and returned with a broom and pan, frowns at his mate. "I'm sorry, cher..." he sighs, starting to sweep up the wood.

 

"Don't be," Dean huffs. "I'm pissed at Sam, not you. He doesn't like you, but he doesn't even _know_ you..."

 

Sighing again, Benny reaches up and caresses the hunters face before starting to clean up again. "You shouldn't be mad at ‘im, darlin’... He's just goin’ by what ya taught ‘im."

 

Dean huffs angrily - but now he's more angry with himself than Sam - and shakes his head. "I shouldn't have taught him that... I should have known that not all monsters are bad..."

 

Standing, Benny walks over and dumps the broken shards of wood into a trash bag. "Not yer fault. ‘S want _you_ were taught."

 

Dean scoffs and crosses his arms. "My dad was a dick for thinking that, too..."

 

Benny sighs yet again, walking back over and wrapping his arms loosely around his mate. "I don't wanna put a wedge between ya and yer family."

 

Sighing, Dean shakes his head. "It's not you," he promises, leaning his head on Benny's shoulder. "It's Sam. He just needs to grow up."

 

Pursing his lips, Benny starts rubbing Dean's back. The hunter didn't mention much of anything until they started getting rather close, and he feels like it's okay to ask practically anything now. "What... What experiences have ya had with... Friendly monsters?" Benny asks.

 

Dean sighs and pulls away, thinking. "There was another vampire... Lenore and her nest... They didn't, y’know, eat people. They drank cow blood..."

 

Benny looks disgusted and baffled. " _Cow blood_? We can't drink cow blood!" he exclaims distastefully.

 

"Apparently you can..." Dean says, smiling a bit. "They took Sam and told him about it. They said it tasted awful, but it was better than killing people and attracting attention from hunters."

 

Sighing, Benny's face remains scrunched up in disgust. He nods, though, agreeing with that statement despite his own eating habits. "Still would rather be vegan than vegetarian," the vampire states. Dean continues to think about his experiences with good monsters. 

 

Sighing, Dean crosses his arms over his chest. "And, um..." He chuckles a bit. "There was this werewolf that Sam had the hots for. They hooked up and... Well, she didn't really know what was going on... She was killing people and... Sam had to kill her..." Benny frowns at this, but he doesn't say anything.

 

"There was another vampire... Jesus..." Dean says, sighing, "I have a lot of experiences with good vampires... She had just been turned and she didn't know what was happening either... But we killed her."

 

Still frowning, the vampire looks at the floor of his boathouse. Benny remain silent, because he doesn't know what to say. It's horrible, but... It's not like there would of been a place to send her; it's not like Dean or Sam would've had time to get her on the straight and even.

 

Dean's face pinches in concentration and he's silent for a moment before his face falls. "And, uh... God, I'm such a hypocrite..." He rubs his face with a sigh before looking back up at Benny. "Sam had this friend when we were younger... She was a monster - a kitsune - and... I guess they lost touch and ran into each other again when we were older... She'd been killing, but it was to save her son and... I, uh... I killed her."

 

Rubbing Dean's back comfortingly, the vampire sighs. "Murder's still murder," Benny states, though his tone sounds conflicted. He thinks about how long it took Dean to caught onto the good monster thing, and how many had died because of his prejudice. Benny wonders how many monsters have died in total because of genocidal hunters. 

 

Shrugging, Dean rubs his face again. "I'm horrible, aren't I?" he mumbles into his hands. After a moment he pulls his head back and sighs. "Look at me. Complaining about how Sam doesn't see the good in monsters when really I'm just the same... Maybe worse..."

 

Benny pecks his mates lips, holding him tighter. "Don't be like that. We've all done things we regret. But now you've got me."

 

Dean's eyes fall shut and he rests his head on Benny's shoulder. "Thanks... I love you..."

 

"Je te aime aussi," Benny replies, squeezing Dean lovingly.

 

Sighing into the vampire's shoulder, Dean wraps his hands around Benny's torso and squeezes him in return.

 

After thinking for a few moments, Benny sighs. "Are... Why don't ya call ‘im back, hm?" the vampire suggests, starting to rub his mates back again.

 

Dean knows he should, but all he does is sigh and say, "But... He heard your voice. He probably already knows I'm with you..."

 

Shaking his head, the older man replies, "Yeah. But that don't mean ya can't call back ‘n’ apologize. He should know where ya stand."

 

"But he wouldn't like the fact that you're... Even _near_ me," Dean argues, pulling away and looking at Benny sadly.

 

Benny just looks at his feet and shrugs in return. "Dean, you and I went through _Purgatory_ together. If I wouldn't of saved ya, you would've beheaded me before I got a word out. Sam don't got no reason ta trust me a bit, ‘n’ lyin’ to him ‘bout this is only gonna make it worse."

 

Dean stares at Benny for a moment in silence before nodding. "You're right," he says, starting to dial Sam's number. "Thanks." Smiling a bit, Benny pulls back and wraps one arm around Dean's waist.

 

As Dean holds his phone to his ear he leans his head on Benny's shoulder and waits. When Sam picks up, the hunter doesn't give him a chance to say anything and starts. "Listen. I'm sorry, okay? I know I've been... Hypocritical and unfair and I'm sorry." It's silent on the other end before Sam asks the next question. Dean's quiet for a moment before swallowing as he lifts his head from Benny's shoulder. "...Yeah. I'm with him." He thinks that Sam's gonna yell at him about it, but all he hears is a click and then silence. "Sam?" After a moment, Dean slams his phone on the table. "Dammit," he grumbles, kicking the leg.

 

Frowning, the vampire sighs. "I'm sorry, cher..." Benny still can't help but feel like he's pushing the two brothers apart.

 

Shaking his head, Dean pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Not your fault," he assures quietly.

 

Benny rubs his mate's arm. "He'll come ‘round. Just... Give ‘im time." This'll be a slow process, because if Sam didn't like him before, who knows how much he'll hate him when Dean tell him that they're mates.

 

Dean nods, though he's pretty sure that Sam'll never like Benny. It breaks his heart because he wants Benny to get the approval that he deserves.

 

Biting his lip, Benny looks up. He's pretty sure it's around five o'clock, but he can't be too sure because of his sunglasses. "Are you hungry?"

 

Dean nods slowly. "Little bit," he answers quietly.

 

"Do... Do you want me to make you somethin’?" Benny asks, still frowning. Dean's in a bad mood, so the vampire is in turn.

 

"Yes please," the hunter responds quietly, grabbing Benny's hand.

 

Brow furrowing, Benny sighs. Dean's usually never quiet, and the older man tries to think of something that could cheer him up. "Or... Or you could just eat that pie I made," he suggests. Normally Benny wouldn't, but he wants to cheer up his mate.

 

Dean smiles a little at that. "Really?"

 

Benny nods, grinning a small bit, too. "Of course," he replies, starting to lead Dean inside. "Do ya wanna eat in there or out here?" Benny asks, stopping in place.

 

"In there," Dean replies. He's been outside too long and he thinks he might be getting a sunburn on his neck, but he knows he's being a baby compared to what Benny has to go through.

 

Nodding, the vampire helps Dean inside, closing the door behind them. After helping his mate onto a chair in the living room of sorts, Benny goes to the fridge before heating up the pie. He takes off his hat and sunglasses as it warms, sighing at the freeing feeling. When the pie is warm again, Benny gets Dean a fork and some milk with a napkin, setting it in front of him. He sits on one of the other chairs.

 

Dean grabs the fork and cuts a bite, putting it in his mouth. "Mm," he moans in satisfaction, "Thank you."

 

Benny nods softly, smiling at Dean. He really likes pie, doesn't he?

 

Dean takes another bite, this time grinning widely. He can't say that he's not still upset about Sam, but for now he can forget about it for a bit.

 

Purring, Benny watches Dean dopily. He always feels amazing when he takes care of Dean, especially when he provides food for him. It's his job, after all.

 

Dean takes another bite, glancing at Benny with an awkward smile. "Yes? Can I help you?"

 

Benny recoils like he's been slapped, realization dawning on him. "Oh. I'm not supposed to watch you eat," he states, looking down and frowning. He's making Dean uncomfortable, and Benny doesn't like that at all. He curses himself for thinking of himself instead of the hunter.

 

Dean purses his lips and looks down at the pie, feeling bad. Benny likes to watch him eat, and he should let him, but it just feels creepy.

 

Standing up, Benny walks over to the dingy sink in the cooking area and starts washing dishes. He might as well get that done.

 

Dean sighs and continues to eat his pie. When he's finished, he stands up and limps to Benny with his plate. The pain is starting to come back, but it's not as bad as it was before. "Thanks for the pie," the hunter says, handing the plate to Benny.

 

Nodding, Benny puts the plate in the sink, putting away the clean dishes. "Do you need anything else?" the vampire asks, drying off his hands.

 

"No," Dean answers, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go lay down again, okay?" He turns around and limps to the bed, lying under the covers.

 

Benny follows his mate, blinking at his form. "Well... Do you wanna use the bathroom? Ya haven't showered in a bit, sugar," the vampire teases.

 

Dean shakes his head, grabbing the ibuprofen from the nightstand and swallowing a few. "I'll take one when this kicks in."

 

Wonder what he should do, Benny watches Dean for a few seconds. "Is... Is there _anything_ I can do for ya?" he asks, at a lost himself.

 

Dean chuckles a bit at Benny and shakes his head. "You know, you don't always have to just take care of me. You don't always have to worry about me."

 

Looking confused, Benny moseys over and sits on the empty side of the bed. "Nah, it's my job," he states surely, chuckling at Dean's lingering independence. Hopefully one day Dean'll realize that Benny is here to do everything for him.

 

"It's not your job," Dean disagrees. "I can take care of myself. Why don't you worry about yourself instead of me all the time?"

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny pets Dean's head. "We're mates," he states. "It _is_ my job ta take care of you."

 

Dean raises an eyebrow at Benny, shaking his head. "Your job is to be here for me. Not to do everything for me." He really doesn't understand this.

 

Benny shakes his head as well. "Both. I'm here for both. We're mates. You are _mine_ \- I've marked you, so I have to take care of you."

 

Dean furrows his eyebrows and reaches his hand up to touch the mark on his neck. Sighing, he curls up under the blankets and closes his eyes.

 

Happy that Dean isn't going to argue any longer, Benny scoots over a bit closer. He doesn't touch the human, but he's still resting close. Benny watches him, pursing his lips.

 

Dean opens his eyes after a few moment and looks up at Benny. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm watchin’ over you," Benny answers simply, smiling a bit.

 

"Why?"

 

Brow furrowing, Benny shrugs. "Don't got nothin' else ta do... Might as well make sure yer okay while ya rest up," the vampire answers.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow up at the vampire. This feels awful familiar and he thinks of Cas, who watched him sleep.

 

Blinking, Benny continues to look confused. "What's wrong? Are you cold? Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

 

"No." Dean closes his eyes again, sighing. After a few moments, he opens his eyes. "I still don't get why you're watching me fucking sleep."

 

Benny frowns, looking away dejectedly at the tone of his mates voice. "Is this another thing I ain't ‘posed ta do?" he asks.

 

Dean feels bad, but nods. "Yeah... I had enough of that from Cas..." He mumbles the last part, closing his eyes again.

 

Because of his advanced hearing, Benny growls. He's starting to dislike that angel more than ever.

Dean opens his eyes at the sound, staring at Benny. "Something wrong?"

 

Shaking his head, Benny gets off the bed. He decides he'll go gut those fish that he caught, maybe move the boat further from shore. After glancing at his mate on last time, Benny shuts the door behind him and does just that. He supposes that Dean'll take a shower in the morning, because it's almost dark out. Humans sleep when it's dark out.

 

-

When Dean wakes up, the first thing he feels is cold. Partly from the fever and partly from Benny sleeping next to him. Dean shivers and reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing some ibuprofen and swallowing them. He carefully gets out of Benny's arms and drags himself out of bed, ignoring the icky feeling he has all over. He slowly starts to make his way to the bathroom for a shower.

 

Benny stirs as Dean opens the door the bathroom, stretching as he blinks at his mate. "Dean?" he asks, still groggy from waking up so recently.

 

"I'm taking a shower," Dean croaks, his throat sore. He slips inside the bathroom and shuts the door.

 

Clearing his throat, Benny stumbles out of bed. He knocks on the door, because the vampire hears the human undressing. "Do you want help?" he asks, still sounding out of it.

 

"I'm fine," Dean answers as he starts the water and makes sure the temperature is right.

 

Nodding a bit to himself, Benny steps away from the door. He walks over to his dresser, deciding to change before making dinner. Benny wonders if he should whip up some crepes or eggs. _Hm, I'll make both. Dean is a glutton, after all_ , he thinks.

 

After Dean's shower, he puts his boxers and Benny's shirt back on and makes his way back to the bed, lying down on it and sighing in comfort.

 

A small while passes before the vampire returns - the gap of time filled with racket coming from the kitchen - and Benny smiles at the sight of Dean freshly washed and wearing his shirt. "Breakfast is ready," he states, going over to help Dean out of the bed and to the table.

 

Sitting on a chair, Dean smiles softly up at Benny. "Thank you."

 

Nodding, the vampire goes over to wash dishes as Dean eats, remembering that he's not supposed to watch. He made the human some scrambled eggs - with hash browns and a lot of butter, of course - with some crepes. Benny got a small bit - seriously, it came in the cutest little bottle - of strawberry syrup, and a package of strawberries to cut up and go with it. Since he still had some leftover whipped cream from the pie, the vampire adding a bit of that, too, to the crepe. He also got Dean a large glass of milk, obviously. 

 

"Why aren't you sitting with me?" Dean calls, taking a bite of his eggs.

 

Turning around, Benny's brow furrows. "You told me not to watch you eat," he states, sounding a tad unsure. Dean definitely said that, so why is he asking the vampire this ridiculous question? Humans are so complicated.

 

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you," Dean says, taking a gulp of milk.

 

Looking at the ceiling for a split second before back to Dean, Benny's expression shows how completely lost he is. "I'm right here."

 

"Come sit with me."

 

He's literally only four feet away, why does his mate insist on this nonsense? Well, it's not like Benny is going to deny him anything though, so the older man hesitantly walks over and sits down. He looks at the food, deciding to watch that. "How did you sleep?"

 

"Okay. I woke up with a fever and took some ibuprofen." Dean takes a bite of his crepe and smiles in delight.

 

Nodding, the vampire can't help but look up at Dean. "It's good?" Benny asks, smiling at the sight of his mate enjoying his cooking.

 

"Delicious!" Dean swallows and takes another big bite, moaning.

 

Grinning even wider, Benny looks back down at the human's breakfast. "Thanks," he replies, still grinning.

 

Dean smiles dopily at Benny and takes another bite. After only a few more big bites, the hunter's done eating and he leans back, feeling satisfied.

Benny looks at the hunters slumped form, eyes darting back to the food. "You're not finished," he notices, frowning.

 

"Yes, I am," Dean states, brow furrowing.

 

Blinking at the food, Benny tilts his head a little. "There's still food for you to eat," he explains, fixing to cut it up himself and feed it to Dean.

 

"I'm full," Dean says, shaking his head.

 

Pursing his lips, Benny examines the meal. "But... I thought you liked it..."

 

"I do like it."

 

Shaking his head, the vampire points at Dean's breakfast. "There's still food here," he repeats, huffing.

 

"But I can't eat it... I'm full," the hunter explains.

 

Benny doesn't understand. He understands what full means, but the older man didn't think humans could get full. Vampires sure can't, no matter how hard they try, they can still drink and drink and drink. Do human's body's work differently? Benny isn’t stupid, he knows that after a meal any living - or undead - thing is satisfied, but he thought that it was just an option to continue eating. When he was with Lizzie he watches people stuff themselves after they moaned about how ‘full’ they were. All humans must love pie a lot, or they’re all overeating. "Define."

 

Dean chuckles. "My stomach can't fit any more food in it," he says simply, amused.

 

Blinking, Benny looks at the food and squints. It takes him a minute, but he thinks about how that makes sense. Humans absorb nutrients from food, discarding the bits they don't need, while vampires consume the entirety of blood. It's an essence; something that keeps them animate. By definition, even to vampires, blood isn't food. "Oh."

 

Dean stands up, stretching. He looks down at Benny with a smile and pecks his lips.

 

Benny makes a happy noise, getting up himself. He puts the food in the fridge, putting the silverware in the sink. Turning to Dean, Benny smiles.

 

"Let's go outside," Dean suggests. He'd like some sun even though Benny might not appreciate it as much.

 

Nodding, the vampire goes over and puts on his sunglasses and hat before opening the door. It's awful sunny out, and Benny growls a bit. Taking Dean hand, they go onto the deck together.

"It's so nice out," Dean states happily, feeling the sun on his skin.

 

Benny doesn't respond to that, but it's obviously that he disagrees. Dean chuckles a bit and pecks Benny's lips, squeezing him lovingly.

 

Smiling a tad, Benny nips at the hunter's lips before pulling away. He looks down at Dean's leg before sighing, frowning as he watches the waves.

 

"You okay?" Dean asks, nudging Benny's arm lightly.

 

Ignoring the human's question, Benny looks back up at him. "When... When are you leaving?" he asks. Dean can more or less take care of himself, and Benny would bet another day or two, but he still wants to know what Dean himself thinks.

 

Dean sighs, shrugging. "I don't know... I can walk fine, but... Once this sickness passes, probably..."

 

Swallowing, Benny nods. "When do you think that'll be?" he asks softly.

 

Shrugging again, Dean squeezes Benny. "Couple days, maybe?" he guesses.

 

Benny starts gnawing on his bottom lip, looking down. "What're you gonna do?" _Why are you even leaving me, Dean?_  


 

Swallowing, the hunter sighs and rests his head on Benny's shoulder, burying his face in the vampire's neck. "I wanna stay with you forever, Benny..." he mumbles, "but what about hunting?"

 

Benny feels heartbroken at the prospect - _fact_ , his mind screams - that Dean cares more about hunting than him. They're _mates_ , why can't the hunter stop hunting? Why can't he just stay with Benny until he grows old and - "Yeah, what about hunting..." One would think this is a snarl of complain, but Benny sighs it. He says it like he agrees, and that's what makes Dean feel a bit worse.

 

Nuzzling Benny's neck, Dean sighs and squeezes him again. "It's my job..."

 

Sighing, the vampire asks, "Haven't you done enough?"

 

This makes the hunter think and he pulls away. "I don't know... I don't think... I don't think it's ever enough, y'know? This crap will always be out there and someone's gotta kill 'em."

 

Benny shakes his head. "Yes, and it's time for the next generation to step up, Dean. You've been doing this since you were _four_ \- This is your happy ending," he states, frowning.

 

Dean swallows and stares into the vampire's beautiful eyes. "I love you, Benny." It's almost silent and the hunter can barely hear himself, but he knows that Benny heard it.

 

Looking confused, Benny nods. "Je te aime aussi," he replies, unsure. _What kind of response is that?_  


 

Dean closes his eyes and buries his head in his neck again. "Okay," he mumbles, "I'll stay with you."

 

Pulling away in shock, Benny looks at Dean with wide eyes. "What?" he breathes, looking baffled. He smiles. "Do you mean that you're staying?" Nodding, Dean smiles a bit at Benny's elated expression.

 

"You're staying here with me?"

 

"Yeah," Dean says quietly, nodding.

 

Benny smiles so widely his cheeks just about rip, and he picks Dean up in a way only a parent would with a small child. His feet aren't even touching the ground, and Benny's swinging him back and forth. " _Mine_."

 

Dean laughs and hugs Benny's chest with a smile on his face. "Yours," he agrees.

 

Purring, the vampire continues to squeeze Dean tightly, holding him like so and swaying still.

Dean laughs again and squeezes Benny tightly. "I love you so much."

 

"Je te aime aussi! Je te aime aussi!" Benny exclaims, still purring like a huge cat. "You'll stay with me forever? Forever together with me?"

 

"Yeah, I mean... Until I die."

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny sets the human down. "Obviously," he huffs, still grinning despite his tone.

 

Dean smiles and attacks Benny in a huge hug, kissing him. Benny kisses Dean back with a lot more force, nearly knocking the air out of him when a large arm snakes around his waist and the another cups the side of his face.

 

Humming, Dean sighs into Benny's mouth. He squeezes Benny again, holding him tightly. At this, Benny growls a bit in the back of his throat, wanting to assert dominance. He starts kissing and holding Dean more aggressively, and it's borderline overwhelming.

 

Dean's a bit surprised, but he smiles into the kiss and opens his mouth. Benny snarls, licking into Dean's mouth and sucking possessively. He all but chews it for a moment before starting to stumbling towards the door that leads inside.

 

Dean has to pull away for air after a moment and lets Benny hold him as he pants and catches his breath. Inside, Benny looks at the door and closes it with his foot, picking up Dean again and starting towards the bedroom. When they're a few feet away from the bed, Benny throws Dean onto it, eyes dark and predatory.

 

Dean feels himself getting harder each second at the sight of Benny. He's sprawled out on his back as he breaths heavily and looks up at the vampire adoringly.

 

Benny pounces onto him, taking a moment to actually take off the shirt Dean's wearing. It falls to the floor, and Benny's head flies to his neck. He nips with his blunt human teeth, growling and groaning and sounding like a fucking animal.

Dean moans as his hands trail up and wrap around Benny, squeezing him tightly. Benny growls again, starting to rub against his mate. Benny licks at Dean's pulse point, biting it a bit too hard.

 

Dean jumps a bit, but smiles, moaning again. His hands rub Benny's back as he grinds against him. Benny groans deeply, hands flying back to grab Dean's wrists. He pins them to the bed, and he mouth trails down to bite and suck the hunters nipples mercilessly.

 

Dean lets out a loud, pleased sound and he starts to try and wiggle his wrists out from Benny's grip.

 

Growling in displeasure, Benny notes down harder on Dean's nipple as his hands push down harder. He rolls the abused flesh between his teeth, making it a drained, reddish color.

 

It hurts a bit, but in a way Dean likes the pain. He bites his lip as he tugs at his wrists again and moans, still grinding against Benny.

 

Benny growls again before moving over to the other perky nipple, licking and sucking on it happily. When Dean continues to squirm, Benny pulls his mouth off of the bud and mumbles against it, "Do I gotta punish you, sugar?" Dean doesn't reply. He just continues to squirm under Benny.

 

Squinting, the vampire makes a low, dangerous sound. "One..."

 

Testing him, Dean moves his wrists around even more and tries twice as hard to get out of his grip.

 

Benny bites down on Dean's right nipple, making sure it's throughly used before moving back up to the human's neck. "Two..."

 

Biting his lip hard, Dean yanks at his wrists as hard as he can and continues to moves his body under Benny.

 

Snarling, Benny mutters, "Three..." A small beat passes where Dean is still, and then the vampire is off of him. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, and he pulls Dean over and flips him.

 

Dean squirms a bit and grabs the pillow, burying his face in it.

 

Putting Dean over him waist, Benny growls as he yanks down his boxers. Tossing them somewhere, the vampires cock jumps in his pants. Dean rubs down on it, and Benny tuts before smacking his butt.

 

Dean makes a whiny sound and it comes out muffled in the pillow. He wiggles his butt a bit and ruts against Benny again.

 

"So naughty..." Benny muses, running a finger over the plump flesh before slapping it again.

 

Squealing, Dean squirms again and lifts his head from the pillow. He bites his bottom lip as he does his best to look at Benny from this angle.

Benny catches Dean's eyes as makes a show of preparing to smack Dean's butt again. He stops the hand before it hits the flesh though, and the vampire chuckles darkly before looking down at it again. He hits it harder, loving how it's turning red.

 

Dean squeals again and puts his face back in the pillow. He squirms a little and wiggles his butt in the air.

 

"So cute... Such a cute little ass..." Benny purrs, hitting the flesh harder on the other cheek. It turns red within seconds, and the vampire growls. 

 

Dean nods and hums in reply, rubbing against Benny again. "You like my ass?" he asks, lifting his head from the pillow.

 

Squinting at the human, Benny smacks Dean's butt even harder. "Did I say you could talk?"

 

Dean whines and wiggles some more. "Sorry," he says quietly.

 

Benny hits Dean's butt again at the word, watching it jiggle a bit. His cock swells. "Don't move."

 

Deciding to test the vampire again, Dean squirms just a little, rubbing up against Benny.

An even harder slap comes down on his butt, and Benny hisses. "Don't. Move." Complying, Dean stops moving and stays still.

 

Smiling, Benny starts stroking the abused flesh. "Mhmm... Yessss..." Dean bites his lip, trying not to move as his cock gets even harder.

 

Benny licks his lips, admiring his work. "You gonna be a good little slut now?" he purrs, tracing the handprint he left on the flesh.

 

Dean looks up at the vampire, but other than that doesn't respond. He purses his lips as he stares up at Benny with adoration in his eyes.

 

Smirking, the vampire pulls apart Dean's cheeks to examine his hole. It's healed from their last time Benny notices, and he suddenly taps a finger against Dean's lips. "Suck." Dean quickly complies and parts his lips, starting to suck on Benny's finger.

 

Benny watches, smirking lopsidedly. After a moment he pulls the finger out of the hunter's mouth, and it travels around to poke at his hole. Whining, Dean squirms around, wiggling his butt a little.

 

Pushing it in without warning, Benny moves it around unforgivingly. “Don't move, darlin’...” he warns.

 

Dean lets out a surprised yelp and instinctively tries to move away, biting his bottom lip. Benny freezes for a moment. He rolls Dean over to the other end of the bed, not having the heart to continue. Benny grabs the olive oil that he keep by the bedside, coating his finger and turning towards his mate. He sighs, pouring more of it on Dean's hole before slowly easing in the finger. The vampire doesn't want to hurt him.

 

Huffing disappointedly, Dean pushes back on Benny's finger. He bites his lip and whines softly.

 

Benny carefully moves the finger around, smiling a bit at how sensitive Dean is. “Si belle...” he purrs, starting to stroke random areas of Dean's body, feeling the pudge he's been collecting.

Still biting his lower lip, Dean smiles a bit and blinks up at Benny adoringly.

 

Leaning down, the older man pecks Dean's lips. "Sorry I hurt you, cher..."

 

Dean shakes his head, saying, "No. I liked it."

 

Sigh, Benny groans a bit. His eyes dilate again, and that's all he needs before he pins Dean to the bed again, coating another finger before shoving it in the hunter's hole with the first. Squealing, Dean purses his lips as he squirms a little.

 

“C'mon, you little whore, know your greedy for my fingers,” Benny growls, rubbing against Dean's leg.

 

"Mhm." Dean nods and pushes back on Benny's fingers. He buries his face in the pillow once again and bite the cover.

 

Chuckling darkly, Benny feels himself stain in his pants. He moves his fingers around, feeling Dean pull and squeeze them. After another minute, Benny coats another finger and slips it in. 

 

Biting his lip hard, Dean lifts his head and shuts his eyes tightly. He opens them a moment later so he can stare up at the vampire.

 

Benny smirks down at his mate with lust-blown eyes. As he moves his fingers around, the vampire goes deeper and feels around, trying to find Dean's prostate.

 

After a few moments of squirming and whining, Dean lets out a pleased moan and pushes back on Benny's fingers hard.

 

Smiling, the vampire feels the small ball of flesh, growling in approval. He removes his fingers, taking off his shirt before working off his pants.

 

Dean buries his face in the pillow once again and rubs against the sheets, desperate for something. He whines and squirms, needing Benny.

 

Benny kicks off the rest off his clothes and grabs the olive oil. He smears a ton on his aching cock before dribbling a bit into Dean's entrance just in case. He grabs the human's hips. “How do you want it?”

 

"I don't care," Dean pants, "Just do something," he says, desperate as he squirms around.

 

Tutting, the vampire shakes his head. “Nah, sugar... Tell me how you want it.”

 

Dean whines and squirms around some more before saying, “I want you to pound into me and fuck me till I can't walk.” A girl said that to him once.

 

Benny moans at the human's words, teasingly pushing his cock against Dean's hole. "Mhm... Wanna he hear you beg for it, sugar..." he purrs.

 

"Please! I need you in me." Dean whines in response. God, he sounds like a back alley whore.

 

Benny repositions Dean, making him rest on his hands and knees as the vampire holds him by his waist. He grinds against his mate slowly. "You can do better than that..." he purrs, leaning down to nip at Dean's ear.

 

Grinding back on Benny, Dean screams, "Please! Fuck me hard, Benny! I need it!"

 

Growling, the vampire starts licking at the sweat beading on the back of Dean's neck. "You think you can handle that?" he asks.

 

"Yes! Please, just fuck me!" Dean begs, whining as he continues to grind back on the vampire.

 

Chuckling darkly, Benny nips at Dean's skin before pulling back. He takes his cock before easing it into Dean, only removing the hand when he's buried to the hilt. He waits for his mate to adjust, trying to control himself, and holds the hunter by his hips with a bruising tightness.

 

Dean buries his face in a pillow as he gets used to the stretch. A few moments later, he lifts his head and nods. "C'mon... Move..."

 

Hesitantly thrusting, Benny keeps it more or less gentle for a few thrusts before a minute passes. He starts growling and sliding into his mate faster, harder. "Coulda woman ever do this for ya, Dean? Hm? One of yer sluts?" he asks possessively.

 

Biting his lip, Dean shakes his head. "No... Only you," he replies softly.

 

" _Yes_ ," Benny snarls, moving faster. "I'm the only one who can do this to you - _I could break you_." And the vampire's so tempted to do just that, do this to Dean over and over until he finally realizes that he _belongs_ to Benny. He dreams of owning Dean in every imaginable way, no matter how horrible. Benny's mind can be a dark place at times. 

 

Moaning, Dean pushes back on Benny, desperate. "Benny..." he whines, closing his eyes.

 

Hissing, Benny starts thrusting even rougher. "Yeah, ya little slut..." he growls in approval, one hand leaving Dean's hip in favor of squeezing his butt.

 

"I'm _your_ slut," Dean says, groaning in pleasure afterward.

 

Benny understands all at once what the other vampires in his nest were talking about. He wasn't mated, though he sometimes partook in the nests’ orgies, but when one of them - sometimes a few - were fucking a human into oblivion they would say things like he is. Dean isn't just a human, though - Not like the humans his nest brought back or captured for sexual pleasure - but it's not any different. He /wants/ to take Dean apart and put him back together over and over again until the human is broken. Benny grips his hip a bit tighter, all but howling in approval. He already owns Dean, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to prove it. “Yes you are; mine to love and fuck and - “ Benny rambles, starting to pound into his mate. “ _Drink_.” He's not thinking about what he's saying, it just comes out.

 

Dean turns his head and blinks up at Benny. He's a little shocked that the vampire said that, but he has to admit it turns him on even more. Moaning in approval, he turns his head back and buries his face in the pillow again.

 

Benny never felt this way with Andrea, and that's probably because back then it wasn't as acceptable to sleep around. Sure, people copulated  very often, but Benny was relearning everything again. After decades of not feeling, only seeing humans as cattle, Andrea helped show him what is was like to be human. He'll never get to thank her for that now, but Benny doesn't rally care. What they had was beautiful, but this - What Dean and him have - this is so much better than that. He's still rusty, of course, and Dean's helping him, but this human is so much more tempting. He loves Dean with everything he has, but his body has been yearning for a mate since Andrea was taken from him, and the lines are so many more blurred.

 

"You'd like it," the vampire growls, pounding into Dean. "Like those pretty things we used to keep for a bit, just before we sunk the ship..."

 

Moaning, Dean pushes back on Benny again and the vampire's cock brushes against his prostate. He lets out a loud, pleasured scream and grips the sheets. "Benny!"

 

As possessive as Benny is, he can't help but imagine how hot it would be for Dean to taken apart like that. If they would've met before Benny fell in love with Andrea, he has no doubts that he would've of somehow convinced the Old Man to keep the human as a pet. He'd have to share him, and as long as they weren't mated Benny would have been able to put up with that. It's surreal to picture that - but it makes his cock throb.

 

Smirking, Benny angles his hips so that his cock doesn't touch the hunter's prostate. He wants Dean to last longer, because God knows they blow in a second compared to the stamina of a vampire, and Benny also thinks that he wants the human drooling and begging and delirious before he allows him to come.

 

"Dick pig," Benny muses, still snapping his hips brutally. "Love it so much - Be everyone's little bitch."

 

Dean whines and wiggles his hips as he continues to push back on Benny's cock, trying to make it brush over his prostate again. "Please!" he begs desperately.

 

Benny's free hand goes back to his mate's hips, holding him. "No! You're gonna feel good when I say so!" he growls, fixing to spank him again.

 

"Benny..." Dean whines, trying to fight his grip and keep going. "Please..."

 

Shaking his head, the vampire starts to relish the vice around his cock. "Uh, darlin’..." Benny starts thrusting into Dean when a bit of his vampiric strength. "Merde! You'd be the best blood bitch!"

 

Pulling at the sheets with a tight grip, Dean lets out a loud, desperate whimper. "Benny!" he screams.

 

"Uh!" Benny starts thrusting at a different angle, still avoiding Dean's prostate, stretching the muscle. "I would just rip you apart; just fuckin' eat you alive..." he groans.

 

Groaning, Dean bites the pillow case hard. He's drooling a little on it as he keeps trying to push back on Benny's cock. He knows it won't work because the vampire's a lot stronger than him, but he's so fucking desperate at this point that he'll do _anything_.

 

Removing a hand for a split second to slap Dean's butt really hard, Benny growls. "What would Sam say - _or your dad_ \- if they saw you on yer hands and knees beggin’ for a vampires cock?" he asks through clenched teeth, holding Dean by his waist again and quickening his pace.

 

He lifts his head from the pillow. "I-I don't care about them!" Dean screams, feeling overwhelmed. "I just - I need it, please!"

 

"No! Answer me, you fuckin’ bitch!" Benny yells, digging his fingernails into Dean's flesh as he thrusts into his mercilessly.

 

Whining, Dean grips the sheets tighter-if that's even possible. "They'd - They'd skin me! They'd hate me!"

 

Groaning, Benny nods shakily, panting to give his mate a bit of relation. "Yeah they would, be so disappointed, huh? Such a little slut you turned into..."

 

"Mhm," Dean whines in agreement. He buries his face in the pillow again, his cheek hitting the wet spot that his drool made a few moments ago.

 

Benny growls in a way that it doesn't sound the least bit human, and he pounds into Dean to fast that he's now holding on for that sole reason. "Wish I had my fangs - You'd love me bitin’ ya while I fuck you like this... Wanna make you _my_ blood bitch..."

 

"Yes!" Dean screams into the pillow, the material muffling his voice. He can't help but start to push back on Benny's cock again, whining.

 

Noticing this, Benny decides not to do anything. Dean is being such a good sport about all this. "Yeah!" he shouts in agreement, the bed starting to hit the wall brutally every time he thrusts. It's been squeaking for awhile, but Benny thinks he might break it. "Love everything about it - Gettin’ claimed like this ‘n’ fed from ‘n’ gettin’ to be my pet. Never had one all to myself, sugar..." he moans.

 

Moaning loudly, Dean lifts his head from the pillow. "Yes!" he screams in agreement as Benny's cock brushes over his prostate again.

 

Smirking even wider, Benny feels the need to do just that. His fangs have yet to grow back yet, though - they'll take about a month or so to grow back probably - so he can't. It's a tad disappointing, but Benny thinks that it might be for the best. God knows what he might do to the hunter while he's this hopped up on hormones and his instincts. "Hm? You'd like being a blood bitch?"

 

"Mhm," Dean whines, nodding, "Yes!"

 

Chuckling darkly, Benny angles his hips so that his cock brushes Dean's prostate lightly every few thrusts. "Fuck you ‘till ya can't see and feed as much as I want?"

 

"Yes!" Dean screams, his eyes rolling back.

 

Benny purrs violently in approval, but it sounds more like a snarl. He feels himself getting close, and the vampire would love to pump Dean full of his cum, not letting the human himself climax until later.

 

"Benny!" Dean yells, pushing back hard on his cock and groaning.

 

Growling, the older man tuts in disproval, "Keep still, darlin’... You'll get yours..." Benny continues to thrust, going as fast and hard as he can. His eyes roll back, and Benny feels his balls tighten.

 

Whimpering loudly, Dean wills himself not to move as he breathes heavily and drools a bit. Benny comes inside him with a howl of pleasure, still pounding into the hunter as Dean milks his orgasm.

 

"C-Can I come now?" Dean asks softly through his breaths.

 

High from his climax, Benny sighs. He continues to pant, and stops moving. Though, his hands stay locked on Dean's hips, making sure that he can't move. He plugs him up.

 

Dean whines and bites his lip. "Can I come now?" he asks again after a moment.

 

" _Did I say you could_?" Benny growls warningly.

 

"No," the hunter squeaks in response.

 

Nodding, the vampire continues to breath deeply, still relishing the after feeling of coming. “Exactly. Now why don't you stay still and look nice ‘n’ pretty and I'll _consider_.”

 

Dean whines and bites the inside of his cheek, squirming around just a tiny bit. "Please..."

 

Since Benny is a vampire, it's more than obvious to him when Dean moves. He growls. "No. I don't think I want you to."

 

"Please... I'll do anything," Dean begs, continuing to move slightly.

 

"Anything, huh?" Benny's scowl melts into a pleased smile, and he really wishes that he had his fangs.

 

"Anything," Dean replies softly, still squirming a little.

 

Benny all at once freezes, and he comes out of the hormonic mood he was in. He looks down at his mate and makes a soft whining sound. 

 

"Sorry," the vampire apologizes, hooking an hand around to pump Dean's throbbing cock. Benny holds him carefully, gentle and frowning.

Dean's brow furrows in confusion, but before he can say anything, he comes. Panting, the hunter looks down at the bed sheets and some drool falls from his mouth. He's too out of it to do anything about it, so he just breathes, "Why?"

 

"Shouldn't of been sayin’ that stuff ta ya, cher..." Benny sighs, carefully pulling out of the hunter. At the very least, he could of said it all in French.

 

Dean collapses on the bed, his face falling into the pillow. He tries to roll over, but he's too sore so he just says, "Don't," into the pillow. "Don't be like that. I liked that."

 

Shaking his head, Benny gets off the bed. He puts on his clothes. "I should be a bit more civilized than that," the vampire states, going to the bathroom to get a rag.

 

"But I liked it, Benny," Dean states when he returns.

 

"You don't know all the stuff I was talking about..." Benny sighs sadly as he looms over his mate. He carefully pulls apart his cheeks and cleans him out. He's so ashamed of himself for feeling like he did - _saying_ those dark thoughts aloud. Benny vaguely remembers all the experiences he's had with blood bitc - _kidnapped humans_ \- but he knows that involved a lot of blood, screaming, and rape. He shivers.

 

"Please," Dean says, finally lifting his head. "I might not know what you were talking about but I do know that I _liked_ it. Okay?"

 

Benny sighs again, but he doesn't argue anymore. He wipes inside Dean's loose hole once more before pulling away, looking down at him. "Can you turn over? I have ta wipe yer tummy."

 

Dean starts to turn over slowly, but stops halfway, too sore. "No. Just... Just turn me over..."

 

Nodding to himself, Benny sets down the rag and carefully grips Dean's sides. He turns him over slowly and gently, frowning down at his mate.

 

"It's okay," Dean assures when he sees Benny's face.

 

Benny shakes his head a bit and grabs the rag. He folds it so that the used part is inside, and rubs Dean's stomach. It's only a bit sticky, since he rubbed it into the sheets. Benny thinks about how much he needs to clean those.

 

Sighing, Dean closes his eyes. He lifts his head and rests one hand under it, letting the other one rest by his side.

 

"Don't move onto the wet spot," Benny states, pointing to it even though Dean's eyes are closed. He tosses the rag into his hamper before picking up the hunter's boxers and his shirt. 

 

Benny carefully dresses his mate, looking over at the nightstand. There isn't much Ibuprofen left in the bottle, and the vampire wonders if he needs to start heading back to shore.

 

"Benny, come lay with me," Dean says, patting the spot next to him with his free hand.

 

Benny goes over to the other side of the bed, but before he gets on, he asks, "Do you want to be under the covers?"

 

"No," Dean answers, shaking his head.

Nodding to himself, Benny gets on the bed carefully. It creaks in protest, and the vampire lies down.

 

Dean carefully lies his head on Benny's chest, trying not to move too much. "I love you," he says quietly.

 

"I love you too," Benny replies, hooking an arm around Dean. "I'm sorry that you're going to be sore for a day or so..."

 

Dean shakes his head, wrapping his arm around Benny's stomach. "Human rule number 3: don't apologize for sex."

 

That gets Benny to chuckle, and he hums happily. "Still feel bad about being so rough. That's gonna hurt real bad in the morning." Hell, Dean probably won't be able to walk.

 

"It's okay," Dean says again, "I really liked that and... Next time-after I can walk normally and I'm not so sore-I think I want to do it again..."

 

Benny sighs. "It's not safe for me to be doing that with ya, darlin’. Thank God I didn't have my fangs; you don't gotta clue about the things I wanted to do to you..." He shivers again.

 

Lifting his head to look at Benny, Dean gives him begging eyes. "Benny... I-I... Never mind." The vampire will think he's fucking insane.

 

Frowning when the hunter turns away, Benny looks at Dean's hair. "What?" he presses softly.

 

"Nothing," Dean says softly, lying his head on Benny's chest again.

 

Benny sighs deeply, think worse of what Dean isn't saying. "C’mon... Tell me," he all but begs.

 

Dean bites his lip and is quiet for a moment before sighing. He lifts his head, but doesn't look straight at Benny. "I... I kind of... W-want you to... Bite me." He mumbles the last two words so quietly that he can't even hear himself, but he knows the vampire heard him and his cheeks grow red.

 

As expected, the vampire's eyes widen. It's obvious that he wasn't expecting Dean to say that, and he freezes. Benny just blinks at his mate like he's grown three heads /and/ lost his mind. "You _what_?" he finally asks. Surely he heard Dean wrong.

 

Swallowing, Dean mutters, "I-I want you to bite me..."

 

"Why on God's green earth would you want me to bite you?" Benny was only lost in the moment when he was rambling on about making Dean his pet - _obviously_ \- and he never once thought that Dean would quite possibly be one of those people who liked being fed on.

 

Avoiding Benny's eyes, Dean shrugs slightly. "I don't know, I... I just think I'd like it..."

 

Benny rolls his eyes. "You _think_? Obviously! You haven't a clue of what yer asking for, Dean," the vampire huffs, obviously against the idea.

 

"Please, Benny. I would. I would like it," the hunter rephrases, begging Benny with his eyes.

Shaking his head, Benny looks at Dean in the way a parent would. "You're crazy if you think I'd ever put you through something like that. I was just - That wasn't _me_ talking, Dean! I don't want to hurt you..."

 

Sighing, Dean takes Benny's hand and forces himself to meet his eyes. "Please. I trust you. I know you won't go too far."

 

Benny can't help but want to jump at the offer, to make those sick, twisted dreams a reality. He can't, though. Benny loves Dean so much. "You shouldn't."

 

"But I do."

 

Growling in frustration, Benny pursing his lips angrily. "Dean! I could _kill_ you! What - What could possibly make ya want me to _bite into yer muscle and suck blood out of yer body_? Listen to what you're sayin’!"

 

Dean looks up to the ceiling, sighing in frustration. A moment later, he looks back to Benny and squeezes his hand. "I know what I'm saying. And it's what I want."

 

Benny sighs again. "No, Dean. I can't do that to you."

 

"Please, Benny," the hunter says, letting go of the vampire's hand and resting his head on his elbow.

 

The older man shakes his head again. "I don't wanna use you like that, Dean. Cuz that's what feedin’ is. I'm drainin’ life out of ya."

 

"But... I wanna be used," Dean argues quietly.

 

Shocked, Benny stares at his mate for a moment before his expression melts into an unbelievably guilty one. Has he already broken Dean? There's no way - the man is an impossibly strong person, mentally and physically, but Benny can't help but think that he has. Dean wouldn't ever want this.

 

"Please," Dean says for what feels like the thousandth time.

 

Benny frowns at the human. " _Dean_. _Listen to what you're sayin_ ’," the vampire tries. Maybe he can reach the old Dean he knew; maybe he's in there somewhere. "You are a _hunter_. You are asking a _vampire_ ta _feed_ from you."

 

"I know," Dean says, sighing. “I want this, Benny.”

 

Shaking his head, Benny leans his head back hopelessly. His eyes fall shut. "You're gone. Dean, you're delirious. You don't want that."

 

"Listen, Benny. I know it's fucked up and I know I shouldn't want this. But I do. I'm not gonna try to deny it. _I want this_." Dean grabs Benny's hand again, squeezing it reassuringly.

 

Opening his eyes, Benny sighs again. "What makes you think that ya want that?" he asks after a few moments. _I'll never be able to deny this kid anything_.

 

"What do you mean? I _know_ I want this. I don't think it." Pressing his lips to the vampire's, Dean's eyes fall shut. He pulls away a minute later and stares at Benny, eyes hopeful.

 

Sighing, Benny takes a few moments to think. "Listen, when we get back to shore, you can go get me some blood bags and - if you _really_ want this - some dead mans blood."

 

"We won't need dead mans blood," Dean states surely.

 

Benny looks at his mate defiantly. "Dean, if ya want to do that, you're getting some dead man's blood." 

 

Dean purses his lips for a moment before sighing. “Fine.”

 

Nodding, Benny sighs deeply. "But just so we're clear... _You_ ,want to do this. It wasn't my idea."

 

Smiling, Dean nods. "Thank you." He presses his lips to Benny's again, squeezing him.

 

Squeezing Dean back, Benny huffs. “The things I do for you, sugar...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspellings or grammar errors, either my coauthor has not gotten to it yet, or it has slipped past her. Just... Enjoy the sexy times , okay?


	5. Fool Me Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes fucking insane. Failed suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay. My phone was in the shop (broken screen, fixed now) so I couldn't work on this. So, so sorry. Please don't murder me.

-

 

About a week later, Dean's leg is healed and he’s - thankfully - not sick anymore. They’re back ashore and Dean pecks Benny's lips before heading out to get his stuff.

 

-

 

A few hours later, he returns to the boathouse with a duffel bag, a small cooler full of blood bags and a few syringes of dead mans blood. “I'm back!” Dean calls, not sure where Benny is. He sets the bag and cooler on the bed and the syringes on the nightstand and sits.

 

Benny comes out of the bathroom, shirtless with wet hair. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that he’s recently bathed. “Dean!” he exclaims, happy to see his mate okay after being apart for so long. Or, well, it felt like forever to Benny. Usually he’s a patient man, but this concerned his mate. Lines get very blurred when mates are concerned.

 

Dean smiles at Benny as he stands up, kissing him. “Did you get along okay without me?” he teases, knowing that he probably shouldn’t. After since he became Benny’s ‘mate’ or whatever, the vampire has been extra clingy. Not that he doesn’t like the attention, but it’s a tad... Concerning. Hopefully it won’t turn into something horribly codependent like the relationship he used to have with his brother.

 

Shaking his head, Benny goes over to the cooler and opens it. There's twelve in it, and the vampires eyes widen. “ _Jesus_ , Dean... How’d you...?”

 

“You’re welcome,” Dean says, smiling proudly as he poses.

 

Benny goes over to the hunter and gives him one of those hugs were Dean’s lifted from the ground and moved side to side. Ultimately, it’s a normal hug as far as Benny is concerned. “Thanks.”

 

Smiling, Dean wraps his arms around Benny and pecks his cheek. This makes his mate purr, and Benny peppers his neck with playful kisses.

 

“Here we go with the cat noises,” Dean teases, pinching Benny's cheek.

 

Huffing, Benny pulls back with a pout and sets down his mate. "Don't sass me," he teases back, squinting.

 

"I'll sass you all I want," Dean replies, sitting on the bed. He crosses his arms, sticking his nose up.

 

Benny rolls his eyes, falling onto his mate carefully. "I got more than a century on ya, boy. You  _will_  respect me."

 

"Oh, will I? What makes you think that?"

 

Raising an eyebrow, Benny smirks. "Not off ta a good start, sugar. If ya keep bein’ naughty, ‘m gonna have ta treat ya like a naughty boy."

 

"And what are you gonna do to me if I do?" Dean asks teasingly, hand snaking around to Benny's backside and pinching his butt.

 

Looking unamused, Benny gets off of the hunter and flips him over. He puts the duffel and cooler on the ground, sitting on the edge of the bed. Not holding back any strength, the vampire pulls Dean over his legs and starts pulling off his pants.

 

Once he has them off, Dean wiggles his butt in the air, smiling a bit as he grinds against Benny.

 

"Ah-ah-ah," Benny tuts, yanking down Dean's underwear. "This isn't about that, sweetheart. You've been a bad boy." He feels Dean's plump butt, relishing the fact that he's allowed to do this.

 

"What did I do?" Dean asks innocently.

 

Smiling, Benny squeezes the hunter's butt. "You disobeyed me."

 

Squealing, Dean starts rubbing against Benny again. "I regret nothing."

 

Pursing his lips, Benny pulls his hand away. "This is what happens when you disobey me, sugar," the older man purrs, smacking Dean's ass.

 

Dean yelps and stops rubbing against Benny. He squirms a little and brings his hand to Benny's crotch, squeezing it.

 

Benny can't help but harden a bit at spanking Dean all together, but as soon as the human squeezes his cock, he moans a bit. "Guess that ain't hard enough." Benny brings his hand down on the other cheek harder.

 

Dean bites his lip and squeals before starting to palm Benny through his pants.

 

"Hands off, darlin’," Benny warns, slapping Dean's butt twice.

 

"Or what? You're already spanking me. You can't do anything else..." Dean squeezes Benny's crotch again.

 

Squinting at his mate, Benny sighs. He hits Dean's butt three times in a row, harder. The skin is bright red by now and Dean whimpers, pulling his hand away and squirming a bit.

 

“C'mon, stop wigglin’...” Benny spanks him again, bringing his hand down a tad harder than before. He alternates cheeks, not wanting to slap them raw. Yet.

 

Dean complies and stops moving. “Sorry,” he says softly.

 

"Sorry don't cut it here. Gotta take it, cher." Benny continues to spank the human, enjoying himself probably a bit more than he should. The skin is red and irritated. Benny slaps it even harder.

 

Dean lets out a whimper and closes his eyes. “Sorry,” he repeats a little louder. Dean can’t deny that this is hot, but it still hurts. He’s had worse, of course.

 

"Shh, just a small bit more." Benny admires his work for a moment before hitting the red skin even harder four more times, bringing back his hand and hitting both of Dean's cheeks with a hard swing.

 

A small tear escapes Dean's eyes when he shuts them tightly. The pain on his butt is unbelievable, but he likes it. Wiggling a bit, he bites his lip and whimpers.

 

“Yeah...” Benny traces the handprint he's created. “Learned your lesson?”

 

"Mhm," Dean hums, nodding.

 

Sighing, the vampire rubs Dean's butt a little before pulling on his boxers and jeans. "There. Can you stand?"

 

Sliding off of Benny's lap, Dean gets to his feet and nods. It's a bit painful, but he can bear it. Benny gets up, too. He stands beside his mate, rubbing his back. “Sorry, but you were bein’ naughty.”

 

Smiling a bit, Dean nods. "Sorry I was naughty." He leans close and kisses Benny quickly.

 

Humming, the vampire sighs happily. “Anyway,” Benny pauses turning to Dean’s duffel, “what else did you bring? Do we need to get anythin’ on land before undockin’?”

 

Thinking for a moment or so, Dean shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. As long as we have pie and alcohol, I'm good."

 

Chuckling, Benny nods. “Yep. Sold all that fish and those necklaces while you were gone. Gotta good supply of food ta feed ya with.” Dean smiles at this and falls back onto the bed, resting his head on his hands and closing his eyes.

 

“Why don't ya unpack while I undock... Any particular place you wanna sail?” Benny asks, grabbing his head and sunglasses before heading towards the door.

 

Dean shakes his head. "Don't care," he answers as his eyes open. He stands up and grabs his duffel. Dean starts unpacking as Benny suggested, and the vampire nods. Before the front door shuts, the hunter hears Benny hiss and he laughs.

 

-

 

About a half hour passes before the sun is starting to go down, and the sky is so beautiful that Benny takes off his sunglasses. He watches it for another ten minutes before anchoring the boathouse and heading back inside. From within the kitchen, Benny calls, "Dean? I'm making dinner." He's not sure if the hunter's already ate, but he doubts it. Benny decides to make some spicy crab sliders. He didn't caught the crab himself, but it'll still taste the same.

 

Dean's just finishing unpacking and he lies on the bed. He gets bored after a few minutes and goes into the kitchen with Benny. Before either of them can talk, though, Dean’s phone rings and he pulls it out, not bothering to check the caller ID. “Yeah?... Oh. Hi, Sam.” Dean glances at Benny and rolls his eyes when he hears Sam’s tone.

 

Benny sighs, turning back to the ingredients on the cut board. He starts dicing up the crab, and the sound is more than audible.

 

At Sam's question, Dean answers, “On a boat... On the ocean...” Sam talks for a moment and asks another question and Dean rolls his eyes. “Yes, with Benny - Is this all you called about? To complain about him?”

 

The vampire sighs, starting to mix all the ingredients. He hates how Dean is talking to his brother, and he hopes that the human thinks of the spanking he got and remembers to be patient with Sam. Being angry with the youngest Winchester isn’t going to get them anywhere.

 

“No! Sam, I'm not gonna - “ Of course, the brunette interrupts him and Dean’s jaw tenses. “I'm staying with Benny,” he says when Sam pauses. “No. I trust him, I - “ Sam interrupts him again and Dean kicks the counter, frustrated.

 

Benny sighs, still mixing up the ingredients. “Calm down, sugar. Gotta be patient with ‘im,” the vampire can't help but say. If Dean keeps hitting his stuff something will break. God, he should fix this place up before it sinks.

 

Sam's silent for a minute before asking a question in an annoyed tone. “Yeah, Benny's listening to our conversation... No, he's a vampire. He can hear you, dumbass.” After a moment of the youngest Winchester talking and complaining, Dean interrupts him, yelling, “We're mates!”

 

Benny doesn't know if he should laugh or be angry at this. Dean barely grasps the concept of being mates, so there's no way that Sam will understand at all. He listens to the silence on the other end, starting up the stove as he forms the meat into patties.

 

At Sam’s shocked gasp, Dean adds, “We're together. Together-together.” Sam's completely silent for a good thirty seconds before he rambling about how Benny must have messed with Dean or something because _“there's no way that you’re my brother. My brother wouldn’t be so stupid.”_  The whole time, Dean stares straight ahead, jaw tense and angry tears forming in his eyes.

 

Benny smells the salt coming from his mates eyes, and the vampire turns around. He doesn't like what Sam's saying at all. Benny can respect him, but the second that he puts Dean down he's done being civil. “I'm pretty sure a brother wouldn't be so hypocritical,” he says to the phone. “Considerin’ the fact ya lied ‘n’ ran off with  _yer_  mate.”

 

As Dean listens to Sam yell at him, his vision blurs and a tear falls down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away and tries to take what his brother is saying strongly and not break down.

 

“Sam!” Benny drops what he's doing - not literally, of course - and growls protectively, coming closer over to Dean. “Hurtin’ him like this is only gonna push you two away further! Why can't we all just get along? Don't all of us  _deserve_  that?”

 

Sam and Dean are both quiet. After a moment, Sam says the things that snaps Dean's heart right in half and the older brother hangs up. Dean holds the phone in his hand shakily and stares at it, a manly tear falling down his cheek. “He  _hates_  me, Benny.” The vampire already knows what Sam said, but Dean's so hurt right now that he forgets about his mates super hearing. He’s heartbroken and terrified that Sam'll somehow find Benny and try to hurt him.

 

Benny holds his mate, frowning sympathetically. He’s baffled that the younger Winchester is so stubborn -  _borderline genocidal_. “‘M sorry...” If it weren’t for him, Dean and Sam would probably still be hunting. They'd be close and... Well, happy. He almost wants to call Sam himself and give him a piece of his mind.

 

Dean buries his head in Benny’s shoulder, letting him hold him comfortingly. “It’s okay... Not your fault...”

 

“But it is... If it weren’t for me, then Sam ‘n’ you’d be out there huntin’ monsters...”  _Hunting things like me_.

 

Shaking his head, Dean argues, “No. This is his fault. He shouldn’t be so hateful towards you. He needs to see that you're not just a monster.”

 

Benny immediately recognizes that Dean technically called him a monster, but it’s fine. He is by definition. “I have half a mind to give that kid a call...”

 

“Don't,” Dean says immediately, pulling away. “That won't end well.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at his mate, Benny scoffs. “What could go wrong? We’re on the  _ocean_.” It's not like they're in a vulnerable place that Sam can just appear suddenly and hurt him.

 

“Sam could hate me even more,” Dean mumbles. He doesn't want it to seem like he's running to Benny for help like a little kid. He doesn't want to seem weak. That’s pretty much the story of his life, not wanting to seem weak.

 

Benny frowns at that. He doesn’t want to make things worse, but then again, the vampire can’t exactly feel content sitting back and watching this blow up without putting in his two cents. “I'm sure he don’t hate ya, Dean. He's just angry. Hate comes from fear, and Sam’s just scared that I'm going to take you away. Or... Or hurt you.” Sam's right to be scared about that.

 

Sighing, Dean pulls away and holds his phone out. “Fine. Here.”  _I’m totally going to regret this_ , Dean thinks bitterly.

 

Pursing his lips, Benny wipes his hands on his pants before taking the phone. “How about ya make those into little patties? Help me with ‘em?” he suggests, wanting to give Dean something to do. Benny wants to talk to Sam in private. If he’ll listen - Hell, if he even picks up the damn phone.

 

Nodding, Dean steps closer to the raw meat and starts doing what Benny asked him to. “Don't say anything stupid,” he says, sniffling. God, Sam’s totally going to mock him for acting like a little kid and running to Benny for help.

 

Nodding, Benny goes into their bedroom, closing the door. Dean shouldn’t be able to hear him over the sounds of the sea and the walls between them. He unlocks Dean’s phone, a bit unused to using a more complicated version. After about five minutes, he figures out how to call people, and he calls Sam. It’s labeled that, so the vampire has no doubts it’s him. There are a few other names, but Benny doesn't think about that. He’s not snooping. Raising the phone to his ear, Benny waits for the younger Winchester to answer.

 

“ _What_?” Sam huffs after checking the caller ID.

 

“Hey there, Sam. Might I have a word?” Benny asks, trying not to sound smug. It’s hard, but he manages to make his voice smooth and as Louisianan as it usually is.

 

Sam's jaw tenses and he shakes his head. “Why would I talk to you?”

 

“Why wouldn't you?” Benny counters, sitting on the bed.

 

“You're a monster. We don't make friends with monsters.  _We_  kill them." He makes sure to emphasize the ‘we’ clearly, obviously referring to his big brother.

 

Benny sighs, wondering how he can reply to this. “Well, ‘m pretty sure Dean would still be in Purgatory if I wouldn't of helped him.”

 

“You're still a vampire,” Sam retorts. “Dean should have done what he needed to do to get out and killed you... But for some reason he got emotionally attached to you and couldn’t do it. Let me just say I'd have no problem hunting you down and cutting off your head.”

 

Swallowing, the vampire stays silent for a moment. “Wonder what that says about you. Willin’ ta hunt down someone that yer brother loves based on hate. You're scared, Sam. What're you scared of? I could help.”

 

“I'm not scared... I'm pissed,” Sam states. "My brother doesn't  _love you_  - You messed with him. Did something to him to make him think that he loves you... You thralled him, I bet.” Dean’s straight, so this whole ordeal is a red flag in more ways than one.

 

Benny sighs, shaking his head. “What makes you think that I'd do that?” he asks patiently, talking more like a counselor than himself. In the back of his mind, Benny hopes that he didn’t accidentally thrall Dean

 

“You’re a monster. You’ll do anything.”

 

Rolling his eyes, the vampire asks, "When have ya ever met a vamp who has done somethin’ as dumb as that?”

 

Sam's quiet for a minute before shaking his head. “...I swear to God, if you don't get away from my brother, you won't live to see him another day.”

 

Benny feels a bit sad at this, but he shakes his head internally. “Hold on a minute, Sam; we’re not on death threats yet... What ‘bout this situation is botherin’ you? Let’s talk this out like civilized people, hm?”

 

“ _Civilized people_?” Sam scoffs. “You’re not a person. You’re a monster. I don't need a damn counselor, okay? What I need is my brother back!”

 

Ignoring most of what Sam is saying, Benny nods along. “Okay, so the root of the issue is neglect... Hm, that's interesting. Sam, do you hate your brother?”

 

“Right now? Yeah... And the only issue here is you! You're ruining our lives.”

 

Humming, Benny nods. “Fine. Let's say I was out of the picture. What about, uh... What’s your mates name?”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow. “...Amelia?”

 

“Amelia? Oh, that's a pretty name. Anyway - Dean told me that ya cut if off with her... But then you went back to her. Have I been ill-informed?”

 

“No. I went back...”

 

Benny nods, happy that Sam isn’t yelling at him anymore. “Okay. So from Dean's perspective, he cut ties with one of his only friends as in agreement with you, and you returned the favor, but then turned around and went against yer word?”

 

Sam stares ahead for a moment, thinking. “...Why am I even talking to you about this? You’re a vampire, not a counselor.”

 

“You're afraid to lose Dean and face yer problems. You’re scared that I’m going to take yer brother away from ya, so you hate me. Trust me, Sam, I know how hate works.”

 

Shaking his head, Sam yells in denial, “I'm not scared! I'm pissed off that Dean won’t do the right thing and kill you!”

 

Benny rolls his eyes. “What does killing me solve, Sam? Dean'll be mad at you for awhile, probably turn into his self-destructive self again, and fall into depression. Oh, that reminds me, do you know he's barely drinking anymore? Amazing.”

 

Sam scoffs again and rolls his eyes. “Oh, you’re so proud of yourself, aren’t you, you son of a bitch?” Sam huffs and starts talking again after a moment. “Listen carefully: I will kill you. You better be thankful that you’re out on the ocean right now. You can enjoy the small while you have left with my big brother. But the minute you get back, I will find you and I will kill you... And don't worry. That's not a threat. It's a promise.” And with that, he hangs up.

 

Benny listens to the buzz of the phone - signaling Sam disconnecting the call - for a few moments. He can’t deny the fact that Sam does scare him. He’s intimidating, and the vampire rubs his face. Getting up, he goes back to the kitchen. Benny's not sure what to tell Dean, because he doesn’t want to worry him, but he also doesn't want to lie.

 

Dean's just finishing up with the patties and he wipes his hands on his pants before walking over to Benny. “What’d he say?” he asks nervously.

 

“Uh...” Benny hands Dean the phone, looking at the ground and sighing. He can't lie. “I mighta made it worse.”

 

Sticking his phone in his pocket, Dean's eyes widen. “ _What_?”

 

Benny rubs the back of his neck. “The next time we dock... Sam says he’s gonna... Well, behead me.”

 

Dean's stomach drops and his knees suddenly feel weak and shaky. “What? No, he can't do that!” he exclaims, even though they both know he can.

 

Benny looks up at Dean. “It's okay. It’s not like he tracks yer phone, right?” the vampire tries to reassure.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow at Benny and his eyes become even wider. His knees give out and he falls to the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

 

"Dean!" Benny exclaims, bending down and trying to get Dean back to his feet. "It'll be alright! I promise. I'm not - I'm not leaving ya, okay?"

 

Shaking his head, Dean yanks himself out of Benny’s hold and buries his face in his hands. He sobs, his body shaking. “Benny, he’s gonna kill you! I-I can't lose you!”

 

Benny's never seen the human break down like this before, and it makes him scared. They'll run out of food and blood bags and fuel and will be forced to dock. Sam will find him and kill him. He doesn't want to die again.

 

Shaking violently, Dean practically hyperventilates on the floor. “P-Please. Can't you do something? I-I don't w-want y-you to d-die...”

 

“...What am I supposed to do?” the older man asks quietly, reaching out and holding Dean in his arms. It’s not like he could kill Sam - Dean would behead him without a second thought, and Benny doesn't  _want_  to. He’s at the hunters mercy, and he doesn't think he’ll be getting any of that. Though, this could work out in the end. Maybe him and Dean were just meant to be together for this short bit of time, to teach each other a lesson. 

 

“I don't know!  _Something_!” Dean's sobs come out muffled as he buries his face in Benny’s  shoulder. “I can't lose you, Benny! I need you!”

 

Benny starts panicking, too. How is he supposed to comfort Dean when he’s the one with a target on his head? “I dunno, Dean! He's  _yer_  brother! I didn't ask for this!”

 

Pulling back, Dean wraps his arms around Benny’s neck. He’s looking at the vampire with the most heartbroken, scared face. “You can't just  _die_! How am I supposed to live without you?”

 

The vampire simply searches Dean's eyes, as if he'll find the answer there. “Je suis désolé, mon chéri...”

 

Shaking his head, Dean manages to get to his feet, his knees still shaky. “N-No... There has to be something we can do... I can't lose you, Benny.  _I won_ ’ _t_.”

 

He gets up after Dean, pursing his lips. “You could call him again; You could go  _see_  him,” Benny suggests.

 

Dean stares at Benny, his eyes searching for some sign of him joking. There’s no way he can change Sam’s mind. “What?”

 

“Well, Sam’s yer brother. I mean, if you called him right now -  _crying_  - he’d have ta listen.  _You never cry_!"

 

Dean swallows and takes a deep, shaky breath. “You think that would work?”

 

Benny shrugs. “How would I know? He’s not my brother,” he replies.

 

Dean bites his lip, his breaths short. After a moment, he nods and takes his phone out of his pocket. “Okay,” he breathes, finding Sam’s contact and clicking on it. He holds the phone to his ear with a shaky hand as he waits.

 

Sam picks up just before the older Winchester is about to give up. “What is it now?” he hisses. He's sick and tired of playing telephone, and if Dean's  _pet_  has the balls to call him again, Sam's going to -

 

“Sam.” Dean's voice cracks as he says his brothers name and he can't manage to get anything else out.

 

That causes Sam to hesitate. That's definitely Dean’s voice, but it's... Weaker. “...Dean?” he asks, more confused than anything.

 

“B-Benny told me what you said...” The older Winchester takes a shaky breath before continuing. “Please... Don’t,” he begs.

 

Blinking, Sam scoffs. “Dean, I’m saving you. You don’t understand! He’s  _done_  something. He’s a monster. We hunt monsters!” Well, Sam doesn't anymore, but it's meaning still stands.

 

Closing his eyes, Dean lets out a quiet sob and shakes his head. “Sammy, I’m talking to you as a big brother... I-I need you to listen to me. You can’t do this...”

 

“Dean! You’ve showed me time and time again that there’s no such thing as a good monster! Then Benny comes along and  _oh_ , now there are good monsters! What about Amy? Benny has greedily killed for sustenance,  _and she was saving her son_!”

 

“People change, Sam!” Dean exclaims. “I've changed and I’ve realized that there  _are_  good monsters. I know Dad taught us otherwise, but he was wrong, okay?”

 

Scoffing, the brunette rolls his eyes. “Oh, of course. Now that it's convenient for you, it’s okay.”

 

Rubbing his face, Dean looks at Benny sadly. “Please, Sam,” he whispers, “I’m begging you...  _Don’t do this_.”

 

Sam double-takes because of his big brothers tone. He’s crying, and Sam feels a little bad. “Dean... You’re thralled. He’s using you. I know that you’re in there somewhere, and I’m going to save you.” Sam hangs up.

 

Dean’s stomach drops and he stands there, frozen for a good forty-five seconds before throwing his phone across the room. It doesn’t break, thankfully, but he’s not paying attention to that. “Dammit!” he yells, kicking the counter.

 

Benny sighs, looking at his mate like a lost puppy. “Dean... Maybe this is for the best...”

 

“No!” Dean screams, looking at Benny with fire in his eyes. “You’re not gonna die! Understand me? You're not gonna be added to the list of people I loved who have died!”

 

That makes Benny feel worse, and he picks Dean up in a grounding hug. “Dean. ‘M gonna look exactly the same in a few years. You’re not.”

 

At Benny’s words, Dean pulls away from Benny and looks at him, breathing heavily. “...Turn me.”

 

Benny pushes Dean away, looking at him in shock. “Dean!  _Are_  you thralled? God! NO! THAT’S NOT HAPPENING EVER!” he screams.

 

“Please,” Dean says calmly, “You said it yourself: I'm gonna age and you’re not. This is the perfect solution, Benny! It just takes a little bit of your blood!”

 

Oh, God, what if Dean drinks from him in his sleep? “NO! DEAN, NO! THAT ISN’T HAPPENING EVER!”

 

“Why not?”

 

Benny feels tears coming. Sam was right to be worried, and the vampire kind of wants to die now. He’s ruined Dean. He’s broken and Benny is a monster.

 

“Benny, please.” Dean takes a step toward him and grabs the vampires face in his hands. He wants this. He knows he does. “Please do this for me.”

 

Pushing the human away again, Benny stumbles back. “I’d rather die,” he hisses, looking at Dean with so much intent that holding eye contact is like staring into the sun.

 

Taking a deep breath, Dean takes another step toward him. “If you love me... You’d do this. I want to be turned... I need it...”

 

Benny walks back again. “You’re not Dean.  _You’re not Dean_.”

 

This makes Dean even sadder, because he sounds like Sam. “Yes, Benny... I am.”

 

“Dean wouldn’t want this. Somethin’ is wrong with ya. ‘M never gonna turn you, Dean Winchester, so drop it this second before I dock this damn boat and  _seek out_ yer brother.”

 

Deciding to keep trying, Dean takes another breath and steps towards Benny again. “It's not like I don't know what’s coming. I’ve experienced this before... Benny, this way we can be together  _forever_. Just like you wanted.”

 

Benny shakes his head slowly. “Dean, I'll behead myself if ya mention that one more time.”

 

Dean's quiet for a moment before sighing. “Fine.” It’s not like he needs Benny’s permission to drink his blood...

 

Closing his eyes in relief, Benny sighs. “Okay, now... God, how do we... Dean, I need ya to think clearly for me. Pretend that you're Sam.”

 

“Okay...” Dean breathes.

 

Nodding, Benny walks closer to Dean. “You’re Sam. Dean - yer brother - is in love with a vampire.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows furrow and he nods. “Okay...” he says again.

 

“You hate vampires.”

 

Dean suddenly shakes his head. “What's the point of this exactly?”

 

“Dammit, Dean, just focus.” Benny goes in front of Dean, holding him by his arms tightly. “You are Sam. Yer brother ran away with a vampire ‘n’ you hate the vampire. ‘N’ I mean hate. You absolutely  _despise_  ‘im.”

 

“I don’t - Why are we doing this?” Dean asks. His eyes dart to the side and he sees a knife on the counter.  _Good... Something sharp to draw blood..._  Looking back to Benny, Dean waits for an answer.

 

“Cuz y’know Sam better than anybody. You’ll be able ta figure out how Sam will approach this situation. Now focus, dammit.”

 

Dean sighs and does the best he can to focus. “Okay...”

 

“Now, you’re Sam. Yer brother is with a vampire you despise. Whadda do?”

 

“I... Kill him,” Dean says simply.

 

Benny nods hesitantly. “Yeah, but... C’mon. Whadda do?” the vampire presses. He needs Dean to feel the hatred.

 

Shaking his head, Dean shrugs. “I don't know - “ Without warning, he reaches over and grabs the knife by the handle, swinging it and trying to cut Benny's hand.

 

Recoiling, the older man looks up at Dean with surprised. “Okay - Not exactly what I was looking for, but okay - “

 

Grabbing Benny’s wrist, Dean cuts his palm and drops the knife. He starts to bring his hand to his mouth, closing his eyes in preparation.

 

“DEAN!” Benny jerks away with wide eyes, stumbling back and falling in shock. Getting on the ground next to him, Dean grabs his hand again, bringing it towards his mouth again.

 

Benny pushes the hunter back with his uninjured hand, still freaking out. He grabs the knife and gets to his feet, running into their bedroom and locking the door. Dean's gone crazy. Running after him Dean bangs on the door. “Benny! Open the door!” he yells.

 

“DEAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

 

“Nothing!”

 

Laughing, Benny watches as his hand heals, licking the blood away. “Nothing he says! Yeah, nothing!” he muses, laughing coldly. “You just tried ta turn yerself! Dean - “ Benny looks around for that machete.

 

“Benny, I need this!” Dean pleads, desperate. “I want this!”

 

Benny gets the machete from the drawer in the nightstand. He can save Sam the trouble. “Dean, je te aime. Je suis désolé.” He brings the machete to his throat, trying to find a way to hold it so that he'll definitely die from the blow.

 

“Benny?” Dean asks quietly at the words. “Benny.”

 

Hissing at the blade cutting into his neck, Benny whimpers. It's slow and it hurts, so the vampire readjusts the way he's holding it.

 

“BENNY!” Dean seems to already know what's happening and he bangs on the door as hard as he can, his fist hurting. “BENNY, OPEN THE DOOR!”

 

Benny just continues to cut through muscle, making choking sounds. He’s crying from the pain, but he’s close to his spine. If he can cut it, Benny’s pretty sure that he will definitely - Dean ends up kicking on the door as hard as he can and after a few times, the door bursts open and he runs in. He rushes to Benny and takes the machete from his hands throwing it to the side. “Benny, what the hell?” Dean says, kneeling by the vampire.

 

Benny can't respond because he’s cut through his vocal cords, and blood is pouring out of him. He needs human blood to heal, but Benny’s too worried about Dean eating some of  _his_  blood. It's all over his clothes.

 

Dean looks at the blood and shakes his head, convincing himself not to do this just yet. He reaches over and grabs the knife, cutting his wrist with a clean part of it. Wincing at the pain, Dean holds his wrist up to Benny’s mouth.

 

Benny immediately pulls away. He’s not feeding from his mate. “Benny. You need it.” Dean holds his wrist closer, begging him to drink.

 

He almost shakes his head, but that would be too risky. Benny vaguely wonders would would happen if he fed, since his throat is  cut like this. Though, he can already feel his body halfheartedly trying to lace the muscles back together, and he adjusts his head so that it’s pressed down. Benny hesitantly licks the hunters wrist, eyes falling shut. Oh, God, it tastes so good.

 

Sighing, Dean nods. “Good,” he breathes, keeping his wrist in place.

 

The vampire would be moaning, but he can’t really do that, and Benny feels the fresh blood slip down his throat. It’s messy, but his muscles start merging back rapidly, and Benny’s hand comes up to hold Dean’s wrist against his mouth.

 

Dean smiles softly as he looks at Benny and lets him hold his wrist. “Better? Benny doesn’t answer, and Dean watches in fascination as the skin laces together, healing before his eyes. It’s amazing, and the vampire moans, his voice scratchy. Benny drinks deeply, his skin starting to look more alive as he takes big, greedy gulps.

Dean plops down on the floor, smiling a bit as Benny comes down with him.

 

Making cute noises - Well, at least Dean thinks they’re cute - Benny continues to drink, his eyes fluttering open just as Dean's getting a bit woozy. “Dean?” he asks, squinting at his mate with a blood-covered mouth as he pulls back. He presses down on the cut of Dean's wrist, noticing that it's bleeding.

 

“Hm?" Dean hums, pursing his lips.

 

Benny swallows the blood in his mouth with a sigh, filling it with spit. He starts licking at Dean's cut, forcing it to scab over. He feels bad, but it was to save him. Though, Benny's scared that Dean is going to try to turn himself again, and he lets go of his wrist and looks at his mate unsurely.

 

“I still want to,” Dean states, looking at the blood on Benny’s shirt.

 

“No. Dean, if  _you_  love me, you’ll respect the fact that I want ya ta stay human. Just the way you are.”

 

Meeting Benny’s eyes, Dean shakes his head. “I can't. Benny... I want this. Why won’t you let me?”

 

“Because what I have is a curse,” the older man replies. “Y’know how awful it is, ‘n’ I want ya ta grow old ‘n’ die." It sounds awful when Benny says it like that, but they both know what he's trying to say.

 

Dean still hasn't changed his mind, but he doesn't want to argue right now. “...Fine... Okay...”

 

Benny sighs, relieved. “Still dunno what we’re gonna do about that brother of yers, though...” he says.

 

Sighing, Dean stands up and sits on the bed. “I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

 

Benny raises an eyebrow at his mate. “What, that’s it? You were breaking down a little bit ago.”

 

Looking at Benny, Dean takes a breath and shrugs. “Well, it’s not like we can do anything to stop him at this point... I'd rather not spend the rest of the time we’re out here freaking out. When we get back to shore, I’ll talk to Sam, but for now... I just don’t wanna waste time freaking out over something that’s inevitably gonna happen.”

 

Benny squints at the hunter. That’s strangely reasonable for him, and the vampire becomes suspicious. “Uh-huh, well... ‘M gonna go finish dinner, then...” He starts backing out of the room, wondering if Dean is going to follow. He doesn’t. He just shifts on the bed and lies his head on the pillow. Closing his eyes, he decides to rest until dinner is ready.

 

Pursing his lips, Benny remembers his clothes and huffs. Luckily he didn’t stain the floor or anything, but his clothes are ruined, and he really needs a shower. It’s amazing that Dean could look at him, clothes and mouth caked with blood. He goes over to the dresser and digs out a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom. Benny showers, changes, and carefully exits with the bloody clothes. He grabs that damn knife on his way outside, not bothering to put on his sunglasses or hat. He immediately regrets it, and wonder what he's going to do with his clothes. Benny actually ends up tossing them into the water, out of ideas. It’s not like it’ll attract sharks, after all. Vampire blood isn’t a yummy kind of blood, and Benny remembers as much from his days of ransacking ships with his nest.

 

Heading back inside - more like dashing, because Benny moves so quickly because of the sun - Benny washes off the knife and puts it in the sink. He’ll clean it again later for good measure. Finally, the vampire finishes up with his cooking. Dean’s gotta be rather hungry by now, and Benny hurries. Well, he still takes his time, but he does so with Dean’s pain in mind. He can hear the human’s stomach growling unhappily, and he winces each time.


	6. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth & Benny chat it up; Dean touches Benny's butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive spelling or grammar errors.

-

 

After about twenty minutes, Benny sets the table and calls, “Cher? Dinner.” He sits down where he usually does, waiting for his mate. Benny’s still uneasy about everything that happened, and he’s worried that Dean _is_ thralled. Could he of done it accidentally? 

 

Dean opens his eyes and stands up, walking to the table where Benny is and sitting down by him. “Thanks,” he says, looking at the food.

 

Nodding, Benny gives the meal be prepared a once over again himself. “Yeah, well... Gotta eat...” he says awkwardly. It’s obvious that Benny is the uncomfortable one, because he’s not preparing to watch Dean like he normally does. He’s staring at the table, thoughtful.

 

Dean picks up the slider and takes a bite, smiling. “This is good - “ When he realizes Benny isn't looking at him, he’s weirdly disappointed. “Benny? Why aren’t you watching me?”

 

“‘M thinkin’...” Benny mumbles, covering his mouth with his hand and squinting at the table. _Can you thrall without realizing? I mean, I said things when we were... Oh_.

 

“What are you thinking about?” the hunter asks, taking a sip of his milk.

 

  
_The fact that you chased me with a knife and almost killed yourself_ , Benny muses internally. “I... I think I might’ve thralled ya.” Thralled humans are just as dangerous as vampires, if not more. They’re devoted, but unpredictable.

 

“What?”  _That's crazy_.

 

Benny looks up at his mate, frowning. That’s unnerving, because Dean’s mind revolves around _him_ \- Good God, half of the things that come out of his mouth isn’t love, it’s - “Thrall. I... Remember when we were... Uh...”

 

“...Yeah...”

 

Rubbing his face, Benny holds eye contact with Dean for two seconds before looking back at the table. “Dean... God, I knew it!” All the things that were uncharacteristic _were_ uncharacteristic! Dean isn’t Dean! “‘M so sorry...” he groans.

 

“What?” Dean puts his slider down and rubs Benny’s back. “Benny, what’s wrong?”

 

“You’re thralled! That’s what’s wrong!” Benny exclaims, hating how Deans acting. It makes so much sense now - And what if Sam’s right? What if this is what he did to Dean to make all these things happen? Dean’s as straight as they come! Jesus!

 

Dean chuckles slightly, sounding a bit nervous. “C’mon, Benny... You sound like Sam.”

 

“Dean, I dunno how ta...” Benny rubs his face again. “ _I dunno how ta fix it_ ,” he explains. 

 

“There’s nothing to fix,” Dean assures, squinting at Benny.

 

Benny whimpers, looking at the table like he’s scared out of his mind. “Oh God, what if you don't even _like_ me...”

 

“What are you taking about?” the hunter asks, looking at Benny like he’s crazy, “Benny, I _love_ you.”

 

“You’re _thralled_!” Benny yells, looking at Dean with frustration. “You dunno what you feel!”

 

“Stop it,” Dean says, getting a little annoyed, “I'm not thralled.”

 

Shaking his head, Benny sighs. “Dean, you are thralled! I _command_ you to agree with me!” he tries, looking at Dean with conviction.

 

Dean furrows his eyebrows as he squints at Benny. “Fine... I'm fucking thralled.”

 

Benny blinks for a moment. What’s a way he can _really_ test Dean? That was reluctant, and the human sassed him. He remains silent, trying to think of a test that wouldn’t harm either of them, but would prove that Dean is most definitely thralled. “You don’t like pie.”

 

Dean’s silent for a moment. “Okay. I don't like pie.”

 

Despite his suspicion, Benny didn’t expect Dean to actually be thralled. Or, well, maybe he didn't want to believe it. “Oh God... How...” Benny tries to recall anything that could hint at how you un-thrall a human, but he’s grasping at straws. “Dean, I need ya ta focus for me, okay?” Dean was a hunter, maybe he ran into thralled humans before. Maybe Dean knows how to un-thrall them.

 

“Okay...”

 

“Do you know how ta un-thrall a human, Dean? It’d make me _real_ happy if ya could tell me.”

 

Dean squints as he thinks. “I... I don't know,” he says, disappointed in himself.

 

Benny sighs, still looking at his mate expectantly. “C’mon, you’re a hunter.” Dean probably doesn’t know, but maybe he just needs his memory jogged. “Please, Dean?”

 

Dean makes a face that looks almost constipated as he thinks hard. “I don’t know,” he says after a moment, “I'm sorry...”

 

Looking away, Benny tries again himself, coming back with nothing. He’s about to do something, but the vampire realizes that he should tell Dean that it’s okay that he doesn’t know. “‘S fine, darlin’...” he insists. “Do ya know anyone who might?”

 

Eyes darting to the ceiling, Dean shrugs. “I guess... Sam might know, but you probably don’t wanna call him...”

 

Nodding softly in agreement, Benny simply gestures Dean to continue. “Anybody else?” the older man asks.

 

Dean looks up again, thinking. After a minute, he looks back at Benny. “There’s Garth...” He looks proud of himself, and he is for giving Benny the information he needed.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Benny replies, “Garth?” _What kinda name is that?_  


 

“Yeah,” the hunter answers, nodding.

 

“Who is that?” Benny presses, seeing that the hunter isn’t going to explain further.

 

“He’s a hunter,” Dean continues. “A bit crazy, but he gets the job done.”

 

Sighing in relief, Benny pauses. “Wait. If I call him, will he hang up on me?” Benny really doesn’t want to lie anymore, but if this ‘Garth’ is as genocidal as Sam, he’ll probably tell the entire hunter community that the famous Dean Winchester has shacked up with a vampire.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Dean replies, “He’s pretty reasonable.”

 

Garth will probably answer Dean sooner than a random number, so Benny holds out his hand. He feels so dirty doing this, but he commands, “Gimme yer phone, sugar.”

 

Nodding, Dean reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone. He places it in Benny's hand.

 

Benny opens up the phone, scrolling through Dean’s contacts. He remembers glancing at the ‘Garth’, but looking away just as quickly because he wasn’t snooping. Pressing the call button, Benny debates whether or not he should have Dean ask. He ends up holding the phone to his own ear, biting his bottom lip, hoping that Garth will answer.

 

Garth answers as soon as he pulls out his phone and sees Dean’s contact. “Hey, Dean! How’s it hanging?”

 

Benny makes a face, but he feels a bit better at the drawl this ‘Garth’ has. No wonder he's reasonable, he’s from the South. “Actually, this is Benny, Dean’s... Uh, friend.” Okay, he panicked. Doesn't matter.

 

Garth’s eyebrows furrow. “A friend? Weird. I didn’t know Dean had any friends. I thought they were all dead.”

 

“New,” Benny grunts, smiling a little. It might be a bit rude, but the vampire can’t help but laugh some. “Anyhow... I, uh, kinda need ta know how ta un-thrall a human? It’s not pressin’, really, but today would be nice."

 

“Alright, uh... What kind?” Garth asks.

 

“Vampiric,” Benny answers, hoping that Garth doesn’t press further. God, this kid sure doesn’t sound like a hunter.

 

“Okay. One second.” As the hunter thinks, he asks, “Why do you need to know?”

 

Hesitant, the vampire tries to think of how he's going to word this. “Uh, Dean kinda... Got thralled. By accident,” Benny answers, obviously reluctant.

 

“ _He did_?” the hunter asks, sounding like a teenager gossiping. “How’d that happen? Did you get the vampire who did it?”

 

Benny almost wants to laugh, because Garth sounds ridiculous. If this goes over well, he wouldn’t mind meeting the hunter in person. “Yeah, uh... By accident,” Benny repeats. “You... You could say that...”

 

“Who did it? Was the vampire trying to kill him? Is Dean hurt? Did you kill it?” Being Garth, he’s just so curious and hyper.

 

A bit overwhelmed with all of these questions, Benny sighs, pitching his brow. “No, the vampire wasn’t tryin’ ta kill Dean, ‘n’ no, the vampire ain’t dead,” he answers, sounding tired.

 

“Why? Are you gonna kill him?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

Sighing, Benny realizes that Garth is a very nosy, persistent person. He decides to just say it, because Benny needs to know how to un-thrall Dean. “ _I_ accidentally thralled Dean,” he explains.

 

Garth stops pacing the room he was walking around and blinks at the ground. “What?”

 

Benny hates that this guy is going to make him say it again. “I accidentally thralled Dean. I didn’t mean ta.”

 

“You’re a vampire?” Garth asks. “Dean would never be friends with a vampire.” He’s confused.

 

Benny’s a bit surprised to hear this instead of threats. He really was expecting Garth to go all ‘Sam’ on him, but then again, _southern_. “Yeah. I helped ‘im outta Purgatory.”

 

“Oh... That’s sweet of ya,” the hunter states, smiling a bit. “So... You’re not trying to kill him or anything?”

 

Scoffing with laugher, Benny shakes his head. “No. But if I was, I wouldn’t tell ya. Probably need some new interrogation techniques... Garth.” The name feels strange on his tongue. 

 

“Mr. Fizzles and I have great interrogation skills!” Garth insists.

 

Blinking, Benny tilts his head. “Who on God’s green earth is _Mr. Fizzles_?”

 

“He’s my pal,” the hunter answers. “He’s great with kids and can tell when someone’s lying... Oh! Did I mention he’s a sock puppet?”

 

Clearing his throat, Benny tosses his free hand into the air. “Of course he is.” Noticing Dean reminds Benny of his mission, and he points at his mate’s unfinished food. “Anyhow, un-thralling?”

 

“Right!” Garth had completely forgotten about why Benny called. He likes talking to this apparently-good-and-not-trying-to-kill-Dean vampire. “Um...” He thinks back to his last vampire hunt, which was a while ago so it takes a few moments for him to remember. “Okay, uh... Oh! He has to do something... Something he usually wouldn’t do.”

 

“Well, I already made him deny his love of pie, so I’m kind of out of ideas,” the vampire replies, starting to become worried again. Thralling is about making humans do what they don’t want to do, so how do they break it by doing nothing?

 

Garth practically chokes on air at this. “He said he didn’t like pie? He’s too far gone to save now...”

 

Benny starts freaking out at this. “What else am I s’posed ta do? I don’t want him ta be my thrall! I just want ‘im ta love me!” he exclaims, not even thinking of what he’s saying.

 

“What?” Garth asks. “...You do know that Dean is _extremely_ heterosexual, right?”

 

Sighing, Benny rubs his face. “...Yes. But I don’t think I thralled him before our... Relationship... Evolved.”

 

“You two are together?” He sounds like he’s gossiping again. “Aw... So cute.”

 

“Yeah, ‘n’ I really wanna un-thrall him cuz... Cuz...” _I don’t know if he’s ever loved me..._  


“...Because?” Garth says when he realizes the vampire isn't gonna continue.

 

After a moment, Benny continues, “Cuz he’s thralled! I don’t want him ta be my slave!”

 

“Aw... You really are a good vampire...”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny squints in irritation. “Can ya just explain further? I dunno what ta do, Garth.”

 

Sighing, Garth says, “Just... Get him to do something that he doesn’t do normally...”

 

“He’s already came at me with a knife,” Benny informs, sounding unamused.

 

“What? Why?”

 

Benny sighs sharply. He doesn’t like all these questions. “Don’t matter now. ‘M just sayin’ that he’s already been doin’ things he don’t normally do."

 

“Okay,” Garth says with a sigh. He thinks back to some of his earliest hunts - before he met those crazy Winchesters. “Well, if he’s already doin’ stuff that he don’t normally do... Try to have him make his own decisions... Don’t tell him to do anything. Don't tell him: ‘Oh, this would make me happy...’ If you can, don’t talk to him for awhile. Just let him have his own mind and make his own decisions.”

 

Nodding, Benny sighs in relief. “Thanks, Garth. I... If I don’t die soon, I would really like ta meet ya soon. I’ll cook something, to repay you for your help.”

 

“Ooh. Yum! I like gumbo. Keep that in mind.”

 

Smiling, Benny nods to himself. “You got it. Mind if I ask ya where you’re from?” the vampire asks, curious.

 

“Missouri,” the hunter answers, “on my houseboat.”

 

Nodding, the vampire swallows. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks again.”

 

“No problem.”

 

They exchange goodbyes, and Benny hangs up. He thinks about what Garth told him, and the vampire sighs, looking at Dean. He blinks back, and Benny wonders how he’s going to do this. Not talking to him is going to be a challenge, but it’s for his own good. He sets the phone on the table, staring at it.

 

Dean’s just finishing his sliders and he takes a big gulp of his milk before standing up. “What’d Garth say?” he asks as he grabs his phone and puts it in his pocket.

 

Benny purses his lips, remaining silent. _Dammit. I should’ve asked how long that this will take_ , the older man curses himself internally.

 

“Benny?” Dean wonders if Benny heard him or not, but of course he did. _He’s a vampire_.

 

Still remaining silent, Benny gets up and goes over to the cooking area after picking up Dean’s dirty plates and cup. He starts doing the dishes.

 

“What the fuck, Benny? Why are you ignoring me?” the hunter asks, sounding hurt as he follows Benny.

 

Benny feels a pang of guilt, and he tries to ignore Dean. He doesn’t want to hurt his mate’s feelings, or make him feel rejected, but this is for his own good. Hopefully he won’t have to suffer for long.

 

“Benny!” Dean whines, not understanding why he won’t talk to him. “Answer me!”

 

Swallowing, Benny’s self control is tested. It’s good that that’s pretty darn strong. He washes the dishes.

 

Dean looks at Benny, his expression heartbroken. “Fine,” he says quietly, turning around and leaning on the counter. After a moment, he’s not sure what to do, so he asks Benny. “Should I go to sleep or take a shower?” He sounds so conflicted.

 

Benny doesn't answer, and it’s much easier since Dean's asking him a normal question.

 

“Benny, I don’t know what to do! Help!” Dean nudges Benny's arm, whining softly.

 

Unresponsive, the vampire continues to ignore Dean, no matter how much he wants to help him. He sounds so lost, and it breaks his heart.

 

Huffing, Dean crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Benny. After a moment, he steps closer and kisses the vampire sweetly. Maybe that’ll make him happier.

 

Benny sighs. He really wants to kiss his mate now, and his body is practically shaking. They’re still newly mated, and it bends his self control. Closing his eyes, Benny hopes that Dean’ll go away soon.

 

When Benny doesn’t kiss him back, Dean pulls away, look completely crushed. “...Are you mad at me?”

 

Sighing, Benny fights the urge to shake his head. Looking away from the hunter’s eyes. He looks at the dishes, paying special attention to that knife. God, this is so hard.

 

Since the fact that the vampire didn’t respond the wrong way, Dean gets closer and puts his hand on his back, rubbing it. “What did I do? How can I make it better?”

 

  
_You can go away_ , Benny thinks. He doesn’t do anything that indicates that he heard Dean, remaining silent.

 

Dean makes a heartbroken sound and turns, walking out of the room quickly. If Benny doesn’t want to talk to him, he probably doesn’t want to be in the same room as him either. So, he leaves, because that’ll make him happy.

 

Benny lets out a sigh of relief when Dean’s gone, opening his eyes. God, this is impossible. He has no idea how he’s going to do this.

 

-

 

After he finishes, the vampire goes back into their bedroom, hearing Dean in the shower. Benny’s tired, and he changes before climbing into bed. He goes to sleep, hoping that Dean will be un-thralled soon.

 

A few minutes later, when Dean’s done in the shower, he goes to the bedroom and grabs some nightclothes. After changing, he goes to the kitchen and grabs a knife, remembering his plan from earlier. The hunter climbs in the bed carefully and looks at Benny’s open palm for a moment. He brings the knife to the skin and makes a small cut. After putting the knife on the nightstand, he watches Benny for a moment to make sure won’t wake up. He doesn't.

 

Dean starts leaning his head down to lick the pooling blood off of Benny’s hand. As he’s leaning, though, he’s thinking about how these are his last moments as a human being - about all the things he won’t be able to do. He won’t be able to enjoy the sun like he’s been doing the past couple weeks. He won’t be able to eat normal food like pie and instead of drinking beer, he’ll have to drink blood. Benny would be extremely pissed when he wakes up. Not to mention being a vampire would suck... _Literally_.

 

  
_Nope_ , Dean thinks as he pulls his head away, _I am fucking insane_.

 

He sighs as he lies his head on the pillow and closes his eyes, relieved that he thought about that stuff before he actually turned himself.

 

-

 

Benny wakes up first, finding his mate calmly snoozing beside him. Dean is adorable, and the vampire smiles at his peaceful form. He's not supposed to interact with him, so the vampire climbs out of bed and heads over to the dresser. Dean doesn't wake up even as he changes, making various noises, and heads into the kitchen. Benny starts making breakfast for the hunter.

 

- 

 

About an hour later, Dean wakes up and frowns at the empty spot beside him. He sighs as he climbs out of bed and walks to the kitchen. “Are you still mad at me?” he asks. His voice doesn’t sound heartbroken anymore; it sounds annoyed.

 

Benny simply flips the pancakes with a sigh. They’re strawberry, since he has some leftover from the crepes.

 

“Fine,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. He leans against the counter and stares at Benny. “I don’t care if you’re mad at me, Benny... I just want to know _why_.”

 

Dean sounds pissed off, and Benny wonders how he’s going to figure out if the human is still thralled or not.

 

“Benny,” Dean says forcefully, snapping in front of his face.

 

A bit caught off guard, Benny looks at Dean, surprised. He’s met with an annoyed face, and the vampire wonders if the thrall is gone. But it hasn’t even been a day.

 

“Whatever.” Dean walks into the bedroom and sits on the bed. “You don’t want to be around me? I’ll call Sam and once we get back to shore, he can pick me up and you don’t have to worry about me bugging you any longer.”

 

Benny sets down his spatula, panicking. He goes after Dean, shaking his head. “No! ‘M not - “ He freezes, whining. _Dammit_.

 

Dean looks at Benny, raising an eyebrow. “What? You’re not what?”

 

Well, he’s already ruined it, so he might as well speak now. “I'm not mad at ya. Garth told me that I couldn’t talk to you if I wanted to un-thrall ya.”

 

“What?” Dean asks, standing up, “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not thralled?”

 

Taken aback, Benny blinks at his mate. “You don’t like pie?” he states, though it sounds like a question.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Dean looks at the vampire like he’s crazy. “Yes, I do!”

 

Benny suddenly is hugging Dean, practically squeezing the life out of him. “You’re un-thralled. Thank God.”

 

Dean smiles a bit, but because of Benny’s strength, he finds a little hard to breath. “Okay,” he manages, “can’t breath, buddy...”

 

Because of his pure joy, Benny doesn’t register what Dean’s saying. He picks Dean off the ground, swaying him as he holds him even tighter. “I love you so much, sugar.”

 

“Mhm,” Dean says, coughing a bit, “love you too, big guy.” He pats Benny’s back before saying again, “I can’t breathe.”

 

Benny hears Dean this time, and he sets him down. “Sorry. I just missed ya...” he explains sheepishly, still looking like he wants to hug Dean for all he’s worth.

 

“Missed me? I’ve been with you the whole time.” The hunter grabs Benny’s hand and squeezes it before pecking his lips with a smile.

 

Benny’s giant bear hand cups the side of the hunter’s face. He kisses Dean passionately, purring softly. His other hand hooks around Dean’s waist.

 

Smiling, Dean hums and melts into Benny. He moves his lips against the vampire’s and his eyes fall shut.

 

Grinning as well, the vampire hums as he grips Dean tighter. Dean opens his mouth, and Benny plunders it happily.

 

Dean’s arms wrap around Benny’s torso and he squeezes him as he backs up toward the bed. Then Benny carefully pushes his mate onto the bed, falling on top of him. Their tongues battle, and Benny notices that Dean actually puts up a good fight for dominance. He missed that.

 

Dean's hands trail down to Benny’s butt and he squeezes it, being so used to doing that with the sluts he used to sleep with. Benny pulls back with a squeal, not used to being touched there. He glares at his mate for ruining the moment, smiling a bit but trying to hide it.

 

Noticing Benny’s hidden smile, Dean squeezes his butt again. He grins mischievously at him as he does it two more times.

 

Hands trailing back, Benny pulls Dean's hands off his butt. He pins his wrists to the bed, pushing them down with vampire strength when Dean tries to free them. He nudges the hunter’s head up, starting to suck a hickey on his neck.

 

Dean makes a happy sound and fights as hard as he can to get out of Benny's grip. He’s strong, because he’s a hunter, but Benny’s a vampire, so he’s much stronger.

 

As Benny does this, a smoky smell fills the air around them. Benny tries to ignore it, loving the cute sounds his mate is making.

 

Dean grunts softly as he tugs on his wrists. The smell fills his nostrils and his brow furrows. “Benny, is something burning?”

 

Suddenly pulling away, Benny gasps. “ _My pancakes_!” he screeches, flying off of Dean and running to the kitchen.

 

Dean chuckles a little and gets up, following Benny to the kitchen. “Continue later, yeah?” he says, smacking Benny’s butt as he walks to the counter and leans against it.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny jerks a little. The pancakes are black on one side, and the vampire tosses them before beginning again. It’s a good thing he made so much batter.

 

Dean smiles at Benny as he cooks. “I love you,” he breathes, grinning widely and thinking about how fucking lucky he is to have Benny.

 

“I love you too. And, uh - Yeah, you were thralled ta me. Earlier,” Benny explains, wanting to make that clear.

 

“How?” Dean asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Shrugging, Benny side-glances at Dean. “‘M not exactly sure when it happened, but I know that ya were. Don’t you remember?”

 

“I mean... Yeah. I remember, but... I still want to know how you thralled me...”

 

Benny purses his lips, trying to think back. “‘M not sure. Thrallin’ can be a slow process, though, so it has probably been happenin’ for awhile... ‘M not sure how we c’n avoid it in the future...”

 

Sighing, Dean shrugs. He walks over behind Benny and wraps his arms around him lovingly. “Do you need help with the cooking?” he offers.

 

“No,” Benny immediately says, waiting to flip the pancakes himself. “But I’m serious, we need ta figure out how ta stop it from happenin’ again.”

 

“I don’t know,” Dean says, shaking his head.

 

Sighing, the vampire turns around and wraps his arms around Dean. “Why did ya chase me with a knife?” If Dean was thralled at the time, then he would’ve had a strong motive to follow Benny’s orders or gotten of the hint that he was doing something wrong by the vampire yelling his disapproval of said action.

 

Sighing, Dean pulls away from Benny and rubs his face. “I don’t know... I just... I wanted to be with you forever and if that meant being turned, then I’d turn myself.” He wonders if he should tell Benny about last night or not. Eventually, he does. “I tried again last night, by the way... To turn myself.”

 

Eyes widening, Benny scans Dean as if he’s already a vampire. “ _What_?”

 

“No, don't worry,” the hunter says, shaking his head. “I didn’t actually drink it... I cut your hand while you were sleeping and almost did, but I started thinking about all the things we humans get to do that vampires can’t, and... I just decided that I couldn't do it."

 

A small - _very fucking small_ \- part of Benny is a bit hurt. Dean weighed the fact that he could be with him forever and the stuff that he’d miss, and he chose the latter. That hurts a lot, actually, now that he’s thinking about it. “Oh.” Benny sighs, smiling halfheartedly at his mate. Choosing Sam over him is expectable, but a few simple _things_?

 

Dean squints at the vampire and his brow furrow a bit. “Wait. Are you upset that I chose not to be a vampire?”

 

Looking at Dean as if that would be absurd, Benny shakes his head frantically. “No! That’s not _ever_ happenin’!”

 

“Okay...” Dean says, obviously not believing him as he leans against the counter again.

 

Benny notices Dean’s speculation, sighing. “It’s just... I mean, ‘m glad that ya chose not ta.. But...” He flips the pancakes, looking thoughtful. “It just hurts a bit that ya chose a few ‘things’ over me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Benny,” Dean says, feeling a little bad. "But... I mean, I know what it’s like to be a vampire and... I’d rather not go through that again..."

 

Nodding in agreement, Benny’s eyes fix on the pancakes. “Not... Not even for me?” he asks softly, hurt.

 

Dean stares at Benny for a good twenty seconds before shaking his head. “I don’t know. Can we just... Not talk about this?”

 

Benny feels like he’s been stabbed in the chest, and he slowly turns around and puts the pancakes on a plate. He finishes preparing them, sad.

 

“I... I’m sorry, Benny,” Dean says. He hates hurting Benny. Walking over to him, he rubs his back and kisses him, trying to make him feel better.

 

Gently pushing Dean away, Benny smiles halfheartedly. He picks up the plate and holds it out to Dean, looking at the cupboard.

 

Looking at Benny sadly, Dean takes the plate, but doesn’t move. “Benny.”

 

“Hm?” Benny walks over to the cupboard, taking out a glass and going to the fridge to fill it with milk.

 

Not knowing what to say, Dean sighs. “...I’m sorry...”

 

“No, it’s fine. I _want_ you ta be human. It’s... Well, it’s better.” Benny laughs, grabbing and fork and napkin for Dean before going over to the table and setting it. “‘N’ why... Why would ya ever want ta be like me...”

 

“No,” Dean says softly, setting the plate on the table. “Don’t say that.”

 

Sighing, Benny looks at Dean, unimpressed. "‘S fine, cher. Ya know this end of the supernatural spectrum, and it ain't very pretty."

 

“Benny...” Dean’s not really sure what to say still and he sits down, picking up his fork. “I know... I’m just... Sorry...”

 

Shaking his head, Benny watches Dean. “Don’t worry about it. I just... We’re headin’ for different _afterlives_ , Dean ‘n’... I wish I was human.”

 

Sighing sadly, Dean nods. He cuts a small bite of the pancakes and eats it. Benny smiles at the sight of watching his mate eat his food, perking up a little.

 

Smiling softly back at him, Dean reaches over and grabs Benny’s hand with one hand as he takes another bite with the other one. “These are good.”

 

Intertwining his fingers with Dean’s, Benny smiles a bit wider. “Good. You’d tell me if they weren’t, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean says, “I don’t eat crappy food without complaining.” Squeezing Benny’s hand, he makes a cute face at him, scrunching up his nose and squinting his eyes.

 

Benny looks at Dean funny, confused. He wants to pinch the hunter’s face so badly it almost physically hurts. “What’s that face for?” he asks playfully.

 

Shrugging, Dean takes another bite and his face goes back to normal. “I dunno.”

 

“No, you looked cute!” Benny complains, pouting. A moment passes, and he makes a thoughtful face. “You always look cute, though.” Dean takes another bite and just rolls his eyes, shaking his head in disagreement.

 

"What?" Surely Dean's noticed how attractive he is. Anyone would want a piece of him. Even if said ‘anyone’ is not usually attracted to men, he’s the kind of guy who makes people question their sexuality.

 

“I’m not cute,” Dean says, still shaking his head. He takes a sip of milk before looking back at Benny, raising an eyebrow. Benny looks at Dean with a completely unimpressed face. “What?” Dean asks, smiling at just the damn sight of Benny.

 

“You’re very cute.” Benny makes a thoughtful face. “Wait. Do you just not like that word?” Benny supposes it’s a feminine word that expresses attractiveness.

 

Dean shrugs. “I mean, I’d prefer ‘hot’ and ‘sexy’...” he says in a deep, manly voice.

 

Almost doubling over in laughter, Benny finds the urge to pin Dean to the ground and hug him. “I can’t take ya seriously when ya talk like that,” Benny snickers, holding his stomach as to support himself.

 

Dean pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “What?”

 

Benny smiles at Dean. “God, you are so adorable,” he states, letting go of Dean’s hand and pinching his cheek.

 

Dean’s  face scrunches up as he bats Benny's hand away. “No, I’m not... I’m sexy,” he states.

 

Still smiling, Benny pinches Dean’s cheek again. “I could just eat you up,” he exclaims, sounding like a grandma.

 

Dean giggles as he bats Benny’s hand away again. That sentence is funny coming from a vampire. “That’s not nice!”

 

Benny realizes all at once what he said. He wasn’t even thinking about how it could be taken. Laughing a bit, Benny just shakes his head and leans closer. “Cuz you just look... _Delicious_..." he purrs teasingly.

 

Dean shakes his head and says quietly, “I’m not delicious...”

 

“Oh, you have no idea...” Benny chuckles before scanning Dean’s form hungrily, making a show of licking his lips. He leans over closer.

 

Dean closes the gap between them and kisses Benny with an open mouth, still smiling a bit.

 

Growling softly, Benny kisses Dean for a moment before moving his mouth to the hunter’s neck. Nipping and sucking on it happily. And God, it’s harder to do this than last time. So much control. But, Benny doesn’t have his fangs yet. That’s a comfort to the both of them.

 

Dean tilts his head to the side a bit and wraps his arms around Benny’s neck. He moans softly as his eyes fall shut. A moment later, Benny purrs and starts licking with a laugh. He moves his head side to side, as if he was ripping apart the skin with his teeth.

 

Dean giggles softly. His hands starts rubbing Benny’s back up and down and after a moment, he brings his hand down and squeezes Benny's butt the best he can while he’s sitting.

 

Jerking a bit, Benny growls in warning. His hand grabs Dean's holding it back. The hunter just smirks as he brings his other hand down and squeezes Benny’s butt again.

 

Benny takes Dean’s other hand, putting them behind the hunter and holding them in place like he was handcuffed. He nips at Dean’s skin. Benny does this for a minute or so, and the human writhes in pleasure. He does get a bit carried away, and Benny begins to make noises that sound a bit too genuine. Excited, the vampire accidentally bites Dean really hard on his pulse point.

 

Dean jumps a bit in surprise, but his eyes shut again soon and he tilts his head more, allowing Benny to continue.

 

Starting to pant, Benny whines a bit, obviously uncomfortable. He’s actually about to bite down again, but the vampire realizes what he’s doing, and Benny pulls away. Clearing his throat, he rubs his face. He’s hungry because that got him so worked up.

 

Dean whines a bit, pouting. “Why’d you stop?”

 

“Just... Just keep eatin’, Dean.” Benny’s mouth is still open, and he looks like he’s about to continue. Dean notices that Benny’s fangs are out. Well, what's growing anyway. They’re only small, sharp tips poking out of the slits, and that’s exactly why Benny doesn’t notice that they’re out. He closes his mouth.

 

Dean picks up his fork, but he doesn’t take a bite. “If... If you’re hungry... Y-You can drink from me...” the human says softly, biting his bottom lip for a moment or so.

 

Benny looks at Dean like he’s insane. “What.” He knows exactly what the human said, but it’s so outlandish and absurd. He did yesterday. Benny doesn’t _need_ it. Not to mention how Dean actually sounds a bit scared. Of what Benny doesn’t know, he just hopes it isn’t him.

 

“C’mon...” He takes a sip of milk before looking back to Benny with a small smile. “I taste good...” he states teasingly.

 

Growling, Benny actually looks like he’s fighting himself internally. He is, because his _mate_ is offering him _food_ \- It’s in his nature to want his mate’s body, and it’s in his nature to feed. When you combine those things, plus _consent_ , it’s practically impossible to resist. “No,” he grunts, teeth clenched. “I - I shouldn’t even joke ‘bout that stuff. ‘M sorry...” His grip on the table tightens.

 

Shaking his head, Dean continues, “Like honey and powdered sugar, remember?” He leans closer to Benny and whispers, “Don’t I taste good?”

 

Benny lets out a moan, looking at Dean with a helplessly conflicted face. He back away, practically drooling as he whimpers.

 

Swallowing, Dean leans forward again so his neck is by Benny’s mouth. “I’m your blood bitch,” he whispers, remembering their last time and all the things Benny said to him.

 

Shuttering, Benny closes his eyes. “Dean, please.” _Run_.

 

“C’mon,” Dean says quietly, pulling away and taking Benny’s hands into his. They’re still extremely close, but this way he can see the vampire’s face. He looks him straight in the eye, saying, “Take a sip...”

 

“ _No_ ,” Benny whimpers. He looks like he’s about to cry.

 

Dean stares at Benny for a minute and says, “Don’t I taste good, though?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Benny replies, eyes watery. His pupils dilate, and he shutters. The vampire wonders why Dean is doing this. He can’t be thralled again already, so why is he torturing him?

 

“So then do it.”

 

Benny whimpers, slowly shaking his head. “Dean. Go,” he warns, shaking from the strength it’s taking to stay still.

 

“...No.” He feels a little bad, watching Benny like this, but he trusts the vampire completely and wouldn’t mind letting him do this.

 

Benny growls like an animal, tackling Dean. The chair falls over, and the hunter hits his head pretty hard. It hurts, but Benny seems to be in his own world. One hand holds Dean down, and the other shoots up to grab his fork. Benny _stabs_ his neck.

 

Dean screams at the pain in his neck and pants as he squirms under Benny. He brings one hand to hold his neck, where blood is pouring out of and the other comes up to try and hold Benny back.

 

Benny practically screeches in disapproval, moving Dean’s hands to his sides and pinning them to the ground as if he’s not struggling at all. He moves the fork away with his nose, latching his mouth onto the cut and drinking as blood pours out of Dean's jugular.

 


	7. Fighting Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny work through some problems and this chapter ends with the worst cliff-hanger yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Jesus.

Dean squirms as much as be can, shaking his head. “BENNY! STOP!” He tries to jerk his head and get his neck away from Benny, but it’s useless. He keeps trying to move as much as he can.

 

Growling, Benny’s about to start nipping around the flesh, but he suddenly freezes. Since he’s not starving, Dean calling for him snapped his out of his trance, and the vampire practically jumps off of the hunter, looking at him in horror.

 

A wave of relief washes over the hunter as he sits up, holding his neck to stop as much of the bleeding as he can. “I’m sorry,” Dean says quickly. This is his fault.

 

“Oh God...” Benny whispers, looking at Dean likes he’s the monster. He starts crying. “ _Oh God_...” Benny did it again.

 

“Benny, no.” Dean scoots forward, still holding his neck. “This isn’t your fault... It’s mine, okay? I talked you into it.”

 

Shaking his head, Benny scrambles backwards. He has the most horrified expression on, and Dean’s never seen him look so scared.

 

“Benny... Please.” Dean scoots forward a bit again. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Shaking, Benny just starts to sob, looking absolutely pitiful. This makes Dean feel horribly guilty, and his hand leaves his neck as he hugs Benny. “I’m sorry,” he repeats.

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Benny screams, scrambling back from the smell of Dean’s blood. It’s _everywhere_ , and the vampire wants every last drop. He looks at his bloody hands in pure horror, silent tears rolling down his face.

 

Dean jumps at the volume. He takes a deep breath and stares at Benny. “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...”

 

“ _No_ \- We just fixed everythin’! I’m good! I’m a good - “ No, Benny isn’t good. He just stabbed his mate with a fork and held him down and _drank_. Benny isn’t good at all.

 

“You are good, Benny,” the hunter assures. “You are. This is _my_ fault... Not yours.”

 

Lip quivering, Benny shutters. “I-I stabbed y-you with a f-fork...”

 

“After I tempted you to drink from me.”

 

  
_It was so much more than that_. Benny starts shaking, looking a bit deranged. “It’s so loud. I can hear it. It’s trying to catch up with the loss. Dean’s spleen is probably trying to replace the lost blood with its storage now. He should be okay, but Benny did stab his jugular, so it’s pretty rapid.

 

Sighing sadly, Dean scoots a bit closer to Benny. “Please, Benny...” he says, gently touching the vampire’s arm.

 

Benny doesn’t exactly jerk away, but it’s obvious that he doesn’t like how Dean’s touching him. “You need ta bandage that...” Normally the vampire would lick the wound, but this time be doesn’t have it in him to do so.

 

Nodding, Dean slowly takes his hand away from Benny and stands. "I'll... Be right back..." He announces as he walks out and goes to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit.

 

He returns a few minutes later with a white gauze pad on his neck with medical tape holding it. Seeing Benny in the same position causes his eyes to sting with tears. This is his fault. "Benny, I'm sorry," the hunter says, sitting by the vampire.

 

"Don't be sorry," Benny insists, staring straight ahead. He scoots away from Dean a little, because he still smells a lot better than usual. "I should've had more control..."

 

Which is more than true. Usually Benny can keep things under wraps rather well, but Dean is slowly becoming the ultimate temptation.

 

“No,” Dean says, shaking his head. “I made you bite me. If I hadn’t said anything, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

Whimpering, Benny shutters. “But I didn’t  _bite_ you,” he states, in a way that sounds like the vampire thinks it would've been better. “I _stabbed_ you with a _fork_...”

 

Dean sighs, nodding. “I know, but... You didn’t have fangs. What were you supposed to do?” It’s the best excuse he could come up with.

 

“Well,” Benny says coldly, “I should’ve had the self-control that any normal person has and pushed you away.” There’s no excuse for stabbing Dean with a fork.

 

“Normal? You’re not normal.” It didn’t sound as bad in Dean’s head. “ _We’re_ not normal,” he corrects.

 

Silent, Benny swallows. He can still taste the human’s blood on his tongue, and he shivers in disgust. Not because of the taste, but because of how it _got_ there. “That don’t matter. I stabbed ya, Dean. I...” Benny can remember when they had one of the most trusting relationships ever, and he misses that. But after all he’s done, there’s no way they could ever have that again. It’s ruined, and the vampire blamed himself. Well, it is his fault.

 

“Benny... Please.” Dean scoots closer and grabs Benny’s hand, squeezing it. “Don’t blame yourself.” He leans forward and kisses Benny, trying to find a way to make this at least somewhat better.

 

Benny flinches back violently, pushing the hunter away gently. Well, not exactly ‘gently’, but Dean doesn’t fly or anything. He looks at his mate with skittish eyes. As much as he likes to kiss Dean, the vampire feels like he’s trying to make the situation better by kissing him. That’s not what love is; love isn’t distracting each other with their bodies.

 

Looking at Benny with sad eyes, Dean sighs. “What can I do?” There has to be _something_.

 

“...Are ya thralled?” Benny doesn’t mind the fact Dean wants to make this better, but that question makes him feel uncomfortable.

 

“No!” Dean exclaims. “I just... I just want to help. What can I do?”

 

Shaking his head, Benny gets up. His mouth and beard is caked in blood, and he wants to go wash up. “...Are you done with yer breakfast?”

 

Standing up, Dean nods. He’s far from hungry now. “Mhm.”

 

Frowning at the barely half eaten meal, Benny reluctantly nods. He absolutely _hates_ tossing food, but the older man doesn’t want to argue with Dean about it. It’s not that he doesn’t normally, but his mate deserves to be treated wonderfully for the next few days. He starts cleaning up the pancakes.

 

“Benny...” Dean says, watching him. “Please don’t beat yourself up about this... It’s my fault, not yours, okay?”

 

Not making a noise or gesture of agreement or disagreement, Benny gathers everything up and goes to the trash can, dumping the food mournfully. Benny actually visibly struggles, and it’s almost funny. He starts washing the dishes. He’s decided he’ll wash his face and brush his teeth after this.

 

“Say something.” Dean hopes that Benny isn’t going back to ignoring him again. He needs to make this better.

 

Benny almost says ‘something’ literally since he’s such an old nerd, but he’s in a bad mood, so he doesn’t. “Hm? Do ya need me to make anythin’ or... ‘M gonna clean these ‘n’ wash up...”

 

“Okay,” Dean breathes, “go ahead...”

 

Nodding, Benny continues to do the dishes. It drakes a few minutes, and when he turns around he finds Dean in the same place, blinking at him. He walks back towards their bedroom, heading straight for the bathroom to wash his face. Benny locks the door.

 

Dean stays put for a minute before deciding to follow Benny. He tries to open the door, but finds it locked and sighs, starting to knock. “Benny? You okay?” It’s a stupid question, but the hunter doesn’t know what else to say.

 

Dean can hear the water running, and Benny drawls, “Mhm. Whadda need?”

 

“Nothing, I just...” Sighing, Dean leans against the doorframe and stares at the door. “I’m worried,” he says quietly.

 

The water flow stops, and Dean hears a rag rustling as Benny dries off his face. The door opens. “I know, cher. But I did stab ya with a fork.”

 

Nodding, Dean steps forward and grabs Benny’s hands in his. “I’m sorry.”

 

Benny lets go of the hunter’s hands, looking like he wants to cross the threshold into their room.

 

Dean sighs and steps aside. “I’m sorry,” he says again, wanting Benny to answer him.

Passing the hunter, Benny goes straight to the bed. He begins to make it, looking like he needs something to do with his hands. “Stop sayin’ that. ‘S my fault.”

 

Dean follows the vampire and shakes his head. “Let’s just agree to disagree.”

 

“ _No_ ,” Benny hisses. “It was my fault.” How dare Dean take blame for this. He _stabbed_ him with a _fork_.

 

Dean jumps slightly in surprise, but keeps disagreeing. “No... It was mine, Benny. How can you not see that?”

 

“Cuz ya didn’t tackle, pin, and stab me with a fork,” Benny growls, honestly upset that the hunter thinks this is his fault. It’s definitely not.

 

Huffing, Dean steps closer. “And you didn’t tempt me to.”

 

Whipping around, Benny scoffs. Not he’s a bit mad at Dean. “You tempt me all the time! Do ya just not understand that every damn second is like watchin’ a family eat dinner through a window in the cold on Christmas?”

 

Dean stares at Benny in surprise, blinking at him. “What?”

 

“You don’t remember how it felt - “ No one can, because you can't remember _exactly_ how something felt. “‘N’ fledglings are different. ‘M not sure if it’s amped, but they feel _hunger_!” Benny exclaims.

 

Dean swallows, stepping back a bit. They’re still pretty close, though. It may not happen all the time, but the hunter’s a bit worried that Benny sees him like that... Like a temptation. Like food.

 

“Vampires don’t feel hunger - it’s not just our stomachs - our entire body demands blood every second it’s around us! It burns and stabs and it’s everywhere!” This is true. Dean wouldn’t know what this felt like. Not only are fledglings and vampires different - because fledglings are still alive; their hearts are still beating - but it’s another reason why they don’t produce waste. Because blood isn’t food, it’s life itself. “And it’s everythin’! The only place I can go ta get away from all the smells and the impossibly loud thumpin’ is _here_! But you are here now, and _God_... Yer scent is _everywhere_ here...”

 

Dean purses his lips and stares at Benny with sad eyes. “I’m sorry... I-I shouldn’t be here...”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny crosses his arms over his chest. “It don’t matter! You’re still _here_! You’re in the bed and on the floor and in the bathroom,” he states surely. “You’re on the silverware and my _clothes_...”

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean repeats.

 

Sighing, Benny shakes his head. “It’s not yer fault. ‘M _made_ ta be a predator, and ‘m s’posed ta stalk. If I was hunting ya, I’d need ta know what ya smelled like.”

 

Nodding, Dean sits down on the half-made bed and sighs. “Yeah, but... I dunno...”

 

Benny isn’t as hyped up as he was before, but he still wants to keep talking this out. This is one of the most productive conversations they’ve had. “It’s not like ‘m sayin' that I don't joke about it too, but... It’s harder when you’re  _mocking_ me.”

 

Dean nods, sighing again. “I’m sorry...” he says, feeling horrible.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Benny uncrosses his arms. “I know. I forgive ya. But... I don’t wanna do that stuff no more - _We_ ain’t doing it,” he states intently, looking at Dean with stern, fatherly eyes. It’s a bit creepy, since you really shouldn’t see a bit of your father in your lover.

 

Swallowing, Dean closes his eyes and nods. He opens them again and looks up at Benny, biting his lip.

 

"And I'm talking about _everythin_ ’, Dean." Benny sits down beside him on the bed, sighing. He bites his bottom lip, thinking. “I... I wanna continue this like I did with Andrea.”

 

Dean stays quiet for a second before sighing and nodding. “Okay,” he says, hesitantly reaching over and grabbing Benny’s hand.

 

Benny doesn’t let go of the hunter’s hand this time. “That means that we ain’t gonna talk about what I am,” he states, glancing at the dead man’s blood. “Not unless it’s extremely necessary.”

 

Nodding, Dean squeezes Benny’s hand. “Okay. We won’t.”

 

Pursing his eyes, Benny nods. “Okay. Now, ‘m not sure what’s gonna happen with that brother of yers, but I do know that I don’t want ya tryin’ ta get me topside again if it does go sour, alright?”

 

Sighing, Dean nods. “Alright.”

 

Nodding again himself, Benny smiles halfheartedly at his mate. “Now, whadda wanna do?” he asks softly, squeezing Dean’s hand lovingly.

 

Dean smiles softly and pecks Benny's lips. “I dunno,” he says, shrugging.

 

Benny hums, blinking rapidly for a moment. “Fish?” he asks. He’ll half to empty out the net, but they could afford to caught a few more. 

 

“Okay,” Dean agrees, nodding. He stands, squeezing Benny’s hand. They both get off the bed, and the vampire helps Dean up, though he really doesn’t need to.

 

Smiling at Benny, Dean walks to the door and doesn’t bother putting on shoes as he opens the door and steps into the sun.

 

Benny grabs his hat and sunglasses before throwing them on. He hisses a bit at the warm, fresh Mississippi air.

 

Dean sighs happily as he sits down on a chair. He listens to it creak and waits for it to break, but it doesn’t.

 

Heading over to the attic thing, Benny gets out the fishing pole, putting a hook on it before heading back inside to get some crawfish. As he does, Dean leans back in the chair, soaking up the sun. His eyes fall shut as he smiles softly. _This is the life_.

 

Benny returns a minute later, putting the raw meat of the hook carefully. He walks over to his mate, handing the fishing pole to him. “Here,” he grunts, looking over at the net. Benny has a slightly smaller net in the attic thingy, so he goes to get that for Dean to collect his catches. He wants to keep the fishes this time.

 

The hunter opens his eyes and looks out at the water. He sits there for a moment before throwing his pole back and casting his line out. It goes pretty far and he can barely see the red and white bobber.

 

Going behind Dean’s chair, Benny leans against the attic thingy, resting his hands on the human’s shoulders. He starts kneading the muscle.

 

Dean visibly relaxes a ton at the feeling and sighs, tiling his head up to look at Benny. The sun is in his eyes, so he has to close one while he looks at Benny with the other.

 

Looking down at his mate, Benny chuckles. He looks ridiculously because of the face he’s making.

 

Dean stares at Benny for a minute before his face scrunches up and he squints at Benny the way he did earlier.

 

“You’re adorable,” Benny states with conviction, bobbing the human’s nose before continuing to massage him.

 

Glaring playfully at Benny, Dean shakes his head. “Wrong word,” he pouts.

 

“Hm... You’re a cutie. That’s what you are," Benny snickers.

 

Dean shakes his head again. “Nope.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny takes one hand away and starts scratching behind Dean’s ears and petting him. “Darlin’... Charmin’.”

 

Dean giggles a little and looks back at the water, his neck cramping from the position he was in. “I’m not an animal,” he states, smiling as Benny pets him.

 

Humming, Benny just continues to scratch Dean’s head. “Belle.”

 

The hunter blushes at this. “You just called me beautiful... That’s a girly word!" he complains, though he’s smiling and his tone is happy.

 

Benny caresses the sides of the human’s face before starting to rub his hair again. “What’s wrong with that? It’s not like anybody can hear us.”

 

“But... I’m a guy,” Dean states.

 

Scoffing humorously, Benny nods. “Mhm, I’ve noticed, cher,” he says. “Coulda fooled me with that perky ass, though.”

 

Huffing, Dean tilts his head up and brings Benny’s head down. He presses their lips together, smiling.

 

Benny licks at his mate’s lips, forcing himself not to purr like an animal. He rises again, continuing to massage and pet Dean. “How ‘bout pretty?"

 

Dean shakes his head. “Nope... How about hot? Or sexy?”

 

Smiling lopsidedly, Benny makes a show of feeling Dean’s forehead. “Nah. You’re only warm,” he jokes, sounding like a dad.

 

Dean laughs, looking back at the water. “You’re an idiot,” he states, shaking his head.

 

Making a mock sad sound, Benny pulls his hands away as to retaliate. He crosses his arms, looking off at the water.

 

“No!” Dean whines. “Keep going!” He loves it when Benny rubs his shoulders.

 

Huffing, Benny starts rubbing the hunter’s hair and messaging his shoulder. “Don’t be so rude, then.”

 

“Rude? I was just stating a fact,” Dean replies sassily Mock scoffing, Benny pulls away again, framing offended. “Okay!” Dean says, throwing one hand in the air. “I’m sorry!”

 

Smirking, Benny tuts. “Nah. Don’t believe ya,” he says.

 

“Please...” Dean whines, “I’m sorry...”

 

Benny rolls his eyes before starting to massage and pet Dean again. “Fine. But I ain’t calling you... Sexy.”

 

“But I am!” Dean exclaims, looking up at Benny and making a show of winking and smirking.

 

Huffing, Benny raises an eyebrow. “What? You gotta tick?” God, he loves teasing Dean like this.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and glares at Benny. "Say I'm sexy," he demands, smiling slightly.

 

“That’s a vulgar word, darlin’... Makes me feel like ‘m treatin’ ya like a piece of meat...” Benny scratches behind the human’s ears. “Don’t wanna think of ya like that.”

 

Dean huffs and looks back at the water. It’s cute how much of a gentleman Benny is.

“‘S that what ya called yer girls, Dean? Bet you’ve had a lot of ‘em.” That stirs a possessiveness in Benny, but the vampire pushes it down.

 

Dean bites his lip, nodding. “Yep,” he replies.

 

Benny hums, petting Dean more gently. “That’s not very polite. Ain’t good either, cuz it probably makes ‘em feel pretty.”

 

“Isn’t that good? Shouldn’t they feel pretty?”

 

Sighing, Benny answers, “Well, they shouldn’t feel ‘sexy’ - They should be told that they’re beautiful and soft and sweet. Shouldn’t be raised thinkin’ they gotta dress scantily ta get a fella’s attention. A pretty girl in a nice red dress is much better than one almost wearin’ nothin’.”

 

Dean looks up at Benny and raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know, Benny... Nothing’s pretty good...”

 

Benny smacks Dean upside the head. “Then there’s fellas like _you_ ,” he tuts, huffing. “Ain’t nobody ever teach ya how to treat a lady. They ain’t exactly delicate, but ya should treat ‘em like they’re yer world. Especially if it’s only for a night.”

 

“Ow!” Dean exclaims, rubbing his head. After a moment, he huffs. “If it’s only for a night, it won’t matter!” he argues. “Besides, if I see a hot chick that’s wearing close to nothing, I’m gonna enjoy it... I’m sure there are plenty of guys that agree with me.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny continues to rub his mate’s hair, slower. “That’s the problem. Back in my day, we used ta take off our jackets ‘n’ lay ‘em on the ground so a nice lady didn’t get her shoes wet. Nowadays boys ain’t raised properly. Then, when they see a pretty girl, they howler at her. And unfortunately, a few of those girls think that they gotta wear certain things to get attention like that. It’s a cycle, but ‘m not sure when it started,” he says.

 

Dean smiles up at Benny. “You’re such a gentleman...”

 

“‘N’ you’re a pig,” Benny replies, starting to rub and scratch Dean with more intent.

 

“A pig?” Dean says, raising an eyebrow. “I don't think so...”

 

Starting to smile, Benny takes his finger and pushes up Dean’s nose, looking way too proud of himself as he snickers.

 

Dean bats Benny’s hand away, giggling. “I’m not a pig!” he insists.

 

“Such a pig.” Benny goes back to massaging and petting his mate. “Bet you’re one of the fellas that hoot and whistle when a lady passes by.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean says, nodding softly. “That doesn’t make me a pig. It makes me human. All the guys do that... Well, except for you and Sam...”

 

Scoffing, Benny rolls his eye again. “Such a pig,” he declares, ignoring the bit about Sam. “Women are more than pieces of meat ta shout approval at.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m not a pig!” he whines, smiling a bit.

 

“Piggy,” Benny repeats, snickering as he turns Dean’s nose up again. Dean’s face scrunches up as he bats Benny’s hand away once more, giggling.

 

Benny leans down and kisses the human sweetly, licking at his lips as to convey that he wants to pillage his mouth.

 

Eyes falling shut, Dean opens his mouth and moves his lips against Benny’s.

 

Humming, the vampire licks into Dean’s mouth slowly, his hand cupping the underside of the hunter’s head. He rubs his tongue against his.

 

Dean hums as well, happy. He brings his free hand up to the back of Benny’s head and he sighs into the kiss.

 

Gently nipping at Dean’s lips, Benny pulls back a bit and apparently decides to suck on it. Smiling a bit, Dean uses his hand to rub Benny's neck gently.

 

Benny lets go of Dean’s lip after a moment. He starts moving his lips against the hunter’s with more conviction, passion.

 

The hunter ends up setting the pole down and using both hands to hold Benny’s face as he moves his lips against his.

 

Pulling away for a moment so Dean can breath, Benny goes to the front of the human and bends down to kiss him. He’s still recovering though, so the vampire starts peppering kisses under his chin and on his neck. They’re chaste and quick, so Dean knows Benny isn’t implying anything. After another moment, his mouth finds his mate’s again.

 

Dean holds Benny and squeezes him lovingly, smiling into his mouth. “I love you,” he mumbles into the kiss.

 

Benny nods slightly, and his other hand comes down to press at Dean’s crotch softly. It’s gentle and coy, like Benny doesn’t want to do anything the hunter doesn’t feel like.

 

Dean feels himself get hard just at Benny’s touch and he rubs on his chair slightly, squeezing the vampire again.

 

“Hm?” Benny hums questioningly, continuing to move his hand slowly.

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums in reply, moaning ever so softly.

 

Hand moving slowly, Benny hooks his arm under Dean’s knees. The other under his arms. Carefully, the vampire picks Dean up, still kissing him as he slowly starts towards the door.

 

Dean wraps his arms around Benny’s neck, letting him lick into his mouth as he moves his lips against the vampire’s.

 

Benny continues to kiss his mate as he nudged the door open, having not shut it. They leisurely head to the bedroom, and Benny sets Dean on the bed when the arrive. He takes off his shirt without rush, climbing onto his mate.

 

As Benny takes off his shirt, Dean grows impatient, wanting him to go faster. He’s used to the vampire going faster and he likes it.

 

Kissing Dean sweetly, he starts to slowly unbutton the shirt, eyes closed.

 

Whining, Dean decides to speed things up a bit and rips off the shirt before pressing his lips back onto Benny’s.

 

Benny pushes down on Dean’s chest a bit, straddling his hips. He’s still kissing him like they have all the time in the world, and the vampire grinds down on him gently, slow.

 

Dean wiggles under Benny, whining softly. He pulls away and pouts at the vampire. “Benny, hurry up,” he whines.

 

“No,” Benny whispers, eyes scanning Dean. He kisses him sweetly under his chin, sighing. “This is nice.” He starts working off his pants, still slow.

 

Dean hates going slow, feeling like he’s being teased. He continues to whine softly, grinding slightly against Benny.

 

Benny grinds back, moaning into the hunter’s mouth. He’s hardening against Dean rapidly, but he wills it down a bit. Benny wants to treat Dean like he should’ve the first time. Gingerly, the vampire continues working off his pants.

 

Dean huffs and pulls away for breath, breathing into the vampire’s neck. A moment later, he presses his lips back onto Benny’s and continues to grind against him.

 

Finally getting off his pants, the older man moves his lips against Dean’s. He tosses them to the floor, starting to tug at his mate’s trousers.

 

Trying to help Benny, Dean starts to slide out of his pants, wanting them off.

 

Benny removes Dean’s pants, tossing them to the floor much like his own. Now that they’re naked - save for their boxers - both can feel each other’s arousal, and Benny grinds their lengths together.

 

Dean moans, putting his hand on Benny’s back and squeezing him.

 

Licking at the human’s lips, Benny grinds their hips together more confidently, moaning. The hunter squirms and brings his hands to his boxers, wanting to get them off.

 

Benny tugs at his own, grunting softly. He takes them off a bit faster than his pants, helping Dean out of his own afterwards. Benny hisses when they press together, hot and bothered and completely exposed.

 

Pressing his lips back onto Benny’s, Dean opens his mouth and closes his eyes.

 

Sighing contently, Benny wraps one of his giant bear hands around both of their lengths, pumping them together slowly. Dean moans into the kiss and pulls away for breath, panting into Benny’s neck again.

 

Benny moans again, continuing to move his hand up and down their arousal. Pressing their lips together again, Dean wraps his legs around Benny’s waist and moans quietly.

 

Moving his hand faster, Benny starts sucking Dean’s bottom lip, making sure to rub his thumb under the head of the hunter’s cock on each downstroke.

 

Dean’s eyes open and he moans loudly as he breathes into Benny’s mouth, rubbing his back.

 

Smiling, Benny nuzzles his head against Dean's mating mark, suppressing a purr. He pulls back suddenly.

 

“What?”

 

Benny reaches out and opens the drawer to the nightstand. He grabs the olive oil, showing the bottle to Dean as he backs away and positions the human’s legs correctly.

 

Dean smiles a bit and rests his head on the pillow, looking up at Benny lovingly. Maybe going slow isn’t too horrible.

 

Benny is about to open up the bottle, but he thinks of something better, and pushes Dean further up the bed.

 

Dean furrows his eyebrows and watches Benny. “What’re you doing?”

 

Remaining silent, the vampire lifts Dean up a bit and parts his cheeks, licking around his entrance.

 

Letting out a loud sound of pleasure, Dean looks up at the ceiling. He pulls at the sheets, biting his lip.

 

Benny licks slowly, sensually. He teases the tight rim, sucking at the ring of muscle once and awhile.

 

“Benny,” Dean moans. He can’t help but push his butt a bit on the vampire’s face.

 

Chuckling a bit, the vampire pushes his tongue against the hole, meeting resistance. He squeezes one of Dean’s buttocks. God, he’s so adorable.

 

Dean squeals a bit before gripping the sheets, groaning in pleasure.

 

Benny licks into his mate happily, moving his tongue around blindly. His beard rubs against Dean’s creamy thighs, and the skin starts turning red.

 

Gripping the sheets tighter, Dean bites his lip hard and moans loudly, his eyes falling shut.

 

Blowing cold air on the wet flesh - since he’s practically a corpse, his breath is freezing - the vampire feels Dean shiver.

 

The hunter purses his lips as his eyes open. He lets out another moan as he looks at the ceiling.

 

This goes on for a few minutes, slow and slick, before Benny grabs the olive oil and coats his point finger. He taps it against Dean’s hole before sinking it inside the tight heat.

 

It only hurts a little, and Dean breathes heavily and relaxes a bit. He knows it’ll get worse, though, so he braces himself.

 

Seeing Dean’s discomfort, Benny starting sucking on the younger man’s balls, licking at his girth with his expert tongue. Dean moans, squirming a bit at the feeling.

 

Benny moves the finger around slowly, pushing against the resistance. It’s surprisingly tight, but Benny isn’t going to question it. His cock twitches at the thought of being inside of the hunter. Still licking at Dean’s cock and balls, the vampire starts moving the finger in and out of his hole, stretching it.

 

Dean’s not sure whether to whimper or to moan, being in discomfort and pleasure. He ends up going for the latter, letting out a loud moan.

 

Smiling against Dean’s cock, Benny sucks on it, blinding coating another finger and slipping it beside the next slowly. 

 

This hurts a bit more and Dean bites his lips to stop himself from whimpering. Benny’s helping a lot, though, and he moans softly.

 

This goes on for a good while, Benny wanting to make Dean feel really nice. By the time he’s coating the final finger, the vampire is giving his mate a full-on blowjob. Benny can tell he’s enjoying his lack of a gag reflex, and he slowly slips in the third and final finger carefully, licking blindly as Dean pumps in and out of his mouth.

 

Dean moans and lets out a whimper at the same time. It sounds a bit weird and he settles for just moaning as he closes his eyes and grips the sheets again.

 

Benny thinks for a moment as he moves his fingers around, taking Dean as deep as he goes. His nose brushes against Dean’s pubic hair, and the vampire notices how neatly trimmed it is. _God, what a pretty boy_. He’s curious, and Benny looks up at Dean as he stretches him open with his fingers. Hoping this doesn't hurt - or cause the hunter to come - Benny sucks with vampire strength. This is _really_ strong, since they can drink liters at a time - sometimes gallons.

 

This causes Dean to let out a loud scream of pleasure. He feels himself coming close, but he doesn’t want to come yet and he breathes, “B-Benny... Stop... I’m gonna come...”

 

Benny immediately stops, pulling off the lick at the slit of Dean’s cock. It’s one of the worse things Benny’s ever tasted, but that’s because he’s a vampire. It’d probably only be a little unpleasant and salty to another human. He moves his fingers around, starting to rub around further back. “What’d that feel like?” he asks, mumbling against the head of Dean’s meat.

 

“...Fucking amazing,” Dean breathes in reply. He can’t explain it. He just knows that it felt amazing.

 

Humming, Benny sucks at Dean’s cock head slowly, licking. As Dean moans and squirms from this, he pushes back on Benny’s fingers.

 

Feeling how loose Dean is on his fingers, Benny decides that he’s ready and rubs at his prostate for a few moments before pulling them out. He kneels, pursing his lips as he costs his cock carefully.

 

The hunter blinks up at Benny and shifts a bit, waiting.

 

Suddenly smiling, Benny gets off the bed, and he pulls at Dean feet until his feet are locked behind Benny’s head. Benny’s standing - and the hunter’s brow furrows - and Dean is hanging off the bed a bit. Suddenly, the vampire presses inside to the hilt, and Dean instinctively grabs Benny’s arms. Nodding, the vampire holds onto his mate’s arms, too. He backs up, and they’re in the middle of the room. Like this, Benny moans as he starts thrusting by bouncing Dean on his cock. They aren’t close enough to kiss, but their eyes convey it all.

 

Dean lets out a surprised moan. He thought he knew all the ways you could fuck someone from his experience, but apparently not.

 

Benny smiles at Dean, eyes rolling back on a particular thrust. For a human this would be impossible, since Dean probably weighs a good lot, but since Benny is a vampire, it’s child’s play. “Oh... I like this one,” he decides, bouncing Dean up and down.

 

As Benny’s cock brushes over his prostate, the hunter grips Benny’s arms tightly and lets out a loud moan.

 

The only fault is that Benny can't kiss his mate, and he huffs a bit. He forgets rather quickly though when he starts bouncing Dean quicker, trying to press into his prostate.

 

“Benny!” Dean exclaims, groaning in pleasure.

 

“Dean...” Benny purrs in response, continuing to thrust into him. He’s going as deep as he can, and it feels _amazing_. “So good... Dean...”

 

By now, Benny's cock is brushing over Dean’s prostrate with every thrust and the hunter is letting out stuttered moans. “B-Benny...”

 

“Yeah... You like this?” Benny groans, leaning back a bit so that he can press in deeper. His balls are slapping against Dean’s rim, and the vampire moans lewdly, eyes dark.

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums in response, gripping Benny’s arms as tight as he can. He throws his head back as his eyes fall shut and he moans.

 

Smirking at Dean’s disheveled form, the vampire continues to bounce him on his cock, moaning and hissing in pleasure. He’s already close, and he wonders if Dean is too.

 

Dean has for awhile, he’s just been holding it back. After a few moments, Dean can't hold it any longer and stutters, “B-Benny - I’m gonna come...”

 

“Go for it, cher...” Benny whispers, looking down at Dean’s length. He’s going to come from just his cock. Well, technically he did give Dean a blowjob, but he’s finishing without anything touching his arousal.

 

Dean comes a moment later, holding onto Benny’s arms as he pants.

 

Benny watches Dean spray all over his own chest, and he continues to bounce the hunter. He’s really close, and the vampire feels his balls tightening. Throwing his head back, Benny shutters.

 

Dean blinks up at Benny, biting his lower lip. He clenches around the vampire’s cock, pursing his lips.

 

Benny comes with a shout, his eyes widening in shock. He pumps Dean with his useless seed, halfheartedly bouncing him as Benny milks himself.

 

Starting to slip, Dean readjusts himself by pulling himself up with Benny’s arms and tightening his grip even more. He’s still panting as he looks up at Benny.

 

Huffing, Benny stops moving, blinking down at the hunter. It’s quiet and intimate, and the vampire whispers, “Hello there.”

 

Dean giggles softly and bites his lip. “Hi,” he whispers back.

 

Smiling a bit, Benny sighs softly. He wants to keep Dean plugged up like this, but he knows that the human wouldn’t like that. “Was that okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean answers, nodding.

 

Nodding in response, Benny starts moving towards the bed so he can set Dean down. He’s been rough and fast the last times, but this is what he wanted to give the hunter from the beginning. So why does he feel unaccomplished? Benny gently sets Dean on the bed, slipping out of him and watching his cum make its way out of Dean. He wonders what Dean thinks about that, having cum inside him. _Benny’s_ cum.

 

Dean smiles up at Benny and reaches his arms out. “Come cuddle.”

 

Chuckling, Benny tuts. “I think I should clean up first.” Sticking the tip of his finger in Dean’s hole, the vampire spreads around his cum. “I made such a mess of ya.”

 

Dean giggles a bit and squirms. “Hurry up and clean so we can cuddle.”

 

Wiping off his finger on Dean’s buttock, the vampire nods. He heads into the bathroom in his naked glory, returning with a warm, wet rag. Benny carefully cleans Dean out, taking his time. Afterwards, Benny wipes off the human’s chest. He tosses the rag to the floor, and helps Dean under the covers before joining him in an embrace. There’s something about being naked that’s so freeing, and Benny relishes in the feeling.

 

Dean snuggles closer to Benny, his eyes falling shut as he sighs. “I love you.”

 

Benny holds his mate close to him, nuzzling the side of his face. “I love you too, sugar,” he replies, closing his eyes, as well.

 

Dean smiles softly. After a moment, he chuckles. “Well, I guess if I got a fish, I won’t know now, huh? Probably took the bait and left...”

 

Opening his eyes, Benny sighs. “Probably took the fishin’ pole, too...”

 

Dean chuckles again. “Oops... There goes your fishing pole...”

 

Chuckling himself, Benny doesn’t allow it to bother him and simply holds his mate closer. “I love you so much, cher...” he whispers.

 

“I love you too,” Dean whispers in response, squeezing Benny.

 

Benny’s too happy and relaxed to hold back, and he slips. He begins to purr softly, nuzzling Dean like he’s a treasure.

 

Dean smiles. He’s been waiting to hear that. Squeezing Benny again, he pecks his lips.

 

Pecking the human’s lips back, the vampire continues to nuzzle and purr, licking a bit at Dean’s face. He really needs to shave, but Benny doesn't seem to mind. Considering how thick his beard this, and all.

 

“You’re adorable,” Dean states. Benny can’t call him that, but the vampire never said he couldn’t call him that.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny stops purring, remembering not to. That’s a vampire thing, and he can’t be that around Dean anymore. “Not as adorable as you,” he argues intently.

 

Dean scrunches his face up again. “Wrong word,” he scolds.

 

“You’re such a drama queen,” Benny states, huffing.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and they fall shut as he sighs. Finding Benny’s hand, he squeezes it.

 

Chuckling a bit, the vampire squeezes Dean’s hand back. “You’re a silly goose,” he drawls, serious.

 

“I’m not a goose.”

 

“You look like a goose ta me.”

 

Dean pouts and shakes his head. “I’m not a goose!” he insists.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny hugs his mate tighter, nuzzling him some more. “Nope, you’re a goose. But you’re _my_ goose," he states, yawning afterwards.

 

Huffing, Dean squeezes Benny lovingly and snuggles even closer. “I love you, Benny...” he says after a moment. Dean just can’t stop saying it.

 

Purring a small bit, Benny puts Dean’s head under his chin, holding him as close as he can. His grip is still tight, and the vampire’s leg is draped over him. They’re m naked still, but this isn’t about anything sexual, Benny just wants to cuddle without clothing. Though, if Dean wasn’t human, he’d definitely insist on a few more rows. Vampire stamina and all. “I love you too, sugar...” he breathes.

 

Humming, the hunter pecks Benny’s lips quickly before putting his head back under his chin.

 

Chucking, Benny muses, “I don’t care what you say, you’re just an adorable, submissive cuddlier at the end of the day.” And it’s not even lunch yet. Ha.

 

Dean doesn’t even try to argue this time. He just squeezes Benny and starts sucking on his neck playfully.

 

Benny shifts a bit, not used to the feeling. It feels kind of nice, though, so the vampire just leans his head back a little more and lets his mate do as he pleases.

 

Smiling, Dean hums into the skin and continues. He brings his hand to Benny’s back and starts rubbing it up and down lovingly.

 

“That’s nice...” Benny can’t help but say it aloud, thoughtful and a tad sad. It makes him think of how Dean likes it, and how Benny can’t do that anymore. It’s too dangerous and - _The_ _mark_. Now that Benny can’t be a vampire around Dean, that means he won’t be able to touch up his mark once and awhile. _Dammit_.

 

Dean nods. He pulls away after a moment and nuzzles his head back under Benny’s chin.

 

Humming, Benny leans back a bit and presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s head before going back into his original position. “Y’know, cher, I’ve been thinkin’...”

 

“About what?” Dean mumbles, his eyes falling shut.

 

“Our thrallin’ issue,” Benny answers. “I think that I just have to be a bit more... Distant. Y’know, let ya be more independent.” As much as the vampire loves taking care of Dean, he knows that he can’t all the time, or else he’ll risk thralling the hunter to himself again.

 

Dean pulls away and blinks at Benny. He’d love for their thralling issue to be solved, but he likes depending on Benny to take care of him. “Independent?”

 

Nodding as much as he can in this position, Benny grunts in agreement. “Mhm. Like ya normally are. I’ll still cook ‘n’ everything, but I can’t do every little thing for ya like I have been,” he replies softly. Dean’s right next to him, so Benny obviously doesn’t have to speak that loudly.

 

Dean bites his lip and, after a moment, sighs. “Okay...”

 

“I know...” Benny sighs, squeezing Dean. “If it was up to me, I’d do absolutely _everythin’_  for you. Treat ya like a baby. ‘M starting ta think you’d like that,” the older man teases.

 

Chuckling, Dean nods softly. “Mhm,” he hums in reply.

 

“Spoon feed ya... Bathe ya... Carry ya...”

 

The hunter smiles and pecks Benny’s lips again. “You’re so sweet,” he states, pinching Benny’s cheeks.

 

Chuckling, Benny simply lets his eyes fall shut. “I’d love to do all that stuff... Probably could, if we space them out.”

 

Dean nuzzles his head under Benny’s chin again and closes his eyes. “That’d be nice...”

 

“It makes sense that you’d like havin’ somebody take care of _you_ for once, but I find it hard to believe that ya don’t fight me about it at least a little.” God knows how stubborn Dean usually is.

 

Dean shakes his head. “As long as I don’t have to take care of anyone for once, I’m fine...”

 

Humming, Benny holds his mate closer. “I’m still dreadin’ that ️ brother of yers, though.”

 

Dean sighs, nodding. “Let’s try not to think about that, okay?”

 

“Listen, Dean,’’ Benny starts, sighing. “I know that ya don’t wanna, but he’s gonna be there the next time we dock, and we have ta have a plan of attack before we confront him.”

 

“Please, Benny,” the hunter pleads, “I don’t wanna talk about him.”

 

Sighing again, Benny shakes his head gently. “Well, fine. Just wanted to be prepared for when you pick him over me.” Oops. That was most definitely supposed to stay in Benny's head.

 

Dean's eyes snap open and he pulls away to look at Benny. " _What_?"

 

He’s already said it, so Benny decides to continue. Rolling his eyes, the vampire explains, “Let’s be honest, Dean... If he makes ya choose between him or me, you’re pickin’ him.”

 

Dean feels a little offended that Benny thinks that, but he knows it’s true so he shouldn’t be. “Benny... I don’t...”

 

Benny shakes his head, finally meeting his mate’s eyes. “Don’t gotta make an excuse. He's yer brother. I understand.” _Doesn’t mean it don’t  hurt, though_.

 

Dean’s silent for a minute before he swallows. “I-I won’t let him give me a choice...”

 

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow, Benny asks, “What’s that s’posed ta mean?”

 

“I’m just... He can’t control me,” Dean says. “I’m a grown man, I can make my own decisions... I want to stay here. With you... And he’s not gonna ruin that.”

 

A little upset that Dean won’t own up to the inevitable, Benny scoffs. “You can’t control what he asks, cher. If Sam gave you a choice: Either stay with me ‘till ya die but never see nor contact him again, or lemme die ‘n’ start hunting again, what would ya choose?” Benny has no doubt that after everything that’s happened that Sam would leave his mate. He’s not sure how close they are, but it’s easier for humans to leave lovers behind.

 

“You’re not gonna die, Benny,” Dean says, avoiding the question, “I’m not gonna let him do that.”

 

Sighing sharply, Benny asks again, “ _Dean, what would you do_?"

 

Dean purses his lips and stares into Benny’s eyes. "Don’t make me answer that," he says quietly. He doesn’t want to say the answer, mostly because he doesn’t believe he’d choose Sam over Benny himself. He doesn’t want to admit it.

 

“Say it, Dean. It’s okay.”

 

Dean closes his eyes and shakes his head. "No... You already know the answer, why are you making me say it out loud?"

 

“Because when you say it, it’s true.” Benny looks away, sad. “Just say it. Please... Don’t give me false hope.”

 

Dean stares at Benny sadly before, “I’d choose him.” The answer is so quiet that he can barely hear it himself.

 

Nodding, Benny remains quiet for a good minute. “Exactly. And that’s why we need ta think of a way ta show him that I'm not - “ Benny stops talking. Show him what exactly? That he’s attacked Dean? Marked him? Thralled him? _Stabbed him with a fork_? No wonder the younger Winchester doesn’t want him around Dean. Benny slumps.

 

“What?” Dean asks softly.

 

Benny doesn’t answer, thinking of how much of a monster he is. God, if Sam knew the entire truth, there’s no way he’d _ever_ let them be happy together.

 

“Benny,” Dean says, snapping in front of his face.

 

Jerking a bit, Benny looks at his mate. He frowns. “What’re ya even fighting for Dean? What’s so goddamn special about _me_?”

 

Brows furrowing, Dean says, "What are you talking about? Benny, you’re perfect. You’re all I’ve ever wanted."

 

Sighing, the vampire looks away with half-lidded eyes. “So what, you’ve dreamt of fallin’ in love with a _male_ vampire that attacks ya on a regular basis ever since ya were in diapers?”

 

Dean squints at the other before shaking his head. "You're more than just a _vampire_ , Benny!" he exclaims. “And I know that you don’t want to talk about that - I know you wanna act like you’re not a vampire and I’m not a hunter who’s supposed to kill you but instead _loves you_ with everything I’ve got!” Now that he’s started, he can’t stop. “Benny - I don’t care about your _species_! See, if it was up to _me_ , you’d be who you are instead of trying to be something you’re not, because I love you the way you are. But it’s up to you... And you wanna hide who you are in front of me, but the truth is _I love you for who you are_... And I never want you to believe otherwise.”

 

Benny looks back up at the hunter. “ _Who I am_? Dean - I am a _monster_! I might be on the better side of ‘em, but that don’t change that I one of ‘em!” He sighs sharply, eyes wider then before. “And I’m not hiding myself because I wanna - “ _Lie_. “ - it’s because I need to protect you! Most of the things that happen between us never happened with Andrea ‘n’ I, and that’s cuz of how ‘myself’ I was. What you get _is_ me - The stuff I'm burying is _instinct_ , urges that I can’t help but feel! Because yes, fine, I’m a vampire! I’m a vampire who’s mated to a human whose brother wants ta kill me! So I’m so sorry for tryin’ ta make this situation easier for all of us.”

 

Dean stares at Benny for a moment and shakes his head. “This situation isn’t gonna get any easier, Benny! My life - My _whole_ life I’ve been in shitty situations and nothing ever makes it easier! I just have to fight through it! Sam and I - When we get in sticky situations, we don’t try to make it easier. We deal with it and fight through it.”

 

“This _is_ me fighting through it,” Benny states intently, sounding offended. “This might not be what ya pictured when ya signed up for this, but I am _fighting_ \- I’ve spend the worser half of existence fightin’ what I am and tryin’ to be better. _You_ make me want to do better.” Benny huffs, fighting the urge to lick his lips. “But there’s a lot of _other things_ you make me want to do, too...”

 

Dean swallows and purses his lips. He’s suddenly not as angry anymore and he finds Benny’s hand under the covers. "I know..." he says softly, squeezing his hand, "But you _can_ get better... You already are better. Than most vampires, anyway."

 

Benny sighs softly, hand lax in his mate’s grip. “Not good enough,” he breathes, shaking his head. “It’s never gonna be good enough. ‘N’ if we can pretend that I’m normal, even for awhile, that makes me feel better.” Benny knows that he doesn’t mean normal. He means human. He wonders if Dean’s picking up on that subtext.

 

"You’re... You’re not normal, though," Dean states softly.

 

“Yeah. I'm a vampire.” No then. Well, Benny supposes that he’s just off his game; Dean needs some more hints. After all, he hasn’t interrogated someone in awhile. “I'm... ‘M not talkin’ about bein’ normal, Dean...”

 

Dean furrows a brow at Benny. _He literally just said acting normal helps him feel better_ , the hunter thinks to himself. After a moment, his face goes back to it’s sad expression and he sighs, realizing. “You mean human...”

 

Thankful that Dean figured out what he was trying to convey, Benny slowly nods. “Actin’ like I have recently makes me feel a bit more in touch with... Humanity,” he explains.

 

Dean nods, pursing his lips. "You're the most human vampire I've ever met..." he says softly, smiling a bit. It makes sense to him, but he wonders if it does to Benny.

 

Benny raises an eyebrow. “That's an oxymoron,” he states, half-amused.

 

Dean nods. "I know," he says, still smiling just a bit.

 

“Thank you,” Benny says softly, still frowning. “But... Dean, I’m still a vampire. There are so many issues with us being together like we are...”

 

Dean rolls his eyes and squeezes Benny’s hand again. “How many times do I have to tell you that _I don’t care_?”

 

“So you’re sayin’ that you’re gonna be fine with growin’ old? Growin’ old and watchin’ the years go by as yer body shuts down ‘n’ I’m still...” Benny gestures to his covered body. “The exact same?” He’s not asking if Dean wants to be turned, because the vampire never wants that for him, but there’s no way that Dean’ll be comfortable with that.

 

Dean sighs, trying to imagine himself old and Benny still looking the same. "No... But we have now. Let's just worry about right now and not the future..."

 

Benny shakes his head. “‘M not sayin’ that we gotta worry about it. I’ll always love ya, no matter how wrinkly ya get,” he teases a bit. “But I think we need to talk about all of this stuff...”

 

Dean bites his lower lip. "Okay... Fine."

 

Nodding, the vampire swallows. “So no? You said no,” Benny states.

 

"Yeah," Dean says, nodding. "But it's not like it's gonna be as hard on me as it will be on you... I'm gonna die and you're... Gonna be alone again."

 

Benny shrugs. “But I will get ta creep on yer nieces ‘n’ nephews,” he states playfully.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “That’s fucking creepy.”

 

Chuckling, the vampire shrugs again. “Already done it with my great-granddaughter.” That didn’t turn out so well, but it was a learning experience. Benny misses Lizzie. “But in all seriousness... It’s not gonna hard on me at all... I’ll probably just feel bad that ya feel so out-of-place...”

 

Dean nods and swallows. The elbow that he’s been propping himself up on starts to cramp so he lies on his back and looks up at Benny.

 

“And... I’ll probably end up killin’ myself.” Benny’s just being honest. “Or a hunter with swing by and do the honors for me.”

 

“What? No, don’t do that!”

 

Benny laughs a little. “I mean after you’re gone, cher.” What would he really need to stick around for? God, he wishes Dean was a smidgen younger.

 

“I know, but... I don’t want you to do that,” Dean responds.

 

“You _want_ me to be miserable and alone forever?” Okay, that sounded different in Benny's head.

 

“You don’t have to be miserable with me, Benny... You can go on without me.”

 

Looking at Dean like he’s gone insane, Benny raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really? I won’t have a reason ta live, Dean. More importantly, I won’t have a reason ta be better,” the vampire states.

 

Dean purses his lips and blinks up at Benny. “I don’t want to be the whole reason you live. I want you to live because you _want_ to live. Not because I’m here.”

 

Chuckling coldly, Benny takes the hand Dean intertwined with his and presses it to his cold chest, right above his heart and presses. “Dean, ‘m not even alive. ‘M not ‘living’... What I got ain’t life, it’s unnatural...”

 

Benny’s cold skin sends goosebumps up Dean's arm and he looks at them for a moment before looking up at Benny. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just _looks_.

 

Benny doesn’t know what to make of Dean’s staring, but it’s not like he minds. He does, however, feel bad about making him shiver, and the vampire glances at the tell-tale bumps on the human’s skin, sighing.

 

After another minute, the hunter leans forward and kisses Benny, his eyes falling shut. When he pulls away a few moments later, he whispers, “I love you,” not knowing what else to say.

 

“I love you too. But heartbeat or not, my entire purpose it ta accompany you, darlin’...”

 

Smiling softly, Dean nuzzles his head under Benny’s chin and closes his eyes.

 

“Hey, mister,” Benny tuts shaking the hunter a bit. “There’s still more we need ta discuss.”

 

"Like what?" Dean asks, not moving from the comfy position.

 

Benny makes a thoughtful noise, actually thinking. “Like... Residence.” Dean probably doesn’t want to live on a boat for the rest of his life.

 

"Residence?" Dean repeats, pulling back and looking at Benny. He still doesn’t want to prop himself up so he lies his head on the pillow.

 

Nodding, the vampire explains further, “Mhm. Like... Sam’s with his mate, right?”

 

"Yeah," Dean confirms, nodding the best he can from where he is.

 

Smiling a bit from how disheveled and adorable Dean look, Benny clears his throat. “Didn’t ya mention a... Bunker? Or something?”

 

“Yeah... That’s where we live - Or lived.”

 

Nodding again in hesitant agreement, Benny states, “I wouldn’t mind living there. If you get sick of my boat, or just wanna stay there once and awhile.”

 

The hunter thinks about this, his eyes darting to ceiling for a moment. "Yeah... I’d like that."

 

Smiling, Benny sighs contently. “Okay. But we gotta deal with Sam first. We’re just assumin’ it’s gonna go over well.”

 

"Alright," Dean agrees, nodding softly.

 

“So... If he tracks yer phone... That means that hell probably wait until we’re stationary. Sam’ll assume we’re together, right? So how about I get the gas for the boat ‘n’ you can take the clothes down to a laundromat?” Benny suggests, thinking off the top of his head.

 

"Yeah. That could work... I'll talk to him and try to convince him not to kill you." Dean turns his head so he can see Benny's face better and smiles slightly.

 

Benny huffs humorously. “Mhm. Okay. We got... Probably four days before we _need_ gas... So we’ll have ta go back ta shore in three otherwise we might run out on the way back,” the vampire states.

 

"Okay." Dean's silent for a minute before he smiles a bit wider. "So we can just enjoy ourselves in the meantime, huh?" he says teasingly.

 

The older man smiles a bit. “‘M pretty sure we already have... But just so ya know, there’s a certain pro to being a vampire..." Benny states ambiguously.

 

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

 

Smiling coyly, looking away in favor of rubbing Dean's chest. “Not sure how long you can go, but I can copulate at least eight times in a row before ‘m too tired.”

 

“...Jesus!” Dean exclaims after a moment of just staring at Benny. “God, I wish I could do that!”

 

Benny chuckles, rolling his eyes. “That's just a rough estimation... If we took short breaks I could probably go much more than that..."

 

Dean raises an impressed eyebrow. "Lucky..." Pause. "God, if I had that ability during one-night stands..."

 

Still chuckling softly, Benny squeezes the human and rolls his eyes again. “What’s yer record then, cher?”

 

Dean looks at Benny for a moment before muttering, “I don’t have one...” He usually just gets into the slut's pants then leaves... That’s how it works for him.

 

“You’ve never tried to go again? Or, do somethin’ like you’re suggestin’ ? I can’t be the only long-term relationship you’ve ever had.”

 

Dean shrugs, sighing. “I mean, I was with a girl - Lisa - for about a year while Sam was in Hell.” Nodding, the vampire gestures for Dean to continue. “We had some... Free nights when her son was out with friends, but... It was usually late and we were too tired after all that to try again.”

 

Benny smiles, squeezing his mate again. “Well, it’s not like ‘m pushin’ ya for anythin’... But I can go again immediately after.”

 

Dean sighs and closes his eyes. After a minute, he smiles and gets an idea. He could try again... "Why don't you go outside and fish or something?" he suggests.

 

Confused, Benny raises an eyebrow. "Why?" He frowns. If Dean can handle more sex, then Benny wants to cuddle with him.

 

“Because you wanna fish.”

 

Both of Benny's eyebrows go up. “What?”

 

"Just go fishing," Dean says, "I wanna do something..."

 

Sighing, Benny starts pulling away from the human. “Okay... As long as it’s nothin’ I won’t like...” God knows what Dean’s planning. Benny hate for him to hurt himself, on purpose or by accident. He gets out of the bed in his naked glory, hunting for his clothes that had been discarded on the floor.

 

Dean waits for Benny to be out of the room before getting up. He pulls out the duffel bag he kept under it and unzips it, looking through the different pairs of panties.

 

A few minutes later, Dean's standing by the bed in pink lacy panties. He has a slight blush on his face as he calls, “Okay, Benny! You can come in!”

 

Benny’s eyebrow furrows, and he goes back inside. He washes his hands first, starting towards the bedroom. “I was right. Something did take the - “ Opening the door, Benny freezes and his eyes fall to the lacy underwear Dean’s sporting, frozen. “F-Fishing p-pole...”

 

Dean smiles, his blush deepening. He stays in the same spot, saying, “Do you like?”


	8. Tough (Rough) Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean & Benny have a productive argument and the vampire has trouble climaxing...

If Benny wasn’t a vampire, he would of been blushing too, because this feels like he’s crossed a line. He starts looking a bit confused. “Dean... Why are you wearing that?” That’s _women’s_ underwear - and damn, they look a lot better then the type Andrea used to wear - and Benny _knows_ that Dean shouldn’t wear those. Not to mention his issue with being called pretty and cute and beautiful. Because God, the hunter looks absolutely _edible_ \- and not in the vampire way.

 

Blush darkening - if that’s even possible - Dean explains, “I-I like it...” Does Benny not like this? _God, this is awkward_...

 

“Is this... A thing?” Benny's never ventured out of the vanilla when it comes to sex, and he’s more confused than anything. He steps into the room awkwardly, shutting the door and coming close to his mate. Benny knows he likes it, but wouldn’t of ever thought Dean would.

 

Dean nods. “Yeah... Do you not like it? Should I take them off?” he asks, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

 

Shaking his head, Benny looks Dean over. He’s not trying to, but as the vampire looks at all sides of Dean and makes various noises, it gives off a creepy stalked feeling; like Benny really is the predator he always claims to be.

 

Smiling, Dean stands there and lets Benny look him over. His face is so red he can feel the heat on his cheeks. “How do I look?” the hunter asks softly.

 

Benny licks his lips. “Pretty.”

 

Dean enjoys being called pretty now, because that’s how he feels. He just stands there and lets Benny do what he wants when he wants.

 

Looking a bit pie-eyed, the vampire steps towards Dean, reaching out to stoke his lower abs. Benny’s other hand feels the fabric, as if focusing on that solely and not trying to touch Dean’s dirty bits at all. Dean knows better, though.

 

Dean moves his hips so Benny’s hand is right on his cock and he starts grinding on it. Letting out a soft moan, he reaches out and starts to rub Benny through his pants.

 

Benny bats the hunter’s hand away. He’ll be getting enough pleasure later, anyway, and just watching Dean is enough right now. “So very pretty... Prettier than any girl...” the vampire states in awe, still ‘feeling the fabric’ and Dean’s lower abs.

 

Moaning, Dean bites his lower lip. “I feel pretty,” he admits.

 

“Si belle, no?” Benny purrs in Dean’s ear, licking the shell of it before the hand on the hunter’s abs dips into the lacy underwear, brushing the head of Dean’s cock. The other hand cups his butt, rubbing the pink satin.

 

Dean’s eyes fall shut as he lets out another moan and falls into Benny, holding himself up with the vampire’s shoulders.

 

“This is all for me, huh?” Benny muses, squeezing the human’s ass. “I think I need to appreciate it more.” Benny lays Dean on the bed, his legs hanging off of it. Getting on his knees, the vampire rubs his face against the fabric, admiring the softness.

 

“All for you,” Dean agrees quietly. He wiggles a little and groans, biting his lip again.

 

Benny licks at the skin that’s slipping out of the fabric before taking out his mate’s cock, starting to slowly lick various parts of it.

 

Dean looks up at the ceiling and wiggles some more, letting out another moan. “Benny...”

 

Smirking, the vampire takes Dean into his mouth, sucking on it gently before gradually slipping into vampire suction.

 

“ _Benny_...” Dean moans, gripping the sheets as his eyes close.

 

Benny wonders if he wants to make Dean come from this, but he decides he’ll leave him hanging. After all, post-orgasm is filled with sleepiness and cuddles. Benny twitches in his pants from his mate’s moans.

 

Breathing shakily, Dean pulls at the sheets more and closes his eyes tightly, moaning.

 

Licking blindly, Benny pops his head, hands trailing to squeeze Dean’s butt that’s pressed into the bed. Benny watches his mate with dark, predatory eyes. 

 

When Dean’s eyes open, he looks down at Benny, groaning. After a moment, his eyes practically roll to the back of his head as he let out a loud moan.

 

Benny sucks as hard as he can, waiting for the hunter to warn him of climaxing. Hopefully, he’ll remember.

 

After a moment, Dean feels himself getting close. He almost forgets, but thankfully remembers and pants, “Benny - I’m gonna come...”

 

Pulling off, Benny clears his throat before chuckling at his mate’s panting, desperate form. He hicks up Dean’s panties before standing up. “Ya better not touch yerself,” Benny warns, stepping back a bit before snapping and pointing to the ground.

 

Dean whines and wiggles in the bed. After he sees what Benny wants, though, he slides off and gets on his knees. He can’t help but bring his hand to rub his cock as he looks up at Benny.

 

Tutting, Benny nudges away the human’s hand with his foot, working on his fly. “Uh-uh, darlin’...” He takes out his own cock, thick and rising, and places a hand gently behind Dean’s neck. Benny slaps his cock on the side of the hunter’s face, groaning at the sight.

 

Whining, Dean ends up having to lock his hands behind his back to stop himself from touching himself.

 

“C’mon...” Benny prompts, still lightly hitting his cock against Dean’s face. He needs the hunter to set the pace, because Dean _does_ have a gag reflex, and Benny doesn’t want to accidentally hurt him.

 

Dean blinks up at Benny for a moment before moving his head and taking the vampire’s cock in his mouth. He sucks on the head for a minute before starting to bob his head.

 

Benny lets out a groan, both hands coming to cradle the human’s head. He’s not pushing or pulling or guiding Dean’s head in any way, just petting him lightly.

 

The hunter opens his throat up and starts bobbing faster, sucking and licking around Benny’s cock.

 

Moaning, the vampire scratches and strokes Dean’s head in pleasure. “Yeah... Ah... So good, sugar...”

 

After taking a deep breath through his nose, Dean decides to try and take more in. He bobs his head faster and gags, eyes watering and cheeks red. Benny can feel Dean’s teeth rubbing against his cock and drool is dripping down Dean’s chin. He keeps gagging with every movement, but he keeps going, wanting to please Benny.

 

Benny purses his lips, and gently pushes Dean’s head back. “Well don’t hurt yourself, Dean...”

 

Dean pulls away and pants, “I’m fine,” before taking Benny’s cock into his mouth again and moving his head up and down, still choking and drooling the same as before.

 

Benny shakes his head. “Dean, stop it. You’re hurting yerself,” he states, feeling bad.

 

Dean pulls off and shakes his head, panting. “I’m fine,” he insists. _He is_ \- Dean may be gagging and drooling, but he’ll be fine. “Want to make you feel good.” Taking Benny’s cock back in his mouth, Dean blinks up at the vampire with adoration as he continues bobbing his head.

 

Benny can’t help but moan when Dean starts giving him head again, and cards his fingers through the hunter’s  hair. He makes sure Dean doesn’t try to take him into his throat, ignoring the teeth and overall sloppy job Dean is doing. “Always make me feel good... Love you and yer pretty pink panties...” he purrs, petting him.

 

Dean hums around the vampire’s cock and one of his hands come from behind his back to his panties. He takes his cock out and starts pumping it.

 

Growling, Benny kicks Dean’s hand with his foot. “What did I say? Put - “ Benny freezes, thinking of when Dean was thralled. He shakes his head, deciding that the human can touch himself. Dean needs to make his own choices.

 

Dean decides not to question it and hums as he blinks up at Benny. He brings his hand back to his cock, pumping it again and moaning. He doesn’t have to wet it since all the drool coming from his mouth is dripping onto his hard organ. Lucky.

 

“Don’t... Try not ta come, Dean...” Benny can’t help but say. He really doesn’t want to tell the human what to do, but at the same time he does. He groans, wondering what else he should do to this beautiful man.

 

Dean hums in reply. He wants Benny to be able to do more to him. Feeling himself getting close, he takes his hand away and locks it with the other one behind his back again.

 

Purring sinfully, Benny pulls back, and his cock falls out of the hunter’s mouth. He slaps it against Dean’s puffy, used lips before pulling back even more. “Good... Can ya get in a push-up position for me, sugar?” Benny asks, going over to the nightstand for the olive oil. He’s going to fuck Dean clothed; exactly how he is now.

 

Dean nods and does as he’s told, flipping over onto his stomach and using his hands to push himself up.

 

Nodding at Dean’s form, the older man covers his cock with the makeshift lube before hovering over his mate’s backside. Benny squats over him and pulls Dean’s underwear to the side just so he can get a good look at his hole. It’s still open and fucked-out, so Benny just pours some oil on it before capping the stuff and putting it back. He goes back over to Dean, afterwards, lifting his legs up wheel-barrel style before bending them. “Wrap them around my waist...”

 

“M’kay.” The hunter wraps his legs around the vampire’s waists, shifting his hands a bit on the floor.

 

Benny scoots up a bit, involuntarily grinding against his mate. Moaning, Benny lets Dean adjust his angle before guiding his cock inside the human slowly, carefully.

 

Dean bites his lip as he gets used to the girth of Benny’s cock. It’s not that hard, since he’s still pretty stretched out, but he still takes a moment just to be sure. “Okay,” he says after a minute, “you can move.”

 

Hesitant, Benny slowly thrusts into his mate, moaning lewdly. “Urg... Still tight on my cock...” the vampire moans, placing both his hands on Dean’s buttocks and squeezing them. The fabric hangs low on his waist, and Benny’s testicles brush against the soft pick fabric. Dean actually is still pretty tight, despite how loose he is. That’s probably because the thickest of his length.

 

Dean bite his lower lip hard and lets out a soft moan. He closes his eyes and lets his head hang for a moment before picking it back up and groaning.

 

“Good? This okay for you?” After all, Benny doesn’t know what it feels like being fucked. Then fucked again. Not that that’s just what they’re doing. It’s love; they’re making love. It will never matter how slow and sweet or rough and hard it is, Benny’s come to realize that it’ll always be making love.

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums in response, nodding. “C’mon... Faster.”

 

Complying, the older man thrusts as Dean wills. “Oh... Sugar... Feel so nice...” he praises, sounding giddy. 

 

Dean fucks back on Benny’s cock, moaning. The vampire’s cock brushes over Dean’s prostate and he lets out a loud, pleasured groan. He was really close before so he’s extremely close now, but he tries to hold it, wanting this to last longer.

 

“No one else ever gave ya this, huh?” Benny growls, sounding very pleased with himself as he goes a tad faster.

 

“Uh-uh... Only you...” Dean says softly, moaning afterwards.

 

Nodding to himself, Benny goes faster. Thrust. “Mhm, so what’s it feel like? Havin’ a thick cock in yer hole?” Thrust.

 

“F-Feels better than when I’m with one of my sluts,“ Dean says. “Y-You’re so much better...”

 

Benny moans in approval, but that’s not what he was looking for. “What else?” he presses. Dean’s a tight vice around him. Warm and soft and alive.

 

“S-So good, Benny...” Dean moans. “So big and thick... Just right.” The hunter lets out a loud moan as the vampire’s cock brushes over his prostate and he whines. It’s getting harder and harder to hold it back.

 

“You like it like that, huh? Little slut...” Benny squeezes the human’s butt, going faster. “You’re so warm around me, Dean... Am I cold?”

 

“Y-Yeah... But I barely notice when you’re making me feel this good.”

 

Chuckling, Benny strokes the bumps of the human’s spine. “Oh, darlin’... This ain’t as good as it gets...” he purrs. “Just don’t wanna get ya tired too quickly...”

 

When Benny’s cock brushes over Dean's prostate again, the hunter comes as he moans loudly. Some drool falls to the floor, but he doesn’t really notice. He closes his eyes and pants.

 

Feeling Dean’s walls clench around him makes him moan, but once Benny realizes that his mate just came all over the floor, he freezes, a little disappointed. “Oops...”

 

Dean doesn’t respond, too out of it to even realize that Benny was talking. He seriously couldn’t hold back. It takes someone with a lot of mental strength to do so, and most of the time Dean can, but he fell short this time. Or, rather, he falls short when it comes to Benny.

 

Benn experimentally thrusts, wondering if he can still fuck Dean when he’s like this. Benny would seriously like to get off after all of this.

 

Dean whines and wiggles a bit. “Not now, Benny...” he says quietly. “We can do more later...” The vampire did say Dean needed to make his own decisions.

 

Freezing, Benny makes a disappointed sound. He didn’t even get off; Benny’s not even close. It’s not like he’s disappointed in Dean, but himself. He should of avoided the human’s prostate.

 

Carefully, the vampire pulls out. He makes sure Dean doesn’t roll around in his own cum and sets the human on the bed. It’s kind of funny, the way Benny’s cock is hard and flushed but the man himself doesn’t look too frustrated. Looking down at the cum, he sighs, tucking himself in his pants.

 

Dean curls up under the blankets and his eyes fall shut. “Sorry,” he murmurs, yawning.

 

Shaking his head, Benny darts into the bathroom to clean up. When he returns with a wet rag, he bends down and cleans it up. “Just tell me later when - _if_ \- you wanna do more...”

 

Dean nods. “M’kay... Come cuddle!”

 

Chuckling, the older man tosses the rag into the hamper before climbing onto the bed, helping Dean pull up his panties. Benny curls around him, pressing his nose to the back of the human’s neck. Dean can feel the vampire hard against his butt.

 

Dean smiles lazily and wiggles his ass against Benny’s crotch. “Sorry I left you hanging...”

 

Grinding against his mate, Benny nips the ear Dean isn’t laying on. “I’ll have you later, human...” he teases saucily.

 

Dean giggles. He sighs after a moment and yawns again. “What time is it? Is it almost lunch time?”

 

“I dunno,” Benny answers uncaringly, still grinding against his mate. “I think ‘m gonna ‘be myself’... No holding back... Except the evil bits.”

 

Dean’s eyes open and he turns on his other side so he can look at Benny. “You are?” he asks hopefully.

 

“I guess...” Benny answers, looking away from the hunter’s gaze. “I mean, it’s obviously bugging you... ‘N’ I can’t say no ta you... So you’re gonna have ta put up with it if ‘m distant or turn away for whatever reason, alright? And no...” _Mocking_. “Teasing me...”

 

Dean nods, smiling a bit. “Yeah, okay... But I don’t want you to do this just because I want you to...”

 

“No... It’s fine... I’ll never be normal, anyways,” Benny shrugs it off, hugging Dean tighter.

 

Dean smiles wider and hugs Benny back, nuzzling his head under the vampire’s chin. “Thank you...”

 

“Yep,” Benny chuckles, nuzzling his mate back. “Which means I can now replenish yer mark...” He moves Dean, trying to put his mouth near the scarred flesh.

 

The hunter smiles and moves his head, giving Benny room. Dean didn’t really like the mating bite at first, but he thinks that he might be developing a biting kink.

 

Benny activates his marking fluid, waiting for his mouth to fill before starts to rub it into the flesh.

 

Dean giggles like a fucking child. “That tickles,” he states. It doesn’t really tickle that much; it just feels a bit weird. But he’s still a bit out of it from his orgasm.

 

Benny doesn’t seem to mind Dean’s squirming, and he just continues to lick and rub in the green sludge.

 

Dean smiles and continues to wiggle, but after a minute, he sighs and relaxes again, his eyes falling shut.

 

When the vampire finishes, he waits for it to dry, humming “Wade in the Water” because why the fuck not.

 

“What is that?” Dean asks, liking the sound of the song. He’s personally more of a classic rock fan, but this melody nice and relaxing.

 

Benny squeezes his mate. “‘Wade in the Water’,” he answers. That’s one thing he remembers from his hazy days as a vampirate. They sang lots of songs back then together as they sailed.

 

“...Sing it.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Benny replies with a question, “Why exactly would I do that?”

 

“Because I wanna hear the song.”

 

Shaking his head, Benny regrets humming it. “Nah. ‘M not a good singer,” he states dismissively.

 

Dean pouts. “Please?” he asks, giving Benny puppy dog eyes. They’re not as good as Sam’s, of course, but he’s still pretty damn good.

 

Groaning, the vampire gives. Dean has the best puppy dog face. Benny replies, “Fine. But only a little...”

 

Smiling, Dean says, “Yay!”

 

Benny chuckles before clearing clearing his throat. Again, if he weren’t undead, the vampire would of blushed. He starts quiet and low, the song’s melody is Southern, but with Benny’s drawl it’s _very_ Southern - but particularly Louisianan - for a obvious reason.

 

Dean smiles at Benny. Of course the song is about fucking _God_. He hasn't had the best experiences with the Guy, so the lyrics aren’t that great to him, but it’s Benny so he smiles even wider.

 

Trying to avoid his mate’s gaze, the vampire pushes Dean's head and tries to wedge it under his chin.

 

Not letting him, the hunter pulls his head back and smiles at the vampire. “I like it,” he says quietly.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny huffs. “I’ll do more if you don’t watch me...” At this, Dean nods and puts his head under Benny's chin, kissing his neck.

 

Chuckling, Benny clears his throat. “See that host all dressed white? God’s a-gonna trouble the wateeer... That leader looks like the Israelite.... God’s a-gonna trouble the wateeer... Waaade in the water...” he sings, really into it.

 

Dean smiles even wider - so wide his cheeks hurt. He loves Benny’s Southern drawl and the sound of his voice singing this. The whole part about God still bothers him, though; the Dude’s a dick. Why couldn’t it have been about hot chicks?

 

Benny is _really_ into it now, and the vampire continues. He remembers bits and pieces, so Benny’ll just sing what he remembers. “Look over yonder, what do I see? The Holy Ghost a-comin’ on me... God’s a-gonna trouble the wateeer...”

 

Squeezing Benny, Dean snuggles closer. After a moment, though, he moves back just enough so he can see Benny out of the corner of his eye.

 

“See that host all dressed in red? God’s a-gonna trouble the wateeer! Looks like the band that Moses led! God’s a-gonna trouble the wateeer!”

 

Dean bites his lip to stop himself from grinning too big at the sight of his vampirate singing and smiling.

 

“Waaade in the wateeer! _Waaaadddde_ in the wateeer, children! God’s a-gonna trouble the wateeer....” Benny slows down the pace, ending the song. He can’t for the life of him - (Wait... Is he allowed to use that expression?) - remember the rest.

 

Dean pulls back completely and smiles dopily at Benny. “I liked that... Except the whole ‘God’ thing... What a douche...”

 

Raising an eyebrow, the vampire scoffs. “Excuse you? God is yer creator! ‘M not personally a big fan cuz of the whole Purgatory thing, but I was Catholic before I was turned, Dean. You obviously believe in Him, so what’s yer problem?” Before the hunter can answer, Benny huffs. “Are you one of those people who blame Him for all yer problems?” That’d make sense, considering how crappy Dean’s life has always been.

 

Dean raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Benny. “Trust me. You haven’t had the experiences I’ve had with Him. He’s a dick, okay?”

 

“How,” Benny demands. Dean’s never met Him, so how can he have such a horrible opinion of Him?

 

“He - He’s not even there!” Dean exclaims. “He never has been! Cas, he - the poor guy went looking for him to help us. God left!”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Benny chuckles. He couldn’t care less about Cas - that fucking handprint on Dean bothers the shit out of him - but Dean sought out _God_ for help? Benny imagines He has much more important things to do. “Left? Dean, God can’t just leave. I mean - Well, He probably could, but He’s still here. God’s omnipresent.”

 

“Omnipresent,” Dean chuckles. “Benny, you’re hilarious. He’s gone. It took forever for Cas to realize it, but even _he_ knows it... And he’s an angel!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny huffs. “I don’t want ya going ta Hell again, darlin’... Better start believin’ if ya wanna go Upstairs.” Benny might never get there, but Dean sure can.

 

This angers Dean more than it should and he scoots away, looks at Benny with a cold stare. “You think I’m gonna go to Heaven, Benny? I’m headed straight for Hell!”

 

“No you’re not. Dean, you’re a great person. Don’t get all self-conscious on me, cher...” Benny insists, a bit taken aback.

 

Dean shakes his head and turns on his back, looking up at the ceiling. “Benny, just because I believe in some douche Upstairs doesn’t mean I’m going to Heaven..."

 

Benny rolls his eyes again. “Well, the Bible says that non-believers go to Hell, so I guess not turnin’ ya is meaningless.” That’s one of the many reasons Benny would never turn his mate. Why go to Purgatory when you could have paradise forever?

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “No, I’m going to Hell, because I personally know the King! And there’s no way that Sam and I aren’t on his list!”

 

“So he can just decide? Just like that? Dean, God is much powerful than Crowley.” Dean’s told him about that slimeball in Purgatory; practically ranted about ‘the King of Hell’ - Benny thought he was a nutter until he realized that Dean wasn’t, nor was he exaggerating.

 

Dean scoffs. “See? God isn’t there to decide for me! Crowley’s sending both Sam and me to Hell. There’s no way to avoid that.”

 

Benny shakes his head. “Either God will intercede or Crowley will get killed before you or Sam ever die.”

 

Groaning in frustration, Dean puts his hands over his face. “Oh, my God! You just don’t understand, do you?”

 

Squinting at Dean, Benny scoffs again. “You don’t either. Thinkin’ a demon is more powerful than God Himself... You’ve been ta Heaven before, no?” 

 

  
_“That’s what I said,_ buddy _\- Hell, Heaven and now Purgatory... Now can you be quiet for a damn minute? We’re exposed.”_  


 

“Yeah,” Dean says, taking his hands away from his face and glaring at Benny.

 

Nodding, the vampire sighs sharply. “Then the baptism thing is bull,” Benny mutters. “Which means you don’t have to be the _best_ person to get up there.”

 

“ _The best person_? I’m probably the worst person out there, Benny!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny shakes his head. “Me and you both know that ain’t true. You’re righteous. Ain’t no way God’s gonna forget about you.”

 

Deans jaw clenches in anger and he turns away from Benny, lying on his side. _Why doesn’t he understand?_ “God’s. Not. There.”

 

“So He’s not answerin’, so what? He works in mysterious ways. God can’t just die, Dean. That’s how it works! He created you and me! He created the universe! He created _everythin_ ’! You can’t just believe he ‘left’ without a reason.”

 

“A reason? Trust me, that’s what we'd like to know.” Dean huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s still not looking at Benny. Honestly, Dean would like to punch the guy right now, no matter how stupid that is. “He’s gone, okay? He left. He’s not coming back anytime soon. Why can’t you just accept that?”

 

Benny swallows. “‘N’ why can’t _you_ accept that he’s lettin’ ya Upstairs. You ‘n’ yer brother are goin’ there ‘n’ you’re gonna be with yer family, friends, ‘n’ everybody you’ve ever lost. You’re gettin’ an ending ‘n’ it'll be _happy_.”

 

“I wish.”

 

Growling, the vampire grabs Dean by his shoulders firmly and shakes him. “You _are_! That’s how it ends! You - Dean, if you’re so damn convinced that you’re gonna be burnin’ forever in Hell then why don’t you wanna be turned? Cuz if you’re so fucking sure that you’re not headin’ Upstairs, ‘m not gonna be able ta let ya go.”

 

Dean yanks himself out of Benny’s grip and huffs. “What, you’re not gonna be able to let me go to Hell? It’s not like I don’t know what’s waiting for me...”

 

“No; I’m not gonna sit back and watch you grow old.”

 

“Why? You said it wouldn’t be hard on you.”

 

Benny shakes his head. “Dean, if you’re gonna sit here ‘n’ tell me that it’s either burnin’ forever in Hell... Or staying with me forever... ‘M not gonna care what yer opinion on the matter is.” Vampires are selfish by nature, and while Benny would hate for it to come to that, the older man won’t rule it out. It’d be horrible to turn Dean without consent, but it’d be easier. Not to mention that even when they die, the two will meet again.

 

Finally, Dean turns to face Benny. “So you’d force me into becoming a vampire if it came down to it?”

 

Benny looks down shamefully. “Yes.”

 

Dean stares at Benny for a moment before turning away with a scoff. “Well, at least you’re honest...”

 

Feeling like the scum of the earth, Benny nods. “I know. Horrible, ain’t it?” _Aren’t I?_ “But if it’s sufferin’ forever or stickin’ by my side ‘till we get beheaded... I’d choose the latter.”

 

When Dean looks at it that way, he understands more. But he hates thinking about Benny forcing him to be a vampire. Sighing, he turns back around to face Benny. “I understand,” he says softly.

 

“I'm sorry,” Benny states remorsefully, sounding like he’s on the verge of tears. “I know that I’m selfish... But... Would _you_ really rather burn in Hell forever then become a vampire? Sure, it’s hard, but I’ll keep you in line... We can sail forever - Or stay at that Bunker... We’d never hurt nobody ‘n’... When we gave up... We could pull a Romeo and Juliet before fighting monsters ‘till the end...”

 

Dean doesn’t even have to think about his answer before saying, “I’d definitely rather be a vampire than go to Hell forever.”

 

Sighing, Benny rubs his face. “I don’t think you’d fight me ‘bout it either, if I ever brought it up...” Sighing again, the vampire looks at his mate. “But I still believe that you’re goin’ ta Heaven, Dean.”

 

Dean just shakes his head. He completely disagrees, but doesn’t want to fight about it anymore. They need to savor this time before Sam, not bicker with one another.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny looks away again and crosses his arms. “Fine. I guess you’ll burn in Hell forever, then.”

 

Dean chuckles a bit and shakes his head, snuggling next to Benny. The vampire can act and sound like a snotty kid sometimes, almost identically like Sam, and it amuses the human to no end.

 

“I’m serious! It’s either ya drink me in my sleep or die of old age; I’m not gonna turn ya.” Benny feels a strong urge not to now, purely out of stubbornness.

 

“Why aren’t you gonna turn me? I’d rather be turned by you than drink from you while you’re sleeping.”

 

Huffing, the vampire looks at Dean. “Because I don’t want that for you. I don’t want ya to be like me. I like ya the way you are: Human.”

 

“So you wouldn’t like me as much if I was a vampire?” Dean asks, curious.

 

Furiously shaking his head, Benny looks at Dean offendedly. “Of course I’d love you just the same! I just - I don’t wanna take yer humanity away from you...” he answers, starting out passionate but his voice fades.

 

Dean sighs and nods, resting his head on the pillow again and looking up at Benny.

 

“Same way you’d prefer me like... This.” Benny gestures to himself, hugging his mate tightly, protective.

 

Dean nods and hugs the vampire in return. “Yeah, I would.”

 

Sighing softly, Benny blinks a few times slowly. “God... I love you so much it hurts - physically _hurts_ \- ta think about living without you...”

 

Dean swallows and sighs. “I don’t want you to live without me. I wanna live with you...”

 

“Well, if you’re turned, then neither of us will be doin’ much living,” Benny jokes. He’s so cheesy that it makes Dean want to avoid dairy for a week.

 

Dean chuckles. “Haha. You’re hilarious,” he says with a completely straight face a moment later.

 

Snorting in amusement, Benny ruffles his mate’s hair. “That’s down the line, though... How old are ya, anyway?”

 

Dean sighs. “Thirty-seven.”

 

Chuckling a bit, Benny whistles. “You age like wine, don’t ya, cher?” Benny’s eyes rake over Dean, impressed. At this, Dean chuckles and rolls his eyes, bopping Benny’s nose.

 

“...‘M thirty-eight,” Benny states reluctantly, trying to think of the age he was when he was turned; the age he’s stuck at. “I think.”

 

“Thirty-eight?” Dean inquires. “Wow. Thirty-eight forever, huh?" He tries to think about what it’d be like to be stuck at one age forever, but it’s too weird.

 

Shrugging, the vampire sighs silently. “Guess so. Kind of a crappy age... But vampirism takes care of wrinkles ‘n’ things. Hair don’t grow, though.”

 

Dean nods and he suddenly bursts out laughing. It’s really not that funny, but for some reason, he finds it hilarious. “Well, I guess I know that Sam definitely wouldn’t enjoy being a vampire. He couldn’t grow out his hair.”

 

Chuckling, the vampire ruffles his mate’s hair again. “That’s why I don't shave.”

 

Dean sighs before snuggling closer to Benny and squeezing him. “I love you.” He loves how scruffy and huggable Benny is, too. The guy is like an overgrown teddy bear, really.

 

“Love you more,” Benny purrs, pressing a kiss atop Dean’s head before sighing. “...Are you ready for more stuff?”

 

Dean’s silent for a minute before finding Benny’s butt and pinching it. "Does that answer your question?”

 

“No. It really doesn't, sweetheart...” Benny pulls away, pushing the covers towards the foot of the bed and turning Dean over. “How hard can I go?” the vampire grunts, already taking out his cock as he looks at his mate’s panties.

 

“As hard as you want... Just be careful. I’m still sore.”

 

Nodding, the older man pulls down Dean’s panties just go. “Sorry I’m bein’ kinda blunt, but we’ll get to the better bits later, okay?” Benny promises, grabbing a pillow for Dean to lay on. It’ll be more comfortable for him, and it elevates his beautiful ass. As his cock twinges from the sight of it, Benny changes his mind. He rubs it before slapping the skin.

 

Dean squeals in surprise and turns his head around to look at Benny. “What was that for?”

 

“No, you’ve been good - Wonderful. I - “ Benny stops talking, suddenly huffing. “You’ve been very naughty,” he answers, changing his mind.

 

“What did I do?” Dean asks, a small smile on his face.

 

Scoffing, Benny slaps the skin again, loving the jiggle he gets in return. “Think you’re going Downstairs... Such a naughty boy, I suppose you might...”

 

“I’m not naughty,” the hunter insists. “I’m perfectly good.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny hits the skin two times in a row. “Perfectly _naughty_... Outta put ya over my knee, but ya look awful comfy...”

 

“I am,” Dean agrees, wiggling his butt a bit in the air. He’s never tried spanking before - well, no one ever tried it on _him_ \- but Dean’s quickly developing a kink for it. Though, it might just be Benny. Dean’s starting to think that the vampire can make anything sexy.

 

Smirking, the older man pinches the flesh before hitting it again. Each cheek, three weak slaps. “Gotta beautiful ass, though... Gives me all sorts of nasty ideas...”

 

“Like what?”

 

Rubbing the flesh, the vampire whistles. “Like fucking ya ta next week,” he answers darkly.

 

Dean bites his lip and raises his butt in the air a bit. “Then why don’t you?” he asks playfully, teasingly. “I’m yours, remember?”

 

Benny’s smile falls, and he freezes before shaking his head reluctantly. “No, Dean, you’re not. You’re yer own person.” God, why does Dean have to make this so hard for him.

 

Dean huffs before he wiggles his butt again. “C’mon, Benny... You wanna fuck me? Then do it.”

 

Moaning a bit just from the human’s words, Benny leans over and snatches up the olive oil. He’ll have to only use a bit because Benny is pretty sure that Dean is still wet inside. The vampire coats his cock a bit before capping the bottle and putting it back. He grabs his cock with a groan, the other hand holding back one of Dean’s buttocks as the vampire guides in his cock. It’s hard enough, and rising rapidly.

 

It doesn’t even hurt this time and Dean groans. “That feel good?”

 

“Of course,” Benny hisses, shuddering. “Feels fantastic...” When he’s buried to the hilt, Benny decides Dean’s loose enough to take him, and starts pounding into him. If it’s too much for the human Dean will tell him, after all.

 

Dean's still a little sore from last time, but he just bites his lip and groans. It does feel good, definitely, but the pain is still there.

 

As Benny is thrusting, he holds the human’s hips firmly. “You okay?” he checks, moaning and groaning. 

 

“Mhm,” Dean replies, still biting his lip.

 

Benny nods, thankful. He goes a bit harder, still mindful of what Dean told him. Benny hasn’t ripped the hunter’s hole - Benny checked for that - but it’s _really_ stretched.

 

Dean groans again and grips the sheets tighter. Benny’s cock brushes over his prostate and it feels so weird, the pain and the pleasure together. “ _Benny_!”

 

“Yeah, I know...” Thrust. One of Benny’s hands come away to play with the knobs of Dean’s spine. Thrust.

 

Dean pants for a bit before moaning again. The pain’s still there, but he doesn’t notice as Benny’s cock brushes over his prostate a few times. How could he go so many years of his life denying himself this? Taking it up the ass can feel _amazing_.

 

Purring, Benny changes the angle of his hips, avoiding the human’s prostate. He wants to take Dean apart, and maybe if Benny doesn’t go too far it’ll be fine.

 

Dean whines, trying to move his hips back to how they were a second ago. “No... Benny...”

 

“Ah-ah...” the vampire tuts, hand coming back to spank Dean. “‘M gonna take care of ya, don’t worry.”

 

“I need it!” Dean whines, still trying to move his hips. This makes Benny roll his eyes, slapping the reddening skin of Dean’s right buttock four times, hard.

 

Dean’s still whining, but he stops moving as his cheeks start to sting. “Please,” he whines in a small voice.

 

“No. ‘M gonna fuck you like this...” Benny states, starting to honestly pound into the human. He moans lewdly as Dean groans and grabs another pillow, burying his face in it.

 

“Ah - _Yeah_!” Both hands hold Dean’s hips tightly, Benny drilling into him. “Merde! Jesus... ” 

 

Dean moans, the sound muffled against the pillow. One of his hands come to his cock to rub it the best he can while he’s in this position. It’s kind of hard, but he keeps trying.

 

Benny notices quicker than Dean would of liked, and tosses his hand away from his cock. “Uh-uh... Healthy moderation... ‘M not even close. God, I would fuck ya all day if I could...”

 

Dean whines and lifts his head from the pillow, starting to fuck back on Benny’s cock. The vampire’s holding his hips so it’s not all that easy, but he manages.

 

“Ah, you love it, don’t you? Don’t know how you went so long without a proper cock to take care of ya.” Benny makes sure to add ‘proper’, because while Dean has never dated a man, he could’ve used a fake one.

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums, gripping the sheets. He keeps fucking back on Benny’s cock and moaning.

 

Moaning sinfully, the vampire thrusts in harder. “Such a little bitch... Bendin’ over like a girl ta take me...”

 

Groaning in agreement, Dean locks his hands behind his back again to stop himself from touching himself.

 

Benny continues to make various sounds. “God, still a little tight...” the older man muses, tightening his grip.

 

The pain is a little more evident now because Benny is avoiding his prostate, but Dean ignores it and moans.

 

“So good for me, sweetheart... So fuckin’ pretty...” Benny feels the fabric low on Dean’s waist, more so resting on his upper thighs. “Make every fella jealous I got such a great cocksock...” the vampire purrs.

 

Dean moans from Benny’s words and buries his face in the pillow again. After a moment, he becomes desperate and tries to angle his hips so Benny’s cock will brush over his prostate.

 

Understanding, Benny growls, pushing Dean's hips to the bed. “Don’t test me, darlin’...” he purrs against the shell of Dean’s ear darkly.

 

Dean whines, still wiggling his hips desperately.

 

Squeezing Dean’s buttocks so hard that Benny’s fingernails press into his skin, the vampire growls. “Just a while longer, sugar...”

 

No longer moaning around, Dean whimpers into the pillow. There’s a small pool of drool coming from his mouth but he just ignores it as he groans into the pillow.

 

Nodding, Benny pulls back again. He starts fucking Dean as hard so he can - not as hard as _Benny_ can, but as hard as he can without breaking the human in half - which is still really hard. “Take it, ya fuckin’ bitch!”

 

Dean lets out a loud, pleased scream as he lifts his head from the pillow. “Ah - _Benny_!”

 

“Yes! God - _Dean_! Wish - Wish I could _actually_ fuck you...” Benny shouts, still pounding into the hunter mercilessly.

 

“Benny!” Dean screams. “Fuck!”

 

Groaning, the vampire whimpers. He starts going a little faster, desperate. His cock is throbbing from the intense pleasure, and Benny wants more. He’s trying to not hurt Dean, though, which makes it harder for him to let go and thrust into the human as hard as he can. Dean probably won’t break...

 

Dean bites his lip. It starts to hurt a bit more. He wishes Benny would stop trying to avoid his prostate.

 

“DEAN!” Benny screams, going even faster, harder. It’s overwhelming, but the human isn’t in half. Yet.

 

Dean bites his lip harder, trying to stop himself from screaming at Benny to stop. The vampire’s obviously pleased, but Dean’s starting to be in more pain than pleasure.

Benny snarls, deciding to let Dean come with him. He’s pretty close, but as he re-angles his hips, the older man can’t help but continue to increase his pace a bit.

 

Dean whimpers as he grips the sheets again. He closes his eyes tightly and buries his face back in the pillow.

 

Still pistoning into his mate, the vampire howls. “C’mon, Dean...” Benny hooks a hand around to stroke Dean’s cock. It's pressed against the bed, of course.

 

Dean whines from the pain and tries to shift a little, but it hurts too much. He’s definitely not as pleased as he was a while ago, but he just wants to be out of pain, so after a moment, he ends up coming with a cry of agony.

 

At the sound, Benny instantly freezes, because Dean making any kind of noise like _that_ is enough to stop _everything_. “Dean? What’s wrong?” he asks in concern, hand coming away to tap at Dean’s face.

 

Dean’s face is buried in the pillow and he whines. “It hurts,” comes the muffled answer.

 

Benny’s eyes widen and he immediately pulls out of the hunter, carefully and slowly. A heavy weight presses down on his chest, and the vampire tucks himself away and examines the damage with worried, guilty, sad eyes.

 

Slowly lifting his head from the pillow, Dean turns it to look at Benny. “It - It’s okay,” he says quickly, seeing the vampire’s expression.

 

“No. I was hurtin’ you - Jesus Christ... ‘M so sorry...” Benny caresses the side of the human’s face, looking down at him with a heartbreaking expression. He doesn’t care that he still hasn’t gotten off, and the vampire has to actually hold back tears. He hurt Dean _again_.

 

“It’s okay,” Dean says again, shaking his head. “You just... You were a bit rough...”

 

Benny remembers what he was thinking moments ago, and he shakes his head. “That was unacceptable. I’m so sorry,” he repeats. There’re no excuses for something like this.

 

“It’s okay. I forgive you,” Dean replies.

 

Turning away, Benny looks at the covers. “We... Let’s stop.” At least his perfect mate got off. That’s something.

 

“Stop?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Benny meets his mate’s gaze again. If Dean thinks he’d continue after hurting him like that, the vampire wants to behead himself. “Of course...” Benny carefully gets off the bed, going over to the dresser to get Dean some sweatpants and a loose shirt. Benny wants him to be comfy.

 

Dean sighs, shifting his head to look at Benny. “But... I want to do more later.” When he’s not sore, of course. “We gotta enjoy ourselves before we have to deal with Sam, right?” he teases.

 

“We can do more stuff later, if that’s what you want. But we’re not doing _that_.” Benny turns, revealing the clothes he has in his arms. He walks over to the bed, setting them beside Dean.

 

Glancing at the clothes, Dean does his best to turn over and grabs the shirt. It's not too hard to get on, but when he grabs the pants and starts to put them on, he finds it a lot harder.

 

Benny frowns. “...Do you need help?” he asks softly, going to Dean’s side of the bed to assist him.

 

“Yeah... Thanks,” Dean replies, his hands falling to his sides.

 

Humming, the vampire helps Dean put on his sweatpants before sighing. “Are you hungry?” he asks, shifting himself in his pants. Despite himself, Benny’s still hard. 

 

Dean nods. “Yeah, a little...” When he notices Benny’s situation, though, he asks, “Do you need me to help you with that?” with a small smile.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny shakes his head. He’s used Dean enough today. “No. It’ll go down in a bit.” Looking over at the bedroom door and back, the vampire asks, “Do you want me to make lunch, or would you rather wait longer?”

 

“I could use some food,” Dean answers with a sigh.

 

Nodding, Benny rubs the human’s hair before leaving to room, still looking like he just killed someone.

 

Dean sighs, watching Benny leave the room. He decides to rest while he waits for his food and closes his eyes.


	9. Heteroflexible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny asks Dean’s a few silly questions and they argue about how cute the human is. Basically just an excessive amount of pillow talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I was pumped for this chapter! I actually got to spell and grammar correcting! Please leave me a comment about what you liked about this chapter. A scene or maybe something a character said or thought about! LONG COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE, MY CHILDREN!

-

 

Benny ends up making something light. Well, he considers it light, but he’s not exactly sure if a human could. Since he had some boiled crawfish left, Benny decides to just make more of that dip and spread it on little sandwiches. He added the rest of that crab meat and poured Dean some Moonshine.

 

After setting the table, Benny heads back to their bedroom to inform Dean that his lunch is ready. “Dean?” He opens the door, his eyes falling on the human. Benny still feels guilty, and the evidence is in his eyes.

 

Dean’s eyes flutter open. He wasn’t asleep, but he was pretty damn close. “Yeah?” he groans, exhausted.

 

“Lunch is ready. I made you some diced crab mini sandwiches with spicy crawfish dippin’ spread.”

 

“M’kay.” Dean throws the covers off and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Slowly getting to his feet, he carefully walks toward Benny, wincing with each step.

 

Benny’s heart practically shatters, and his eyes burn. _I did that_. He’s at the hunter’s side immediately, trying to put him back in the bed. “I’ll just bring it ta you,” the vampire insists.

 

“No, I’m fine,” Dean grumbles, walking toward the door.

 

Shaking his head, Benny continues to try his damnedest to get Dean back in the bed.

 

“Benny, stop. I’m okay,” Dean says, pulling away from Benny.

 

Still not convinced, Benny simply ignores Dean and continues to try and get him into the bed. “C’mon...”

 

“Benny, seriously.” Dean tries to walk away from Benny again, but after the vampire continues, so Dean groans and gives in. “Fine,” he says, getting back in bed.

 

“You need ta stay in there,” Benny states, tucking his mate in. “You’re sore.” Benny still has that damn face on that makes him look like a slaughtered a schoolhouse of kids.

 

Dean grabs Benny’s wrist, giving him a sad look. “Benny, it’s okay. It’s not like you killed me.”

 

Shaking his head, Benny swallows. “I know. But I still - I’m sorry...”

 

“I know. It’s okay.” Letting go of Benny’s wrist, Dean sighs. He’s still not sure if the vampire is so overemotional _because_ he’s a vampire, or if it’s just Benny’s personality. It’s not like Dean has anyone to compare it to; Benny’s the only vampire he’s close with.

 

Chuckling coldly, Benny rubs his face. “No. It’s really _not_ okay. You need ta tell me sooner if I’m being too...” _Myself_.

 

“I know,” Dean replies. “It’s mostly my fault. I should have told you to stop...” To be frank, Dean was actually trying to prevent this. Benny just overreacts when he does something wrong, and Dean didn’t want to deal with that. He’s not selfish - Dean _also_ didn’t want Benny to have another thing to feel bad about.

 

Benny shakes his head again. “No. It’s mine. You’re human... I wasn’t thinkin’ right...” The vampire seriously needs to start thinking differently. Dean isn’t a piece of meat that he can just use anytime he wants. Dean’s a person, which means he deserves respect and reverence.

 

Dean sighs. “It’s both our faults, alright? We both messed up.” Dean’s willing to meet in the middle if it ends the conversation. His stomach is growling.

 

Benny doesn’t agree, but he stops retorting. “I’ll go get you yer lunch.” After he says it, the vampire doesn’t waste a second going to go get it. Benny returns with that old tray and Dean’s food. Again, Benny put the Moonshine in a jar instead of a cup. For whatever reason.

 

“Here...” Benny helps his mate sit up before laying the try on his lap. He goes to the other side of the bed to sit down, and Dean notices that his erection is more or less gone now.

 

“Thanks.” The hunter’s stomach growls again at the sight of the sandwiches, and he picks one up, not hesitating to take a big bite. “Mm. This is delicious.” But then again, when is Benny’s food not delicious?

 

Smiling, Benny starts watching Dean eat like he always does. “Good.” It’s just satisfying to see his work consumed and appreciated. Not to mention the fact that his instincts purr at the sight of his mate being provided for - Being taken care of by him.

 

Dean smiles in return and takes a sip of the Moonshine. “Y’know, I never thought I’d say this... But fast food is looking less and less appetizing compared to your cooking.”

 

Chuckling, Benny actually smiles widely. “Good ta hear. You’re like a juice pack somebody filled with grease.” Benny can smell how unhealthy Dean’s diet is, because his blood mirrors it. Though, it’s getting more buttery than greasy now. The taste, however, is so sugary it makes Benny’s eyes roll back into his skull. He could write poetry about that blood.

 

Dean squints at Benny, unsure. “Is that supposed to be an insult?” he asks, a smile on his face.

 

Looking away in mock disinterest, Benny slowly shakes his head. “Whatever could you be talking about...” he mutters ambiguously.

 

Dean chuckles and nudges Benny with this hand. “You’re a dick.” He really isn’t, but it’s the first response that pops into the human’s head.

 

Squinting at his mate, Benny scoffs, offended. “Excuse you,” he huffs.

 

“I’m not taking it back, if that’s what you want.” Dean takes another big bite of his sandwich - which is the rest of the small thing - before washing it down with a swig of Moonshine.

 

Rolling his eyes, the vampire sticks his tongue out at Dean. “Naughty.”

 

Dean giggles and shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I'm perfect.”

 

Benny laughs. “You’re such a silly goose,” he teases, ruffling Dean’s hair.

 

Dean scrunches up his nose and squints at Benny, batting his hand away. “If anything, I’m a squirrel,” he says before picking up another mini sandwich and eating it.

 

Blinking, Benny’s mouth opens in confusion. He shuts it after a few moments of gapping. “What?” he asks, clearly not understanding.

 

“A squirrel,” Dean explains. “That’s what Crowley calls me. He calls Sam a moose.”

 

Snorting, the vampire starts laughing. “Okay, moose I can understand, but...” But Benny is still too hung up on ‘moose’ to stop laughing.

 

Dean starts laughing, as well. He’s used to the nicknames, so he’s not laughing because of that, but he loves Benny’s laugh. It’s contagious. “His caller ID for Sam is ‘Moose’ and for me it’s ‘not Moose’...”

 

“Oh my God!” Benny howls, clutching his stomach and rolls over on the bed. “That’s - That’s amazin’!” he snickers, wiping laughter tears out of his eyes.

 

“I know!” Dean manages to take another swig of Moonshine through his laughter.

 

After another minute, Benny finally stops laughing, and he seems to be giving Dean a look over. “Why squirrel?” he asks, not seeing it.

 

“I don’t know,” the hunter answers, shrugging. “I guess I remind him of a squirrel.”

 

Snorting, the vampire raises an eyebrow. “Why would you remind him of a squirrel?” Benny asks. “Cuz you love nuts so much?”

 

Dean smacks his arm, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know!” Dean exclaims, smiling with a slight blush. “Crowley’s a weird dude!”

 

Moose is understandable, but calling Dean a squirrel simply doesn’t make any sense to the vampire. “‘M just not seein’ it, I guess...” Benny sighs, eyebrow falling as he squints at him.

 

Dean shrugs and eats another small sandwich. “Well, I’ll make sure to ask him about it next time I see him,” the hunter says sarcastically.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny ruffles the human’s hair. “You don’t really remind me of any animal... Besides a goose, obviously,” the vampire teases.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and nudges Benny again. “But seriously. This is amazing,” he says, taking another bite of the half-eaten sandwich. He picks up the jar.

 

Shrugging, the vampire looks down at the sandwich thingies. “Gotta take yer word for it. Ain’t gotta clue how bad they smell...”

 

Dean shrugs again and takes another swig of his Moonshine. “And I haven’t had alcohol in awhile either. I missed it.”

 

Benny grunts. “Imagine so...” Suddenly smiling, the vampire asks, “Hey, do you wanna know how we made Moonshine outta back in my day?”

 

“Sure.”

 

As Dean takes another sip of it, Benny chuckles. “Toilet water.”

 

Dean practically chokes on his sip, coughing and looking at Benny with wide eyes. “ _What the fuck_?”

 

Benny snickers. “Mhm. Not like we had much water available.”

 

After Dean stops coughing, he says, “That’s so fucking gross.” That can’t be true, can it? Jesus - Now he doesn’t want to go near Moonshine anymore. It’s not like there aren’t many other alcohol options...

 

“We were pretty fuckin’ gross,” Benny agrees, looking at Dean’s drink. “Sure they make it differently nowadays. Probably.” _Save for prisoners_.

 

Dean shivers in disgust at the thought of the toilet water and he sets his drink down and pushes the tray away. “I think I just lost my appetite...”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny shakes his head. “You’re just bein’ dramatic. Eat yer damn food. It’s not like we didn’t distill it or anythin’; it was purified.” After a pause, Benny purses his lips, eyes darting to the ceiling. “Well, as ‘purified’ as it could get back then...”

 

“Stop talking about it or I’m not gonna finish my food!” Dean says, bringing the tray toward him again.

 

Chuckling, Benny looks back down at the sandwiches. “As you wish.”

 

Dean makes that cute, scrunches up face at Benny before taking another bite of his sandwich.

 

Smiling widely, Benny bobs his mate’s nose. “Wait. Now I get it.” Gesturing to Dean’s face, the vampire adds, “That makes you look like a squirrel.”

 

“But... I don’t do that face to Crowley...”

 

Benny laughs for a few moments. “I would hope so. That’d be rather awkward,” he snickers.

 

Dean chuckles and takes another bite. “This face is just for you.” After another swig, he adds, “And this ass.” He points to his butt with a cheeky smile.

 

“Better be...” Benny purrs, leaning over and nipping at Dean’s ear. He still feels bad about what happened earlier, but with all this pillow talk they’ve been having it’s quickly fading away. “It’s a beautiful ass.”

 

“I know it is,” Dean replies, sounding vain.

 

Benny chuckles again, hooking an arm around Dean’s tummy to cuddle him. “But you’re beautiful all over...”

 

“Excuse you? Remember: Hot or sexy.”

 

Snorting, Benny huffs. “Beautiful.”

 

“Hot,” Dean argues.

 

“Pretty,” Benny sighs dopily.

 

"Sexy," Dean says, squinting at Benny.

 

“Cute.”

 

Dean starts trying to think of different words for himself and says, “Seductive.”

 

Immediately, Benny quips back, “Adorable.” He pitches one of Dean’s cheeks.

 

“Irresistible.”

 

“Scrumptious.”

 

“Tempting.”

 

“Darling.”

 

“Desirable.”

 

“Dainty.”

 

“Ravishing.”

 

“Precious.”

 

“Charming.”

 

“Lavish.”

 

“Fetching.”

 

“Sweet,” Benny retorts, pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek contently.

 

“Tantalizing,” Dean says, raising an eyebrow at Benny.

 

“Bonny,” the vampire states. Dean’s probably never heard that one before. It’s Old French, but maybe it’s used these days. Only one way to find out.

 

Dean’s caught off guard and furrows his eyebrows. “Benny - Bonnie is a girl’s name.”

 

Shaking his head, Benny explains, “Yeah, but bonny means beautiful. It's an old-fashioned word; no one uses it anymore probably.”

 

Dean huffs. “I’m not beautiful,” he states. It’s not a self-esteem issue, because Dean is more than aware of how attractive he is, but the human simply doesn’t like the embarrassment that comes with being called something he associates with women.

 

Benny shakes his head and thinks for a moment. “Gorgeous,” he replies, wanting to get the ball rolling again.

 

Dean thinks for a few moments before, “Striking.”

 

Knowing that he can lightly joke about the vampire thing, Benny decides to start using adjectives that are usually associated with food. “Toothsome,” he purrs.

 

Dean smiles a bit and purses his lips before saying softly, “Alluring.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny replies back playfully, “Ambrosial.”

 

Dean is silent for a moment, thinking. “...Nummy.” He meant to say ‘yummy’, but it came out wrong and he giggles a bit.

 

Benny laughs at Dean’s pronunciation, responding, “Nectarous.” God, Benny could go on and on with these words. In his opinion, he has an unfair advantage, but that doesn’t mean he is going to come out and say that.

 

The hunter huffs, frustrated and running out of words. “Lip-smacking.” According to all the sluts he’s been with, anyway. And sometimes Benny.

 

Knowing that it technically means an overall cheery and pleasant person, Benny immediately says, “Gay.”

 

“What?”

 

“...What?” Benny echoes, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m not gay.”

 

Shooting Dean an unimpressed look, Benny decides to just keep it going, “From my experiences, you’re a rather gay person, Dean.” He fights back a smile. Technically this sentence could be taken two different ways, because if they were in the past, that would be a faint compliment, but now, it’s apparently rather suggestive.

 

Dean looks extremely offended. “I’m not gay! Do you know how many chicks I’ve fucked, Benny?”

 

That pissed Benny off a bit, because Dean is _his_ , but he pushes that instinct away. “Think you are lookin’ at the wrong definition of gay, Dean.”

 

Not knowing the second definition, Dean asks, “What?” Clearly he wasn’t paying attention to when Benny softly ranted about how ‘gay’ is now interchangeable with ‘homosexual’, but that doesn’t surprise the vampire.

 

“Delightful,” Benny answers, raising an eyebrow at the hunter. “Cheerful. Happy. Nice.”

 

Dean smiles a bit before doing a fake pout. “Does this look happy to you?” Benny is about to say something, but then he just decides to frown sadly. “What?” Dean asks, confused.

 

Suddenly, Benny looks just as confused. “Wait. Are you bisexual, then? What the fuck are you?” he asks, thoughtful.

 

Dean sighs. “I don’t know what the hell I am... I think you’re the only guy I’d date. No matter how many times people tell me that Cas is in love with me...”

 

Benny is about to huff and say something along the lines of ‘he better not be’, but he suddenly comes up with something amazing. “Heteroflexible?”

 

Dean stares at Benny for a moment before breaking out into laughter. “That’s amazing, Benny!”

 

Chuckling along, Benny raises an eyebrow, extending both of his arms in a ‘you know I am right’ gesture before letting them fall to his side again. “Heteroflexible it is, then.”

 

“...If Sam mentions my sexuality when we talk, that’s the word I’m using,” Dean decides.

 

Snorting, the vampire kisses the side of Dean’s face. “But I’m sure at least a few other guys in the world have found themselves in a position like this.”

 

Dean shrugs, nodding in agreement. Taking another swig of his Moonshine, he sighs.

 

“But I’m still curious about what they’d _actually_ call it...”

 

Dean shrugs. “I dunno...” He’s not nearly as creative as the vampire. Dean never really had time for creativity.

 

“How would ya describe it? What would ya call it?” Vampires don’t really have a sexuality, much like demons, but Benny knows that when he was human he was straight as a rod. Not to mention that you’d be shunned and burned at the stake if you were confirmed as a homosexual.

 

“I dunno,” Dean says again. “All I know is that before I met you, I would only look at girls that way. Then when Cas came along, people like Balthazar started to make fun of it and tell me he was in love with me.” Hell, Dean’s even cracked a few jokes himself. He chuckles a bit. “I once joked about getting laid because Cas was staring at me for some reason. Anyway, I guess I started thinking about what it’d be like to be with a guy around that time - when people talked about me and Cas - but I always tried to push the thought aside until you came.”

 

Smiling, Benny chuckles lowly. “‘Till I saved ya? Mhm, bet I just looked like a prince with my fangs ‘n’ dirt all over me...”

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums, nodding. “My knight in shining armor.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny nuzzles his face against the human’s. “Hey, I never asked you... When did I stop bein’ a ticket out ‘n’ start bein’ a friend?” the vampire asks curiously.

 

Dean sighs, thinking. “Well... I guess when we found Cas... I thought it was cute how you and him didn’t get along or agree on anything and I guess I figured it was because you cared about me. You were trying to protect me or something.” Benny is extremely protective. “Yeah,” Dean scoffs, “protect me from a harmless angel...”

 

“He was a beacon! You saw all those Leviathans! Course I was worried.”

 

Dean smiles a bit. “He’s my friend. I wasn’t just gonna leave him.”

 

Nodding, the vampire sighs. “Yeah. The only reason I saved him was cuz I knew you’d have my hide if I didn’t.”

 

“Yeah, I would,” Dean agrees. “No one hurts Cas without hearing from me.”

 

Huffing, the vampire squeezes Dean. “Three’s still a crowd.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Not when you’re trying to escape Purgatory.”

 

Laughing a bit, Benny sighs. “Well, I started likin’ ya a bit before that.”

 

“You did? When?”

 

“Remember when you wanted to climb that fucking tree because you’re an idiot? The first time?”

 

_“Here,” Dean says, pointing to a tree. “I’ll climb this.” He steps toward it and grabs a low branch, making sure it’s sturdy._

_“You’re serious?” Benny looks at him in amusement, glancing around them. “You might hurt yerself. Ain’t worth it.”_

_Dean rolls his eyes, hoisting himself up with his good hand. It’s hard, since it’s his left hand, but he manages. “I’ll be fine.” Why the Hell does this vampire care, anyway?_

_Benny grabs Dean by his ankles, helping him up. “You good?” Dean almost falls because Benny pushes him up too high. He forgot how strong it is._

_“I’m fine, Benny,” Dean says, climbing up onto a higher branch._

_Helping Dean up until he can no longer, Benny steps back and looks around. “It’s still barren, but I’d hurry if I - “ Turning back to Dean, its eyes widen. Dean’s jeans are hanging low, because of how he’s positioned, and Benny can see the beginning of the human’s ass. For the first time, he notices how plump and perfectly shaped it is._

_Dean waits for Benny to continue while he climbs. “What? Cat got your tongue?”_

_“I-I gettb gomble mfgf...” Benny gargles, mouth falling to his feet._

_Thinking that maybe there’s a monster attacking Benny or something, Dean looks down. When he finds that Benny’s fine, he starts climbing again. “What?” he laughs._

_A huge grin splits the vampire’s face. Nice ass. “Goo hatta kicce hut...”_

_Dean chuckles. “Is that some sort of vampire language or something?”_

 

Dean thinks for a moment, going back to their days in Purgatory. “...Yeah.” He climbed a few trees back then, to get a better view. They needed to locate sources of water for him back then.

 

“Well, when I was helpin’ get you up, I got a pretty good view of yers backside. Figured that beneath all that dirt ‘n’ layers was a treasure...” Benny purrs, squeezing the human. “‘N’ I saw yer tush a little. Those pants weren’t the stretchiest.” Benny smirks.

 

Dean’s eyes widen and his jaw drops a bit. “What the fuck? You pervert!” he exclaims, but he’s giggling a bit behind it.

 

“I’m not denying that; remember how I’d always walk behind you? Whadda think I was admirin’?”

 

“Oh, my God!” Dean says, his face reddening. “You’re a fucking creep, you bastard!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny nuzzles his mate. “Everybody was talkin’ about how there was a human walkin’ around... The most scrumptious thing ya ever did see... When I found ya, really wasn’t disappointed...”

 

Dean huffs and rolls his eyes. “Jesus Christ...” he breathes.

 

“Did ya know that everybody wasn’t just talkin’ about eatin’ ya?” Benny asks, sounding a bit less smug.

 

“What?”

 

Lips turning up a bit, Benny’s hand that’s resting on Dean’s stomach travels to his backside, cupping the hunter’s butt. “Well, they were also sayin’ that there was a tasty-lookin’ thing shakin’ this pert ass around. Can imagine that lots of ‘em wanted to hold you against a tree ‘n’ have their way with ya.”

 

Dean’s eyes widen and he’s silent for a minute before, “Oh. My. God.”

 

“‘N’ ‘m talking about everything fuckin’ coherent monster that was down there, Dean. All of ‘em wanted a piece of this ass...” Benny purrs, nipping at the shell of Dean’s ear.

 

Dean’s definitely disturbed by this information, but he smiles. “Bet you’re happy you gotta have me instead of them, huh?”

 

Growling, Benny squeezes Dean’s butt. “Mhm. None of ‘em were as gentlemanly as me, anyway.” Dean smiles and turns his head so he can press his lips to Benny’s, humming.

 

Benny contently nips and sucks and kisses Dean’s lips for a good while before pulling away, leaving the human breathless. “Can’t say I blame ‘em, the second I saw that ass I really wanted ta push ya up against a tree,” the vampire admits softly.

 

Dean huffs humorously and says, “You pervert.”

 

“I know. But my buddy was trying his damnedest to get a bite outta ya, so I stepped in ‘n’ saved yer hide.”

 

“Well, thanks,” Dean says, pinching Benny’s cheek.

 

Smiling, Benny nuzzles Dean again and purrs. “Gotta say, ya tested my self-control in some many ways down there... Knew if I just up ‘n’ kissed ya that my head would’ve rolled for sure, so I kept quiet about it.”

 

“That’s sweet,” the hunter comments. “And yes. I would have beheaded you without hesitation if you kissed me.”

 

Pouting, the vampire mock frowns. “Without hesitation? What if I would’ve washed up a little?” he jokes.

 

“Nope. Still would’ve killed you.”

 

“What if I would’ve picked ya flowers?” Benny tries, still making a fake offended face.

 

Dean smiles a bit and pretends to think. “Nope.”

 

Squinting a bit at the human, Benny sighs. “What if I bought you dinner first? Caught a chicken or somethin’?” There where a few mutate things down there that vaguely resembled human cattle. Benny captured countless creatures for Dean to eat.

 

“Hey. I’m pretty hard to please,” Dean says.

 

Pursing his lips and making a thoughtful face, the vampire sighs. “Serenaded ya?”

 

Dean chuckles a bit. “You’re adorable... Maybe...”

 

Benny makes a victory noise. “Haha! Damn, should’ve been singin’ instead of whistlin’...” he curses himself.

 

Dean chuckles even more. “I liked your whistling.” Towards the end of their adventure, that spooky melody definitely made him want to spread his legs for the vampire.

 

“Okay, so I serenade ya... Then... Recite a poem...” Benny says hesitantly, thoughtfully.

 

“ _Recite a poem_?”

 

Looking at Dean like he’s crazy, the vampire nods. “Duh. That’s how you pick up all the ladies,” he states surely. “Music ‘n’ poetry ‘n’ flowers.”

 

“No...” Dean says, shaking his head slowly. “You pick up the ladies by giving them a drink then taking them home,” he jokes. Though, it’s seriously not a joke. That’s how he used to do it, along with some casual flirting.

 

Rolling his eyes, the vampire says, “I wouldn’t of drugged ya.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes too and sighs. He decides he’s done with his food and sets the tray on the nightstand before lying down all the way and cuddling Benny.

 

“So scratchy singin’... Barely-remembered Poetry... Some dead flowers... ‘N’... Then I wash my face ‘n’ kiss ya. Dead or not dead?”

 

Deans makes a sort of hissing sound, thinking. “I don’t know... This is a really hard decision...” Benny simply blinks at Dean before smiling, waiting for an answer.

 

Finally, Dean sighs. “I wouldn’t kill you...”

 

“Really?” Benny asks incredulously.

 

“I guess...” Dean breathes.

 

Squinting at Dean, the vampire makes a thoughtful face. “ _You guess_? Personally, I don’t think you’d kill me, but you’d definitely not lemme kiss you. Probably laugh in my face at the poetry ‘n’ flowers.”

 

Dean laughs and nods in agreement. “Yep.”

 

Frowning, Benny makes a mournful sound. “Free-thinker, Man, do ya think you alone - _Think_ , while life explodes everywhere? Yer freedom employs the powers you own, but world is absent from all yer affairs.”

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asks, a smile on his face as his brows furrow.

 

Ignoring Dean, Benny continues to recite his favorite poem, ‘Golden Lines’ - He’s not sure who it’s by, but Andrea liked it, too. It’s about humanity’s ignorance, so Benny always got a kick out of it. “Respect an active spirit in the creature: Each flower is a soul open to Nature; In metal a mystery of love is sleeping; ‘All is sentient!’ Has power over your being.” 

 

Dean smiles at Benny and blinks up at him, waiting.

 

“Fear the gaze in the blind wall that watches: There is a verb attached to matter itself… Do not let it serve some impious purpose!” Benny exclaims.

 

Dean bites his lip. He can’t really tell what this poem is about, but he likes it anyway.

 

Benny recites the last verse, “Often a hidden god inhabits obscure being; and like an eye, born, covered by its eyelids, pure spirit grows beneath the surface of stones!”

 

“...I liked that,” Dean comments.

 

Smiling, the vampire chuckles. “What was it about?” Benny asks.

 

“I don’t know,” Dean answers, “I just liked it.”

 

Chuckling again, Benny kisses Dean’s cheek. “Now, am I gonna have ta serenade ya?”

 

Dean smiles at Benny. Technically he already has with ‘Wade in the Water’, but the hunter nods. “Yeah.”

 

Sighing, the vampire tries to recall an appropriate sea shanty that he more or less knows, clearing his throat. “We are outward bound for Kingston town - With a heave-o, haul! An’ we’ll heave the ol’ wheel round an’ round - Good mornin’ ladies all!” Benny tries. It’s better with an actual chorus, and the vampire waits to see if Dean wants him to continue.

 

Dean smiles suddenly and looks up at Benny, gesturing for him to continue.

 

At this, Benny clears his throat and continues. “An’ when we get to Kingston town - With a heave-o, haul! Oh, ‘tis there we’ll drink an’ sorrow drown - Good mornin’ ladies all!”

 

Dean chuckles and bites his lip, shifting so he can get a good view of Benny singing.

 

“Them gals down south are free an’ gay - With a heave-o, haul! Wid them we’ll spend our hard-earned pay - Good mornin’ ladies all!”

 

Dean almost laughs out loud at lyrics, but manages to hold it in, finding Benny’s hand to hold.

 

Chuckling a bit, Benny continues. “We’ll swing around, we’ll have good fun - With a heave-o, haul! An’ soon we’ll be back on the homeward run - Good mornin’ ladies all!”

 

Dean bops Benny's nose with a huge grin on his face.

 

Benny rolls his eyes. “An’ when we get to Bristol town - With a heave-o, haul! For the very last time we’ll waltz around - Good mornin’ ladies all!” Dean’s still smiling widely as he rests his head on his hand.

 

“With Poll ‘n’ Meg ‘n’ Sally, too - With a heave-o, haul! We’ll drink an’ dance wid a hullabaloo - Good mornin’ ladies all!” Benny sings, really into it. Dean can really hear how he sounds like a pirate. “So long goodbye to all you dears - With a heave-o, haul! Don’t cry for us, don’t waste yer tears - Good mornin’ ladies all!” he finishes.

 

After a moment, Dean giggles a bit. “...You’re such an adorable vampirate. I liked that...”

 

“That’s what I woulda sang ta ya...” Benny probably would have gone with ‘Lowlands Away’, though.

 

Dean squeezes Benny again before pulling away. “I love you,” he says softly, resting his head on the pillow.

 

“I love you too... Now, I want ya ta actually consider it... ‘N’ tell me again.” Benny hugs Dean tightly. “About a month before we find yer angel, I give ya some dead, ugly flowers - then, I do ‘Golden Lines’ - that poem I recited earlier. Then, I sing ya that song - When we’re safe ‘n’ can make noise, of course.” Benny pauses. “Then... I wash my face ‘n’ try ta give ya a kiss. On the mouth.”

 

Dean thinks for a good minute, sighing. “To be honest, I’d be a little freaked out... A guy trying to win me over... But I definitely wouldn’t kill you... And I’d think it was... Sweet.”

 

Smiling lopsidedly with soft eyes, Benny looks at Dean hopefully. “Really? Would you of let me kiss ya?”

 

“Well... I’d definitely be hesitant, but... I-I think so,” Dean answers.

 

Benny all but smirks. Though, it quickly falls. “But this ain’t _just_ about what I’m doing. ‘N’ this would be before you started to think of me as a friend. Plus, I’m a vampire.” That kind of lowers his chances a lot.

 

Dean sighs. “Well, considering that... Probably not...” he says quietly.

 

It was what he was expecting, but in the stupidest way, it hurts. “Figured...” Benny mutters, frowning as he looks away with embarrassment. “That stuff woulda gotten me killed then, huh?”

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

Pursing his lips, Benny sighs sadly. He’s really glad that he didn’t do all that stuff, because otherwise the older man wouldn’t be able to be with Dean now.

 

“Sorry,” Dean says softly, his eyes falling shut as he finds Benny’s hand and squeezes it.

 

Benny squeezes the human’s hand back. “Nah. Got ya now, don't I?”

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums, yawning.

 

Humming, the vampire sighs. “Probably would of been worth it, though... Ta see the look on yer face when ya realize that ‘m tryin’ ta seduce ya...” Benny muses.

 

Dean chuckles a bit and nudges Benny’s stomach. “You’re a jerk.”

 

“Am not. ‘M a real gentlemen.”

 

“Mhm, sure,” the hunter replies sarcastically.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny kisses Dean's cheek sweetly, purring. “When did ya start thinkin’ of me as a regular old stud, then?”

 

“A regular old stud?” Dean asks, laughing a bit. Dean immediately thought of a male horse, so that question was hilarious. _When did you start thinking of me as a horse, then?_  


 

Huffing, the vampire looks away, framing offended. Dean chuckles and pinches Benny’s cheek. “Still haven’t answered me, cher...”

 

Dean thinks for a minute and sighs, opening his eyes. “I guess... It happened slowly? I don’t know... I was mostly freaking out because I kept thinking about you like that and I was like, ‘No, Dean. Stop. You’re not gay.’ I think... When you called me for help after you found your old nest... That’s when I realized that there was something there... I know you don’t really have anyone else to call, but I was happy to know that I could help you. That I was useful... And the whole time we were in Purgatory - with Cas while you two were fighting - I could tell that you were just jealous because you obviously wanted to get in my pants.” Dean smiles a little and pinches Benny’s cheek.

 

Benny raises an eyebrow. “Obviously? Please, I was the master of subtly,” the vampire insists.

 

Dean smiles widely, shaking his head. “ _No_. You really weren’t.”

 

“Yes I was. What, did you catch me lookin’ at yer perky behind?”

 

“No,” Dean answers, “but you’re like Cas. You don’t even know what subtle is. I catch Cas staring at my ass and he’s not even a little subtle about it.”

 

Benny growls. “Three’s a crowd. Ain’t breakin’ him in our bed,” the vampire immediately says through clenched teeth, surprising himself.

 

Dean smiles a bit. “Hey, it’s not like I’m complaining. It’s good to know someone other than you appreciates this fine booty.”

 

Glaring at his mate, Benny reaches over and squeezes Dean’s butt. He makes a dad joke, saying, “Well I’mma pirate ‘n’ this _booty_ is _mine_...”

 

Dean laughs at that. “Try explaining that to Cas...” he mutters.

 

“Fuckin’ I will!” Benny snarls, looking to the ceiling as if Cas will suddenly come down from the sky. “What a perv.”

 

Dean laughs even harder and smacks Benny’s arm. “He’s not the only one! You might be more of a pervert than him, Benny.”

 

“I’m not a pervert!” Benny exclaims, head whipping to glare at Dean, honestly offended. “I’m sweet ‘n’ romantic.”

 

Shooting Benny an unimpressed look, Dean crosses his arms over his chest. “Benny - you walked behind me just so you could stare at my ass.”

 

“‘N’ ta protect you! I just - It just so happened that I gotta watch that glorious thing all day... ‘N’ watch d’em hips swing...”

 

Dean laughs, rolling his eyes. “Y’know, you and Cas have a lot in common.”

 

Benny growls, rolling atop his mate. “No we don’t... He’s an old pervert.”

 

Dean giggles. “So are you, dumbass. _And_ you both watch me eat and - Do you watch me sleep?” he asks, thinking of the countless times he’s caught Cas staring at him while he was sleeping.

 

“Well, only if I can’t...”

 

Dean’s eyes widen. “There you go! You both watch me sleep!”

 

Benny sighs. “I love you more.”

 

Dean smiles a bit and pokes Benny’s cheek. “I don’t know, Benny,” he teases. “Cas loves me pretty damn much.”

 

Benny doesn’t get angry at all, Dean just watches the vampire’s face slowly fall into a heartbroken expression. “...You think he loves you more...?”

 

Suddenly feeling horrible, Dean shakes his head quickly. “No! Of course not! I was - I was kidding!”

 

Sighing, the vampire hugs Dean tightly. “Don’t kid about that stuff, darlin’... I love ya more than anythin’... I love ya more than sex ‘n’ blood ‘n’ life _combined_...”

 

Dean’s heart flutters and he smiles, hugging Benny in return. “I’m sorry.” No one has ever said something that meaningful. Benny makes Dean feel so special, like he’s actually worth something. Which is so refreshing after convincing yourself throughout your life that you’re nothing but a piece of bait to save innocent people with.

 

Benny purrs as he lays on top of his mate. “It’s okay... Don’t wanna make ya feel bad ‘bout it... But ‘m glad that we’re together now.”

 

Dean nods in agreement, burying his face in Benny’s neck. “I love you.” It’s so much easier to say that now. Dean wants to babble that phrase all day, be kissed all over and just _loved_. Maybe he’s craved this for awhile...

 

“Love ya too, cher...” Benny nuzzles the human’s neck lovingly, breathing through his mouth. At this, Dean hums happily and his eyes fall shut as he squeezes the vampire.

 

“Pretty unbelievable that’d you fall for a guy like me...” Benny chuckles. A hunter and a vampire... That’s as ironic as it is poetic. Whoever is writing this little adventure that is their lives must have a great sense of humor. Or, actually, maybe they’re just cruel.

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asks. “It’s unbelievable that I’d fall for a guy who’s funny and sweet and caring and protective and adorable all at once?” That seems like the ultimate package to Dean. Plus Benny’s _actual package_ is very pleasing, too.

 

Benny looks away shyly, and Dean imagines him blushing. “Nah... I mean a vampire. Scary ta think that if we would’ve met when you were younger that you’ve cut off my head before I had a chance ta even say ‘hello’...”

 

Dean shrugs. “Doesn’t matter now... I’m glad we met when we did.”

 

“Me too obviously... But I’m just... Think of all the possible lovers that...” Benny sighs. He doesn’t want to make Dean feel bad, and the human probably knows where he’s going with this.

 

Dean waits for Benny to continue, but when he doesn’t he sighs and says, “Go on.”

 

“I mean... You might’ve of killed other various monsters that... Well, could’ve loved you like I do. Could’ve been exactly like me, but in their own way...” Dean tilts his head to the side a bit. He’s never thought about that. “‘N’ now they’re just... Gone. Couldn’t explain themselves... Couldn’t get a single word out before - “ Benny lifts his head up a bit and does the head severing motion with his pointer finger, making a nasty sound.

 

Dean furrows his eyebrows. “That’s... Well, don’t make me feel like a horrible person... It’s my job to kill them.”

 

Huffing, Benny replies, “Same way it’s yer job ta kill me? Not doin’ a very good job of that.”

 

Dean sighs. “I know. Guess Sam doesn’t have anyone to look up to anymore, does he? Bet he’s pretty disappointed in me.”

 

“Y’know that’s not what I’m sayin’, Dean,” Benny sighs, starting to feel bad that he hurt Dean’s feelings.

 

“But it’s true,” Dean replies sadly, sighing again.

 

Benny starts peppering kisses all over his mate’s face. “Nope. Sam’s just jealous that his mate ain’t as fantastical as you.” Okay, that didn’t sound as weird to him in his head.

 

Dean manages a small laugh. “What?”

 

“Sam’s mate ain’t as cute as you.” Benny has no idea what Amelia looks like, but _no one_ is as cute as Dean.

 

“Of course,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

 

Benny continues to pepper kisses all over the hunter’s face, purring and sighing contently. He curls his arms around Dean, hugging him tightly.

 

Dean hums happily, smiling and hugging Benny back. “You’re the best.”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far... But thanks,” Benny continues to kiss his mate, squirming atop him a little. “I’m only like this for you. Remember that.”

 

“Why me? Why aren’t you like this for yourself?”

 

Benny huffs. “If my personality - my humanity that comes out when I’m around people I care for - was stripped away, the only thing I’d ever wanna do would be ta chew on every sorry sod I could find. ‘N’ ‘m talking ripper-style here, Dean...”

 

Dean sighs and squeezes Benny. “But if I wasn’t here... Would you still try to be better? Just because you want to be better?”

 

“For a long while... But after everyone I love is gone... What’s the point?”

 

Dean sighs, still not understanding. “The point is that you should want to be better for you. Not for someone else.”

 

“Do you eat for other people? Or do you do it for yourself?”

 

“...For myself.”

 

Nodding, the vampire nuzzles Dean’s neck. “Exactly. Do I torture myself by bein’ this close ta you ta make ya feel good for you or myself?”

 

“...Me?”

 

Benny nods again. “Exactly. It’s like that. If you weren’t here ta make me what to torture myself, then I wouldn't. Then I’d attack people.”

 

Dean nods, understanding a bit better now. “Okay...”

 

Benny continues to play with Dean’s neck, and it feels really nice. Benny’s breathing through his mouth. Dean shivers from Benny’s breath on his skin and goosebumps run down his whole body. It feels kinda nice, though, so he holds Benny tighter.

 

This goes on for awhile until Benny gets off of Dean completely, standing up and heading to the cooler. He takes out a blood bad, screwing around with it for a moment before sitting back down on the bed. Benny starts drinking through the straw-like part of it casually.

 

Dean looks at Benny with ‘dude, what the fuck’ face. “Benny,” he says after a moment, “human rule number four: Don’t drink that stuff in front of me!”

 

Benny, being the dramatic little shit he is, makes a ‘I just killed a baby’ face and gets off the bed. He dejectedly walks to the bedroom door, looking at the floor shamefully. Benny feels like a monster, because if _Dean_ watching him eat is revolting, then the vampire must be awfully unbearable to the rest of the world. “Sorry... Just... Hungry...” he mumbles softly, like he’s dying. Benny opens the door, starting out.

 

Guilt suddenly washes over Dean like a wave and he gets out of bed, walking over to Benny slowly, careful of his sore butt. “No! I’m sorry!”

 

“No... I’ll just go eat in the kitchen... Or would ya rather I eat outside? Probably don’t want this stuff near actual food, huh?” Benny turns around. He swallows the small bit in his mouth, holding the blood bag. Benny makes a disgusted face.

 

“No. Benny, I’m sorry,” Dean says, standing in front of him and holding his shoulders. “It’s okay.”

 

Eyes widening, Benny suddenly realizes that Dean is out of bed. “Dean! You need ta stay in bed!” he starts tugging the human towards it, apparently forgetting what they were discussing.

 

“What? No, I’m fine.” Dean yanks himself out of Benny’s grip.

 

“C’mon... Yer butt’s still gotta hurt...” Benny tries to help Dean back into the bed, as if he’s helping an old lady cross the street.

 

"No - I’m fine!" Dean demands, pulling away from Benny. He loves that the vampire is helping him, but his independent nature is kicking in.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny just continues to try and get Dean on the bed.

 

“Benny, stop!” Dean yells, getting himself out of Benny’s grip again.

 

Sighing, Benny just gently tugs the hunter towards their bed. “Dean, stop bein’ difficult, ‘m just tryin’ ta - “

 

“STOP IT!” Dean screams. As he does, his hand comes up and knocks the blood bag out of Benny’s hand, sending it flying to the floor.

 

Benny looks at Dean in confusion, not having expected the outburst of anger. He looks over just in time to watch his lunch spill all over the floor. _Great. Blood stains like a bitch._  


Dean looks at Benny, at the blood, then back at Benny. “Sorry,” he grumbles, “I just - “ He groans in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Dammit, Dean. I was gonna eat that...” Benny sighs, just staring at the rapidly spilling bag. There’s no point in saving it.

 

“Sorry,” Dean grumbles again, squinting at Benny.

 

Sighing, the vampire goes over and picks up the almost-empty bag, leaving the room to throw it away. As he does this, Dean groans and collapses face-down on the bed.

 

Benny returns a few moments later with a sponge. It won’t do anything, but at least it won’t just be sitting there, a goopy puddle on the floor. He kneels down and scrubs it, nose scrunching from the nasty smell that blood and soap made when mixed.

 

Dean just lies on the bed, face buried in a pillow. “Sorry,” he says into the pillow, wondering if Benny’s upset with him for spilling it. It’d be a stupid thing to get upset over, but the hunter can’t help but wonder.

 

“Well, I guess I’m not eatin’ today,” Benny sighs, rising. He’s still going to drink those blood bags in moderation, because who knows when he’ll be able to get more blood. Benny’s used to having scarce amounts of it, and old habits die hard. He goes back to the kitchen and tosses the sponge before grabbing a nasty rag that the vampire won’t mind throwing away, as well. Benny actually is pretty hungry, but it’s okay. He’ll probably eat one just before they dock.

 

Dean lifts his head, turning to look at Benny. “Are you upset?”

 

Benny shakes his head. “No.” Kneeling again, the vampire scrubs the stain in the floorboards with warm water. “But I’m hungry.” Okay, so maybe Benny wants Dean to feel a little bad. Maybe he’s a tad upset.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean says, sitting up slowly.

 

“Yeah. Can’t even drink the nasty shit anymore.” Benny stands with a huff.

 

Dean frowns at Benny, feeling worse at that. “I’m sorry... Are you mad at me?”

 

Benny leaves the room to throw away the rag, returning a few seconds later. “A little bit. I’m hungry,” the vampire states honestly.

 

Dean looks at the cooler. It still has quite a few blood bags left in it. “Why don’t you just get another one?” Benny is just dramatic. Dean’s realized this.

 

“Cuz I gotta space ‘em out.” There’s eleven left, and that’ll last a good few months if he’s careful.

 

Dean sighs and glances at his wrist. “Do you... Wanna...”

 

Benny looks over at the hunter with a huff. “Do I wanna what, Dean?” he presses, making a ‘go on’ gesture with a flick of his wrist.

 

Dean huffs in frustration. “Y’know... Drink from me,” he mutters.

 

Benny stumbles back. “NO!” he roars, feeling offended and betrayed. How could Dean suggest that after the conversation they had? Doesn’t he get how tempting that is?

 

Dean jumps from Benny’s sudden burst of volume. It’s not like he wasn’t waiting for it; he just didn’t expect him to be so loud. “Okay, okay!” the hunter exclaims, throwing his hands out in surrender. “Sorry, I just... You said you’re hungry and if you don’t want to have a blood bag, I just figured... Sorry,” he finishes with a sigh.

 

Sighing himself, Benny looks over at the cooler. It’s quite possible that he’s going to die in two days, so the vampire gives. He’ll drink one of the blood bags, since they have so many, and because of Sam, of course. “I’m sorry that I yelled,” Benny apologizes sincerely. “I just... I thought we agreed that we weren’t mentionin’ or doin’ that kind of stuff.” Benny walks over to the blue cooler and sorts through the blood bags, looking at the types.

 

Dean nods and sits up in the bed, feeling awful for breaking his promise. “I know... I’m sorry. I just thought... Well, if you’re hungry and you don’t want a blood bag, what other choice is there?”

 

“No... I changed my mind, I'll just have one of these...” Benny fishes out an AB-negative with a sigh. Salty and sweet. Benny supposes that this is the equivalent of that ice cream he’s seen before.

 

“Okay...” Dean says and turns around to walk back to the bed. He sits on it and looks over at Benny. “Hey, Benny?” he asks, sounding curious.

 

Pursing his lips, Benny looks up from the blood bag at Dean. “Hm?” he implores, watching his mate.

 

"Do vampires... Do they have, like..." Dean sighs, trying to think of the words he’s looking for. “Like, do you guys have... Favorite blood types or whatever? Do they... Taste any different from each other?”

 

Benny chuckles a bit with a nod. “I guess. I mean, some of us prefer certain types, others ages... But blood is like a snowflake; while there are very similar variations, no two tastes are the same.”

 

Dean nods with furrowed brows. “Interesting...”

 

Closing the cooler, Benny goes over to sit by Dean. “It’d be kinda borin’ if they all tasted the same... But you could probably find a pattern if ya tried.”

 

“Patterns?” Dean asks, lying back on the bed and looking at Benny.

 

Squinting, the vampire thinks for a moment. “Flavors. Why some people taste one way but the rest taste the other... Most of the time the taste is literally just cuz of their blood type, but, like I said, there’s variations... Some taste sweeter than they’re s’posed ta be, others salter... Might have somethin’ ta do with their health.” Benny stops talking, but he makes a face and looks away almost shamefully.

 

Dean doesn’t seem to care about that. Of course he cares about Benny and how he feels, but he wants to know more. “Hm,” he huffs, interested. “Have you ever had blood that, like... Was bad? Like, there was something wrong with it? The person had a blood disease or something?”

 

Thankful for the subtopic change, Benny looks at Dean with wide eyes and nods. “Yeah - ‘m not sure ‘bout a lotta ‘em, but we used ta get sick from bad blood all the time. Sickle cell disease and malaria especially.”

 

“You got sick? I thought vampires didn’t get sick.” The hunter just thought it’d taste bad.

 

“We can’t get any human illnesses - We don’t have the same biology,” Benny says matter-of-factly, looking at Dean like he’s an idiot. “With that logic, you would be able ta catch a cold from a dog.”

 

Dean squints at Benny for a moment before sighing and closing his eyes. “That’s interesting,” he states. It’s all just so fucking interesting.

 

Nodding, the vampire continues, “There’s really only a few ways - Bad blood is like... Well, food poisoning, I’d guess. But we just throw up after awhile.”

 

“What, so it was just luck if you got good blood or bad blood? There’s no way to tell?”

 

Benny nods again. “Smells the same, so yeah, just the luck of the draw.” Pause. “But the other way is, uh... Eatin’ what we ain’t s’posed ta... Y’know, like human food. Our bodies can’t digest that stuff, so we throw up within the hour,” Benny explains. “Oh, and if a person is really drunk, we can taste the alcohol in their blood.”

 

Dean nods and opens his eyes. “Vampires are cool,” he admits. He’d never really gotten to learn about this stuff; he’d just been taught to kill them, so it’s nice for Benny to explain this stuff so he can understand. “Well, some... Like you.”

 

Chuckling fondly, the vampire nudges Dean. “Thanks. You’re alright for a juice box,” he teases.

 

Dean giggles a bit and sits up, sticking his tongue out at Benny teasingly. Pecking Benny’s lips quickly, he smiles at the vampire. A few moments of silence go by before he asks another question. “But when you mentioned different types and ages... What did you mean by ages?”

 

Benny’s smile drops. “Uh, well adults don’t really have much variety in age. And you can imagine that old folk don’t sit well,” the vampire answers, hoping that Dean doesn’t press more.

 

Dean’s eyebrows furrow and he swallows. “What about... Children? Have you...”

 

It’s very obvious that Benny hesitates, and the vampire looks away. “Uh...” He really doesn’t want to answer, because Benny knows that he has had first hand experience at some point. Benny’s tempted to tell Dean that he hasn’t ever tasted a child - that he’s never been _that evil_. Though, Benny has, and his mate deserves the truth. With his head hung and shame-filled eyes on the ground, Benny answers, “Children... Taste sweeter.”

 

Dean’s stomach drops and he has that thought - the ‘you are sick’ thought - that he has frequently on hunts. His hunter instincts are telling him to find a machete and kill Benny, but he fights it with everything he’s got, because even if what the vampire just said _is_ fucked up and sick, he knows that Benny isn't _truly_ a monster. He can tell that Benny’s ashamed, but the hunter can’t help being a bit disturbed. “Benny,” Dean says, horrified.

 

It’s foggy - But Benny remembers a lot more than just tasting young blood. They’d scream and cry for their parents, and the vampire knows that they’d - only the times where there weren’t many people; the times where the rest of his nest wasn’t already drunk on blood - kill the parents in front of the kids, sometimes the other way around. His nest would laugh. Benny would laugh. And the fear, that bone-deep terror that came with seeing this unfold before their young eyes, seeing real life monsters - That fear made their blood that much sweeter. Benny used to like that about kids, and he knows that if he could, he’d feel sick.

 

Benny doesn’t respond to Dean saying his name, and not just because it didn’t sound like it was question, but because he can’t. He’s too ashamed, too unbelievably guilt-ridden to even _look_ at his mate. Benny has murdered a number of children, and more often than not only because it was funny. It was simply hilarious to watch them sob uncontrollably as they ripped apart their parents and _made them watch_. It’s sick, and Dean must think as much. He’s probably debating to get that machete right now, and Benny doesn’t blame him.

 

Dean must hate him. Any sane person would turn against him right now - Benny’s a monster, and this is just a single slice from his dark past. He wasn’t just something children thought was under their beds or in the closest - Benny was the shadows themselves. Anywhere dark, he’d be that thing. Among the sailing community, legends of their nest was told. Usually the disappearances were blamed on sirens, but on the rare occasions they all decided to let a single survivor go, many tales spread of them. The Old Man was usually focused on, along with Benny’s closer ‘family’ like Quentin and Sorento, but Benny was also a big part of it himself. He’d been close to a ripper, but not close enough to be called one. 

 

The hunter looks back at the ground, unable to look at Benny without picturing him biting into a kid’s neck - for some reason, his mind pictures a little girl with blond hair - and just... Ripping her apart. He shivers and stands up. “I need to...” _I need to be away from you for a while_. Without another word, Dean walks to the door and opens it, heading outside.


	10. Like a Patchwork Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is halfway edited, so forgive mistakes... I can't proofread aloud when my dad is home, and that's how I do it.

Dean sits on a chair and rubs his face. He can’t get that picture out of his mind - Benny hurting, _killing_ that little girl. He wonders how many Benny’s hurt and shivers again even though it’s probably ninety degrees out.

 

Benny doesn’t move from his spot, and tears burn in his eyes. This is why he doesn’t deserve Dean. His mate acts as though he’s the nicest person in the world - As though he’s never been a monster. But it doesn’t matter that he’s different now. Being different now doesn’t bring back all of the people he’s murdered, all of the children killed for sport and pleasure. It’s worst that he’s alone now. It’s worst that Dean can’t stand to be in the same room as him. And Benny wonders if Dean is going to look at him differently from now on; he wonders if he’s going to take Sam’s side more easily. Benny won’t blame him. He doesn’t deserve mercy. He doesn’t deserve Dean.

 

Dean stays outside for a good couple of hours, not able to be in the same room as Benny. He starts crying because he doesn’t want to see Benny this way. He doesn’t want to look at him like he’s a monster. He wants to be able to look at him without seeing him killing children. He wants to be able to act the same around him, but frankly, he’s not so sure that’ll happen. The hunter’s crying shortly becomes sobs. His face becomes red and puffy and he’s surprised he has this many tears. He starts thinking about how he never really cries, because he always stays strong for Sam and that calms him down a bit; at least it’s not an image of Benny hurting people. The thought is quickly replaced by that horrible picture, though, and he can hear a blood-curdling scream faintly.

 

When he returns, Benny’s in the same spot he was three hours ago and Dean looks at the ground, staying in the same spot as he closes the door. He doesn’t move, scared to go near Benny.

 

Benny’s heard that Dean was crying, and he looks up at him. His eyes are puffy, and the vampire’s complete and utter attention transfers to making him feel better. Benny’s not sure why the human would be crying, but that doesn’t really matter. Standing up, Benny makes his way over to Dean. “Cher?” he asks unsurely, frowning at the sight of Dean’s eyes still. He doesn’t like it when the human’s uncomfortable, much less sad or in tears. It was practically torture listening to Dean weep and being able to do nothing.

 

Dean lets out a shaky breath. A part of him wants to be away from Benny, but there’s no where to go but outside and the hunter’s pretty sure that he’s getting a sunburn from being out there so long. Ignoring Benny, he walks past the vampire and goes to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him, holding back tears; he really doesn’t want to cry anymore.

 

Not getting the hint, Benny goes over to the bathroom door, not surprised to find it locked. He heard the click, after all, but that doesn’t stop the older man from jiggling the knob. Benny even knocks lightly, pushing against the old thing. “Dean... What’s wrong?” Benny can’t put two and two together, and he wants to comfort Dean. He might be disgusted by him, but... This isn’t how someone would act if they were. Benny frowns, continuing to jiggle the knob.

 

Dean scoffs as he slides down the door and sits in front of it. A sudden urge to call his little brother for help washes over him, but he quickly pushes the thought aside and shakes his head. _We can fix this_ , he thinks. _...But what if we can’t?_  


 

“...Why’re... Dean, lemme in.” Benny sighs, brow still creased. Why did Dean lock himself in the bathroom? It’s Benny’s job to make him feel better, and that’s purely what he’s focusing on now. If Dean wanted to be alone, why did he come back to their bedroom? It makes no sense.

 

“No,” the hunter sniffles. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to look at Benny.

 

Benny feels a pain in his chest, hurt. “Why? I wanna comfort you...” the vampire says sadly, pushing on the door.

 

Shaking his head, Dean repeats, “No... Go away, Benny.”

 

“ _Dean_...” Benny whispers against the rotting wood of the door. “I just... Okay.” If that’s what Dean needs, then Benny’ll be damned if his mate doesn’t get just that. Reluctantly, the vampire steps back, deciding to wait on the bed. Dean won’t be able to tell that he’s there within the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later, Dean actually pulls out his phone and finds Sam’s contact. His finger hovers over it and he sits there for a good ten minutes, debating whether to call him. Eventually he shakes his head and throws his phone on the floor.

 

He stays in there for about an hour before his butt starts to hurt and he gets to his feet. Unlocking the door, he opens it and walks out, heading for the bed. Benny’s sitting on it and the hunter still can’t bring himself to look at him. Instead, he stares at the floor as he says, “ _Kids_ , Benny...”

 

  
_Oh. So that’s what Dean’s lost on_. “Dean... I...” But what can Benny say? He tries to convey something through his eyes, but the human won’t look at him, refuses to. That only serves to break his heart even more, and Benny knows that his relationship with his mate has changed. On a whim, the vampire gets up and opens the nightstand, producing the machete. Benny gets off the bed - which still doesn’t earn a glance from Dean - and tosses the machete to the floor. Kicking it, the blade slides until it’s at Dean’s feet. Benny falls to his knees. “Je mérite la mort, ma chérie. Accorde-moi la mort,” he says, tears burning in his eyes as they fall shut, his head hung.

 

Dean looks up at Benny’s form and scans him. He watches him for a moment, scared and conflicted. Bending down, the hunter grabs the machete and hesitantly walks over to Benny, examining the weapon. His palms are sweaty and his breaths shaky as he holds the machete out. He holds it by Benny’s neck for a moment before quickly shaking his head and dropping it to the floor. “I can’t...” he says softly.

 

“No, cher. This’ll fix it. You can go be with Sam. I’m just another monster...” Benny says softly, eyes still closed. He can tell what’s happening by smelling and hearing, and despite what he wants Dean to do, it hurts Benny an unbelievable amount that Dean _considered_ \- that he grabbed that machete and almost killed him. That hurts far more than anything Benny’s ever felt emotionally besides when he thought Dean was rejecting him as a mate.

 

Dean swallows and shakes his head. “No, it’s not gonna fix anything,” he replies quietly as he picks up the knife and puts it back in the drawer.

 

“Dean, _se il vous plaît_... I deserve it. You deserve better - And this is your job.”

 

“No, Benny.” Dean sits on the bed, hesitantly putting a hand on the vampire’s shoulder. “I’m not gonna do this... The only thing that will happen is I’ll be heartbroken and empty and have to deal with Sam bitching about it my whole life.”

 

Benny continues to back tears, and he opens his eyes, looking up at his mate. As his bottom lip quivers, the vampire whispers, “Ils étaient des enfants. Ils ont crié et je ai ri...”

 

Dean bites his lip and looks at Benny, tears welling in his eyes. “What?” he asks softly.

 

“ _They were children_... They screamed ‘n’ I laughed...”

 

Dean closes his eyes and a tear slides down his cheek. “Benny...” he says after opening them again. He doesn’t say anything else; he _can’t_ say anything else.

 

“Their bones were so easy to break... Like twigs...” Benny states, deciding that he’s going to prompt Dean to continue. “We made the kids watch as we killed their parents. Slowly.” _That_ will probably get Dean to do something, because it hits so close to home.

 

Dean’s eyes suddenly become horrified again and he backs up on the bed. “Stop talking about it, Benny. That just makes it worse!”

 

“But it’s true. They tasted sweet. I... I like sweet blood... You... You taste sweet.”

 

Dean falls off the bed and stands up, across the room from Benny. “Stop it!”

 

Benny shakes his head, and he starts rethinking his plan. He’s trying to egg Dean on to kill him, but the vampire’s worried that Dean’s just becoming scared of him. Though, Benny continues. Maybe a little fear will do him some good; then he’ll have to cut off Benny’s head in self-defense. “Younglings taste _real_ sweet...” he says slowly, getting to his feet and heading to where Dean is. “But you... I’d dare to say that you’re a bit sweeter...”

 

Dean’s eyes widen and he glances at the nightstand, but quickly shakes his head. “Benny, what’s wrong with you?” he asks as he backs up against the wall.

 

Benny would’ve stopped if it weren’t for the subtle glance Dean stole of the nightstand. He’s thinking about it, and the vampire ventures closer. “Which ain’t odd, considering that you’re a-positive...” he purrs, trying not to look like he’s beating himself up inside for doing this to his mate.

 

“ _Stop it_ , Benny,” Dean says, his breathing shaky. He fights with all he can not to run and grab the machete. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Fighting the urge to stop, Benny huffs. “What?” he asks sharply. “I'm just thinkin’ of reliving the good ol’ days.”

 

Dean’s eyes widen even more. “ _Benny_! Do you even hear what you’re saying?!”

 

Benny finally reaches his mate, and the vampire grabs his forearms. It’s an easily escaped position, but Benny holds Dean to the wall with much force. Though, he makes sure that the human could get free if he wanted to. “Of course. Maybe I’m just tired of fightin’.”

 

Dean lets out another shaky breath and freezes up in the vampire’s hold. Maybe he can talk him out of this. “No. C’mon, Benny. You gotta fight, remember? You gotta be better for me.”

 

That just twists the vampire’s heart even more, and it becomes a lot harder to act. “No! Fuck you and yer rules!” he shouts in Dean’s face. “I’ve tried - And guess what? It’s all for nothin’! Not ta mention how godamn hard it is, and then ya treat it like a joke! You even destroyed that blood bag! You’re so careless - What if that would’ve been the last one I had? That I waited so long for that I was on the brink?”

 

Dean shrinks back a bit at Benny’s yelling and he takes a deep breath, shaking his head again. “C’mon, please. For me, that’s what you said... That you’d do better for me.”

 

Benny really wishes that he had his fangs, because those would of been intimidating. “...I don’t love you.” The words feel foul on his tongue, but this will make it easier for Dean to recover after he kills him.

 

“What?” Dean’s voice is soft and scared, almost like a child’s. This can’t be true; Benny’s done so much to show that he loves Dean.

 

“How could I ever love somebody as broken as you?” Benny snarls, every fiber of his being tell him stop - _this is hurting him, you’re hurting him! Dean loves you so much, just stop! -_ but Benny doesn’t listen. This is _for_ Dean. This is to make it easier for him to let Benny go.

 

Dean’s eyes fill with tears and he doesn’t care when they start falling down his face. “B-Benny, you don’t mean that...”

 

This is backfiring quickly, and Benny decides to give up before he does more damage. It all comes out at once, and he scoops Dean up in his arms as he rambles. “I do love you! I’m sorry - Dean, _oh God_ \- no, I do love you so much! Je te aime! _Je te aime_! I just wanted ya ta kill me - I was tryin’ ta upset you... You’re not broken, ‘n’ I care. ‘M so sorry. Je te aime... Je suis désolé, mon chéri...”

 

Surprised and relieved at the same time, Dean buries his face in Benny’s neck, sobbing. He doesn’t know what to say so he just holds him tightly and cries.

 

Benny just hugs his mate, feeling fifty shades of horrible. “Je suis désolé, mon chéri...” he repeats over and over, still holding Dean tightly as Benny sways them.

 

After a few moments, Dean mumbles into Benny’s neck, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too... I need... There needs ta be a better word... It’s stronger than love,” Benny replies, squeezing the human.

 

Dean squeezes Benny back in response and closes his eyes. He pulls his head back after a moment, but they’re still holding each other, and kisses Benny.

 

Benny kisses his mate back sweetly, delicately, and he puts all of his apologies into the kiss.

 

Dean wraps his arms around Benny’s neck, kissing the vampire back with the same amount of sweetness. He pulls away a few minutes later for more concentrated breath and says again, “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” Benny whispers against Dean’s lips. “I’m so sorry that I scared you... I just wanted - “

 

Dean shakes his head. “I know. I’m not gonna kill you, Benny... I never will and there’s nothing you can say that will change my mind.”

 

Whimpering a bit out of humbleness, the vampire picks Dean up in one of those bear hugs that he can’t never breathe during. “Oh, darlin’... Don’t know what I did in a past life to get ya, but ‘m glad I did...”

 

Dean doesn’t seem to mind not being able to breathe - he’s been choked plenty of times on hunts, so he’s kinda used to it. “You were right, though,” he says softly. “I _am_ broken.”

 

“I am too, Dean,” the vampire states wisely. “That’s why we put up with each other; our broken pieces fit together.”

 

Dean smiles sadly and buries his head back in Benny’s neck. “I’m sorry... For the times I teased you about drinking from me... And for breaking your blood bag.”

 

“Don’t worry about that, sugar... ‘M sorry for scaring ya, and handlin’ this situation all wrong,” Benny replies.

 

Dean nods. “It’s okay.”

 

Sighing, Benny swings Dean back and forth in his burley arms. “I kinda wanna eat that now...” he says softly, referring to the forgotten blood bag resting on the bed.

 

“Go ahead,” the hunter replies with a soft smile as he pulls his head back.

 

Benny reluctantly sets Dean down, pressing a few more apologetic kisses to the human’s lips before moseying over to the blood bag. He picks it up before heading towards the bedroom door.

 

He doesn’t think that Dean needs to watch him drink the blood, despite what he says, and the vampire decides that he’ll drink the bag in the kitchen.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Dean asks, walking toward Benny.

 

Stopping, the vampire gestures to the blood bag in his hand. “To eat,” he answers simply, opening the door.

 

“Why are you leaving the room?”

 

“I don’t want ya ta watch.”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow at Benny. “Why?”

 

Sighing, Benny looks at his mate. “Cuz... I...” Benny doesn’t know how to describe it, so he simply answers, “Cuz it reminds me that you’re human.”

 

Huffing, Dean says, “Yeah, I’m human... So?”

 

“I’m not human... ‘N’ if eat in front of you, that makes me feel detached,” Benny explains, looking down at the bag. This is a lie, but Benny doesn’t have a better excuse.

 

Dean furrows his eyebrows and sighs. It seems like a good enough reason. “Okay,” he breathes, walking to the bed and sitting.

 

Nodding, Benny slips out of the room and closes the door. He sits down at the eating table, opening up the bag. This peculiar kind is more salty than sweet, but it’s still delicious in its own way. Well, as delicious as a cold bag of blood can be. Benny rips off the connection end of it carefully. Dean isn’t here to see, so he brings it to his mouth and drinks slowly. It’s not the best he’s ever had, but it’s still blood. Benny closes his eyes, savoring the essence.

 

Dean gets to his feet and walks to the door. Halfway there, he stops and looks from the door to the bed. He knows that Benny wouldn’t want him to, but he’s a stubborn little shit and he walks the rest of the way to the door, opening it just a crack. Benny doesn’t seem to notice as he savors his blood bag and Dean squints at him. He’s a bit disturbed at the sight of Benny; his eyes are closed and it looks like that blood bag is the last source of food on Earth.

 

Benny moans a little, still slurping down the blood honestly. It’s better than animal blood by a long shot, but the vampire knows that it’ll never compare to his mate’s blood. Despite himself, he tries to imagine just that. It’s so much sweeter than this salty stuff, and fresher. Benny moans.

 

Dean shivers a bit, a little horrified. He almost wants to turn around and go back to the bed, pretending that he didn’t see this. But - again, being stubborn - he opens the door a bit wider so he can see better.

 

“ _Dean_...” Benny groans very quietly, unintelligible. He continues to pretend he’s drinking from his mate, because that won’t hurt anyone. Though, it’s cold and old and not even Dean’s blood type, so it’s hard.

 

Dean’s eyebrows furrow when he hears Benny say something that he can’t understand. Pursing his lips, he holds his breath and strains to hear if Benny says anything else.

 

Benny licks inside the bag, and he squeezes it before smashing it against his mouth. He pulls back for a second to lick at the flooding edges, the flavor slipping down his throat thickly. Shuttering, Benny moans, “ _Dean_...” He proceeds to smash the bag against his face again, groaning.

 

Dean’s stomach drops at the sound of his name and he realizes what Benny’s doing. Letting out the breath he was holding shakily, he closes his eyes tightly before opening them and continues to watch the vampire.

 

Groaning even more, Benny starts to come to the end of the bag. It’s not Dean, and he can’t trick himself. He finishes the bag messily, and blood’s smeared all over his face. The vampire’s tongue comes out to lick the inside of the bag like one would do with their favorite food.

 

Dean watches this and takes another breath, biting his lip. When he realizes that Benny’s gonna be coming out soon, he closes the door quickly. He’s not sure if it closed very quietly because he’s focused on getting to the bed and acting like he didn’t see that.

 

Benny’s head shoots up and he looks at the door. It definitely just made a noise, but the vampire brushes it off. Dean probably used the bathroom, or was checking to see if he is finished. It’s dinner time now, so that’s probably the case. Benny licks his lips and the surrounding skin he can reach. He gets up, tosses the empty blood bag, then goes over to the kitchen sink to clean his face.

 

Getting under the covers, Dean closes his eyes. He opens them again, though, not wanting to see that replay in his head over and over again. “You almost done?” he calls nervously.

 

Benny finishes washing his face quickly, then precedes to scrub his hands. Refreshed - his skin is a warmer color, his eyes bluer and more lively - the vampire opens the bedroom door and looks at the lump under the covers in amusement. Snorting, Benny goes over and carefully plops atop his mate. “Whadda want for supper, goose?” he asks playfully, energized.

 

Dean swallows and forces a smile. “Not hungry.” Honestly, he’s lost his appetite after seeing that.

 

Raising an amused brow, Benny uncoveres Dean’s face. “Since when? C’mon, tell me,” the vampire presses, still all smiles with shining eyes. Dean notices for the first time how much more human Benny looks after feeding.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Dean says, shaking his head. It’s not a lie.

 

Frowning, the vampire purses his lips. “What’s wrong? You seem... Tense.” They fixed their problems; they talked it out. So why is Dean uncomfortable?

 

“I’m fine,” Dean says with a nervous smile. “Really.”

 

Getting off of his mate, Benny rolls over to the other side of the bed. “Dean... We just... Please, if something’s bothin’ ya... Tell me.” He looks so innocently concerned, sad.

 

Dean looks over at Benny and purses his lips, sighing. “Fine... I...” The hunter can’t look at Benny while he admits it, so he stares at the sheets. “I... I watched you...”

 

Benny freezes up. Great. Dean heard him being sick and disgusting and moaning his name as he drank blood out of a bag. “Christ... How many times in a day can I mess this up?” the vampire muses, rubbing his face.

 

Dean shakes his head. “N-No, you didn’t mess it up... It’s just... I dunno... Disturbing...”

 

Sighing in relief, Benny realizes that the human didn’t hear him, and his hands fall to his sides. “Then why did ya watch? Told ya not ta...”

 

“I’m - “ Dean shrugs. “Curious? Stubborn? But...” He takes a breath, wondering if he should bring this up. “You... Said my name...”

 

Benny becomes tense again, and he closes his mouth. The only movement he makes is a long sigh as he turns his head away. After a moment, the vampire laughs weakly, sounding tired. “Yeah. Cuz I’m a disgustin’ leech,” he admits, smiling bitterly as he turns towards Dean.

 

Dean doesn’t make any effort to agree or disagree with Benny’s statement as he says, “...Why’d you say it?”

 

“Because I like how ya taste ‘n’ I was tryin’ ta see if I could trick my body,” Benny answers honestly, still smiling sourly. He’s tired of lying. “It didn’t work. I... I’m sorry - I’m sorry for messin’ up again.”

 

Dean scans Benny’s face for a moment before sighing. “...It’s okay...”

 

“No. It’s not okay. I need ya to tell me that’s it’s not okay, cuz otherwise I ain’t gonna learn,” Benny states, that fake, ugly smile leaving his face. His eyes are still a lively blue, but they’re watery. Benny’s eyes are so much like the ocean.

 

“Okay, fine. It’s not okay.”

 

Benny shallows. “You’re much more ta me than a piece of meat, Dean. ‘N’ I want you ta know that there ain’t a moment that I don’t regret every single wrong I’ve ever caused ya. There’s nothin’ I could ever do ta pay you back for everythin’ you’ve done for me, and it amazes me in so many ways how you still find somethin’ in me...” Benny pauses. “Something... Alive.” His eyes shine.

 

Dean smiles and a bit, grabbing Benny’s face in his hands and kissing him. “I love you.”

 

Benny sighs for Dean’s sake, and he mirrors the position of the hunter’s hands as his eyes fall shut. He kisses him back contently.

 

Dean’s eyes close as well, but they open again when he tastes something in Benny’s mouth. He pulls away. “Uh... You still have some... Blood in your mouth...”

 

Chuckling a little bit at the disgusted face Dean’s making, the vampire tries to kiss him again, teasing him.

 

Dean scrunches his face up at Benny and leans away from the vampire, teasing him back.

 

“Don’t be a drama queen. Won’t hurt ya.” Blood tasted fine as far as it goes, so Dean probably won’t get AIDS or anything.

 

Chuckling, Dean leans forward and pecks Benny’s lips.

 

Benny chuckles a small bit before pecking his mate’s lips back. He gets off the bed, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

-

 

After dinner, Dean says that he wants to go outside, and Benny obligates. The sky is clear out here, and there’s millions of stars littering it. Benny’s standing behind the human again, massaging his shoulders as they simply watch the sky together. It’s pretty hard for Dean to see anything other than the stars, so Benny had helped him to the chair. It did scare the human a tad, though, because Benny’s eyes have a soft, cat-like glow to them. Sure, Dean’s noticed other vamps who had that - it’s part of their biology - but he was never so close. It just... Startled him. But, Benny’s eyes are still blue, and they’re even prettier now. The boat is swaying gently, and the amount of mosquitoes is at a minimum.

 

“It’s so pretty out,” Dean comments, looking at the stars.

 

“Mhm. But I’d imagine you get ta see the stars often, since you’re always movin’ around,” Benny replies softly.

 

Dean nods, relaxing. “Yeah... Sam and I used to park the car out somewhere if we didn’t have a case and just look at the stars... With some beer, of course,” he adds.

 

Benny chuckles a bit. “I look at ‘em too some nights. Or I did when I was by myself. Didn’t really notice ‘em ‘till I had nothing left to do.”

 

Smiling, Dean sighs. “It’s nice. To have a break.”

 

“Damn straight,” Benny agrees, continuing to softly knead Dean’s shoulders. They’re a tad looser than last time, by not by much at all - Only a vampire would probably notice. “They’re real pretty.” Benny wishes that he could remember what the stars looked like when he was human, but his memory can’t go back that far for something so tedious.

 

Humming in agreement, the hunter’s eyes fall shut and he slouches a bit so he can rest his head on the back of the chair. “Yeah, they are,” he says softly.

 

“Thank you,” Benny sighs, frowning a bit. He’s not sadder - was actually content to begin with - but it’s not like you have to smile to be happy.

 

“For what?” Dean asks, his eyes still closed.

 

Huffing humorously, Benny answers, “Everythin’. I know I did earlier, but I just wanna say it again. Thanks.”

 

Nodding, Dean says, “No problem."

 

Benny shakes his head. “No. I cause ya a lot of problems. But you still put up with me. I’m guessin’ that it’s out of habit, but... I get the feelin’ that you ain’t told ‘thanks’ a lot.”

 

Dean smiles a bit and opens his eyes, looking up at Benny. “You know me so well.”

 

A smile tugs at the vampire’s lips, and one of his hands come away from Dean’s shoulders to scratch and pet the human’s head. “I’d like ta think.”

 

Dean’s smile becomes a bit bigger and he blinks up at the vampire happily. “I love you,” he says quietly.

 

“I love you more,” Benny challenges.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “I love you most.”

 

Huffing, the older man ruffles Dean’s hair. “Uh-uh,” Benny disagrees. “Ain’t possible.”

 

“Is to,” Dean says. “It’s very possible.”

 

Benny shakes his head. “Nope. Ain’t. I’d do anything for you.” And he means that.

 

“Same to you,” the hunter states, sighing.

 

Benny shakes his head. He knows that isn’t true.

 

“What?” Dean asks. “I would.”

 

Benny doesn’t really want to bring this up, because Dean’s in a relatively good mood. He just wishes that the older Winchester would just agree, because they both know that there’s someone Dean would put above Benny in a heartbeat. Hell, a few people if they were still alive, Benny supposes. “Drop it, cher...”

 

“What?” Dean asks, his smile disappearing. He lifts his head and turns it to look at Benny instead. “What’s wrong?”

 

Shaking his head, Benny sighs. “Just forget it; don’t wanna ruin our moods.” Technically it’s only Dean’s mood at this point.

 

  
_Mine’s already ruined..._ Dean thinks to himself. “Okay,” he says, his voice full of concern.

 

Benny scratches Dean’s head again, pushing it as to suggest Dean lay back again. “Er... Wait. Why don’t ya take off your shirt ‘n’ sit with yer front touchin’ the backrest of the chair?”

 

“Why?” Dean asks, looking back at the vampire.

 

Rolling his eyes, the vampire steps away so Dean can follow his instructions. It’s good that he asked why, though. Benny’s so scared that the human will become thralled again. It’s such a slippery slope.

 

Dean sighs and stands up, squinting at Benny, who he can barely see in the dark. Well, he sure can see those fucking blue orbs of his. “Why am I doing this exactly?” he asks again as he starts to unbutton his shirt and slip off his undershirt.

 

“Cuz I wanna do more than yer shoulders,” Benny explains. Dean hesitantly stands, and the vampire turns the chair around carefully so that Dean can hug the back of it.

 

Dean sighs as he sits down and rests the front of his head on the back of the chair. Benny treats him so well. It’s not that surprised, southern gentleman and all, but it’s so... Refreshing. Or, well, it’s new and foreign - But Dean loves it. Being pampered and fucked all the time? He could get used to this.

 

Benny squats down a tad, but it’s not unbearably uncomfortable. He immediately starts kneading random spots on Dean’s body, identifying the stress balls from simple muscle. Benny appreciates the human’s body, rubbing softly at the places he knows needs attention, but is sensitive.

 

Dean moans in approval, relaxing a ton at Benny’s touch. “Feels nice...” he says softly. Seriously, how did he go so long without Benny? Dean can barely remember what it was like before, but he knows how much lonelier life was.

 

Humming, the vampire continues to rub and squeeze Dean’s stained muscle until it hurts when he does. Benny settles for stroking the smooth skin for a bit, but moves onto scratching it rather abruptly.

 

“Ah!” Dean exclaims in surprise. He gets used to the feeling after a moment, though, and relaxes again.

 

Benny snickers a little bit. Dean’s skin is so sensitive. He wants to make the human feel so relaxed and loose all the time. Sam doesn’t deserve the weight of the world on his shoulders. No one _really_ does.

 

Humming, Dean’s eyes fall shut again. “Thanks for this... I never get to just... Relax.”

 

“No problem. I want ya to be relaxed.” Benny continues to scratch Dean’s back carefully. “Deserve some pamperin’.”

 

Dean smiles and takes deep breaths, relaxing even more. “Another thing I can say when I talk to Sam,” the hunter says quietly, “You know what’s good for me... What I need.”

 

Benny shakes his head. “Don’t think that’ll get ya very far. Kinda reminds me of thrallin’... Are you...”

 

Dean sighs. “I dunno. I shouldn’t, because that’ll make the situation worse, but... He’s my brother. I think he deserves to know the truth. It’s not like it matters now, right? I’m not thralled anymore.”

 

“That’s what I was thinkin’...” the vampire agrees. “But are you gonna tell him... Everythin’?”

 

Dean purses his lips as he thinks. “I’ll tell him,” he says, “if he asks. I won’t lie.”

 

Nodding, Benny sighs. “Dean... Can you promise me something?”

 

“What?”

 

“If... If this don’t end well, I don’t want ya ta be sad. I mean, I know ya can’t exactly help that, but I don’t want ya to dwell on it. The what-ifs and could-have-beens...” Benny explains softly, hands simply stroking Dean’s back lazily. “Don’t want ya ta be hung up on me. While I don’t wanna be forgotten, I’d like ya ta only remember the happy things. Things that make ya wanna remember.”

 

Dean blinks at the darkness, silent. He knows that he should say yes, but he can’t bring himself to it, so he just chuckles a bit and says, “Can’t make any promises...”

 

“Dean... I need ya ta promise me that you’ll move on. Cuz if ‘m not s’posed ta be yer end game, then somebody else is... Don’t want ya ta push that person away.”

 

Pursing his lips, Dean swallows and reluctantly nods. “Fine... Okay.”

 

Sighing, the vampire shakes his head. “No, I need ya ta mean it, Dean. I want ya ta get a happy endin’. Grow old with somebody who can.”

 

Dean lifts his head and stares ahead at the darkness, shaking his head. “I... I don’t know if I can, Benny,” he says honestly.

 

“You can. You’ve moved on before, ain’t ya?” Benny presses.

 

“Yeah, but... This is different.”

 

Brow furrowing, Benny pulls away. Dean starts putting his shirt back on. “How so?”

 

“This is... You,” Dean explains the best he can. "You’re different than anyone else and I don’t think I’ll be able to move on.”

 

Scoffing, the vampire watches as Dean tries to get out of the chair. “Different? Obviously - But there were others before me, and I’m willin’ ta bet that you thought the same about ‘em, too.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes as he gets to his feet. “Of course I did. But... This is _you_ ,” he says again. It’s the best he can do to describe it. It’s a really shitty way of explaining it, but Dean’s never been good with feelings.

 

“Dean, it’s not gonna be any different than any other loss you’ve experienced,” the vampire promises with conviction. Dean finally gets out of that chair, and Benny turns it around for him. Though, the human doesn’t sit down, and they just stand there, practically nose-to-nose as Dean clings to him in the dark. “I just wanna know that you’re gonna move on... ‘N’ while I wouldn’t really like ya ta... Have one-night stands... I’ll permit it,” Benny says slowly, as if Dean actually needs his permission.

 

“You’ll permit it?” Dean scoffs, smiling sadly. “No.” He shakes his head. “Why are we talking about this like this is actually gonna happen? Like you’re actually gonna be taken from me... It won’t. It’s not gonna happen,” he says surely.

 

“‘M not talkin’ about it like it’s gonna happen... ‘M just sayin’ what I want if it does.” Benny already talked to the human about how he doesn’t want Dean trying to get him topside, so he doesn’t bring that part up.

 

Dean shakes his head again. “It’s not gonna happen, okay?” he promises.

 

Benny just shakes his head. “It’s more than likely that it will.”

 

“No. It won’t happen,” Dean denies. God, nothing’s even happened yet and he’s experiencing the stages of grief.

 

“I just want us ta make peace with it!” Benny exclaims. “Because ya know that he/ gonna ask. Ya know what yer answer’s gonna be.”

 

Dean shakes his head and takes a step away. “No, Benny. Nothing’s gonna happen. I’m gonna talk to Sam, then he’s gonna go back and live happily ever after with Amelia and I’m gonna stay with you.”

 

“He's not gonna let ya go that easily, Dean,” Benny retorts, crossing his arms. He leans to the side for a moment, making sure that Dean isn’t on a ledge or anything he could fall off of. After all, the human probably can’t see anything but his eyes. “You didn’t hear the way he talked ta me. He’s takin’ ya back with him. Sam doesn’t even want to kill me, he thinks that he _needs_ ta.”

 

“Well, I won’t let him,” Dean states, “I’m his big brother; he’s gotta at least hear what I have to say.”

 

With half-lidded eyes, the vampire purses his lips. “Dean. It’s gonna hurt more if ya deny what might happen. If Sam tells you that you’ll lose him forever - never see him or anythin’ - unless ya go ta wherever I may be ‘n’ behead me, we both know that you’ll do it.”

 

Dean doesn’t say anything, because he knows it’s true.

 

“You’d fuckin’ torture me for ‘im. If he asked. Ya wouldn’t even hesitate... Cuz it’s _Sam_...” Benny sighs, a tad bitter. He doesn’t deserve to be, but the vampire can’t help it.

 

Dean’s jaw tenses and he looks away, still not saying anything. It’s true, and he’s ashamed. Why can’t he just love them equally? Who would he pick then? Probably Sam. It’s always been Sam.

 

“You’d do anythin’ for him. ‘N’ that’s okay, Dean. I... I wish ya weren’t afraid ta admit that ta me. ‘Pecially cuz it’s...” Benny starts breaking down. He doesn’t want to die, not really. “Oh God... It is gonna happen... We only have one full day before... Before I’m back _there_ again...”

 

Dean suddenly looks up at Benny and steps forward, grabbing his his face in his hands. “It’s okay, Benny,” he promises. “I won’t let anything happen.”

 

“No,” Benny disagrees, shock-still. “We’re gonna part, ‘n’ then I’ll see you, ‘n’ I’ll go ta hug you. ‘N’ you’ll hug me. You’ll tell me that ya fixed everythin’; that it’s all dandy. I’ll turn around, and you’ll behead me before I even see it coming, because ya won’t wanna see the look in my eyes when you swing that machete.”

 

Tears fill Dean’s eyes at this. “No. Benny, that won’t happen. I _will_ fix everything.”

 

Benny feels his eyes sting, too. It’s scarier now that he’s said it aloud, because it sounds like something Dean _would_ do. “What if you don’t? You’ll come after me, Dean. Y’know ya will.”

 

“Stop saying that,” the hunter says as a few tears fall down his face. “I’m not gonna come after you.”

 

Benny’s hand comes up to cup the side of his mate’s face, and his thumb smudges the tears. “It’s okay, Dean. I’ll still love you. I won’t fight ya.”

 

“No!” Dean exclaims, stepping away. “I’m not gonna kill you!”

 

Sighing, Benny makes sure that Dean isn’t going to fall off of or run into anything before continuing to calmly argue. “Please, Dean... I’d rather it’d be you than him...” the vampire states.

 

Dean shakes his head. “No. I can’t. I’m not gonna do it.”

 

“It’ll be hard, but you’ll be able ta.” Benny steps closer to his mate. “‘N’ I won’t say a word. I’ll... If ya don’t catch me by surprise, then I’ll try to make it easier for ya.” He won’t look at Dean, nor speak. Maybe that’ll help.

 

“We don't even know if this is gonna happen, Benny! Stop talking like it’s your last day on Earth!”

 

Huffing, the vampire starts to become annoyed. “Third. ‘N’ it probably is. Not that there’s really much up here for me ta enjoy ‘sides you.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes and rubs his face. “I can’t deal with this right now... Can we just go to bed?”

 

“Sure. There’s... There’s nothin’ much else ta discuss...” the vampire sighs, rubbing his face. He's going to die. Again.

 

Dean sighs, nodding. Grabbing Benny’s hand, they go inside and Dean goes to the dresser to get some nightclothes. “I’m sorry,” he says as he rummages through the drawer. “I’m just stressed. My life sucks and my brother wanting to kill you doesn’t make it any better.”

 

Benny takes off each he’s wearing expect his undershirt and boxers, tossing the discarded clothes into the hamper. It’s practically over-flowing, since it's only used to a single person’s amount of clothes. “Don’t apologize for things ya can't control,” the older man sighs tiredly.

 

After Dean gets dressed, he nods and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He returns a couple minutes later and lies on the bed, getting under the covers.

 

After stealing a glance at his mate’s form, Benny darts into their bathroom to brush his own teeth. When he finishes, the vampire examines his fangs, and is pretty damn surprised. They’re a little less than have the length they were before, which is a lot longer than they were last time. Benny supposes that it’s because he drank that blood bag. He retracts them, sighing, then proceeds to go back into their bedroom. It’s pitch black, and the vampire joins his mate under the covers, wrapping his arms around Dean. “Good night, sugar.” And if Dean’s still awake, he doesn't make an effort to reply.

 

-

 

Dean wakes up the next morning in Benny’s arms. He stretches, groaning tiredly. “Benny,” he whispers, shaking the vampire.

 

As per usual, the vampire doesn’t wake up, but rather pulls Dean closer to him. Benny still can’t bite him - not really - but he sure could squeeze the life out of him. Though, the human’s pretty sure he’s too, well, asleep to actually do that.

 

“Benny,” Dean groans, shaking him again, “wake up.”

 

Benny stirs a bit, and cuddles closer to Dean. Just as he’s about to start wiggling in the vampire’s grip, Benny lets out a long sigh. “Mornin’...” he mumbles.

 

“Morning,” Dean says in reply before pecking Benny’s lips. “How’d you sleep?”

 

Eyes fluttering open, Benny shrugs lazily. He wants to stay in this spot forever. “Fine,” he grunts.

 

Dean sighs and decides to close his eyes again. He opens them a moment later and starts to get up, “I gotta go to the bathroom.”

 

Benny makes a noise of disapproval, drawing the human closer. “No.”

 

Dean chuckles and nods. “Yes,” he says, trying to move away and get up.

 

Benny wraps around him like an octopus. “No,” he garbles against Dean’s shirt, holding him tightly.

 

Dean chuckles again and squirms around. “Benny, I gotta pee.”

 

“That’s dumb,” Benny slurs, holding Dean closer to him.

 

“Urinating is dumb?”

 

Nodding, the vampire huffs, “Mhm.” Vampires don't produce waste, since they absorb everything blood as to offer, so Benny _really_ thinks it’s dumb. It’s a tedious, disgusting thing that gets in way of their cuddle time!

 

“Well, I don’t,” Dean states, still squirming around.

 

Benny just drapes an arm over the human’s legs, pushing them down into the bed. “Stop wiggling,” Benny complains.

 

“Do you _want_ my bladder to explode?” Dean asks, moving around even more.

 

Pursing his lips, Benny groans dramatically. “ _Fine_ ,” he huffs immaturely, letting Dean free. At this, Dean laughs and falls out of bed, making his way to the bathroom quickly. He honestly does have to pee pretty bad.

 

He returns a few minutes later and plops down on top of Benny. “Hi,” he says softly.

 

“Mm...” Benny's eyes flutter open and he smile lazily at his mate. “Hello...” God, Dean looks so adorable when his hair is messed up. Even the fucking _crust_ around the edges of his eyes are cute.

 

Dean smiles and buries his face in the vampire’s neck, humming. Lazy mornings are amazing - He remembers having countless ones with Lisa. But the gentle rock of the boat makes it much better than before.

 

Benny huffs. “Get under the quilt,” the vampire instincts, wanting to be closer to his mate. He might not get morning boners - again, vampires are dead, so it doesn’t really work like that - but Benny wouldn’t mind ravishing Dean right now. _Wait. Are normal boners our blood?_ Vampire anatomy is so complicated.

 

“Why? I’m comfy,” Dean mumbles into Benny’s neck.

 

“Cuz I wanna feel you...” Benny huffs, squinting at Dean’s tight shirt like it’s pure evil. “Why do you insist on clothin’?” the vampire asks with frustration in his tone.

 

Dean laughs and lifts his head before getting off of Benny and under the covers.

 

Benny makes a noise of approval, and his hands trail down until they come to rest on Dean’s butt. Benny closes his eyes with a content sigh, groping the flesh.

 

Dean giggles a bit and rests his head under Benny’s chin, squeezing him tightly.

“You’re pretty...” Benny sighs. After a moment he starts laughing, his lips parting to form a huge smile.

 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asks, nudging the vampire.

 

After a second, the vampire calms himself, and he answers, “I’m so good at flirtin’. I was just considerin’ what I should say ‘n’ the first thing I thought it was...” Benny pauses for dramatic effect, clearing his throat until there’s no trace of a joke in his tone. “You have a nice behind. Can I please put my penis in it?”

 

Dean pulls away and bursts out laughing, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “Oh, my God, Benny!” he exclaims, still laughing his face off. That sounds like something Cas would say.

 

Benny opens his eyes and snickers. “Guess I kinda am an old perv, ain’t I?” he muses.

 

“Yeah, you are,” Dean agrees once he’s calmed down.

 

Squeezing Dean's buttocks, Benny sighs. “Wouldn’t mind if you wanna...” Benny doesn’t know how hungry Dean is, after all.

 

Dean smiles a bit and leans forward, kissing Benny. _Lazy morning sex is even better than lazy morning cuddles!_ That’s probably the most girlish thought Dean’s ever had. Don’t quote him on that, though.

 

Benny kisses Dean back with sweetness and force, his legs wrapping around his mate’s. He hopes that Dean’s growling stomach doesn’t interrupt sexy times. That’d be annoying, but Benny wouldn’t be disappointed. Then he can cook something for Dean to enjoy.

 

Humming, the hunter gets back on top of Benny and opens his mouth.

 

Licking inside of it, the vampire grunts quickly in approval. Dean’s mouth is musky and hot compared to his, and Benny feels the edges and creases with his tongue.

 

A few minutes later, Dean pulls away for breath and reaches down, squeezing Benny through his sweatpants. He groans at this, grinding up against his mate.

 

Chuckling, Dean’s hand slips inside Benny’s boxers and he starts rubbing his cock slowly. A few moments later, he slides off his sweatpants along with his boxers.

 

“Mhm...” Benny slips his hand inside the human’s boxers lazily, rubbing at Dean’s cock. He wonders about the Dean’s panties, and how often he actually wears them.

 

Dean moans a bit as he leans down and licks at the vampire’s cock.

 

That makes the vampire jerk a bit, and he lifts up the covers a bit to look down at Dean. He quickly drops it, though, in favor of clutching the edges of the bed sheets with a groan.

 

Dean takes the head in and sucks on it for a moment before taking as much in as he can. Again, his teeth are kind of rubbing against Benny’s cock as he starts bobbing his head.

 

“Teeth, darlin’...” Benny groans. It’s not that it bothers him - even if Dean bit down for whatever reason it wouldn’t really hurt - but he’s starting to wonder if Dean knows he’s using teeth. Benny moans and squirms.

Dean pulls away and says, “Sorry,” before going back in again and bobbing his head, mindful of his teeth.

 

“It’s fine,” Benny promises breathily, moaning and groaning. Dean’s making those sputtering noises, and the vampire whines. “Don’t hurt yourself, sugar...”

 

The hunter just rolls his eyes and continues to bob his head, gagging as drool starts to run down his chin. He doesn’t bother to wipe it away and closes his eyes as he bobs.

Benny continues to groan and moan. “Ah... D-Dean...” he shutters, squeezing the sheets tighter. “Merde..”

 

Dean smiles a bit, still mindful of his teeth. He hums around Benny’s cock.

 

“ _Uggg_...” Benny mewls, practically vibrating with pleasure. “Dean... So good...”

 

Dean opens his eyes and blinks into the darkness under the covers. Reaching up, he pulls the covers down so Benny can see his head and looks up at him with almost child-like, wide eyes.

 

Benny growls. Dean looks absolutely _edible_ \- eyes innocent and lips puffy, smeared precum on them - and the vampire quickly flips them over. He starts moving down like Dean was, but the vampire stood at the human’s chest, and takes Dean’s right nipple into his mouth.

 

Dean moans in approval as he looks up at the ceiling. Girls have rimmed him before, stuck the first inch of their finger into his hole, but no one has ever sucked on his nipples. It’s such an overwhelming feeling - Like he’s being touched but not achieving any sexual gratification.

 

Careful, the vampire rolls the nipple between his blunt, human teeth until it’s hard and wrinkled. Benny then begins to suck on it in earnest, his hand coming up to pitch and gently twist the left one.

 

Closing his eyes, Dean groans and brings his hands up to hug Benny tightly. _It’s so fucking good_. Why didn’t he experiment with this sooner?

 

Benny nips and suckles Dean’s right nipple until it’s throughly used, bringing him mouth to the other one.

 

“Benny...” Dean hums, biting his lip.

 

Chuckling predatorily, the vampire nips at the nipple, drinking in Dean’s squirms and whines like blood. He pulls back after a few moments, gesturing to the nightstand. “I wanna watch ya stretch yerself.” Benny gets off of his mate so he’ll have room to just do that, looking like he’s about to go pop a bag of popcorn.

 

Dean blinks at Benny for a moment, pursing his lips before opening the drawer and grabbing the olive oil. He pours some onto his hand - and wow, is this stuff slick or what - and looks at Benny quickly before getting to his knees and sticking one finger in.

 

“Nah... Get on yer back, coeur doux... Wanna see it...” Benny purrs, eyes dark. His hand tails to his cock, pumping it slowly

.

Dean obeys and takes his finger out so he can lie on his back. He slides the finger back in and starts moving it around.

 

Benny groans. “So cute...” he purrs. “Jamais eu vos doigts dans votre trou?”

 

Dean hums in response, not understanding. A few moments later, he pours some more lube on and slides his next finger in with a soft whimper, moving the two in scissoring motions.

 

Licking his lips, Benny groans in approval. _God, Dean is so fucking hot_. He decides to ask again, this time in English. “Have you ever had yer own fingers in yer hole, sugar?”

 

“Nope,” Dean huffs like a child, shaking his head. That’s a complete lie, one of the biggest he’s told, but the human wants to see if Benny’ll work for the correct information.

 

Smirking - because Dean’s still doing this innocent thing and it’s fucking hot - the vampire tuts. “Why not... Feels _real_ nice... I can see you... A frustrated teenager... Curious...” Benny purrs, jacking off slowly.

 

Dean hums and continues to move his fingers around. _He has no idea_. A few minutes later, he pours a bit more olive oil on before sticking the last finger in with a squeal as he bites his lip.

 

“C’mon... _Dean_...” Benny mewls, practically drooling. This was an amazing idea. “Gotta tell me... You’ve had ta...” Dean’s too good at it.

 

Dean shakes his head. “Never,” he says softly, hiding a smug smile.

 

Benny shoots his mate an unimpressed look, shaking his head, too. “You’re too much of a cockslut ta have never wondered...” he growls predatorily. “Your own... A woman’s... Maybe a toy...”

 

Dean whimpers softly again as he continues to move his fingers around. “Maybe I have...” he admits quietly.

 

Smirking even wider, Benny scoots a bit closer, still letting out little moans and grunts at the sight of Dean with his fingers up his ass. “Mhm... Tell me more, cher... I don’t bite...” he snickers, watching him with those dark, predatory eyes.

 

Dean huffs and squirms a bit. “I... Was curious... So I tried it and... I liked it,” he admits softly.

 

Whistling lowly, the older man gives Dean the ‘tell me more, I’ll pull up a chair’ look. 

 

Dean bites his lower lip and thinks back. “I was a teen, and my dad was on a hunt... Sam was out studying somewhere and I was at the motel alone." The hunter pauses, squirming as he moves his fingers around and whines softly. “I was horny and I didn't have anyone to fuck so I got the idea and grabbed some lube.” He bites his lip, squirming and whining as he looks up at Benny and continues. “I put the lube on my hand and stuck one of my fingers in and... I didn’t see what the big deal was, but when I stuck the next finger in I started to like it more.” Whining once again, the hunter closes his eyes. A moment later, he opens them and huffs before continuing. “When I put the last finger in, I felt really dirty... I liked it.” It burned for a bit, but as he continued, God it felt nice.

 

Benny groans, his pupils practically swallowing the blue of his eyes. “Figures, vous baise salope... Ya look like sin itself right now, dirty boy...”

 

Whining, Dean squirms again and continues to move his fingers. “Do I?”

 

Licking his lips, Benny can’t help himself, and he scoots a bit closer. “Mhm... Absolutely sinful... But still so beautiful...” Benny pauses, stroking himself still. “Baby boy...” It feels right on his tongue, but the vampire doesn’t think Dean’ll like being called that very much. God, he really does sound like an old pervert. Benny internally crosses his fingers because if Dean isn’t into that it’ll make him seem even more sick - A blood-thirsty pedophile at this point. Benny bites his bottom lip and watches Dean, wanting to know.

 

Dean’s silent for a moment before humming in approval. He likes it, even though a lot of people would consider it weird.

 

Benny’s relieved, and he looks down at Dean’s fingers again. With more confidence, the vampire purrs, “Almost open for me, baby boy?” It’s fitting really, considering how much older Benny actually is than Dean.

 

Dean nods, biting his lip and whimpering as he moves his fingers around. He pulls them out a few moments later.

 

Scanning Dean’s disheveled form, Benny shakily grabs the olive oil bottle - he uses the last of it - and slicks up his cock. Benny wipes his hands on the bedsheets, pulling Dean closer by the undersides of his thighs. He takes his cock into his hand, nudging Dean’s entrance. “Ready?” the vampire asks soberly.

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums, biting his lip.

 

Swallowing, Benny hesitates. He’s going to go slower than normal, because the older man _really_ doesn’t want to hurt Dean ever again. He carefully guides himself in until his hips are flush against Dean, and the vampire’s hand hooks back under his thigh. Benny waits for him to adjust, making groaning noises.

 

Dean adjusts after a few minutes and nods. “Okay... You can move.”

 

Benny scoots back, pulling Dean with him, and hugs his torso. He kisses his mate as he thrusts shallowly. “So tight for me, baby...” he growls against Dean’s lips, blanketing Dean’s body with his own.

 

“C’mon,” Dean mumbles, “more... Faster...”

 

Chuckling a bit, Benny moves a little quicker. “Don’t be greedy, sugar... Don’t wanna hurt ya again...” the vampire admits, pulling back so that him and Dean are nose-to-nose.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls Benny’s head down, kissing him with an open mouth.

 

Benny thrusts a tad sharper, and he continues to gradually go faster until he’s decided that he can’t increase his pace anymore. Because if he goes fast, he’ll want to go faster, and then he’ll hurt Dean. Pulling back so his mate can breath, Benny starts nipping and sucking on Dean’s neck, paying special attention to his Adam’s apple. His hands are gripping the human’s torso still, and Benny squeezes him. “Perfect... So pretty... Si belle, bébé garçon...”

 

Dean hums and squirms a bit, squeezing Benny. “Faster,” he whines, closing his eyes.

 

Shaking his head, the vampire replies, “Sorry. This is as fast as I can go.”

 

“Please?” Dean asks, his voice sounding like a little kid wanting ice cream.

 

Benny groans with a shake of his head. It’s hard to resist telling him ‘yes,’ but Benny manages, because he knows that he could hurt Dean by accident. Dean is so warm around him - _so alive_. “Bébé garçon... _Ma_ bébé garçon...” Benny really loves how that sounds, and he mumbles it over and over, thrusting in and out of his mate. “Ma bébé garçon...”

 

Dean whines, squirming even more as he tries to fuck back on Benny’s cock. “Please, Benny...”

 

Tutting, the vampire nips at Dean’s Adam’s apple. “Nah, bébé garçon... Please don’t test me... I’m sorry...” Benny actually starts to feel a little bad.

 

Dean just groans and holds Benny tighter, biting his lip.

 

Bringing his lips to his mate’s, the two throughly snog until Dean needs air. As he pants, Benny rests his lips just above Dean’s, whispering as he thrusts, “Do you like that? When I call you baby boy... Or bébé garçon?”

 

Dean nods. “Mhm.”

 

“Mhm...” Benny continues to hump sharply into Dean. He nips at his lips, kissing the edges. “Yes... My baby boy... Ma bébé garçon...”

 

Dean hums and closes his eyes, pressing his lips to Benny’s again.

 

Benny licks inside the human’s mouth happily, hips still jerking in time to meet Dean’s backward thrusts. Dean’s still irresistibly cute when he’s desperately horny.

 

A few minutes pass before Dean pulls away, breathing heavily. “Benny... I’m gonna come,” he states as he starts to feel himself coming close.

 

A wave of disappointment washes over Benny, but he tired to not let it show. He angles his hips away from Dean's prostate - he’s guessing, because the human’s back arched when he presses into it - but keeps his thrusts the same. He tries to focus on things that get him hot and bothered, kissing Dean.

 

“Wait, no,” Dean whines, trying to move his hips back so Benny’s cock will brush over his prostate.

 

Benny feels awful, but he can’t help himself. “Two times, Dean... I need... _Bébé garçon_...”

 

Dean whines again and stops moving, gripping the sheets instead.

 

“Vous êtes si belle, Bébé garçon...” Dean hums and closes his eyes, biting his lower lip hard.

 

Moaning and groaning, the vampire’s hips shutter and Benny feels himself coming close. He readjusts his hips again, brushing Dean’s prostate every other thrust.

 

Dean moans happily, opening his eyes again and moving his hands to hold Benny, squeezing him tightly.

 

“ _Dean_! Merde!” Benny shouts. “Gonna make me come, baby boy...”

 

Dean moans loudly, biting his lip. A moment later, he comes as he shouts, “ _Daddy_!”

 

Benny barely even processes what Dean said before he orgasms himself, holding Dean tightly as he shakes.

 

Dean pants, his eyes closed and his face red, as his hands fall to his sides.

 

Breathing huskily, the vampire’s hips stop moving, and he grinds inside of Dean. _Plugged up and sated_ , Benny’s instincts purr. After a few moments of simply catching their breath - except for Benny, he’s only panting because it makes him feel normal - Benny kisses Dean’s cheek. He’s still a bit hazy from his climax, but the second he’s coherent enough, Benny asks softly, “Did... Did you call me ‘daddy’?”

 

Dean immediately opens his eyes and purses his lips. “Yeah,” he says reluctantly, wondering if the vampire found it weird.

 

“Okay... I was iffy on you likin’ me call you baby boy... Didn’t expect...” Benny shakes his head, peppering more kisses all over his mate's face. “I like that. Cuz if you’re my baby boy then I’m yer daddy...” It feels weird when Benny says it like that, though.

 

Dean sighs, closing his eyes again and squeezing Benny.

 

Rolling his eyes, the vampire licks Dean’s mating mark, nipping at it fondly. “C’mon... Baby boy... _My_ baby boy...” he purrs against the scar.

 

Dean hums happily. “Daddy...” he replies softly. His stomach growls and he tries to ignore it, wanting to stay here forever.

 

Benny feels all warm inside, loving - craving - that long-lost feeling. “Was that yer tummy?” the vampire giggles, his hand coming over to rub at Dean’s slightly pudgy stomach.

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums in response, nodding.

 

“I think I could whip up somethin’... But...” Benny makes a conflicted sound, grinding inside Dean again. “Love having ya stuffed like this... Wish...” Benny makes another frustrated sound.

 

Dean bites his lip and squirms a bit. “What?” he asks, a small tugging at his lips.

 

Huffing, Benny explains, “Wanna keep ya like this... Just stuff full of...” Chuckling a bit, the vampire nuzzles the underside of Dean’s chin. “Well.. Y’know...”

 

Dean chuckles a bit. “We have buttplugs... I’ll get one for us when we get to shore.”

 

Benny raises an eyebrow. “Huh?” he asks, confused. Its name hints at what it is, but Benny thinks that it’s too good to be true. Well, it is still kind of the future, and apparently future people like keeping their mate’s spunk up their butts. Benny’s fine with that.

 

Sighing, Dean says, “Buttplugs. People... Y’know... Stick them up their butts... Hence the name.”

 

Benny purrs in approval, squeezing Dean. “I love the twenty-first century.”

 

Dean chuckles. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment. I need my fix.


	11. Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Sam and Dean’s stand off draws closer.

After breakfast - Benny makes sunny-side up eggs with bacon and orange juice, nothing special but still cooked with a disgusting amount of Iove - Dean purposes going for a swim. Benny, of course, doesn’t deny him this, and puts on all of his layers, along with his sunglasses and favorite hat. Benny loves his hat.

 

Dean brought some swim trucks, and they seem brand new. That’d make sense, because Benny’s pretty sure that the human never goes swimming. Hopefully he doesn’t drown.

 

“Okay. She’s anchored,” Benny informs, squinting at the water. He swears at it, because if a shark dares to take a bite out of Dean he’s going to kill it with his bare hands.

 

Dean smiles at Benny before turning to the water and diving in. God, the last time he's been in water must have been back in the day when they were still looking for their dad. Diving into the water gives him a familiar feeling as he remembers that hunt - when that little boy got pulled into the water and they dove in after him - and the hunter comes back above water, looking at the blue sea with a peaceful look on his face.

 

At this, Benny can't help but smile. He still doesn’t trust that water at single bit, though. “Nice?” he asks.

 

Dean nods. “Yeah,” he says, putting his head back under the water for a minute before coming back up. He treads, moving back so he can see Benny better.

 

“Don’t get that stuff in your mouth,” Benny warns, gesturing to the water. “It’ll... Make you sick?” It comes out as a question, because Benny’s not really sure if it will of not. He’s trying, okay?

 

Dean shrugs. “I don’t think so... Maybe too much will, but it’ll just taste really salty.”

 

“It’s ocean water... It can’t possibly be clean...” Benny reasons. God, he’s almost jealous, watching Dean in all his glory -  _almost all his glory_  - while he wears long sleeves and sunglasses and a hat and long pants. Benny wants to feel warm again, but he’s a vampire, so the sun isn’t really his friend.

 

Dean just rolls his eyes. He does a flip underwater just for fun and when he comes back up, he swims to the edge of the boat. Climbing back on, he sticks his tongue out at Benny before doing a cannonball, making a huge splash.

 

Some of the water hits Benny, and he pouts at Dean. “Show off,” he huffs. “That’s all you’re doin’, goose.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m a squirrel.” He hates to admit it, but the King of Hell’s nickname has really stuck with him.

 

Snorting, the vampire simply shakes his head. “It’s funny cuz I can’t swim durin’ the day, cuz it’s too sunny for vampires - ‘N’ you’re human, so you can’t swim at night cuz it’s too cold,” Benny muses.

 

Dean smiles at Benny and goes on his back, closing his eyes as he floats.

 

Benny huffs at Dean before continuing to pout. “Do... You’ve gotta have pools - They gotta be more common...” Benny remembers those, but they were only for the rich and wealthy. The Lafittes were neither.

 

“Yeah,” Dean says, not moving except for the small waves in the water.

 

Perking up a bit, Benny smiles. “You need ta show me these... New things. I... God, we’ve come a long way, huh?” It feels a bit wrong to say ‘we’, because Benny isn’t a part of ‘them’ anymore. He’s a predatory. Benny frowns a bit.

 

“Yeah... We landed on the moon.”

 

Benny almost falls off the edge of the boat, choking on the air he doesn’t even need. “We -  _What_?” he shouts, voice cracking. Benny looks at his mate like he’s finally lost it, disbelief painted on his face. He was around when they sent some metal crap up there, but a  _human landing on the moon_?

 

Dean smiles as his eyes open. “We landed on the moon,” he repeats.

 

“ _That’s impossible_!” Benny shouts, shaking his head. “That's - No, that’s crazy. No way, Dean - You’re just takin’ advantage of me...”

 

Laughing, Dean stops floating and starts to tread water again. “No! We did! There’s a footprint and everything!”

 

Benny rubs what he can of his face, shaking his head. “But... Space... We... Did I really miss the  _moon landing_?” Benny's hands fall to his sides.

 

Dean nods. “Yeah,” he says as he starts to move toward the boat.

 

“Of course I did...” Benny huffs, looking pouty again. “At least there ain’t flyin’ cars yet. I probably woulda went straight back if I was greeted with that much crazy.”

 

Dean smiles a bit. “Well, don’t worry. We’ll get those soon enough.”

 

Benny groans loudly. “This is ridiculous!” he exclaims.

 

Chuckling, Dean climbs onto the boat again and pinches Benny’s cheeks. “You’re adorable,” he states before diving back into the water.

 

Benny gets slashed again, and he huffs. “Are you tryin’ ta get my clothes wet? ‘M gonna have ta change when you’re done.”

 

Dean sticks his tongue out at the vampire. “What ever could you be talking about.”

 

“Don’t sass me, hon. You know exactly what you’re doin’,” Benny states, feeling the darker spots on his clothes. They’re lucky that the water’s calm today, because Benny had read that it was supposed to storm soon. Though, there aren’t any signs of it, and the water’s still. Well, as still as it usually is, anyway.

 

Dean snickers and swims back to the boat, climbing onto it once more. He gives himself a running start before he dives in, staying underwater longer this time so he can see how deep he can go.

 

After getting over the splash, Benny waits for Dean to come up again. He waits for ten seconds before he starts to worry. “...Dean?” God, this is unnerving.

 

The hunter doesn’t come back up - again, he gets cut off from air a lot, so he can hold his breath for a long time - and instead goes even deeper.

 

About ten more seconds pass, and Benny waits. And waits. “Dean!” he shouts, unable not to. Benny grips the railing, leaning as to look at the water.  _Where is he?_  


 

Dean moves his arms around under the water, enjoying the feel, before starting to go deeper. He wonders how long he can hold his breath for and figures at least a minute.

 

Benny whines. It really hasn’t been that long, but he can't help but count every second. He waits and waits bit Dean doesn’t come back up. Benny knows that he can’t get in the water, and so he simply watches it with sad, worried eyes. “Bébé garçon...?”

 

Dean starts to get out of breath about fifteen seconds later, but being the stubborn shit he is, he keeps going.

 

Only when Dean’s body starts trying to gasp for air underwater, he gives in and start swimming up. When his head pops up, he takes a huge breath of air and shakes his head around, smiling.

 

“Dean!” Benny exclaims, relieved. He clutches his chest to express how Dean practically gave him a heart attack - Benny probably would’ve had one if he had a heartbeat. “Don’t... Don’t do that...” he breathes slowly, sounding out of breath himself.

 

“Why?” the hunter chuckles happily, smiling widely. “I like being underwater.”

 

Benny shakes his head. “I can’t protect you when you’re in the water,” he admits with a huff. “I can’t tell if you’re safe or not!”

 

Dean smiles at Benny, shaking his head. “You don’t have to worry about me; I’m fine.”

 

“This is the ocean, nothing’s really safe here, Dean...” Benny says vaguely, scanning the horizon.

 

Dean chuckles as he starts swimming around the boat, going underwater at random times because he just likes the feeling. He loves how everything’s peaceful. There’s no noise except the muted sound of water in his ears. Wondering why he never considered going swimming more before, he opens his eyes and looks around. It stings, so he immediately shuts them. The hunter smiles with a closed mouth before going back above water to swim back to Benny.

 

Sighing, the vampire halfheartedly smiles back at his mate. “Whadda wanna do after this?” Benny asks.

 

Dean shrugs, still smiling. He’s just so damn happy right now. “I dunno... I could just stay here forever.”

 

Benny chuckles. “No.  _I_  could stay here forever.”

 

Dean laughs softly, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, though. It’s so nice in the ocean.” Why has he never appreciated this more? Dean’s been asking himself a lot of questions lately.

 

“Yeah,” Benny agrees. The ocean has always been a place where he didn’t feel as lonely. The ocean has always sort of been a second home, in it’s own way. “ _This_  is nice... But even if ya get past all the creatures humans know about, we still gotta lot of crawlies in there...” Benny really only knows about sirens, but there are many more he’s encountered. Like those weird, reject-mermaids. Instead of a tail like a fish, they have a bunch of tentacles. They’d climb onto ships sometimes, whining desperately for a mate. Benny was empathetic with them, because even back then he was lonely.

 

Dean sighs, nodding. “Yeah.” He swims to the edge of the boat and climbs back on, not jumping back in again. Grabbing the towel he brought out earlier, he dries himself off, keeping the towel wrapped around himself for warmth. Even though it’s pretty humid out, and the sun warms his skin. At this point the towel is just reassurance he won’t get a full body sunburn.

 

The boat sways a little more violently from Dean getting on it, but it settles quick enough. Benny shuts the small gate that lets you get into the water and locks it, standing. “You should probably go take a shower...” Benny wonders if he should mess around with the fish. After all, he wasn’t able to fit all of them into a preserver, so a few were left in the net. Benny isn’t sure if it stinks or if it’s just him.

 

Dean nods, turning toward the door. “M’kay. I’ll be out in, like, thirty minutes.”

 

Nodding back, the vampire decides to do just that, and goes over to the fish netting. It’s only about three, but Benny can tell that he’s definitely not going to be able to sell them. He tosses them into the ocean without another thought. It might be beautiful, but it’s not like the waste will effect anyone - It’ll all sink to the bottom or whatever they told everyone back in his day. Benny wishes that he could remember.

 

He checks the buckets and fish-holders, and the vampire finds them fresh like before. Well, as fresh as they can be. Benny blinks at them - Their cold, dead eyes stare back, and he hears the shower running inside. That’s another thing he’ll have to do when they’re ashore: refill the fresh water supply in the plumbing.

 

It’s crazy to think that he might be back in Purgatory soon, and Benny whines a little. He  _really_  doesn’t want to go back there. If he ever had to, it’d be  _for_  Dean, but the vampire supposes that it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t feel like he’s a major character in the grand scheme of things. Though, it’s still unnerving.

 

Dean returns with wet, ruffled hair and jeans and a t-shirt on a little more than half an hour later. He took a long shower, having lost track of time in his thoughts, and got out when the water turned cold. His mood is a little worse now because he had started thinking about what was happening the next day, but he tries not to show it. “Hey,” the hunter says with a smile as he kisses Benny. “What’s for lunch?” It’s almost one-fifteen and Dean’s starving.

 

“Don’t got many options... Uh... Well, I cook cook up one of these...” Benny goes back over to the fish holder and takes out a salmon. He closes the wet box, going back over to his mate to show him.

 

Dean looks at it for a minute before looking back at Benny. “Creepy... Okay.”

 

Chuckling, Benny looks at the fish himself. “I already prayed for ‘em, so it’s okay...” He presses against the skin by its eye, making it gouge out.

 

“You prayed for it?” Dean asks, looking at Benny like he’s finally lost his mind.

 

Benny mirrors Dean’s expression. “God might not care about me, but I’m still Catholic, Dean.”

 

“...Do I pray for the things I hunt before I kill them? No. Why the hell - “ Dean groans, rubbing his face.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny explains, “That’s cuz they’re monsters.” He holds up the fish to Dean. “ _This_  died to feed  _you_. It deserves a prayer of thanks.” Benny brings his hand down again.

 

Dean smiles and shakes his head fondly. “You’re sweet, but... It’s food. Not Jesus Christ. Why would I pray for it?”

 

“Because it’s  _food_  - It’s gonna keep you alive ‘n’ make you stronger. How could you  _not_  pray for it?” Benny says.

 

Dean sighs, rolling his eyes. “Just cook the damn thing already. I’m hungry.”

 

Benny huffs, looking down at the fish like it  _is_  Jesus Christ. “Just don't like killin’ things...” he mumbles, starting towards the door to inside.

 

Dean sighs sadly, looking after Benny before following him. “Sorry,” he says, “I just don’t think the same way you do. I’ve been killing things all my life. One fish doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“Matters ta the fish, don’t it?” Benny goes inside, holding the door open for his mate.

 

Slipping inside, Dean shrugs. “I don’t know, I guess.”

 

“You guess?” Benny snorts, going over and setting down the fish on a cutting board. “It’s dead now. I’m guessin’ that it matters a ton.” Benny starts getting everything together, washing his hands and making sure that the raw fish doesn’t touch anything it doesn’t need to.

 

“It’s dead. I don’t think the thing cares. I don’t think it can physically care  _if it’s dead_.”

 

Benny shoots the human a very unimpressed look. “Don5  you ever think about what you’re eating? Cows? Chicken? Fish? They were alive. Then they were farmed. ‘N’ then they were killed for their flesh,” the vampire says sternly, sounding like a hardcore vegetarian. “I’m pretty sure that if they were as smart as you ‘n’ me that they wouldn’t want ta be killed just to be a snack for some brat.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “No, I don’t think about what I’m eating. A burger is a burger and a burger is food. I’m gonna enjoy it without feeling bad for the cow that died.”

 

“About sixty-five years ago I was singin’ the same tune about humans.”

 

Dean looks at Benny for a moment, silent. “I - Okay, sorry,” he mumbles, leaning against the counter.

 

After a tense beat of silence, Benny turns back to his cooking. “Don't say that ta me, say it ta the fish.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “I’m not gonna say sorry to a fish.”

 

Huffing, the vampire glances back at Dean. Benny makes a show of backing away and crossing his arms. “Then you’re not eatin’, I guess.”

 

Deans eyes widen and he throws his hands out in a ‘what the hell did I do’ way. “I’m not talking to a dead fish! That’s just stupid!”

 

“You’re stupid,” Benny spits, sounding like a child. He takes off his sunglasses, setting them on the table before returning to his original spot.

 

Dean crosses his arms over his chest in a stubborn way, refusing to apologize. A moment later, though, his stomach growls and he groans, his arms falling to his sides. “Fine, you bastard.” He turns toward the fish and looks at it for a moment before saying an a totally insincere tone, “I’m so sorry that you’re dead, Mr. Gills.”

 

Benny rolls his eyes, knowing that he’s not going to get anything better out of Dean. He goes back to cooking in a worse mood.

 

Dean just huffs and leans against the counter again, watching Benny.

 

-

 

When he’s done, Benny sets up the table and places the plate in front of Dean. Just as he’s about to start eating, the vampire stops him, sitting down himself. “We should pray together.”

 

“What? No.”

 

Benny raises an eyebrow, hands already folded. “Why?” he presses.

 

“The only time I pray is when I want to talk to Cas,” he explains.

 

Huffing, the vampires replies, “You should also pray before you eat.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because you’re supposed to. I want to say grace with you.”

 

“Grace,” Dean says simply. “There.”

 

Blinking at his mate, Benny rubs his face before standing up. He starts walking to the bedroom.

 

“Where are you going?” Dean asks, looking down at his food. It’s probably getting cold, and cold fish is one of the worst foods on the planet.

 

“I’m gonna go pray by myself apparently,” Benny says softly, dejected.

 

Dean sighs, rubbing his face. “Well, don’t make me feel like a horrible person! I’m just not the praying type.” At this, Benny slips into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Dean stares at the door for a moment before rubbing his face. Jesus, Benny can guilt trip anyone. Getting up, he walks to the door and opens it. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

 

Benny was digging in the cooler, and he whips around to face Dean in a way a kid would when caught red-handed. “...It’s okay... I was gonna eat, too...” Benny says, taking one of the blood bags out and closing the cooler.

 

Dean squints at Benny for a moment. “I thought you were trying to have those slowly... So you don’t run out.”

 

“Uh...” Benny would’ve blushed if he could. “Well, we can always get more. I might as well enjoy them.”

 

Dean sighs and goes back into the other room, shutting the door behind him.

 

Whining a bit, the older man frowns at the door. Benny waits a moment, but Dean doesn’t come back. He goes over to the bed, holding the bag. It’s just a coincidence it's a-positive.

 

Dean sits on his chair, scooting in and picking up his fork as he starts to eat the fish. It’s weird, he notes, not having Benny watching him eat.

 

Benny feels like even more of an outcast now, eating in a separate room then Dean. He opens it up, not even savoring the cold, thick taste. Benny wants to finish it quickly, so that way he can join Dean outside. It’s sweet.

 

The hunter takes a sip of his milk before taking another big bite of his fish. It’s good, but he feels almost lonely even though Benny’s only in the other room.

 

Benny finishes in a huge gulp, chugging the stuff. Benny rises, feeling energized. He carefully sets it down before going into their bathroom, washing off his face. Afterwards, the vampire grabs the blood bag and heads to the kitchen to throw it away.

 

Deans halfway done and the fish isn’t as warm as it could have been because of the whole praying thing before he started.

 

Benny sits down beside Dean. He smiles. He washed his face, but the vampire didn’t really do that great of a job, and there’s a few red spots.

 

Dean looks up at Benny and smiles a bit. “You got a little...” He points to his own chin

.

Blinking, Benny’s hand comes up to his chin and he stares at Dean. After a moment, he understands, and his eyes widen. “ _Oh_  - Sorry, I - “ Benny practically jumps out of his chair, looking impossibly sorry as he darts to the sink.

 

Dean sighs as he takes another drink of his milk. He finishes his fish in a few bites, not savoring it because it's cold, and goes into the kitchen, setting his plate in the sink. Going to the bathroom, he sees Benny rinsing his face and says, “Don’t worry. It’s not a big deal.”

 

Benny dries it off throughly, and shakes his head. “No. I should’ve - I’m sorry,” the vampire apologizes again.

 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Dean assures, putting a hand on Benny’s back.

 

“No, it - “ Benny rubs his face with his hands. It used to not bother him at all, but the vampire has been becoming more and more ashamed for things he can’t help. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing, Benny. It’s okay,” the hunter says, grabbing Benny’s hand and going to the bedroom.

 

Benny whines a bit, eyes downcast. “I don’t like remindin’ you...” he says quietly.

 

Dean looks at Benny sadly. “It’s okay,” he says again. “You don’t have to worry about it. I don’t care.”

 

Benny shifts in his spot. “I do.”

 

Dean sighs and grabs Benny’s face gently, kissing him. “I know you do... But I love you, and that’s what matters, okay?”

 

“I love you too, cher...” Benny sighs, hands coming up to blanket Dean’s.

 

Dean smiles a bit, sighing. He presses his lips to Benny’s again. When he starts to think about the next day, though, a panicky feeling settles in his gut and he pulls away, looking at Benny with sad, scared eyes.

 

Benny being Benny immediately blames himself, mirroring Dean’s expression. “D-Dean? Whadda I do?” he asks softly.

 

“Nothing,” Dean says, shaking his head and sitting on the bed. “Just...Tomorrow... I’m scared.” His eyes sting with tears because that's one of the few times that he’s ever admitted that he was scared.

 

Sighing silently, Benny goes over and puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, squeezing it. “I know. It’ll turn out in the end, ‘m sure.”

 

Dean looks up at Benny and chuckles sadly. “Just yesterday you were freaking out about how you were gonna die.”

 

“Just cuz...”  _Just because you’re going to hunt me down and cut off my head without hesitation like I’ve never meant anything to you_. “...I might not stay topside. That don’t mean that ya ain’t gonna get over me.”

 

“...I don’t  _want_  to get over you.”

 

Benny shakes his head. “And I don’t wanna die again. But this... I feel like this could be a good thing.”

 

“How could it be a good thing?” Dean asks bitterly.

 

Sighing, Benny squeezes the human’s shoulder. “In a vampire; I belong in Purgatory. I’m... I’m just a steppin’ stone, Dean. Like...” Benny tries to remember her name. “Lisa... I’m just here ta teach you things ‘n’ help the story progress. MaybeI’m  leading ya to somebody better.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “No one’s better for me than you.”

 

“I completely disagree, but... But neither of us know. Maybe you’re meant ta simply be with yer brother, or maybe there is gonna be somebody else. I dunno...”

 

“No, Benny,” Dean says, “I’m meant to be here. With you. Sam’s just getting in the way.”

 

Benny pulls his hand back. “I’m  _not_  good for you, Dean.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

Unimpressed, Benny sighs. “I attacked ya. I stabbed ya. I scared ya.”

 

Dean just looks at Benny in silence for a moment, unable to come up with an excuse. “I get attacked and scared all the time; I’m a hunter.”

 

“What do you do to things that attack ‘n’ scare ya, Dean?”

 

Dean swallows. “I kill them...” he answers softly.

 

Benny nods slowly. “Exactly. ‘N’ ya wonder why Sam thinks that I’m trickin’ ya.”

 

“But, Benny. You’re different,” Dean says. “All those monsters who attack me? That’s intentional. You don’t want to hurt me.”

 

Scoffing, the vampire rubs his face. “And how do you think that sounds ta Sam?” Benny clears his throat, mimicking Dean’s voice and usual stature. “‘ _But, Sam! You don’t understand! Those other monsters? They were evil! Benny is so different_!’”

 

Dean squints at Benny. “That’s not my fault! I don’t see why his genocidal thoughts have to come between us!”

 

“ _Genocidal thoughts_?” Benny growls, starting to become annoyed. “ _You’re_  the one who taught ‘im!”

 

“That was before I met you!” Dean retorts.

 

Rolling his eyes, the vampire scoffs. “Here we go again - ‘ _He’s so different, Sam_!’”

 

Dean stands up, groaning in frustration. “You are!”

 

“Don’t act like it’ll be that hard!” Benny yells angrily, a hint of betrayal in his voice. “You almost did kill me last time -  _You barely fuckin’ hesitated_!”

 

Deans jaw tenses. “That’s because I had just learned that you ate  _kids_  and  _liked it_! But you’re different now! And I know that!”

 

Benny raises his arms up. “Yeah, different  _now_  - Did that thought not register when you were restin’ a blade on my neck? Slipped yer mind, huh?” the vampire asks bitterly.

 

“I was scared, Benny! I wasn’t in my right mind!”

 

Laughing coldly, Benny rubs his eyes. “ _Scared_. Of what? Little ol’ me? What happened ta me bein’ different, Dean?”

 

“No, I wasn’t scared of you!” Dean roars. “I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to look at you the same! That everything between us was changed!”

 

Benny shakes his head. “I know what fear is, Dean. I know what it  _tastes_  like.” He takes a step closer to the human. “Don’t stand here ‘n’ lie to my face.”

 

“I’m not lying,” Dean says, not moving from his spot.

 

Knowing that he can’t really prove it, Benny huffs. He knows he’s right. “I can’t believe you, Dean.”

 

“What? What did I do this time?” That’s all he does, right? Lets down the people he loves?

 

Laughing coldly, the vampire throws up his hands again. “Oh, ‘n’ now you’re tryin’ ta make this ‘bout you... Can’t fuckin’ address the problem, can we? Be too productive.”

 

“ _The problem_?” Dean scoffs. “The problem’s me, right? Tryin’ ta fucking stop you from bein’ killed. I’m so sorry.”

 

Scornful, the vampire shakes his head. “No, that’s not the problem ‘n’ you know it! You’re too emotionally attached ta me, Dean! You should be able ta behead me without a thought!”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry for being human!” Dean spits. What’s wrong with him for having emotions? He has trouble expressing the damn things as is.

 

“What?” What is that even supposed to mean? Benny has heard that saying before, but it’s meaning is lost to him. He shakes his head, upset once more. “Never mind, it doesn’t...” Benny pauses, calming down. “ _None_  of this matters...” Though, Dean’s still mad as he was before.

 

“ _None of it matters_? Of course it fucking matters, you ass! How does this not matter?”

 

Benny shakes his head. “No... I mean...  _This_. It don’t matter what we fight about, we’re just arguin’... Ain’t fixin’ anythin’...” Benny reaches out to grasp Dean’s shoulders. “We should be - “

 

Dean steps back, pushing Benny’s hands away. “So you just want to set this aside? Not talk about this?  Well, we’re talking about it whether you like it or not!”

 

Sighing tiredly, Benny shakes his head. “We’re just dreadin’ the inevitable. We shouldn’t be arguin’ like this, we should be enjoying each other’s company.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “I can’t really enjoy it much if I know you could die tomorrow!”

 

Benny frowns. Now he’s gone and make Dean angry. “I’m... Sorry.”

 

Dean stares at Benny for a minute, his jaw tense, before relaxing. “It’s okay... I’m sorry, too.”

 

Squinting, the vampire bites his bottom lip softly. “I’m sorry for yellin’ at ya... ‘M just... Scared.”

 

Dean nods and steps closer to Benny's bringing him in for a hug. “I know... I am too.” He chuckles sadly. “I have no right to be, though. You’re the one dying...”

 

Benny’s insides twist when Dean doesn’t add ‘maybe’, but he doesn’t let it show. “I love you so much, sugar...” he says, hugging Dean tightly.

 

“I love you, too, Benny,” Dean says, closing his eyes tightly as he buries his face in Benny’s neck. He almost argues with the ‘I love you more’ line, but he knows it’s not true.

 

Despite his previous words, Benny starts shaking, holding Dean like the lifeline that he doesn’t have.

 

Dean holds Benny tighter and feels tears welling in his eyes. He opens them so they can fall and they land on Benny’s neck, a few falling onto his shirt.

 

“ _I don't wanna go back, Dean_ ,” Benny whispers like a prayer.

 

“I know,” Dean whispers back, even more tears falling from his eyes.

 

Benny shutters a bit. Being back in Purgatory won’t matter if Dean doesn’t stay with him, of course, but now Benny knows what it  _could_  be like. He doesn’t want to give that up.

 

Dean closes his eyes tightly again. “I’m gonna try with all I got to convince him to let you live, okay? I’m not gonna let you die. I don’t want you to die.”

 

“I know, Dean...” Benny sniffles a bit, but he doesn’t cry. He needs to be strong enough for the both of them. Benny coddles Dean, swaying and whistling quietly to soothe him.

 

Dean cries into Benny’s shoulder, getting the vampire’s shirt all wet. He chuckles sadly after a few minutes. “Why am I the one crying? I should be the one comforting you...”

 

“Sh... I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” That’s not very true, but the vampire is more worried about Dean. “Just live in the now, sugar... It’s all okay right now...”

 

“It doesn’t feel okay,” Dean sobs, holding Benny tighter.

 

Benny starts humming random melodies, still trying to comfort Dean. “Tell me what I can do... I wanna make ya feel better...”

 

Dean shakes his head. “I’m not gonna feel better until Sam lets us be happy.”

 

“He’s just doin’ what he thinks is best for you...” Benny chuckles. “Besides the genocidal bits... You raised him pretty well...” Sam’s noble.

 

Dean smiles sadly, pulling away. His eyes are red and puffy and there are still silent tears streaming down his face. He doesn’t bother to wipe them away like he does when he’s in front of Sam. Again, Benny’s different.

 

Benny’s giant hand comes up to wipe away Deans tears, and he caresses the human’s lips with his own lightly. 

 

Dean kisses Benny back, feeling a little better with his lips against the vampire’s. “I love you,” he mumbles softly.

 

“I love you more, bébé garçon...”

 

Dean pulls away and sits back on the bed. It makes him even sadder because he can’t argue back with ‘I love you most.’ That would be a lie and Dean’s not gonna lie to Benny.

 

Benny frowns. He knows that Dean couldn’t possible love him more than he does Dean, but the vampire still likes to hear him say it.

 

Dean bites his lip, staring at the ground for a moment before forcing a smile and looking up. He had his time for weakness; time to be strong again. “Let’s go fishing,” he suggests, standing up.

 

“Hm? I - “ Benny can’t help but protest. He really doesn’t want anymore sun right now. But Dean wants to go fishing - and dammit - if Dean wants to fish, then Benny’s letting him fish. “...Okay.”

 

“Great, let’s go.” He grabs Benny’s hand and leads him outside, sitting on the chair so Benny can go get him a pole.

 

Benny zips, whining. “I gotta go get my sunglasses - “ He dashes back inside, returning a few moments later and getting Dean’s fishing pole. Benny gives his mate the pole before going back inside to get some of the leftover salmon. When he comes back, Benny puts it on for Dean and goes behind him, wiping off his hands before rubbing Dean’s muscles.

 

Dean casts his line out carefully. He hasn’t realized how tense he was until Benny started kneading his muscles and he immediately relaxes.

 

“See? This is nice,” Benny grunts. The sun is horrible, and it’s higher than before.

 

Dean smiles a little and nods. “Yeah,” he says softly as he readjusts his grip on the pole.

 

“Let’s not stay out here too long, though. It’s, uh, pretty sunny out ‘ere...” Benny finally says, unable to take suffering in silence any longer.

 

Dean looks up at Benny, feeling bad. “Sorry. We don’t have to be out here if you don’t want.”

 

Benny shakes his head, adjusting his hat. “Nah... I’m just sayin’... We already got everything out.”

 

Dean nods, looking back out at the water and taking a deep breath.

 

“Have you fished? Before you met me?” Benny asks, sincerely curious.

 

Dean sighs, nodding. “Yeah.”

 

A tad confused - (Because why does Dean sound like he doesn’t want to talk to him?) - Benny gestures for the human to continue.

 

“Well - I dunno. It’s peaceful. Y’know, unlike my life...” Dean sighs again. “But - “ Dean rolls his eyes. “I dreamt about being out fishing and Cas showed up. In my dream.”

 

Benny immediately tenses. “Yer  _dream_? What exactly were you two doin’ in this  _dream_?” he growls.

 

Dean genuinely laughs at this because it’s so cute how possessive Benny gets. “Why would I tell you? My dreams are none of your business,” he teases.

 

Huffing, the vampire hisses a bit. “Cuz yer  _my_  mate,” Benny reasons.

 

“Doesn’t mean I need to tell you my dreams,” Dean argues smugly.

 

Benny squeezes Dean’s shoulders. “What was that angel doin’ in yer dream,  _bébé garçon_?” he repeats.

 

Dean looks up at Benny, smiling. “None of your beeswax,” he says like an immature child.

 

Huffing again, Benny pulls his hands away, crossing his arms.

 

“Hey!” Dean whines. “Don’t stop!” Benny doesn’t respond, nose turned upwards in a snobbish way. “...Fine. I’ll tell you.”

 

Victorious, the vampire smirks, his hands going back to Dean’s shoulders and kneading the muscle.

 

Dean snickers. “...We were talking,” he says as if it’s the worst thing in the world.

 

“Hm, talkin’ about what exactly?”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Fuck, I don’t know. Whatever shit was going on back then. Could have been battling Satan or something else... I don’t remember.”

 

“ _Satan_?”

 

“Yeah,” the hunter replies like it’s completely normal.

 

Benny chokes on the air he doesn’t need, looking at Dean like he’s finally gone bonkers. “Satan? Obviously. You were battlin’ Satan.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean says again, “don’t act like I’m insane. You know we fight crazy shit.”

 

“Yeah, but  _Satan_?” Benny squeaks.

 

Dean chuckles. “Long story short, Sam started the apocalypse after he got addicted to demon blood and let Lucifer out of his cage. I was Michael’s vessel and he was Lucifer’s. So he ended up letting him in and jumping into Hell.”

 

“Naturally,” the vampire agrees, nodding. Benny sighs. “Okay. Satan. I’m sure he was a delight.”

 

Dean scoffs, shaking his head. “The son of a bitch possessed my brother and beat the living shit out of me. Yeah. Delightful.”

 

Benny starts laughing all of a sudden. “ _Dean_  - Satan was tryin’ ta get inside yer little brother,” he snickers.

 

Dean looks back at Benny and gives him a bitchface. “Don’t,” he warns, though there’s a smile behind his glare. “The guy’s a dick. I’m so happy he’s back where he belongs... Kinda feel bad about leaving Adam down there, though...”

 

“Who’s Adam?” Benny asks after he stops laughing.

 

Dean sighs. “Our half brother.”

 

“And he’s... In Hell?” Benny asks unsurely. That’s what Dean is saying, right?  _Ugh, their lives are too complicated to follow._  


“Well, in the Cage, technically. But yeah. Michael ended up possessing him instead of me,” Dean explains.

 

Nodding slowly, Benny sighs. “You’re lucky. I have ta learn all this new stuff - Includin’ yer impossibly crazy life! All you need ta know is that my name is Benjamin Lafitte, I’m a vampire ‘n’ I’m in love with you.”

 

“When my dad first told us about vampires, I didn’t believe him,” Dean states. “I thought they didn’t exist.” He smiles. “Look where we are now.”

 

Benny chuckles, ruffling Dean’s hair. “Why didn’t ya think we existed?”

 

“Because I thought they were only real in shit like  _Twilight_.”

 

Benny groans. He’s tired of having no clue of what Dean is talking about. “What’s a ‘twilight’?” he asks patiently. Benny has a feeling that Dean isn’t talking about when the sun sets.

 

Dean chuckles. “It’s a book series about vampires... They sparkle.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Benny stays quiet. A whole minute passes before the vampire asks, “What does that even mean?!”

 

Dean laughs, throwing his head back. “Their skin sparkles in the sun.”

 

There’s a few more moments of silence, save for the sound of the waves crashing into Benny’s houseboat, until the vampire breaks it again. “Why.”  _Dear God, why?_  


 

“I dunno. I told you it’s stupid.”

 

Benny groans. “That doesn’t even make sense! Why - “ He growls again in annoyance. “I’m guessin’ that society depicts us in various ways these days, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean sighs. There’s a tug at his line and he moves his hand to reel it in. When he gets it in, there’s a pretty good sized fish on the end and he smiles up at the vampire.

 

“Lookie there...” Benny ruffles Dean’s hair. “Go put it in the tub; don’t feel like movin'...” He points to the fish holder.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and gets to his feet, taking the fish off the hook and throwing it in the fish-holder-thingy. “You ready to go back inside?”

 

Benny grabs the fishing pole and sets it on the ground, behind the chair. He nods. “Am I ever.” Benny practically teleports inside.

 

Dean chuckles as he follows Benny in, closing the door behind him. He grabs his phone from the nightstand and checks the time. It’s about four, so not quite time for dinner yet, but Dean’s really hungry. He decides to rest on the bed until it’s time and lies down under the covers.

 

After taking off some of his layers, hat, and sunglasses, the vampire scurries under the covers himself. His burley arms wrap around Dean, pulling him back so that he’s the little spoon. Benny holds him like he’s a teddy bear, licking and sucking at the sides and back of his neck contently.

 

Dean’s eyes fall shut as he hums, snuggling closer to Benny and smiling softly.

 

Benny stops after a few moments, making sure to breathe every so often. “You smell nice.”

 

Dean chuckles softly. “Thanks.”

 

After another moment, Benny says, “I like how yer skin tastes.” He wonders if that’s a creepy thing to say.

 

“Um... Thanks,” Dean says slowly.

 

Chuckling a bit, Benny kisses the hickey he sucked into the back of Deans neck. “‘N’ you’re a good teddy bear,” he compliments. He does this on purpose, holding Dean like this. Because Dean’s like his favorite toy - In the least screwed up way you can say that, that is.

 

Dean chuckles softly and yawns, burying his face in the pillow.

 

“You’re so adorable...” Benny can’t help but smile at the sound of Dean yawning, and he grinds against him a bit. Benny knows Dean is too worn out to do anything, but the vampire isn’t really trying to initiate anything.

 

Dean shakes his head and mumbles into the pillow, “Hot and sexy.”

 

Snickering, the vampire rubs his groin against Dean’s butt again. “Whatever ya say, darlin’...”

 

Dean starts to fall into sleep, his body relaxing and falling away from Benny a bit.

 

Benny pulls Dean closer to him, huffing a bit. “Are you sleepy?”

 

The hunter doesn’t reply; he’s already asleep. Sex and crying tires you out easily.

 

-

 

He wakes a few hours later and Benny’s not with him sadly. Grabbing his phone, he sees that it’s seven. He figures Benny’s making dinner and falls out of bed before stumbling tiredly into the kitchen.

 

Benny smiles at the sight of his mate, and he looks at the dinner nervously. He bought a lot of food, but he’s used ingredients that he needs for other things. And, since he had so many odds and ends, the vampire decided to make gumbo. Though, Benny has no idea if it’s even edible.

 

“Hey, bébé garçon...” Benny moseys over to his mate and hugs him, kissing him throughly before pulling away. Dean’s even cuter when he’s still sleepy.

 

“Hi,” Dean replies quietly. “What’s for dinner?”

 

Benny frowns a small bit, gesturing back to the pot of food he's cooking. “Gumbo. It’ll be ready in... Awhile. I’m sorry.” Dean’s probably hungry now.

 

Dean sighs. “It’s okay,” he says as his stomach growls. He leans against the counter, becoming more and more nervous with each second as he thinks about tomorrow. When he was asleep, he didn’t have to worry about it, but now it’s even closer to when he has to talk to Sam. Maybe he’ll just go to bed early tonight so he doesn’t have to have this nervous feeling in his gut and can just forget.

 

“It's - Uh, probably going to okay to eat...” Benny walks back over to the gumbo, peering inside. “I'm not exactly sure.” He should have started making it sooner, because Benny can hear Dean’s hungry stomach.

 

“Okay,” Dean says, nodding. “I’m sure it’ll be great.”

 

Smiling a bit, Benny walks back over and kisses Dean sweetly, obviously trying to initiate something more. Nothing major, just some snogging.

 

Dean hums, opening his mouth and kissing Benny back lazily.

 

Benny chuckles a bit, and his arms hook around Deans middle. He licks inside the human’s mouth, and their tongues collide lazily.

 

Dean hugs Benny, but not that tightly - he’s still tired - as he moves his lips against the vampire's.

 

When they need to part so Dean can breathe, the vampire carefully nips at the human’s neck.

 

Dean hums again, burying his own face in Benny’s neck and breathing in and out slowly.

 

“Still tired?” Benny chuckles again. He squeezes the human. “Wear ya out?”

 

“Mhm,” Dean replies, nodding. “I think I’m gonna go to bed early tonight,” he announces after a moment.

 

Benny is a little disappointed, because he knows that they don’t have long until they part. “You’re... You’re really that tired?”

 

Dean nods. “Well, yeah,” he says, “and I just wanna be able to relax. Just sleep.”

 

Pulling back, Benny forces a smile and nods. “Of course. I’ll just... I’ll lay with you.” Benny’s not really tired at all. The moon as that effect on him. “But, I think it might get a bit wavy soon... It’s really windy out.” Even now, the boat rocks more violently than usual.

 

Dean sighs, nodding. “Okay...”

 

“‘N’ it’s a bit drizzly... But it’s not s’posed ta get too bad.”

 

“There’s not gonna be a storm or anything?” Dean asks.

 

Benny shrugs. “Think so. Not too bad, though. The sun wasn’t too red when it set.”

 

Dean sighs. “Alright.”

 

Forcing a smile, Benny turn back to the kitchen. He continues cleaning up, frowning when Dean can’t see. His mate is sad, and Benny feels like he’s already lost him.

 

“I’m just... I’m gonna go in the bedroom. I’ll just wait in there for dinner.” He disappears into the other room.

 

Benny whines a bit. “Dean?” he calls. “No, wait in here with me...” the vampire suggests, quieter.

 

Dean swallows and shakes his head, though Benny can’t see him. “No,” he says sadly, “sorry. I wanna wait in there.” He just can’t look at Benny without imagining him dying tomorrow... And Dean doing the killing.

 

Benny feels his heart twist painfully in his chest, and his eyes burn a bit. “Okay,” he croaks, slowly starting to clean up. It’s like he’s already gone.

 

Dean lies on the bed, hiding under the covers like he’s trying to hide from Sam. His eyes sting, but he blinks the tears away.

 

-

 

About an hour later, Benny serves up the gumbo. He even goes an extra mile, and lights a few candles. It’s nice, he supposes, but the vampire hopes that the bolted holders stay bolted so nothing catches on fire. “Dean? It’s ready.”

 

Dean peeks his head out from the covers before getting up and walking out the door. He goes to the table and sees the candles, smiling softly. “Thanks,” he says as he sits.

 

Benny manages a soft smile himself, and he looks at the gumbo. “Please tell me if it’s putrid,” he urges, watching the steam waft off of it.

 

Dean just smiles a bit at Benny and picks up his spoon. After getting a bite on his spoon, he puts it in his mouth. It’s definitely not Benny’s best cooking - that’s for sure. He purses his lips and swallows, not wanting to be mean.

 

“Is it good?” Benny asks, eyes wide and hopeful. Dear God if it isn’t he’s going to have to make something better quick. He really doesn’t want this to be one of the last meals he makes for Dean. Benny already misses Dean.

 

Dean’s silent for a minute before sighing. “You’ve made better,” he says softly as he sets his spoon down.

 

Benny’s heart drops, and he’s practically ready to get on his knees and apologize for bad cooking. “I - Dean, I'm sorry...” He looks at the gumbo and rubs his face, standing up a second later. “I don’t - Ugh...” He doesn't really have anything else to cook Dean, and Benny kind of wants to cry. If not for the gumbo then for all this pent up sadness he’s carrying.

 

“It’s okay... It’s just food,” Dean assures.

 

Shaking his head, Benny continues to practically have a break down over a pot of gumbo. “Dean,  _oh God_... I’m  _so_  sorry...” the vampire mewls, his hands blanketing his face as he sits on the ground dejectedly. Benny isn’t really thinking about the gumbo anymore.

 

Dean kneels by Benny grabbing his face in his hands. “You don’t need to be sorry.”

 

“ _Dean_... I miss you...” Benny whines, tackling the human in a bear hug. Dean falls to the floor with a grunt, and Benny is on top of him.

 

“I’m right here,” Dean says sadly, though he knows what Benny is talking about.

 

Benny shakes his head. “Don’t shut me out. I’m not ready to loose ya yet.”

 

Dean silent for a minute before sighing sadly and hugging Benny back. “I don’t wanna lose you either, Benny...”

 

“I love you  _so much_  - ‘Till you I forgot that I could feel this kind of pain.” It’s so foreign. Benny didn’t feel much of anything when he was with his nest, and the things he experienced with Andrea were much different compared to anything he’s ever felt with Dean. It hurts so much. He cares  _too much_.

 

Dean’s eyes fill with tears and he doesn’t care when they start flowing. “I love you,” he sobs.

 

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I - I should’ve said something else to him - I should’ve - “ Benny babbles, holding onto Dean tightly.

 

Dean shakes his head an squeezes Benny. “This isn’t your fault, Benny.”

 

Sniffling, Benny feels tears burning in his eyes. “But I’m not the one who’s gonna be suffering long term. I mean, you’re already practicing for when I’m not here.”

 

Dean sobs harder and he holds Benny even tighter. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t shut you out, I... I’m just so broken and I don’t want to deal with this fucking pain.”

 

“I know. But I’m still here! Maybe, maybe we’re being big wusses for nothin’ - ‘N’ everything’ll turn out with Sam ‘n’ we’ll all laugh!”

 

Dean smiles sadly. “Yeah! Maybe it’ll all be okay.”

 

Benny hugs Dean even tighter. “It could be. We won’t see until tomorrow... Sam might not even be there. He might not make you... Make you...” Benny starts shaking again.

 

Dean shakes his head quickly. “Stop it, Benny. Don’t think about that... It’ll be okay...”

 

“ _Dean_... You’re gonna...” Benny finally starts crying. He wishes that Dean loved him more than Sam. Vampires are selfish by nature.

 

“No, Benny. Please. Don’t say that. Don’t even think it.”

 

“But you would... You would for  _him_...” Benny hisses the last word like it’s poison.

 

Dean swallows down the bit of annoyance at the way Benny says the last word. No one insults his brother but him. He doesn’t say anything.

 

Benny huffs, still holding Dean like a safety blanket as he’s practically crushed him under his weight. “Y’know, it’s not like he even knows about everything I’ve done - I was polite to him, ‘n’ Sam still wouldn't listen!”

 

Dean nods, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

 

“Fuckin’ knew he’d be an issue the second I saw ‘im... Couldn’t even shake my hand without wantin’ ta cut off my head,” Benny growls, sounding more pouty than anything.

 

“Okay,” Dean says finally, “that’s enough.”

 

Benny huffs. “What?”

 

“...Don’t talk about my brother like that.”

 

Benny gets off of Dean at that, because there’s no way he’s going to sit here and listen to this. He snorts, getting to his feet. “I’m so sorry for dislikin’ the person who is tryin’ ta take ya away ‘ _n_ ’ wants ta murder me. Where are my manners?”

 

“He’s my  _brother_ , Benny,” Dean says as he gets to his feet as well. “You expect me to just sit here while you insult him?”

 

Squinting at his mate, Benny crosses his arms. “Ain’t insultin’ if it’s true...”

 

“ _Benny_!” Dean exclaims. “Stop!”

 

Benny growls a bit, annoyed. “We’re not bothering him at  _all_! I’ve never done anythin’ ta him - He done things ta me, though. Do you think he remembers Elizabeth? Poor girl’s probably in a fuckin’ ward as we speak.” Benny’s heart twists at the thought of that. God, he misses Lizzie.

 

“I swear to God, Benny...” Dean warns. “Shut up. You’re the one who said Sam’s trying to do what’s best for me, so just  _shut up_.”

 

Laughing coldly, Benny calls Dean’s bluff. “Whadda gonna do, Dean? Chop off my head cuz ‘m  _dishonorin_ ’ him or somethin’?”

 

Dean’s jaw tenses and his mouth turns down in that way it does when he starts to get overprotective of Sam. “Shut the hell up!” he yells, pointing a warning finger at Benny.

 

Tears shimmer in Benny’s eyes. “You’re unbelievable,” he spits.

 

“ _I’m_  unbelievable? What did I do now?”

 

“I can’t say a word against him without pissin’ you off, but he can get away with  _wantin’ you ta murder me_? Why don’t ya just save us all the trouble ‘n’ go get that machete right now? It’s not like ya ain’t been practicin’.”

 

Deans body shakes with anger and there’s fire in his eyes. “God, you son of a bitch... Don’t you  _dare_  say a word against my little brother again.”

 

Benny is more hurt than annoyed, and he goes into their bedroom without another word, silent tears pouring down his face. Dean’s going to kill him tomorrow.

 

Dean looks at the uneaten gumbo on the table and sits down, rubbing his face. About twenty minutes later, his anger passes a bit and he goes into the bedroom. “Benny?”

 

“What?” Benny asks, sounding completely broken. He’s sitting on the floor, head in his hands.

 

“I’m sorry...” Dean says as he slips into the room and closes the door. “It’s just... He’s my baby brother; I’ve always had to take care of him and... I always will.”

 

Benny rubs his face, and hugs his chest. He still doesn’t look at Dean, though. “I know. I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

 

Dean sits by Benny and wraps his arms around him, holding him tightly. “It’s okay.”

 

Benny gently pushes Dean away. “I think I’m going to sleep in the kitchen...”

 

“What? Why?” Dean asks softly, hurt.

 

With half-lidded eyes, Benny shrugs. “Just go ta sleep, Dean...” He gets up, starting towards the bedroom door. Benny doesn’t feel like brushing his teeth, and he just wants today to end already.

 

Getting to his feet, Dean looks at Benny’s back before saying, “Wait. Please. Sleep with me.” He needs Benny to hold him so he can feel safe and comforted.

 

Benny almost gives in, but shakes his head. It’ll only lead to more pain. “I’m sorry.” Benny slips out of the room, and slowly starts cleaning up Dean’s dinner.

 

Dean looks sadly at the door for a minute before turning to the bed and sitting down slowly. As he gets under the covers, tears burn in his eyes and he feels like Benny’s already dead.

 

Benny doesn’t fall asleep.


	12. Goodbye My Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny make love before heading back ashore to meet Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a picture of the position that Dean and Benny make love in, just for clarification. If only I had fan art...

-

 

In the morning, the vampire rubs his eyes before daring to move. It was stormy last night, but the houseboat didn’t sink, thankfully. Benny starts making noise, looking in the fridge. He ends up making scrambled eggs and bacon for Dean, even though he fed the human eggs and bacon last time. Benny doesn’t have many options left, and he’d rather make something he knows then try to throw a bunch of odds and ends together like he did last night.

 

Dean wakes up a few minutes later. He only got a little bit of sleep. It took him a while to actually fall asleep and when the storm got bad, it woke him up. He finally got back to sleep around five in the morning and it doesn’t look much lighter out than it did than. The hunter was sad and lonely without Benny next to him and he wants to make an effort to talk to him. He still doesn’t know why Benny didn’t want to sleep with him last night. Going into the kitchen, he sees Benny rummaging around in the fridge and yawns. “Morning,” he says, leaning against the counter.

 

“G’morning,” Benny drawls smoothly, taking the eggs and bacon out of the fridge. After setting them down, the vampire starts collecting everything he needs. “Sorry about the rocky water, I didn’t think it’d get that bad.” 

 

Dean shakes his head. “Barely even noticed,” he lies.

 

Nodding slowly, Benny continues cooking as he converses with his mate. “I’m sorry I didn’t stay with you last night. I didn’t sleep, and I didn’t want ta keep ya awake,” he apologizes. It’s not a complete lie.

 

Dean sighs. “It’s okay, I guess. But I would have slept better if you were with me.”

 

Frowning, the vampire glances at Dean. “‘M sorry,” he mumbles again, feeling bad. It’s hard to look at Dean, knowing that he’s probably going to behead him in a few hours.

 

“It’s okay,” the hunter says again. “...When are we getting back to shore?”

 

Benny shrugs. “After breakfast, I guess. Kinda want to get everything together before we start sailing, though.” It’s kind of pointless in his opinion, but he might as well wash all of their clothes for Dean’s sake. Maybe it’ll give him some hope.

 

Dean nods. “Alright.”

 

“I’m makin’ scrambled eggs ‘n’ bacon... That alright? Don’t really got much else,” Benny informs, cracking the rest of the eggs into a clear bowl.

 

“Yeah. That’s fine... Can I do anything?” Dean really needs something to do. He can’t just stand here and think about what could happen today.

 

That actually makes Benny smile, and he turns to look at Deans worn face. “Since when do ya like workin’?” he muses playfully.

 

Dean smiles softly, thankful that maybe this won’t be just a tense, sad morning. “I work all the time, Benny. I usually have something to do.”

 

“Fine.” Benny pours the mixed eggs onto the skillet, turning on the stove. He sets the bowl in with the rest of the dirty dishes. “Why don’t ya clean these up as I make ‘em,” he suggests.

 

“M’kay.” Dean goes to the sink and turns on the water, grabbing the soap and a few dishes and starting to clean them. “So, uh...You didn’t sleep?”

 

Benny nods. “Had ta make sure that the boat didn’t sink,” he explains. Again, it’s more of a white lie - Not really a lie, even.

 

Dean nods as well. “I didn’t get very much sleep.”

 

“In sorry. I think I’m gonna buy some new sheets - If I have left over cash that is. Maybe get one of those comforters. You’d like that, right?”

 

Dean smiles a bit and nods. “Yeah. I would.”  _If I don’t have to kill you by the end of the day._  


Smiling a little more himself, Benny leans over a pecks Deans cheek before going back to scrambling the eggs. “I’ll see what I can do. Got a feelin’ that I might have enough, cuz of that load we got on deck. That’s a lot of fish, I’ll tell ya.”

 

Dean smiles more genuinely this time. He gets a handful of bubbles on his hands and wipes it on Benny’s face playfully.

 

Benny can’t remember the last time he’s had bubbles on his face, and they feel weird as they pop against his skin. He wipes them off with wide eyes, smearing some bacon grease on his face. Benny pouts, reaching for the towel. After he wipes off his face, and smacks Dean’s butt.

 

Dean squeals and scrunches his face up at Benny, nudging him with his arm. "“What was that for?” he asks innocently.

 

“For the bubbles,” Benny replied simply. “Such a naughty boy...” He continues to cook, looking away.

 

Dean smirks and gets more bubbles, smearing them under Benny’s chin and making his beard longer.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Benny doesn’t lift a finger to stop his mate. “What’re you even doin’?” he asks with amusement.

 

“I’m making you Santa,” Dean says simply as he adds more bubbles to the beard.

 

Benny chuckles heartily. “As in, Saint Nicholas? Ah, you’re a silly goose.”

 

Dean sticks his tongue out playfully at Benny. When he’s done, he puts his hands in the air. “Ta-da! My masterpiece!”

 

Trying not to smile, Benny gives Dean the most unimpressed face he can manage. Without looking, he puts the scrambled eggs on a plate and lays bacon on the skillet.

 

Dean’s already grabbing a fork and starting digging into the eggs. He’s starving since he didn’t eat last night.

 

Benny rolls his eyes, and he watches the bacon sizzle for a moment for taking off a chunk of the bubbles and smearing them on Dean’s face.

 

“Hey!” Dean exclaims, a smile on his face as he swallows a bite.

 

Grinning proudly, Benny gives Dean a beard himself, scooping up some more bubbles from the sink. “Have fun eatin’ soap, sweetie,” he chuckles, turning back and starting to put things away as the bacon cooks.

 

“You’re a dick,” Dean states, doing his best not to get bubbles in his mouth.

 

Benny just snickers in response, wiping the bubbles off his own face as he cleans up things. “How’re the eggs?” he asks, still laughing.

 

Wiping off his beard, Dean nods. “Good.”

 

“No! You looked adorable!” Benny huffs, getting some more bubbles to put on Dean’s face.

 

“How am I supposed to eat if I have bubbles all over my face?”

 

Shrugging, Benny wipes his hands off on his pants, snickering. He pulls out his phone and messes with it, trying to figure out how to take a picture.

 

Dean huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.

 

  
_Finally_ , Benny figures it out and snaps a picture, actually managing to take a relatively good one. “There. Now I have yer beautiful face forever.” Benny snickers, showing Dean the picture.

 

“I look like an idiot,” Dean huffs.

 

Benny looks at the image himself and laughs even harder. “Yeah, but you’re a pretty idiot.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Can I eat now?”

 

“Sure...” Benny huffs reluctantly, putting away his phone. He plops the bacon onto Dean plate, handing the human a towel. Benny cleans up the rest of the kitchen.

 

Dean wipes off his face and eats as Benny cleans. When he’s done, he hands the plate and fork to Benny to clean. “That was good. Thanks.” But when is Benny’s food  _not_  good? Well, it wasn’t the best last night, but he didn’t have a lot of options.

 

Smiling, Benny takes the plate, adding it to the rest in the sink. Dean didn’t get very far, and the vampire sighs. “Why don’t ya go get all of the clothes ‘n’ things together? There’s a huge clothes ‘n’ linen bag next ta the laundry basket. I’ll do the dishes.”

 

“Okay,” Dean says before disappearing into the other room. He finds the bag next to the basket and stats putting the clothes in it.

 

Benny washes the dishes, cleaning up every darn spot in the kitchen that isn’t clean. It still all looks dirty, but that’s because of how rustic and old this boat is. Though, it was the best Benny could snag at the time.

 

When Dean’s done, he decides to lie on the bed and rest. He’s not that tired, though, so he ends up just pulling out his phone and playing on it. Even though he rarely has the time to, Dean loves to play stupid, time-consuming games. Like  _Candy Crush_.

 

When Benny finally gives up on trying to clean up the kitchen, the vampire goes into their bedroom and finds Dean on the bed. They blink at each other for a moment before Benny sighs. “So. Do you wanna have sex?”

 

Dean’s silent for a minute before he bursts out laughing. That’s the best pick-up line in the world. If he ever gets on the market again, he’s definitely going to use that line on the ladies.

 

Benny laughs a bit himself, but he remains in his spot, waiting for Dean’s answer.

 

After Dean calms down, he looks up at Benny a small smile on his face. “Okay.”

 

Rubbing his face, Benny makes his way over to the bed before stoping mid-step. “Oh.” He frowns.

 

“What?”

 

Benny doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or be disappointed. “Uh, we’re out of olive oil.”

 

Dean smiles a bit, but he’s also disappointed. "Oh.”

 

Squinting, Benny makes a thoughtful face. “Hm...” He starts wondering if there’s anything else that they could safely use. Salvia always works in a pinch, but the vampire would much rather use something that he knows will work well.

 

Dean sighs and thinks for a moment before getting up and grabbing the duffel bag from under the bed. He’s not sure if he has some or not, but he usually has that kind of stuff with him. Unzipping it, he looks in the different pockets before smiling and pulling out a bottle. “Here,” he says, handing it to Benny. “It’s cherry,” he announces proudly.

 

Benny examines the small bottle, looking at it wearily. “Cherry? You mean - It’s, uh, flavored?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean says, his smile falling a bit as he gets up.

 

“I don’t think this’ll taste very good ta me...” Benny opens it up, a little upset to find that it’s been used before. He sniffs at it, and the vampire finds many different scents on it. Most of it's the actual ‘cherry’ smell, but Benny also can identify Dean’s scent and a few women. He growls softly.

 

Dean smiles a bit at Benny’s cuteness. “I know... I’m sorry.”

 

Benny caps the lube before tossing it on the bed, immediately hooking an arm around Dean’s face. He noses at Dean’s mating mark, nipping at it lovingly. “Nah, that’s fine. I can smell some women on it, though...” 

 

Dean smiles a bit bigger. “Yeah?”

 

Growling softly, Benny sucks at the mark possessively. “Mhm. Don’t like it...” Benny purrs against the skin before starting to suck on it again. His free hand rests on his mate’s butt, and Benny squeezes it.

 

Dean rests his head on Benny’s shoulder and hugs him. “You don’t? I gotta say, I had some crazy fun nights...”

 

At this, Benny bites the mark softly with his blunt, human teeth. After pulling away, he plunders Dean’s mouth and gropes his behind. When they have to pull away so Dean can breathe, the vampire growls in the back of his throat. “You’re mine now. Those ladies can’t have ya.”

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums in agreement, his eyes falling shut. “But those ladies were good in bed... Just saying.”

 

Benny picks Dean up by his underside, and the human wraps his legs around his waist instinctively. They fall into the bed, and Benny is already practically ripping off his clothes. “I’m better,” he growls.

 

“You’re better... But I can think of this one girl who’s a close second,” Dean breathes.

Hissing, Benny literally tears of Dean’s shirt, and he starts sucking at the human’s nipples as his hands grope the rest of his body. Benny grinds against Dean, his erection becoming more evident as he rocks.

 

Dean moans, gripping the bed sheets and grinding back against Benny as he feels himself getting hard.

 

Benny lets go of Dean’s nipple with a pop, and he growls, “‘N’ who might that be,  _mate_?” He bites the nipple, continuing to use it throughly.

 

Dean bites his lip again, groaning. “Ronda... Her name was Ronda Hurley.”

 

Huffing violently, the vampire starts licking at Dean’s other nipple, his right hand slipping into Dean's boxers. “Yeah? What did  _she_  do that was so  _special_?” Benny hisses.

 

  
_She got me to wear panties, and now it’s my fetish_. Dean moans, wiggling a bit. “She gave  _amazing_  blowjobs... Best I’ve ever had.”

 

Benny rips off Dean’s jeans in one swift motion, ruining it much like the shirt. He slides down to the floor, and Dean’s legs hang off the bed. “Bet she couldn’t do this,” Benny mumbles against the human’s cock, licking at it blindly. Without another word, Benny takes it into his mouth and sucks with the strength only a vampire could.

 

“Ah!” Dean groans, pulling at the sheets and biting his lip.

 

Humming around the human’s cock, Benny moves his tongue around. His hands come up to squeeze Dean’s kneecaps.

 

“B - Benny...” Dean moans, closing his eyes.

Dean’s length twinges against Benny’s tongue, and he picks off with an obscene pop. “Any of yer girls suck yer cock like that?” Benny takes one of Dean’s testicles and sucks on it. God, the things he can do with that mouth.

 

“Mhm. No,” the hunter says, shaking his head.

 

Benny pushes Dean’s legs up more, and his tongue licks around the rim of Dean’s hole, lapping at it like a cat. 

 

Dean shouts in pleasure, groaning afterward. “ _Benny_!”

 

“None of ‘em do this either?” Benny chuckles against the hot skin, dipping his tongue inside Dean’s hole.

 

Dean chuckles a bit, opening his eyes again. “Well, a couple...”

 

Benny is actually taken back, and he looks back up at Dean. “Wait, really?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles, nodding.

 

Snarling, the vampire licks at Dean’s entrance again. “You can really pick ‘em, cher...” Benny starts eating Dean out with enthusiasm, wanting to make him feel good.

 

“A - Ah!” Dean stutters, moaning.

 

Benny smirks against Dean’s skin, and his beard rubs against the human’s thighs.

 

“ _Benny_...” Dean groans. “Fuck! Feels so good...”

 

Chuckling, the vampire pushes his tongue in as far as he can. It’s not really that far, really, but he imagines that it feels good enough to Dean.

 

Moaning loudly, Dean pulls at the bed sheets more and bites his lip hard.

 

Benny pulls back after a moment, and he smirks up at his mate. Standing, the vampire grabs the lube before quickly coating a finger. Benny doesn’t waste any time getting the digit inside Dean, but he moves it carefully and slow.

 

Dean breathes heavily, his eyes opening. His grip on the sheets lessens a bit. One finger isn’t that bad, but he knows it’ll get worse.

 

Wanting to distract Dean from the inevitable discomfort, Benny hooks his other hand around Dean’s cock. He pumps it slowly, not wanting to get him too excited but still wanting him to focus on the pleasure.

 

Dean starts moaning, his eyes falling shut again. He bites his lip for a moment. “Benny...”

 

“Only a  _man_  can treat ya like this, darlin’...” Benny curls his finger inside Dean, opening him up. When he’s ready for another, the vampire lubes his middle finger before thrusting it inside his mate. He scissors Dean open carefully, still jacking him off all the while.

 

The pain isn’t that bad at all with Benny pumping his cock and Dean groans. “Only you can treat me like this...”

 

Benny smiles, pecking Dean’s lips lovingly. “Good response,” he purrs against Dean’s lips. Benny thrusts his finger in and out of Dean. He’s tight, despite their activities from yesterday, and Benny wonders if it’s because of stress. After all, all it is is technically a muscle.

 

When Dean’s ready for the final finger, Benny pours more lube onto the first two, and douses the finger. He slides them all in, capping the lube and tossing it to the floor. Benny wraps the free hand around Dean’s length again, squeezing it before starting to move his hand up and down slowly, rubbing under the end of the downstroke.

 

Dean moans and groans, squirming a bit. He bites his lip as his eyes close again.

 

Benny kisses his mate sweetly, slowly. He knows that this could be the last time they make love, and the vampire wants to do it right. Dean seems to think the same and he kisses Benny back with the same amount of sweetness, opening his mouth.

 

When Dean feels loose enough, Benny spits in his hand and lathers up his cock, wiping some of the lube from his fingers on it, as well. The lube bottle is only a few feet away, but Benny wants to be inside Dean now. “Ready?” he asks against Dean's lips.

 

Dean nods. “Yea - wait,” he stops, getting an idea.

 

Benny pulls his head back, thinking that he’s done something wrong. “...What?” he asks softly, frowning.

 

Dean scoots back slowly, sitting up. “I want to try something,” he says as he parts his legs. “C’mere and put your legs around me.”

 

Curious, Benny follows after Dean and gets onto the bed. He does as the human instructs, and waits for further instruction. His arms wrap under Dean’s armpits instinctively.

 

Dean puts his legs around Benny. “Okay,” he says, wrapping his arms around Benny, “like this. That okay?”

 

Benny’s cock his rubbing against Dean’s entrance teasingly, and the vampire nods. “Okay... I love you.” Benny’s hand lets go of his mate so he can reach back and guide himself him, holding Dean again the second he’s inside. He slowly sinks inside Dean, stoping when he bottoms out.

 

Dean takes a few deep breaths as he gets used to the stretch. He nods a few minutes later, squeezing Benny. “Okay.”

 

“I like this...” Benny sighs, not moving. He kind of wants to see what Dean’ll do if he doesn't move, and his licks Dean’s neck lovingly.

 

Dean nods. When the vampire doesn’t move, he raises an eyebrow. “Benny...You can move...”

 

Holding back a smile, Benny tries not to thrust into Dean's tight heat. “Mm... I like this.” He holds his mate sweetly, kissing the exposed skin of Dean’s shoulder.

 

Starting to become annoyed, Dean whines. “Yeah. Me too... Now move, Benny.”

 

“Nah. Why don’t you just sit on my cock ‘n’ look pretty?” Benny purrs, nipping the human’s ear.

 

Dean whines again, shaking his head. “No... C’mon, please...”

 

Benny purrs deeply, vibrating a little internally, much like a cat. “Such a pretty cocksock,” he compliments, running a hair through Dean’s hair.

 

“Please...” Dean whines again. He starts to squirm, moving back and forth a bit.

 

Groaning, the vampire nods against Deans shoulder. “Yeah... Okay... Do it like that, baby boy...” Benny purrs, licking Dean’s skin.

 

“Like this?” Dean asks softly, moving back and forth more and groaning.

 

Humming in approval, Benny moves his mouth so that it connects with his mate’s, moving his lips slowly.

 

Dean opens his mouth for Benny and continues to move back and forth on his cock, groaning.

 

“That feel good, baby?” Benny murmurs sinfully, pulling back when Dean need to breathe.

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums, “feels amazing.”

 

It’s much easier to focus on the presence when he’s inside his mate, and Benny sucks on Dean’s tongue.

 

Dean starts to move faster, moaning against Benny’s lips.

 

“Ah... Yeah... You done this position with a girl?” Benny groans, sounding a bit jealous again.

 

Dean smiles a bit and nods. “Mhm.”

 

“Who?” Benny demands. It’s a very intimate position, so Benny doesn’t think that Dean would do this with any girl he could get into bed.

 

 

“Cassie... And Lisa.” Those were the two girls he actually fell in love with, and wasn’t just with them for the sex.

 

Benny whines lowly in his throat. “But this is much better, right?” he asks, pulling away so that Dean can see his face. He’s making a pretty sad face for someone having sex, and he’s still making kicked-puppy keens and whimpers for approval.

 

Dean smiles a bit and nods. “Of course.” He starts to move faster, moaning loudly.

 

Benny groans, breath coming in short pants. He grips Dean a bit tighter, closing his eyes as they start making out again.

 

Dean holds Benny tightly, moaning into his mouth as he moves back and forth on his cock as fast as he can. A few moments later, he pulls away, panting. “I’m... I’m gonna come.”

 

Huffing, the vampire chuckles a bit. “This is always gonna be a problem for us, ain’t it?” Benny says, grinning.

 

Dean smiles as well, burying his face in Benny’s neck as he clenches around the vampire’s cock.

 

Moaning, the vampire tries to get Dean’s head out of his neck area. “C’mon... Hold it a bit longer...”

 

“I’m trying,” Dean says, pulling his head back.

 

Wanting to catch up with his mate, Benny huffs. “Tell me... Tell me dirty things...” he instructs, putting his face in Dean’s neck. He sucks and nips carefully at the mating bite.

 

Dean bites his lip, thinking. He’s always been a dirty talker in bed, but he can’t seem to think of anything now. “You feel so good inside me... Your thick cock in my tight hole... I love it.”

 

Benny moans, feeling himself throb inside of his mate. “More...” he pleads. God, Dean has  _such_  a dirty mouth.

 

Dean clenches around Benny’s cock again. “So good... I love it when you pound into me... Splitting me open with your cock.”

 

Shuttering, Benny feels his balls tighten, and he moans, “ _Dean_...”

 

“So fucking good... You can use me anyway you want, anytime you want...”

 

Benny comes inside Dean with a purr, bitting his mating bite with his blunt, human teeth. Dean comes immediately after that with a pleasured shout.

 

Benny jerks his hips when his mate stops moving, milking his orgasm as he growls. His vampire teeth really want to bite down on Dean, to reestablish the mating bite, and Benny fights his instincts. They’re longer, and Benny thinks that it’s because he’s been drinking blood.

 

Dean pants as he buries his head in Benny’s shoulder, worn out. His eyes fall shut as his grip on the vampire loosens.

 

With every once of self control he has, Benny pushes Dean off of him. Out of context, it’d be a very rude thing to do, but Benny will explain if his mate asks. He lays on the bed.

 

Dean falls back on the bed, frowning a bit. “What was that for?”

 

“Can’t bite ya,” Benny answers, as if that will explain it.

 

“Why would you bite me?”

 

Benny raises an eyebrow at Dean, looking at the human like he’s an idiot. “Cuz I wanna.” He’s explained to Dean before how mating bites work.

 

Dean sighs, his eyes closing again.

 

Huffing, the vampire gets under the blankets, closing his eyes, too.

 

“...How long will it take us to get back?” Dean asks reluctantly. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood.

 

Shrugging, the vampire tried not to think about it too much. “An hour.”

 

Dean sighs shakily and nods, snuggling up to Benny.

 

“We’ll leave in a bit. I'm tired now.” Benny will probably take a nap before they get back ashore.

 

Dean nods. “Okay,” he says.

 

“You should probably text Sam. That way he can start drivin’. I’ll head into town ‘n’ you can wait for ‘im.”

 

Nodding again, Dean sighs and reaches over to grab his phone from the nightstand. He unlocks it and goes to his messages, clicking on his contact for Sam.  **Heading back to shore soon** , he types simply before hitting send.

 

Benny shutters. It feels different, because Benny knows that he’s going to die. He’s expecting it. The last two times he was murdered was out-of-the-blue; Benny hadn’t seen it coming.

 

Taking a deep breath, Dean sets his phone aside and squeezes the vampire. “It’ll be okay,” he promises.

 

“I love you, Dean,” Benny whispers.

 

“I love you, too, Benny.”

 

Benny wraps his arms around Dean tightly, smashing their naked bodies together. It produces a obscene sound, and Dean snickers immaturely. Benny rolls his eyes.

 

Dean moves around a bit, but he whines softly. “Benny...”

 

Huffing, Benny pulls the human closer. “What?” he ventures.

 

“It’s still inside me,” the hunter whines.

 

Brow furrowing, the vampire looks at Dean incredulously. “What’s that s’posed ta mean?”

 

“The cum,” Dean huffs.

 

Benny laughs at how Dean says it, like it’s a scary monster. “My cum?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean says, squirming a bit and scrunching his face up at the feeling.

 

Humming, Benny gives Dean a kiss. “It’ll seep out,” he promises with a laugh. “You’re so cute. Wanna keep that stuff in ya forever.”

 

Dean sticks his tongue out and squirms some more. “But it’s uncomfortable.”

 

“How?” Benny presses, drinking in Dean’s squirms and whines. He’s so fucking cute that it should illegal.

 

“Because it’s in my  _ass_  and it’s not comfortable!” Dean whines, nudging Benny.

 

Benny laughs even harder, holding his mate like a puppy that’s trying to escape. “Is it cold?” Benny imagines that it would be, since he’s dead.

 

Dean’s eyes widen a bit and he nods. “Yes!”

 

Snickering, Benny squeezes Dean lovingly. “You’re adorable. ‘N’ a drama queen; it can’t be  _that_  bad.”

 

“It’s pretty damn bad,” Dean huffs, trying to push Benny away.

 

Rolling his eyes, the vampire just holds Dean even tighter, and the human continues to squirm. “You like it ‘n’ you know it.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “No, I don’t,” he huffs, still squirming around.

 

“Yeah ya do,” Benny responds, chuckling heartily. “You  _love_  it.”

 

Dean just shakes his head, pointing like an immature child who didn’t get the toy he wanted.

 

Benny smiles like a predator. He loves it when Dean acts bratty and innocent, like a child. Benny wonders what the says about him. “All cold and sticky inside you...”

 

“Noooo....” Dean whines.

 

Nodding, the vampire replies, “Yes. A bunch of little, infertile sperm swimmin’ around... Might of got some in yer tummy...”

 

Dean scrunches up his face and nudges Benny, but it doesn’t do much good.

 

“They’re tryin’ ta get ya preggers,” Benny snickers because that’s fucking hilarious.

 

Dean laughs at this, throwing his head back in and obnoxious way as he keeps trying to push Benny.

 

Pursing his lips, the older man pulls Dean back. “Don't fight it! Love you ta have my babies,” Benny teases. Dean finally gives in, huffing and pouting. “See? You wanna have my babies,” Benny decides, squeezing Dean.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

 

Benny playfully glares at his mate. “C’mon. You’d love it...” Benny feels Dean’s slightly pudgy tummy.

 

“Fine... I would,” Dean admits softly.

 

Purring, the vampire smiles dopily. He wishes that Dean could have his babies. “Already eat enough for two.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Only because your cooking is  _so good_.”

 

Benny starts laughing again. “I still can’t get over the thought of my infertile sperm bein’ all confused like: ‘where’s the fuckin’ egg?! It smells like shit in here!’ - “ Benny starts laughing again.

 

Dean laughs along with him. “You’re an... Idiot!” he manages to yell through his laughter.

 

Still laughing heartily, Benny shakes his head. “But that’s exactly what’s happenin’ I bet!” he exclaims.

 

Laughing, Dean can’t help but nod in agreement.

 

“They’re really confused, because you’re not a woman,” Benny states, wiping laughter tears out of his eyes before squeezing Dean again. “Don’t you like that? Infertile babies swimmin’ around in yer butt?”

 

Dean rolls his eyes, but nods again. “Sure, buddy...”

 

Still smiling widely, Benny nuzzles Dean’s nose with his own, still purring. “All cold ‘n’ slick,” he repeats proudly.

 

Dean rolls his eyes once again and squeezes Benny. “I love you...” he says quietly.

 

“I love you, too...” Benny pauses, one of his hands trailing down to Dean’s butt. “...‘N’ I love this ass.” He dips a finger in, pushing it in and out. Dean squeals in turn, giggling a bit. “Feels good to have things in yer hole, huh?” Benny asks, peppering kisses on the human’s face as he fingers him lazily.

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums, nuzzling his head under Benny’s chin.

 

Benny moves the finger around, feeling his cold cum. “You’re such a little slut,” Benny snickers teasingly.

 

“I’m your slut,” Dean states tiredly, his eyes falling shut.

 

Pulling out his finger, Benny slaps Dean’s butt before hugging him again. “That you are... Tired?”

 

“Mhm,” the hunter hums softly, nodding a bit.

 

“I’ll probably sleep longer than you... So wake me up,” Benny says, closing his eyes. Dean doesn’t answer; he’s already asleep. Benny chuckles a bit and pulls Dean closer when he realizes that the human’s breaths are even. He falls asleep with a smile.

 

-

 

A few hours later, Dean wakes up naked in Benny’s arms and grins. His face quickly falls, though, when he realizes he’s probably been asleep for a good amount of time and it’s almost time to talk to Sam. He reaches over the nightstand and checks the time on his phone. One forty-seven. Turning back around, he shakes Benny. “Hey, Benny,” he says softly, getting more nervous each second. “Wake up. It’s almost two.”

 

Benny’s eyes flutter open with a grunt, and he blinks up at his mate. “Huh?” he hums, looking like he wouldn’t mind going back to sleep.

 

Dean swallows, feeling bad for interrupting Benny’s peaceful sleep. He gets out of bed and goes to the dresser, getting some new clothes out and slipping them on. “I gotta go talk to Sam,” he says as he gets dressed.

 

  
_That_  wakes the vampire up, and Benny gets out of bed. “I’m gonna take a quick shower... See if you can fit the sheets ‘n’ my clothes into the linen ‘n’ cloth bag...” he mumbles sadly, going to the bathroom. 

 

Dean sighs and walks over to the bed - he’s walking weirdly from their activities - and takes off the sheets. He manages to fit them and Benny’s clothes in the bag and when he’s done, he sits on the bed, making a face at the feeling of his irritated behind. He gets over it a couple moments later and just sits there, waiting nervously.

 

Benny emerges from the shower, and not even him in his naked glory can lift Dean’s spirits. He moseys over to the dresser, pulling on some clothes. When he’s done, the vampire turns to the laundry bag and nods. “Okay. I’m gonna go start her up... How long do ya think Sam will be once we get ashore?” Benny asks.

 

Dean shrugs. “I dunno. Four hours?”

 

“How about we get some grub ashore, then?” Benny suggests. “There’s this place that’d I’d love ta work - Uh, Joe’s Crab Shack?”

 

Dean nods. “Yeah, okay... Not that hungry, though.”

 

“Really? It’s been three hours since you ate.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just...”  _I don’t have much of an appetite right now considering I might have to kill you in a few hours_. “I’m not that hungry.”

 

Benny shrugs. “Okay... Do you wanna come out with me?” Benny grabs his hat and sunglasses, putting them on.

 

Dean shakes his head. “No, I’ll stay here.”

 

“Ah, don’t be like that. It’s nicer out - Wind in yer hair ‘n’ salty smell...”

 

“Benny, I’m fine,” Dean insists, shaking his head.

 

Benny sighs and looks at Dean sadly. “Please.”  _I don't want to be alone_.

 

“ _No_ , Benny.”  _I can barely even look at you right now without thinking about killing you_.

 

Slumping, Benny walks to the bedroom door dejectedly, closing it behind him.

 

Dean groans softly and lies back on the bed, closing his eyes. He feels the boat start to move a minute or so later.

 

-

 

About an hour passes before Benny docks the boat, and he pays for it with a sigh. It’s about six o’clock now, so Sam should be here around ten. Benny shivers, and he goes back inside. He puts his sunglasses and hat away before thumping his way into the bedroom. “Dean? We’re ashore.” Benny opens the door, looking at his mate.

 

Dean looks up at Benny and gets out of bed. He’s still walking a little weirdly, but he's a little better. “Okay,” he breathes.

 

Grabbing the laundry bag, Benny tossed it over his shoulder. “Okay. Just stay close ta me, alright? We’ll split once we find a laundromat.” Benny starts out of the room, trusting Dean to follow him. “Still not hungry?”

 

Dean nods. “Nope,” he says as he follows Benny.

 

Once they’re outside, Benny holds out the bag to Dean. “Carry this, please.” After the human takes the laundry bag, Benny pulls out a ring of keys, locking the door. Once he’s made sure the door cannot be opened, Benny goes over to the fish holding thing and takes out the netted bag, carrying it carefully. “Well, obviously we’ll have ta go ta the market first...” Benny gets off the door, and trust Dean to follow him.

 

Readjusting the bag over his shoulder, Dean follows without a word.

 

It’s weird seeing all the life around Benny, blissfully naive and unaware that he’s a monster. There’s fisherman, children, and townsfolk doing this and that, and Benny heads towards the market. A few people wave at him, and Benny waves back. He doesn’t know them, but they’re in the south, so pretty much everyone is friendly.

 

Dean follows, staring at the ground and becoming more and more scared with each step. He’s almost shaking, but he manages to keep himself under control.

 

When they reach the market, Benny starts immediately towards the small section that a woman’s running, and Dean follows. It’s a selling booth from the looks of it, and the woman brightens up at the sight of Benny.

 

“Benny!” the woman exclaims once he’s about four feet away. Benny smiles, chuckling a bit. “I was just thinkin’ about closin’ up.”

 

Shrugging, the vampire greets the woman. “Yeah, I know it’s pretty late, Bonnie. We were on the sound, though.” 

 

Bonnie nods in understanding. “Ah, so - “ She points to Dean as Benny puts the sack of fish on the booth table. “ - that is...?” Benny is about to explain, but Dean beats him to it surprisingly.

 

“I'm Dean,” the hunter says, reaching his hand out to shake the woman’s. “Dean Winchester.”

 

Bonnie shakes Dean's hand firmly. “Well it’s nice to meet ya, Dean,” the woman giggles. “You’re a friend of Benny’s?” She pulls her hand away, and starts taking out fish to weigh.

 

“Yeah,” Dean says, nodding, “you could say that.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, the woman notices Dean’s stance, a knowing smile spitting her face. “Y’all better keep that down ‘round here people don’t - “

 

“Don’t take too kindly ta this kinda relationship,” Benny interrupts her, nodding with a sigh. “Only head into town when we need ta. Don’t worry, Bon.”

 

Smiling, Bonnie starts weighing the fish. “So, Dean, I haven’t seen you in town. Do ya usually stay back at his boat?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “No, I’m usually on the road with my little brother. We’re actually meeting him today.”

 

“Ah, what’s his name?” Bonnie asks. Benny remains silent, watching the two converse as Bonnie weighs all the fish to determine the value.

 

“Sam.”

 

Smiling, the woman continues to weigh the fish. In Dean’s opinion, they smell horrible, but no one else seems to mind a bit. “Ya gonna tell ‘im ‘bout you two? Or is this just a friendly visit?” she asks.

 

Dean huffs humorously, sighing afterward. “He already knows about us. Not too open about the idea of it...”

 

“Sorry to hear that,” Bonnie says, frowning. She glances at Benny, and he shrugs sadly. “Well, best of luck to ya both. Benny’s real sweet, can’t imagine anybody not likin’ you, darlin’.” Benny chuckles, looking away humbly with a shake of his head.

 

Dean smiles softly and pecks Benny’s cheek. “Same here.”

 

Bonnie looks at Dean and tuts, “Y’all are adorable but don’t do that by my stall. It’s bad for business.” Benny even pushes the human away and looks around, checking to see if anyone saw.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow, rolling his eyes. “Jesus...”

 

“Sorry, Dean, but it’s true. Most of these people’ll whip out a shotgun if they see you two doin’ anythin’ like that,” Bonnie warns, weighing fish. Benny nods in agreement.

 

Dean sighs. “Haters gonna hate.” Benny looks at Dean like he’s an idiot while Bonnie snickers.

 

Dean chuckles a little and looks at the fish. “I thought southern people were supposed to be nice, though...”

 

Bonnie rolls his eyes at the stereotype. It’s pretty much true, but there’s other factors in their way of life. “Yeah, but we’re old-fashioned.”

 

Sighing again, Dean shakes his head. “Whatever...”

 

Once Bonnie’s done weighing all the fish, she smiles at Benny and hands him a wad of cash. “Thanks again, Benny. Ya got some real beauties here, don’t know why ya give ‘im all to me.”

 

After making sure no one is paying attention, Benny hooks and arm around Dean in a sexual way. “This is the only beauty I’ll be needin’.” Bonnie giggles before shooing them away, and the two southerns say their goodbyes.

 

Dean looks over at Benny and smiles, rolling his eyes. “You’re a dork.”

 

Benny lets go of Dean’s waist. “I'm yer dork,” he says, taking the laundry bag from his mate. “Now, let’s go find a laundromat...”

 

-

 

They find one about thirty minutes later and Dean turns to Benny before he leaves. “Wish me luck,” he breathes.

 

Nodding, Benny looks around. Since it’s a laundromat, and not many people use them anymore, the vampire is able to give Dean a quick kiss on the mouth before disappearing into the building.

 

Dean looks around, not sure where to go. He ends up walking around for another half hour or so before finding an alley on the edge of town. He’s the only person for at least a few miles and he just leans against the brick wall until Sam shows up.

 

-

 

It’s around eleven when a car parks close to Dean, and Sam emerges from it. He doesn’t look mad, but he’s definitely annoyed. Sam's pressing his lips together tightly, and he’s pouty. “Hello, Dean,” he says almost disinterestedly. He sounds like fucking Cas!

 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean responds, fake smiling. “How’s Amelia? Get a new dog yet?”

 

Huffing, Sam crosses his arms, looking around. “What about you? Get a new pet vampire yet?”

 

Dean’s jaw tenses and he blinks slowly at Sam. “He’s not a pet.”

 

Sam leans against the brink wall near to them. “Oh really? He must be at home, because I don’t see him anywhere.”

 

“Yeah. Didn’t come with. We thought it’d be a good idea for for him not to come. That way you can’t chop off his head.”

 

Shaking his head with a laugh, Sam looks up at the dark sky. “Yeah. Bet he turned me into the bad guy.”

 

“Right now, you are,” Dean says.

 

Scoffing, Sam looks at Dean again. “Oh? I’m the bad guy - I’m the one who’s trying to save you!”

 

Dean scoffs as well, shaking his head. “From what? From the man who  _loves_  me? Who gives me  _everything_?”

 

Look at Dean like he’s insane, Sam expresses his disbelief. “You just meet up with your  _friend_  one day and decide that you’re into guys all of a sudden? Yeah, Dean,  _that’s_  not crazy suspicious...”

 

Dean doesn’t really have an argument for that, so he stands there, tense and waiting for Sam to continue.

 

“What am I supposed to think?” Sam asks angrily, pushing himself off the wall and making too many gestures with his hands. “A guy, Dean! He’s a  _man_  -  _You_  are not into guys!”

 

“People change, Sam!” It’s the stupidest argument ever, but he doesn’t know what else to say.

 

Laughing, Sam looks around like he has an audience. “Change? So you’re telling me that you woke up one day and decided that you like dick?”

 

“Alright, this isn’t about what gender I like!” Dean exclaims suddenly.

 

Sam raises his eyebrows. “Yes it is! You’re thralled! He’s using you!”

 

“I’m not thralled anymore!” Dean yells angrily.

 

Suddenly more interested, Sam crosses his arms again. “ _Anymore_?”

 

Dean freezes for a moment before sighing. “Dammit,” he mutters.

 

“Okay, so, past tense - You  _were_  thralled. How am I supposed to believe that you aren’t anymore?  _Benny_  has already went through the trouble of doing it, apparently.” Sam says Benny’s name like it’s poison.

 

“It was an accident,” Dean explains. “He didn’t mean to. And he fixed it as soon as he found out what he did. Garth told him how to do it.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam tries to find another flaw. “But how do I know you’re not thralled to him as we speak?”

 

“...I don’t know how to prove it. Just trust me. Can you do that?” Dean says, sighing.

 

Sam runs a hand through his hair stressfully. “No. You’re thralled, Dean. You - utterly and violently heterosexual  _you_  - do not like dick.”

 

Dean rubs his face. He wants to scream, ‘I like Benny’s dick!’ but holds it back.“I’m not thralled, Sam,” he says instead. “Please believe me.”

 

Pursing his lips, Sam shakes his head. “No. You’re thralled. I’m trying to save you, Dean. I care about you.  _Benny_  doesn’t.” Sam can’t seem to say Benny’s name without straining himself apparently.

 

“Benny loves me!” Dean yells, frustrated. “He knows what’s best for me.”

 

Sam laughs coldly. “So what’s best for you is staying away from me? Taking you away from me - Your own  _brother_? He’s a vampire! He doesn’t give a shit about you!” There are tears in Sam’s eyes.

 

Dean rubs his neck, his hand rubbing over his mark. There’s still a small scar from where Benny stabbed him and Dean considers himself lucky that it’s dark. “He does to!” Dean screams. “He loves me and he cares for me!”

 

The light that’s illuminating the alley flickers, and Sam squints at his brother. “...What’s wrong with your neck, Dean?” he asks slowly, dangerously but suspicious at the same time.

 

“...Nothing,” Dean says, fixing the collar on his shirt so it covers the mark. He may have said he wasn’t gonna lie, but telling Sam is just gonna make this worse.

 

But Sam just marches over to Dean and pulls at the collar, trying to see what’s on his neck. “What? It’s not like you’re hiding anything,” the younger Winchester growls sarcastically as Dean struggles.

 

Sam finally moves the collar away and gets a good look at the mark. Dean sighs. “It’s a... Mating mark. I think that’s what he called it.”

 

Sam looks at Dean with wide eyes. Since he’s Sam and he knows a little more about monsters than the average hunter, he roars at his big brother, “You’re  _mated_  to him?!”

 

“...Yeah,” Dean says, jumping a bit.

 

Pushing Dean’s shoulder, Sam yells at him. “He’s mated to you! Don’t you have any idea what that means? In his eyes, you’re his property! You’re  _married_  to him!” Dean has commitment issues, so Sam waits for him to start freaking out.

 

“I know, Sam. I already had that panic when he first told me about it. And I’m not his property.”

 

Rolling his eyes again, Sam looks at the mark, invading Dean’s space violently. “What are these other scratches, Dean?” Sam actually starts touching the scabs clinically after a moment, his thumb finding the stab wound. “What the - “

 

Dean pushes Sam away quickly when he realizes what scar he’s touching. “That’s nothing,” he says a little too quickly.

 

At Dean’s tone, the brunette only becomes even more suspicious. “Dean. What did  _he_  do?” Sam makes sure to enunciate every word thoroughly.

 

Taking a shaky breath, Dean avoids Sam’s eyes. “...He stabbed me with a fork...”

 

Sam glares at Dean, furious. He grabs his forearm. “We are getting the hell out of here right now. Then I am going to hunt down your little pet and make him suffer.”

 

“NO!” Dean screams, pulling himself out of Sam’s grip.

 

Sam smacks Dean’s face, but they both know that it isn’t even half of his strength. It’s  more of a ‘get your shit together’ kind of punch. “Dean, go get in that fucking car,” Sam hisses.

 

“No," Dean says again in a stern, big brother voice.

 

Those tears start shimmering in Sam’s eyes again, and he sets back. “Well, fine. You can stay here forever with your vampire husband. Have fun,  _big brother_.” Sam turns sharply, starting to walk towards his car.

 

Dean’s jaw tenses and his eyes fill with tears. It’s not like he wasn’t expecting this; he was just hoping it wouldn’t happen. His voice cracks as he says, “Wait.”

 

Sam freezes, slowly turning around. He shakes his head, heart in his throat. “No, Dean. You obviously love him more,” Sam croaks, obviously hurt internally. He’s still holding tears back, and the brunette isn’t crossing his arms, but holding himself.

 

Dean closes his eyes and a tear falls down his cheek as he admits, “No... I don’t.”

 

“You’re sure not acting like it, Dean. I want him dead. He’s a vampire. We kill vampires. Don’t you miss that? Don’t you miss that with me?”

 

Dean stomach drops. “Sammy, please... Don’t kill him. I’ll come with you, okay? And I’ll stay with you, but  _please_  don’t kill him.”

 

Sam stubbornly shakes his head, reminding Dean of when the brunette was younger. “If you really loved me Dean, you’d kill him. He’s a monster. Don’t stand here and try to compromise with me, because that means you’re choosing him. You’re choosing a monster over your own brother.” A tear escapes Sam’s eye. 

 

Dean shakes his head and more tears fill his eyes. “Sammy - I love you, okay? And I’d do anything for you. But you can’t ask me to do this. You can’t put this weight on my shoulders. That’s not what a good brother does.”

 

“He’s going to hurt people, Dean. Even if he normally doesn’t... Without - Without you here, he will.” Sam starts to give. He just wants Dean away from Benny.

 

“No, he won’t. He’s not gonna hurt anyone,” Dean promises.

 

Another tear rolls down Sam’s face, and he wipes it away. “You’re responsible for what he does, Dean.”

 

“He won’t do anything.”

 

Sam sighs. “You’re going to keep hunting. You’re not going to talk to him. He’s not your mate anymore.”

 

Tears fall down Dean’s face and he bites his lip, his chin wobbling. “...Fine.”

 

“I’m going to call you when I can, alright? I - I miss you...” Sam can’t hold it anymore, and he hugs the older Winchester tightly, shaking.

 

Dean holds his little brother even tighter and he closes his eyes. “I miss you, too, Sammy...”

 

“I... I love you.” Sam realizes that they don’t say this much, but he feels like this is the right time to do so.

 

Dean nods. “I love you too.”

 

After a few more moment of grounding each other, Sam pulls away with a smile. Once Dean’s connection to Benny is cut off, his brother will be un-thralled. “I want you to come and be with Amelia and I for a bit. To get you back on your feet. I’ve already talked to her about it,” he informs.

 

Dean blinks at Sam for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding. “Okay,” he agrees quietly.

 

Sam pats Dean’s shoulder before starting towards the car. “We’ll get you some new clothes in Kermit, okay?”

 

“I can’t even go back to get my clothes?” Dean asks as he follows Sam.

 

“No. Can’t risk seeing him. He’ll try to stop us.” Sam gets into the car, making sure that Dean follows suit. Dean rolls his eyes as he gets in the car and buckles up. Sam nods at his brother before starting the car. He begins driving to Kermit, Texas.

 

-

 

Benny waits.

 

He waits for Dean to come back. To assassinate him, to tell him that Sam is taking him away, to tell him that he somehow got his crazy little brother to leave them the fuck alone. But Dean never comes. Benny gets kicked out, and he waits. Dean wouldn’t just leave, what about his clothes? Would Dean leave without all of his clothes? Benny  waits outside the laundromat until the sun starts to rise. Only then does he cry.

 

Benny is alone again.

 


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes that Dean and Benny were actually in love, and allows his brother to go back to Louisiana. It’s been four months, though... And Benny isn’t the same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Or should I say happy holidays...? Meh, if it bothers you that much you probaby have issues...

Four months pass and not a day goes by that Dean doesn’t think about Benny. At first, he’d drink his pain away, but eventually he gave up and dealt with it. He hunted with Sam and the whole time he felt like there was a big giant hole in his life. He barely smiled and when he did it was fake. He never spent anytime with Amelia. He would spend most of his time alone. If he was alone and someone came in, he’d immediately leave the room so he could be alone again.

 

That’s exactly what happens on Halloween when Sam and Amelia walk into the living room. Dean goes to his bedroom and Sam follows him. The older Winchester doesn’t give him a chance to get a word out before turning around. “You’ve gotta let me go see him.”

 

Sam’s not stupid. He realizes that he’s made a stupid, impulsive mistake. Dean is so depressed that it twists his insides. He’s actually guilty, and the younger Winchester is starting to think that Benny might not have been such a bad guy. “Dean...” Sam breathes. He rubs his face, and he scans his brother’s. The laughter lines have almost disappeared, and Sam sighs. “I know. You... You actually love him, don’t you?”

 

Dean nods quickly. “Yes! Yes, of course.”

 

Sam looks horribly remorseful. “You... You can go see him. I’m sorry, Dean. You have to understand that I thought that he - “

 

“Thank you!” Dean exclaims, tackling his brother in a hug. “Thank you so much.”

 

This is the happiest Dean’s acted since before Sam ‘saved’ him, and Sam chuckles. “Okay... Just... Call me, alright? Regularly.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean says, pulling away. “I will. Thank you,” he says again.

 

Sam watches as Dean pulls out of the driveway in the Impala - Dean told him the last second, just before they left whatever town they were in in Mississippi - and Amelia suggests celebrating with some wine. Sam pushes her playfully before kissing her.

 

-

 

When he gets there, Dean goes to Benny’s boathouse first, expecting him to be there. The door’s locked and he’s no where to be seen. The hunter doesn’t worry too much. _Maybe he’s at the bait shop_. He gets in his car and drives there, but there’s no one there. _He’s probably in the market_. So he goes there. He goes to Bonnie’s stand, but she must have already gone home. It’s pretty late, after all, and there’s almost no one there. He ends up just driving around looking for him. Dean passes the alleyway that he talked to Sam in and sighs as he drives by it. 

 

Dean has to crack the windows when he starts to get hot and he hears a scream nearby. He quickly gets out of the car, not bothering to takes the keys out of the ignition or park, and rushes toward the sound.

 

Dean runs towards the noise, and it’s more of a whimpering at this point. He rounds a corner, and Dean is greeted by the sight of someone pushed a woman into a brick wall. She’s whimpering and gasping, seemingly unable to do much more. The man’s head is wedged between her head and shoulders, and there’s a slurping noise among the whimpers.

 

Dean’s stomach drops, but he doesn’t make any assumptions about who it is. Maybe there’re other vampires around here. Running as fast as he can toward the two, he pushes the vampire off of the woman and the two of them fall to the ground, Dean on top. He’s about to start throwing punches - he didn’t grab a machete from the car - when he sees his face. “...Benny?”

 

Benny doesn’t show any recollection of Dean, but the hunter certainly has a very hungry, very angry vampire underneath him. The woman is running away crying, and Benny doesn’t seem happy about this. He throws Dean off of him, tackling Dean to the ground and snapping at his neck.

 

“Benny, stop!” Dean yells, holding his hands up to hold the vampire back. “Stop! It’s me!”

 

Benny is too lost in the hunger to hear or care about Dean, and he grabs Dean’s wrists, pinning him to the dirty ground. Benny nudges the human’s head aside, still trying to feed from him.

 

Dean puts his shoulders up, blocking his neck. “It’s Dean!” he screams. “Please!”

 

Snarling, Benny holds both of Dean’s wrists in one hand, using the other to push his head aside. Once he has a clearing, the vampire bites down right over Dean’s mating mark, starting to drink deeply.

 

Dean screams, struggling underneath Benny. He’s squirming and pulling at his wrists with all the strength he has, but it’s not enough. “PLEASE!” he begs, tears forming in his eyes. “It’s Dean! Please, stop!”

 

Still, Benny doesn’t seem to be in a state where he can recognize Dean, not what he’s doing to him. He simply digs his fangs in deeper, holding Dean down as he feeds from him greedily.

 

Tears fall from Dean’s eyes to the ground as he struggles. Benny’s taking big gulps and he’s starting to get lightheaded, but he keeps struggling halfheartedly. “Benny. Please.”

 

Benny vibrates in pleasure at the taste, and he continues to feed from Dean without a care in the world. It’s been so long since he’s had blood that tasted this good, this _sweet_.

 

A moment later, Dean’s head falls to the side completely and his eyes fall shut as he drifts into darkness.

 

The vampire almost drinks too much, but he pulls away the second he realizes what he’s doing. Benny starts screaming and crying when he realizes that it’s _Dean_. Somehow he had come across Benny at the wrong time, and now he’s unconscious. “D - Dean?” he snivels. Benny knows that he attacked that woman, too, but she’s gone, and he needs to clean Dean up and help him.

 

Benny takes Dean to his houseboat before going to the 24-7 shop to buy him some orange juice and a cookie. Dean’s still asleep when Benny returns, and the vampire licks Dean’s wound until it’s covered with green marking fluid. He waits, guilt-ridden. Benny is a monster. Sam was right.

 

Dean’s eyes flutter open a while later and he looks around, having a moment of confusion. When his eyes land on Benny, he’s not angry or scared - he feels horribly guilty. “ _Benny_ ,” he says weakly, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Benny’s sitting beside Dean, holding one of his hands. “Dean!” He’s so relieved to see that the human is okay, that he didn’t kill him, but Benny immediately slumps in shame. “Dean, I couldn’t do it - I-I’m sorry...” Benny’s been sobbing in misery and remorse, and it picks up the more he watches Dean’s chest rise shallowly. He hurt the hunter yet again.

 

“No, this is my fault,” Dean disagrees. “Sam warned me that you would hurt people if I left... This wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t left. If I would’ve chosen you over Sam.”

 

Shaking his head, Benny feels his heart twist and guilt press down on his chest heavily. “No. It’s not yer fault. I-I choose this.”

 

The vampire had been living off those ten blood bags for the past four months, only drinking a bag at the end of every second week of not feeding. It had been unbearable. Finally Benny ran out of the bags, and he continued to wait for Dean. A small part of him kept hoping that the human would return, or answer any of his calls, but Dean never showed.

 

Finally, a few days ago, Benny couldn’t fight his urges anymore. He’d found himself in the outskirts of town, hiding in the dark. He’d drank from a hooker, and left her there on her corner barely alive. Benny might not have killed her, but he still can’t look at himself in the mirror.

 

It was just too hard to fight what he was without Dean, so Benny has been choosing to give in. He’s barely aware when he’s feeding, letting his inner urges take over. Now, since he’s used to feeding on live blood, the hunger is even stronger. When Benny is hungry, he’s _starving_. He’s been going out at night to feed on anyone he can find, and it’s becoming harder and harder to actually feel bad about it.

 

  
Tonight, Benny almost attacked several children, but he wasn’t so lost to the hunger that he did. After a small while, the vampire attacked a women, and pulled her into an alley to feed on her. The rest is fuzzy, honestly, but Benny did consciously hunt. He was looking for someone to feed on, and it was only luck that he passed up all those children. They taste so _sweet_.

 

“Benny...” Dean says quietly, sighing. “I don’t want you to blame yourself for this. You told me that me being here makes you wanna be better. And I left. I’m sorry.”

 

Benny doesn’t want to tell Dean that he slipped up, that he _gave_ up. He should just say that the hunger was too much  tonight, and that he just found his fangs in that poor woman’s neck. But Dean deserves the truth.

 

It’s even worse, though, because Dean’s back. Sam probably _let_ him come back. And what did Dean come back for? For a monster? Maybe if Benny would’ve held on longer, then everything would’ve turned out okay. Sadly, this isn’t the case. Benny could most definitely turn things around, but Dean is obligated to kill him now. Benny is and will always be a monster.

 

“Dean, I know what I said - ‘n’ that’s true - but you don’t understand... ‘M too far gone. ‘M not... ‘M not good anymore.”

 

“...What?” Dean shakes his head weakly. “No, Benny, you are. I’ve been gone for four months and you only had ten blood bags. It's okay that you slipped up.”

 

Benny starts wailing in angst. “No, Dean... It wasn’t - It wasn’t just her...” the vampire admits, referring to the woman Dean saved. He’s unable to look at the hunter, and weeps shamefully.

 

Dean’s eyebrows furrow. “You hurt someone else?”

 

“Dean, I’ve... I’ve been hurting _a lot_ of people...”

 

Dean’s heart sinks. He doesn’t want to believe it, but he knows it’s true. “...How many?”

 

“I lost count,” Benny answers quietly, rubbing his eyes.

 

Dean bites his lip hard as tears form in his eyes. This can’t be true; Benny’s too good to do this. “I can’t... I don’t believe you. I didn’t drive all the way down here for this. You wouldn’t do that.”

 

  
_Here it is._ Benny was waiting for the disappointment. “I - I didn’t have... I thought you were gone! You left! I was so hungry ‘n’ I fed ‘n’... Well, it wasn’t like I had anybody ta fight this unbearable _pain_ for, Dean! So I fed - I’ve been hunting people...”

 

Chin wobbling, Dean shakes his head. He has to admit that he’s disappointed Benny gave up, but he knows it’s his fault. “I can’t...” He doesn’t know what to say.

 

Benny nods in agreement, squeezing Dean’s hand. “I know... ‘N’ I know that ya probably came back for me... Came back ta start over again... But, Dean, I’m not gonna be able to fall back into blood bags as easily...” Benny pauses, and he finally looks at the human. “But... You... You’re gonna have to...”

 

Dean shakes his head quickly a few tears falling down his face. “No. I can’t do that. Not after what I’ve been through in the past four months. I can’t lose you again.”

 

“I've been hurtin’ people!” Benny lets go of Dean’s hand, standing up angrily. “I know that you don’t wanna, but I _need_ ya to, Dean. It’s want I want. It’s what _Sam_ will want when he finds out! I - I think that Garth’s already sent somebody down here to do the deed, anyway...”

 

“ _What_? Garth?”

 

Benny shrugs. “Well, I imagine that people bein’ attacked ‘n’ left with huge bite marks on their necks’ll raise suspicion. Why wouldn’t he hear wind of it?”

 

Dean shakes his head and closes his eyes, another tear falling down his face. He opens them a moment later. “Are you gonna stop? Will you stop hurting people? For me?”

 

“Of course!” Benny immediately answers. “But... We can’t just overlook the fact that I’ve been hurting people, cher...”

 

Dean sighs. "I know, but... I can’t kill you.”

 

Benny rubs the tears out of his eyes. “I’m not gonna be able ta live with this, Dean. If you’re not gonna kill me, I need some form of redemption. I... I need a punishment...” Surely Dean will understand that.

 

Dean's silent for a moment before he takes a shaky breath and shakes his head again. "Punishment?"

 

“Yes! These people deserve some kind of justice!” Benny exclaims.

 

Dean purses his lips. “You already feel guilty and you’re not gonna do it again, okay? Isn’t that punishment enough? Having to live with that guilt your whole life?”

 

Thinking about this for a second, Benny rubs his face. “I don’t deserve ta be here, Dean. And Sam ain’t gonna like this.”

 

“We won’t tell him,” Dean says simply. “He doesn't have to know.”

 

Benny scoffs. “You’re unbelievable, Dean. You don’t even know who I’ve hurt. What if it would of been a child?”

 

“Well, it wasn’t, was it?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Sighing, the vampire shakes his head. “No.”

 

“Good... Listen, Sam just figured out that you’re a good person, okay? We’re not gonna ruin that by telling him what happened."

 

Swallowing, the vampire shakes his head. “A good person wouldn’t keep this a secret.”

 

Dean looks at Benny like he’s crazy. With the way he is talking, Benny _might be_ crazy.. “Do you _want_ him to hate you again?”

 

Benny shakes his head. “No, but he’s gonna hate me even more if he finds out that we’ve been keeping this from him.”

 

Dean swallows, sighing. “...Fine. I’ll call him,” he says, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Sam’s number. He presses call and holds the phone to his ear.

 

Even though it’s pretty early, Sam answers. After all, he’s jogging right now. “Dean? Found Benny?” he asks, out of breath.

 

Dean nods. “Yeah. Uh... Listen, Sam. I gotta tell you something. I just... Don’t freak out.”

 

“...What?”

 

Dean takes a shaky breath and sits on the bed. “I - uh - You were right when you said Benny would hurt people if I left, okay? I found him tonight in an alley hurting someone and... I got him off and he attacked me. But I’m okay. I just... He didn’t want to keep it a secret from you. He’s been hurting people. It wasn’t just that one person.”

 

Sam almost tells Dean ‘I told you so’, but he replies calmly, “I don’t care what you do, Dean. But I told you, whatever he does is on you.” God knows that the Winchesters have hurt countless people, marking them off as collateral damage. And if Benny didn’t even kill anyone, only fed, then that probably makes him a better person than him and Dean. “Are you going to kill him?” Sam doubts it. After all, they have a track record for making the wrong decision when someone they love is involved.

 

Dean sighs, shaking his head even though Sam can’t see him. “No.”

 

Just to make sure, Sam asks slowly, “Did he kill anyone?”

 

Since Benny is a vampire, and can hear what Sam’s saying, Dean simply looks to him for an answer. A bit proudly, Benny shakes his head. He’d had the decency to lick their wounds afterwards, even. Though one could argue it was more for him than his victim.

 

“No,” Dean replies, shaking his head again.

 

Sam sighs, rubbing some sweat off of his brow. He almost wants to yell at Dean - or Benny - but he knows that hurting the vampire or threatening to do so will only weaken his relationship with Dean. Sam’s figured this out finally, and he’s not about to throw away all this progress they’ve made. Sam might not be Benny’s number one fan, but even with this new knowledge, Sam thinks that the vampire is a pretty decent guy. “Okay. You... You’re going to get him back on track, right?”

 

“Of course,” the older Winchester replies, smiling softly.

 

Pursing his lips, Sam sighs again. “He’s your responsibility, Dean.” Without another word, the younger Winchester hangs up.

 

Dean takes another deep breath before hanging up and tossing his phone beside him. He looks up at Benny.

 

Benny blinks at the human indifferently. He was secretly hoping that Sam would’ve told Dean to kill him. He can’t bear to even think about being with Dean after everything he’s been doing when he was gone. He doesn’t deserve such happiness and peace.

 

“Benny,” Dean sighs, still smiling a little. He’s happy despite what he found out the vampire’s been doing. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll get through this and be happy again.”

 

Looking away, Benny slumps a bit. “I don’t deserve to be happy,” he says.

 

Dean’s smile falls and he shakes his head. “Of course you do. You made a mistake. Do you know how many mistakes Sam and I have made throughout our lives?”

 

Benny shrugs, though he supposes that they’ve made a lot. “I missed you,” he says quietly. 

 

“I missed you more,” Dean replies and he’s sure that it’s true. “I love you so much.”

 

Sighing, Benny climbs on top of the human and gives him a huge hug, squeezing him lovingly. Dean squeezes him back, closing his eyes and resting his head on Benny’s shoulder.

 

“I bite you,” Benny whispers, as if Dean hadn’t realized.

 

Dean sighs, nodding. “I know. It’s okay.”

 

“I got you a cookie. And some juice.” Benny moves back a bit, and he grabs the pastry. He holds it up to Dean’s mouth, ready to fucking hand-feed him.

 

Dean smiles a bit and takes a small bite, chewing and swallowing before taking the cookie from him. He reaches over and grabs the juice, taking a sip. “Thanks.”

 

Benny is still atop Dean, and he blinks at him. “I’m so sorry, Dean...”

 

“It’s alright, Benny,” the hunter assures, nodding softly. “It’s okay.”

 

Nuzzling Dean, Benny starts peppering kisses all over his face. 

 

Dean smiles a bit and continues to eat his cookie and juice. When he's done, he pulls away from Benny. “How about we go to the Bunker?” he suggests.

 

“Well, I imagine. I’m kinda, y’know, bein’ hunted.” Benny continues to give Dean as many kisses as he can.

 

Dean chuckles, nodding. “I should probably tell Sam we’re going there.” He reaches over to grab his phone, but can’t do it because Benny’s moving around to much on top of him. “Benny,” the hunter chuckles, “let me get my phone, I’ll text Sam.”

 

Shaking his head, Benny gets under the covers, still on top of Dean. “No... I want to give ya some love for awhile.” He continues to give Dean various kisses, all of them sweet.

 

Dean chuckles a bit, squeezing Benny as he kisses him. “I missed you so much...”

 

Benny hums in agreement. He nuzzles Dean’s nose with his own. His hands wrap around the human, holding him. Dean’s eyes fall shut and he squeezes Benny lovingly again, smiling softly.

 

Benny presses many kisses to the scar he has left on Dean’s neck. “I love you.”

 

Humming, Dean nods. “I love you too...”

 

“I barely got by without you. Some days I didn’t even get out of bed.”

 

“Same,” Dean says softly. “Barely ate, wouldn’t talk to anyone... I was like a teenage girl who just got dumped.” He can’t even force a laugh because it’s too true.

 

Benny chuckles, however. “...Did you... Hook up with anyone?” he doubts that Dean would, but he still has to ask.

 

“No,” Dean says, shaking his head. “I got drunk a lot at first and girls would try to force themselves on me, but I always pushed them away.”

 

Smiling, Benny presses his lips to the hunter’s. “Thank you...” Benny has no idea what he do if Dean would’ve had sex with someone else.

 

“Mhm,” Dean hums, smiling.

 

“Did you look at any guys?”

 

Dean laughs, shaking his head. “You’re the only guy I look at... Heteroflexible, remember?”

 

“Just checkin’... I’m sure a lot of guys were lookin’ at you...” Benny strokes the side of Dean’s face. “Quite the looker...”

 

Dean giggles, rolling his eyes. “I know... I’m _hot and sexy_ , right?”

 

Chuckling, Benny replies, “Saucy 'n' adorable.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes again, shaking his head. Lying his head back, his eyes fall shut and he sighs.

 

Benny rubs under Dean’s shirt, feeling his stomach. “Aw... Lost yer pudge, darlin’...” Benny states sadly.

 

Dean smiles a bit, nodding. “That’s what happens when you have one meal a day.” A few moments go by before he asks, “Did you keep my clothes? Sam made me leave without them. Thought if I went back, you’d try and stop me.”

 

Nodding, the vampire gestures to the dresser. “Yeah. ‘N’ I got ya a comforter. See?” Benny holds up some of the blanket they’re under.

 

Dean opens his eyes and looks at it, nodding with a smile. “Thanks, I’m honored.”

 

Benny chuckles. “Can I...” Benny clears his throat before pressing his lips to the human’s, moving them slowly.

 

Dean’s eyes fall shut again and he moves his lips against Benny’s slowly, opening his mouth.

 

One of Benny’s giant hands comes up to cup Dean’s face, and he carefully kisses the human. He happily plunders Dean’s mouth, moving his lips slow and sweet against his mate’s. When they part so Dean can breathe, Benny rolls off of him and holds the human like a teddy bear. “Let’s go ta sleep. We’ll leave in the morning.”

 

Dean nods, humming. “M’kay.” It doesn't take him long at all to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

 

Benny hold the human as he slumbers, but the vampire doesn’t get any sleep. He’s too buzzed from drinking from two humans to do so, and gets up in the wee hours of the morning.

 

He goes out and buys what he needs to make Dean a strawberry crepe, eggs, and some bacon. After all, since they’re leaving for the Bunker, Benny doesn’t need to stock up on food.

 

When Benny is finished, Dean hasn’t even woken up yet, so the vampire goes to the the store very quickly and buys a table cover and a vase of sunflowers. After dolling up the kitchen, Benny is pleasantly surprised to find the eggs and crepe still warm. He pours Dean some creamy whole milk before heading into the bedroom to wake him up.

 

“Dean? Wake up,” Benny says, shaking the human. Dean remains unresponsive for a few moments, and the vampire shakes him until Dean groans tiredly. He’s slept for a good five hours, though, so Benny doesn’t know what he’s complaining about, really.

 

“What?” Dean grumbles with a tired scowl before burying his face in the pillow and curling up even more under the blankets.

 

Chuckling fondly, Benny pulls at the comforter. “C’mon, lazy bones. I made ya breakfast.”

 

Dean perks up a bit at this. “What is it?” He hasn’t eaten Benny’s cooking in so long, and that’s definitely something to look forward to every day.

 

Smiling, the vampire answers proudly, “A strawberry crepe with strawberry sauce ‘n’ whipped cream, two eggs over hard with salt ‘n’ pepper, some crispy bacon, and a tall glass of whole milk. I might of added some cream to it...”

 

Dean smiles at Benny’s proud tone and shakes his head, getting to his feet. He thinks it’s adorable that Benny adds descriptive adjectives to the food like he’s in a commercial or something. It’s endearing to at the least.

 

Benny takes Dean’s forearm and helps him into the kitchen. Dean’s still half-asleep, so the vampire wants to make sure that he doesn’t fall down or anything. And, of course, because he’s missed his mate so much he’d just like to hold him. It’s still surreal that Dean’s even here, and Benny is just waiting to wake up from this amazing dream...

 

Seeing the kitchen, Dean grins so widely his cheeks hurt. “I feel so special,” he announces as he walks to the table and sits down.

 

Scooting Dean in, Benny sits down beside him. “You’re my special boy,” Benny states simply, propping up an elbow. He’s giving Dean that look that he does when he seemingly wants to pop a bag of popcorn, obviously waiting for Dean to dig in.

 

Dean smiles, rolling his eyes a bit. He cuts a bite of the crepe, putting it in his mouth and moaning. “This is delicious. Been a while since I’ve had real food.”

 

“I bet. Sam tries to feed ya rabbit food still?” Benny asks. 

 

( _“Mhm. I had a restaurant - It was a family thing,” Benny shared, saying more than he actually needs to._  


_Dean nodded, still eating his rabbit. “Had Southern food before. You guys love cooking with butter, huh?” Benny laughed, a deep, throaty sound. “Sam hates the stuff - He's always trying to get me to eat that rabbit food of his.”_

_“Rabbit food?”_

  
_Dean gave the vampire a shrug. “Yeah, y’know - Like salad. Shit like that.” Benny hesitantly nodded._ )

 

Dean smiles a bit, nodding. “Yeah. Amelia made me burgers once in awhile - to try to get me to feel better - and they were pretty good... I don’t know what it is, but I just don’t like her...” he says before taking a bite of the eggs. It’s probably just because he’s overprotective of Sam, but something about here just make Dean not like her.

 

“Wasn’t as good as my cookin’, right?” Benny asks playfully, nudging Dean’s side.

 

Dean giggles a bit and shakes his head. “No, but they were pretty damn good. Better than any roadside burgers I’ve ever had.”

 

Pursing his lips, Benny ruffles the hunter’s messy bedhead. “I’ll have ta make ya some burgers at the Bunker, then. Ya got a good kitchen there for me?”

 

“Yep... And five hundred million fucking bedrooms,” the hunter exaggerates. “Got a study and everything. Home sweet home... My room’s filled with weapons. What more could I need?”

 

“ _Our_ room,” the vampire corrects, raising his eyebrows at Dean. “I imagine that we’ll be sharin’ a bed.”

 

Dean smiles, nodding. “Of course, dumbass,” he says as he picks up a piece of bacon and takes a bite. Benny smiles even wider, watching Dean eat. He’s missed doing this.

 

When Dean’s done, he pushes his plate over to Benny and stands. “I’m gonna go change and text Sam. Then we can leave, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Benny starts cleaning up Dean’s dirty dishes, along with making a few adjusts to his boat. He’ll have to pay in advance for docking, so the vampire heads outside to do just that. He doesn't think it’ll take too long, so he doesn’t tell Dean.

 

After slipping on some jeans and his favorite plaid shirt, Dean grabs his phone from the nightstand. Going to his messages, he finds Sam’s conversation with him and types, **We’re gonna stay at the Bunker. Call you later** and presses send. He goes back into the kitchen, but Benny’s not there. “Benny?” he calls.

 

Benny can hear Dean calling for him, but he can’t actually yell back without being rude. He’s just a few feet from the boat, so if Dean ventures outside he’ll be able to see him. Benny pays for the docking.

 

Dean’s eyebrows furrow. There’s no way Benny didn’t hear him, and he decides to just sit on the bed and wait for him. It’s not like he could of gone more than two miles in the time it took for Dean to text Sam and throw on some clothes, right?

 

When the vampire finishes, he practically dashes into the boat. “Dean? Sorry, I was payin’ for the dockin’ in advance.” He’ll probably call Bonnie to cover for him. After all, he can always pay her back later.

 

Dean nods. “Yeah, it’s okay... Do you have clothes packed?”

 

Benny shakes his head, starting towards the dresser. “I got all yer clothes in here, too... Some of ‘em ain’t washed, though...” Benny didn’t want to wash them, because in those lonely nights before he started killing, he’d sniff those clothes and cry himself to sleep. But Dean doesn’t need to know that.

 

“It’s okay. We can wash them when we get to the Bunker,” Dean responds. “Hey,” he says after a moment, “what did you do with Baby last night when you took me back here?”

 

“Uh...” Benny pauses, not meeting Dean’s gaze. “Well, I kinda walked ya here, so... Wherever ya left it...” the vampire answers sheepishly.

 

Dean sighs. “Okay, it’s by the alley... Why don’t you pack the clothes and I’ll go get it?”

 

Benny nods. “Works for me.”

 

-

 

When Dean finally arrives at the alleyway, the first thing he notices is the spray paint all over the windows and hood. “No, no, no,” he mutters repeatedly as he rushes toward the Impala. As he gets closer, he sees the slashes made in the tire. “Dammit! Who did this to you, Baby?” the hunter asks as he rubs the hood.

 

-

 

After he gets some help with the tires and jump starts the car, he heads back to the boathouse. He wasn’t able to get all of the spray paint off and he’s pissed. “I thought southerners were supposed to be nice,” Dean grumbles at Benny when he walks in the door.

 

Benny rolls his eyes. “What?” he presses. Benny’s filled the laundry bag with his clothes, since he doesn’t have a suitcase or anything.

 

“Some douche slashed my tires and graffitied Baby!” the hunter growls in response.

 

Kind of feeling responsible for this obvious tragedy, Benny adjusts the bag over his shoulder and frowns. “Sorry... It just slipped my mind after I...” He looks away.

 

Dean sighs, rubbing his face. “It’s fine...”

 

Shaking his head, the vampire starts towards the door. After they’re both outside, Benny locks up the boat before slipping the extra key into a crevice by the window. He’d called Bonnie, and told her where the spare key would be. She doesn’t really need access to his boat, but you never know. Hopefully it doesn’t fly out during a nasty storm or something like that.

 

They walk together among the muggle-folk, and Benny watches them halfheartedly. They’re lucky, he thinks, to be so naive and ignorant. It’s sunny out, and Benny is wearing his sunglasses and hat. Dean’s carrying the empty cooler, leading them both to where he parked his car.

 

When they reach the Impala, Benny makes a ‘that stinks’ hiss noise. “‘M sure you’ll be able ta clean her up. With some paint ’n‘ love o’course. Give ya something ta do,” he comments, frowning at the spray paint.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and opens the door, getting in and buckling up. He starts the car as Benny does the same before the hunter drives off.

 

-

 

They reach the Bunker at around ten that night. Dean parks outside the front door and takes the keys out of the ignition. “Home sweet home...” he sighs as he gets out.

 

Benny adjusts how he’s holding his bag of clothes wearily, blinking at the big door. He looks at Dean, who’s at his side, fiddling with the key to the Bunker. “Uh, didn’t ya say this place was _really_ safe? ‘N’, uh, warded?”

 

Sighing again, Dean nods as he opens the door and steps in.

 

Pursing his lips, Benny hesitates. “I’m not gonna blow up or somethin’ if I go inside, right?” he asks softly, still unsure.

 

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. “No, you’ll be fine.”

 

Unconvinced, Benny reluctantly follows behind Dean, sighing after he passes the threshold. When nothing happens, he ventures further inside, and Dean shuts the door behind him. “Golly...” he breathes, looking at the view before him.

 

Dean nods, smiling. He goes in front of Benny, leading him into the study. “I know. Awesome, right?”

 

Nodding, the vampire halfheartedly follows his mate. His eyes are glued to everything around him, but his feet follow Dean. “This place is _huge_.”

 

Nodding, Dean smiles even wider. “I know. You’ll find your way around easily, though. Wanna see my—Our room?” 

 

“’Course,” Benny answers, finally looking away from the various items littering the Bunker. “Christ... You could hold a small town in here, and be comfortable...”

 

Chuckling, Dean grabs Benny’s hand and leads him down the hall. He opens the door to his - _their_ \- room and walks in, standing in front of his wall of weapons. “Ta-da!”

 

Benny smiles in amusement, setting down his bag of laundry. Dean does the same with the empty cooler, pointing at this and that. “Only you would cover the walls with weapons,” he states fondly.

 

Smiling proudly, Dean sits on his bed. He yawns, realizing how tired he is from driving all day. Not even bothering to get changed or brush his teeth, the hunter lies down and looks at Benny. “Are you gonna sleep now or wait until later?” he asks.

 

“Definitely now.” The buzz that comes with feeding has long worn off, and Bunny takes off his sunglasses and hat, placing them on the dresser. “We’ll unpack tomorrow, and I’ll run to the shop for food. Do ya got anythin’ in the kitchen I can use for breakfast?” the vampire asks, slipping under the covers.

 

Dean shakes his head. “No. If we do it’s probably gone bad.”

 

Benny sighs. “Well, I guess I’ll get somethin’ at the store in the morning. If wake up before ya, do ya want me to get ya up and tell ya ‘m going ta the store?” he asks, reaching out and hugging Dean.

 

Thinking about this, Dean nods. “Yeah,” he says as he closes his eyes and snuggles closer to Benny.

 

“Okay... Night,” Benny says, reaching over to the old-fashioned night lamp. It’s pitch black, and Benny’s blue eyes glow vibrantly against it.

 

Dean yawns one more time and squeezes Benny before falling asleep.

 

-

 

Benny wakes up rather early, and his body is very mad at him. He blinks a few times in the darkness, reaching over and turning on the lamp. His gaze shifts to the wall clock, and Benny discovers that it’s seven fifteen. Carefully, the vampire slips out of Dean’s arms, stumbling gracelessly to his feet. Benny runs his eyes.

 

He debates taking a shower for a moment, deciding not to. Benny doesn’t know if it’s different than the one he has on his boathouse, so he doesn’t want to take any chances. Changing clothes, the vampire puts away his items he brought in vacant places. When he’s done, Benny goes over to Dean. “Cher? Wakey-wakey.”

 

Groaning, Dean opens his eyes slowly. He’s happy to wake up at home and he smiles softly. “What?”

 

“I’m gonna head into town. Do I need to take yer car, or is the walk ta town not far?” It’s probably not that light out yet, so Benny wants to walk. It’ll help him get his bearings, too.

 

“It’s pretty far. Here,” Dean answers, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the keys.

 

Benny sighs, taking the keys. “I’ll be back... Do you have any money? Barely got any left, and I’d imagine that I should stock up.”

 

Sighing as well, Dean grab his wallet from his pocket and hands it to Benny.

 

Smiling, the vampire leans down and peaks Dean’s lips. “See ya,” he states, starting towards the bedroom door. Dean says goodbye, too, and Benny goes to the closest store.


	14. Meeting the Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel pays the Bunker a visit minutes before Dean receives a call from Sam. They all head to Sam’s new house so that Benny can meet everyone.

He returns an hour or so later, holding an impressive amount of paper bags. Benny got paper instead of plastic because of this sign in the shop, and now he’s educated about ‘recycling’. The future is pretty nifty. Back in his day they’d just dump anything anywhere, but apparently that wasn’t a good idea. Well, he’s not going to be ‘littering’ anymore.

 

Benny manages to have to only make the one trip, and fumbles with the key to the Bunker. Once he gets it, the vampire picks up all of the groceries and steps inside, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

 

Dean had realized that he wasn’t going to get back to sleep and he got up and went to the bathroom. When he opened the door, the hunter was greeted by Cas, who he hadn’t seen in over four months. The sight of his best friend causes him to break out into a huge grin. “Cas!” Dean exclaims, bringing the angel in for a hug.

 

The angel hugs back immediately, smiling himself. “Hello, Dean.”

 

“Dean? ’M back,” Benny announces, trying to find the nearest flat surface to set down the bags. On the stairs, he freezes, sniffing the air. There’s another presence, and Benny squints before realizing - _Cas_. He quickly finds the kitchen, sloppily throwing the stuff that needs to be refrigerated onto the fridge, leaving the rest on the counter, before seeking out Dean. Benny can’t remember how to get to their room, so he just searches for the source of his scent. 

 

Benny arrives just in time to see Dean and Cas hugging. “How are you, man?” the hunter asks a moment later as he pulls away and puts a hand on Cas’s shoulder. The last time they saw the angel was when he killed Samandriel. “The last time I saw you, you were a little...” He trails off.

 

Cas nods, smiling. “I am okay now, Dean.” He had been away from the Winchesters for those four months, trying to get out of Naomi’s control and he managed to after a while.

 

Benny squints at them. “Castiel,” he grunts, going to Dean’s side. He physically pulls the human away from Cas, wrapping an arm around his waist possessively.

 

Dean rolls his eyes fondly. “What is this abomination doing here?” Cas asks as he skeptically examines the vampire.

 

Pulling away from Benny, Dean answers, “ _Benny_ is staying here with me.”

 

“What? Why?” Cas grunts.

 

Scoffing at the angel, Benny simply grabs his mate again by the waist. “Dean’s my mate now, Castiel,” he informs with a tight, smug smile as to say ‘ _in your face’_!

 

Huffing, Dean pulls away again. Benny’s so possessive, and it is cute, but it’s like Cas all over again. Personal space!

 

“Your _mate_?” Cas says, crossing his arms over his chest. Since Castiel is an angel and educated, he understands what it means to be a vampire’s mate.

 

Registering that Dean doesn’t want an arm around him, Benny reaches out to take his hand, squeezing it. He’s all but scowling at Cas now, feeling his dominance threatened. Dean glances at Benny, the sight of the vampire reminding him of those lizards that expand their neck or something when they feel threatened. He wouldn’t be surprised if Benny’s fangs made an appearance.

 

“Yes. He’s my mate,” the vampire repeats, using his free hand to tilt Dean’s head. Cas gets an eye-full of the human’s mating bite.

 

Eyes widening, Cas steps forward and touches Dean’s neck, examining it. He then takes Dean’s head in his hands, his eyes full of concern. “Dean, are you thralled? What did he do to you?” There’s no way he’d be this _thing’s_ mate intentionally. He pulls Dean’s hands out of Benny’s grip and puts an arm on the hunter’s.

 

“No, Cas! Everyone keeps saying that. I’m not thralled!”

 

Benny growls. “Stop touching him!” the vampire hisses lowly, trying to push Dean back. He doesn’t like Cas at all, but Benny _really_ doesn’t like him touching his mate. “Dean ain’t thralled anymore, and the first time was an accident,” he assures, grabbing Dean’s hand again and lacing their fingers together.

 

“ _Anymore_? You were thralled to him?” Cas asks pulling Dean away from Benny as if he were the rope in a game of tug-of-war.

 

“Yes. But it was an accident,” Dean replies as calmly as he can because he’s a little annoyed that Benny and Cas are acting like he's the last cookie on the plate.

 

Benny pulls Dean back to him, holding him like a teddy bear. “Exactly. Now, why’re ya even here, Feathers? Ruined my morning.” Dean huffs in Benny’s grip and squints up at him.

 

“I came here to visit my best friend,” Cas answers, glaring at Benny. “But _you_ ruined our visit.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny hisses a bit. “Good. Fly away, then.” He hates that Cas always acts like he owns the place.

 

“Oh, my _God_ , guys!” Dean exclaims, prying himself out of Benny's arms. “Can’t you two just get along?”

 

Huffing, Benny just scoops up the human, holding him like a bride. He makes sure his grip is firm; Benny doesn’t want Dean to escape his hold. “ _Leave_.” Just as Cas is about to retort, Dean’s phone starts to ring.

 

Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket, giving Benny a death glare. “Put me down,” he mouths as he holds the phone to his ear. “What?” he says into it. He doesn’t even know who it is, but he’s pissed off and he doesn’t care.

 

“Dean?” It’s Sam, and Benny huffs before setting him down. Castiel and Benny glare at each other as the brothers talk. “Are you at the Bunker? Everything... Okay?” It’s obvious that the younger Winchester is wary, probably because of how Dean answered his call.

 

Huffing, Dean nods. “Peachy... I’m stuck with Benny and Cas and if I weren’t here, one of them would be dead.”

 

“It would be the abomination,” Cas states, eyes not leaving Benny’s.

 

Benny hisses at Castiel, crossing his arms. It’s true, but it still pisses him off that Cas can practically get away with saying anything.

 

Nodding, the brunette looks at his guests, whom stare back in various ways. “Well, Garth and Kevin are here. Visiting,” Sam informs, sounding a bit reassured. It was a surprise visit, and Sam isn’t even dressed yet! It should be a rule not to visit anyone until ten o'clock in the morning.

 

“How are they? Is Kevin doing okay?” Dean asks.

 

Sam glances at Kevin, whom is shakily eating a bowl of cereal. “Okay... Considering,” the younger Winchester answers, looking away before Kevin notices that he’s staring. “Anyway, I know that you’ve been driving _everywhere_ , but since we already got Garth and Kevin here, Amelia wants to meet you and Benny, too.”

 

“She wants to meet Benny?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah... Well, I mean, she couldn’t exactly say, ‘I want your brother to visit, but not Benny,’ Dean.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes, sighing. “Okay... Well, since Cas is here he can just zap us there. He can come, right? We can have a family dinner?”

 

Sam nods to himself, but immediately slumps. He finally got a day off, and now he has to deal with these people for an entire day. “Yeah...” he answers. “See you in, well, a minute.” Sam hangs up.

 

Dean puts his phone away, looking at Benny and Cas glaring at each other. “Okay. Now, can you two at least _try_ to be nice while we’re with the others. We’re gonna spend the day with them and have a family dinner tonight. I need you guys to play nice... Please.”

 

“Yes, of course, Dean,” Cas answers. “I’ll be nice _for you_.”

 

Growling, Benny states daggers at the angel, still crossing his arms. When he turns to Dean, his demeanor instantly changes. “Anything for ya, sugar,” he purrs, arms at his sides and a smile on his face.

 

Dean smiles at Benny and Cas, sighing. He’s relieved, but he has no doubt that the two will be at each other’s throats all day.

 

Cas steps between the two, separating them and putting his hands on their heads. He’s as rough as he can with Benny, digging his fingernails into his head and he’s gentle with Dean.

 

Within a second, they’re standing in the middle of the living room and everyone’s staring at them. Dean’s still a bit dizzy from being zapped. He’s still not used to it. Dean is pretty sure he won’t ever be.

 

Benny slaps away Castiel’s hand, rubbing at his hair. “Christ! Ya didn’t have ta claw yer way to my brain!” he exclaims. God, Cas needs to cut his nails.

 

Ignoring the vampire, Cas rolls his eyes. “Why did we have to bring the abomination, Dean?” the angel grumbles. “He doesn’t even eat.”

 

Scoffing, Benny crosses his arms. “Neither do you, Hot Wings!” he yells.

 

“Guys! Get along!” Dean reminds the two.

 

“Dean!” Garth exclaims, getting up from the couch and going over to him. He holds out his arms and Dean just kind of stares at him. “C’mon, big guy. Bring it in.”

 

Sighing, Dean opens his arms and hugs Garth. After letting go, the older Winchester goes to Kevin, who is getting to his feet. “Hey, Kev. How are you?” Dean asks, smiling softly. He gives Kevin a soothing hug as Garth steps over to Benny and Cas goes to Sam to say hi.

 

“You must be Benny!” Garth has the biggest smile on his face as he opens his arms wide.

 

Smiling honestly, Benny doesn’t hesitate to hug Garth back. “That’s correct,” he replies smoothly. Garth practically weighs _nothing_ , and Benny ends up giving him a bear hug.

 

Sam clears his throat, and Benny looks ten times less comfortable at the sight of Sam. Benny examines everyone in the room. He memorizes their scents, and makes deductions based off how each of them smells. “Sam,” he grunts, the taller man nods awkwardly. Benny lets go of Garth.

 

Dean rubs his face. He didn’t think about how awkward this night would be. “Be nice,” he says to Sam.

 

Kevin steps toward Benny. “Hi,” he says gingerly, “I'm Kevin.” He sticks his hand out for a handshake.

 

Benny smiles warmly and shakes Kevin’s hand. “Benny, as you’ve heard. Nice ta meet ya.”

 

Kevin smiles a bit. This guy’s pretty friendly, but - “Your hands are a little cold there... You need some gloves or something?” He laughs nervously, expressing his timid, socially-awkward self.

 

Dean smiles and purses his lips. He almost tells Kevin, but decides to see how long they can go without telling him that Benny’s a vampire.

 

Chuckling knowingly, Benny shakes his head. Kevin doesn’t know then.

 

Amelia rubs her face, still trying get over the fact that three men just popped into her living room. “I’m Amelia,” she states loudly. Everything looks at her, and the woman immediately regrets it. She blushes.

 

Benny hops on over to Amelia, wanting to save her from the awkwardness. She smiles, shaking his hand a bit unsurely. Benny’s supposedly a vampire, and that’s fucking freaky. She puts on her poker face, though. Amelia’s rather good with that.

 

Cas walks over, glaring at Benny. He pushes him away and holds his hand out, shaking Amelia’s hand. “I’m Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord,” he states proudly.

 

Nodding, the woman shakes Castiel’s hand. “Oh, u-uh, I’m Amelia...” Much like Sam was when he met Cas, Amelia has wonder and awe in her eyes. _There’s an angel in my house!_ she internally fangirls.

 

Dean rolls his eyes, smiling. He goes over to Sam. “Beer?” he asks excitedly.

 

Sam shakes his head. “No,” he answers.

 

“What?” Dean asks, his smile dropping. “I need beer!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Amelia and Cas engage in a conversation as Dean whines and complains. “Dean, we don’t need beer.”

 

“What are you talking about, Sammy? It’s a necessity of life.”

 

Sam chuckles, shaking his head. “Amelia, I’ve gotta go get some beer,” he informs, starting to get his things together. Amelia nods vaguely, shooing Sam away with her hand as she bombards Cas with questions. Chuckling, the younger Winchester slips out of the house for a beer run.

 

Benny looks over at Garth. “So, I am really happy to finally meet ya,” he states. “Thanks again for that help.”

 

“No problem. Just don’t let it happen again,” the hunter warns playfully.

 

Kevin’s just kind of standing in the middle of the room and Dean decides to go over and talk to him so he doesn’t feel left out.

 

Benny notices this, frowning. He wants to talk to Kevin, too, but what is he supposed to discuss with him?

 

“Tryin’... Can’t exactly help it, though.” Benny purses his lips, turning back to Garth. “I... Uh, say things during... Choice moments.”

 

Garth cocks his head to the side, obviously not understanding. “What?”

 

Shaking his head, Benny crosses his arms. “Nothin’... ’S too bad that we’re both guests, cuz I need ta make ya that gumbo.”

 

Sighing, Garth nods. “I know. I can’t wait to eat that... There’s no way it beats my mom’s gumbo, though.”

 

Chuckling, the vampire shrugs. “Dunno. Probably not, though. I can’t exactly taste it, so everyone might be lyin’ ta me ’bout my cookin’.”

 

Garth chuckles, nodding. “I’m sure it’s great.”

 

Humble, Benny looks away. Garth has also apparently decided that he wants to include Kevin and Dean, and they both mosey over there. Frowning, Benny looks at Dean. “You haven’t eaten breakfast.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “No, but I’m not that hungry.”

 

“Are you hungry, Benny?” Kevin asks. “Do you want a bagel or something?”

 

Benny shakes his head, looking up at Kevin. “Nah. I had some O-negative and A-positive last night,” he replies smoothly.

 

Kevin squints at Benny, confused. He chuckles a little bit, thinking he just made a joke. It wasn’t that funny, though.

 

Dean decides to tell Kevin and puts on a straight face as he places his hand on the prophet’s shoulder. “Kev... We need to talk. Now, I know you're a little young, but you’ll understand when you’re older..."

 

“...Dean, are you about to tell me how babies are made?”

 

Dean smiles a little bit and laughs as he says, “...Benny’s a vampire.”

 

Kevin immediately jumps back. “Ah!” he shouts, looking at Benny with a terrified expression.

 

“Well, a vampirate to be exact,” Dean adds.

Benny rubs his face, about to say something to Dean. When he looks at Kevin again, the vampire’s heart drops. Benny looks away sadly, backing up. Kevin’s trying his best to hide behind Dean, looking absolutely petrified. Someone looking at him like he’s the scariest thing on earth brings back memories of when Dean was away, and when he killed humans as a vampirate.

Benny feels like a monster.

 

Dean looks at Benny and his smile drops. He’s about to say something, but Kevin beats him to it. “What’s he doing in the _house_?”

 

Benny looks so small and vulnerable standing there like he is, and he states at the ground. _What am I doing at the house? I don’t belong here._  


 

“Dean... What if he bites me?” Kevin whispers in the older Winchester's ear. As he does, he sees his mating bite and his eyes widen. “He’s already bitten you! Who’s next?”

 

“He’s not - Kev, he’s - “

 

“A vampire! Those things hurt people!” the prophet whines.

 

Benny feels even worse, and he frowns deeply. He feels out-of-place and monstrous, and it worsens when he hears Amelia’s heartbeat start to quicken. It’s not as fast as Kevin’s, but she’s definitely unnerved. Castiel and her are watching them, and Benny wants to leave so bad.

 

“Why would you invite a _vampire_ , Dean?” Kevin asks, scared out of his mind. “You know what happens when you invite a vampire to dinner? _You become the dinner_! Get him out!”

 

“That’s what I’ve been suggesting this entire time,” Cas states, walking to Dean’s side. He crosses his arms, putting on his ‘I am a big, bad, scary angel’ face.

 

“Shut up, Cas!” Dean yells at his best friend, looking at Castiel like he is a child that needs a spanking.

 

“I’m just saying, I - “

 

“And I’m just saying _shut up_! No one wants to hear your damn opinion, Cas!” It’s a little harsh, but he’s pissed off.

 

Benny finally looks up. He still looks like a kicked puppy, and the vampire is about to excuse himself but Amelia interrupts him.

 

Amelia had started panicking the second Kevin did. She’s holding Cas’s arm, looking at Dean. “But... Dean, what if he does hurt us? Sam told me that Benny was bad...” Sure Amelia might be lying a bit, but it’s technically true. Though, the last thing Sam said about Benny was that he’d been okay enough the entire visit. “You’re supposed to be a hunter, so be a hunter!” She squeezes Cas’s arm.

 

“No!” Dean yells, turning to face Amelia. “No one is hurting, Benny! Understand me?”

 

Benny looks between everyone, backing up a bit more. “Dean... I think I should go...” the vampire clearly has tears in his eyes.

 

Cas nods. “I agree with the vampire, Dean.”

 

“Shut the hell up, Cas,” the older Winchester says through clenched teeth. He turns around to Benny and his face instantly softens. “No, please. Don’t go. We - “

 

“Dean...” Kevin whines, squeezing his shoulder, “it’s gonna eat us... It’s gonna get hungry and start with you and then eat the rest of us one by one and save me for last so I have to watch...”

 

“Kevin!” Dean exclaims. “He’s a person, not an animal!”

 

“Evolution would beg to differ,” Cas states.

 

“SHUT THE HELL UP!”

 

Benny shutters, looking behind him. The entryway to the kitchen reveals a door leading to the backyard. Benny can smell a dog out there, so he looks to the front. It’s farther way, and he will have to awkwardly slide by anyone if he decides to go that way. He hesitates, however, because he doesn’t really want to go. How would he even get back to the Bunker? It’s in Kansas, the vampire knows, but the town is lost on him. Not to mention the fact that Benny has no idea where he is right now.

 

“Can you stop yelling? The last thing I need is for my neighbors to hear the things coming out of all of your mouths! They’ll think me a nutter!” Amelia exclaims, squinting at Dean. Benny pauses, because he’s starting to think that she isn’t as unnerved by him as she's letting on. Her heartbeat is not abnormal to the point where he’d call her scared, and while that should be a good thing, Benny wonders if there’s a factor that he's missing. Amelia has no reason to be against him - but then again, neither does Kevin.

 

Benny stays where he is, quickly wiping his eyes. Kevin just doesn’t know any better, so Benny shouldn’t take anything he’s saying close to heart. Castiel, however, is being a complete jackass. “Why don’t we all just take a step back and calm down?” Benny suggests shakily, looking at everyone. His eyes end up resting on Garth, because the hunter’s taken a liking to him as far as Benny knows, and his spunky attitude could quite possibly lighten the mood.

 

“That’s a good idea,” the hunter says, smiling. “Benny’s a cool guy. Let’s all just sit down and relax.”

 

“Relax?” Kevin squeaks, voice cracking. “How am I supposed to relax when there’s a vampire who wants to eat me in the room?!”

 

Benny sighs, cautiously shaking his head. “I don’t wanna eat nobody.” That’s not exactly true, but Benny doesn’t want to risk going into detail about anything.

 

“He’s lying!” Kevin says, hitting Dean’s arm.

 

“I don't think he’s lying,” Garth comments. Benny wonders if Garth is a druggy. He looks like he’s about to whip out a bong and start preaching about world peace.

 

“Dean! You’d never date a vampire! It bit you, and it’s gonna kill us all!” Kevin yells, shaking. He’s close to having another one of his panic attacks and he’s practically hyperventilating.

 

Suddenly, the sound of the garage door opening is heard, and Sam enters through the kitchen. He sets the beer on the kitchen island, grabbing one for himself and Dean. “And I return, what - ” Stopping mid-step, Sam looks around the living room in confusion. “I’ve missed something, haven’t I?”

 

Dean gives his little brother the ‘help me’ eyes. “Sam. Please help me explain to Kevin that Benny’s good and won’t hurt anyone.”

Sam’s about to say something along the lines of what Dean’s asking, but when his eyes fall on Amelia, he starts to become angry. “No, tell me what happened.” He’s not going to blame Benny right away, but Amelia and Kevin look rather shaken up, and the brunette isn’t going to let that slide. They are both more important to him than Benny by a long shot.

 

Dean opens his mouth to explain, but Kevin beats him to it. “It’s gonna eat all of us, Sam!”

 

“No, he - “

 

“He’s acting all nice and friendly, but before you know it we’ll all be dead!”

 

Pursing his lips, Sam looks to Amelia. Her face shifts to uncertainty, and the brunette sighs. “Kevin, it’s fine. Benny isn’t going to hurt anyone...” The sentence fills strange and foreign on his lips, and Sam goes over to his older brother. He hands him his beer.

 

“I’m going to need one of those, too,” Amelia sighs, going to Sam’s side and pecking his cheek. She can take Sam’s word for it along with the fact that Benny looked like he was about to burst out in tears not five minutes ago.

 

Sam turns, looking at Benny with something close to sympathy. Benny stares right back, a hint of relief and surprise in his eyes. It’s weird, and the brunette can _feel_ Benny’s sadness and remorse just by holding eye contact. Sam wonders if that’s simply a vampire thing no one’s ever picked up on, or if it’s a Benny thing.

 

Kevin’s still shaking and having one of his ‘what the hell is going on’ panic attacks and Dean turns around and puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. “C’mon, Kev. Let’s go outside and get some fresh air.”

 

Despite how much he needs it, Kevin shakes his head. “But, Dean, you’re a hunter! You, and Sam and Garth are all hunters! Don’t you kill monsters? Isn’t that your job? Benny’s a monster!”

 

Garth shakes his head. “No, he’s not. Maybe by definition, but at heart he’s just a big ol’ teddy bear.”

 

Clearing his throat, Benny speaks up. “How about I step outside for a minute?” He doesn’t have his phone, and it’s probably going to be very sunny outside, but the vampire can tell that Kevin will need a few minutes to calm down.

 

Dean almost objects, but he seems to be thinking the same as Benny. “Yeah,” he says, nodding, “okay... Garth, why don’t you go with him? Keep him company.” After all, he didn’t do anything wrong, so why should he be yelled at?

 

“Okay!” Garth says, smiling. “C’mon, Benny,” he says, opening the door for the vampire.

 

Reluctantly, the vampire sets outside. It’s hot and sunny and Benny hopes him and Garth aren’t going to be gone too long. Daytime makes him irritated. The door shuts.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Dean shouts as soon as the door is shut. Everyone stares at him without saying anything and he continues. “You think you can just make Benny feel like shit and get away with it? Is that how you treat _family_?” 

 

Castiel opens his mouth to object, but Dean beats him to it. “And don’t give me that ‘he’s not family; he’s a monster’ crap!... Because Benny is family. Whether you like it or not.”

 

Cas huffs, glaring at Dean. “Dean, he’s a - “

 

“Don’t,” the older Winchester says sharply.

“I don’t even wanna look at you, you ass.” He walks past him, nudging the angel’s shoulder as he walks past him, and sits on the couch, opening his beer with a scowl.

 

Sam opens his beer, too, knowing that this is going to be a long day. He brings it to his lips, taking a rather large gulp. Amelia darts into the kitchen to get her own beer before Dean can stop her, and returns a second or so later.

 

“Well, it’s a little hard to trust someone when you barely know them,” Amelia murmurs, trying to open her beer. She succeeds after a moment, and takes a small drink of it.

 

Dean rolls his eyes, taking a swig of his beer. He notices Kevin still shaking and stands up, putting a hand on his back. “Be right back,” he says as he leads him down the hall and into the bathroom.

 

When they get there, he shuts the door and locks it before setting his beer on the counter and turning on the water. He’s helped Kevin with his anxiety attacks plenty of times before so he knows what to do. “It’s okay, Kev,” he hunter assures, putting his hand under the water to make sure the temperature’s right. “Just take some deep breaths and think. Think about anything other than our lives, alright? Think about your mom. Think about hot chicks in bikinis, whatever. Just think about something that calms you.”

 

After a few minutes of Kevin closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, Dean nods, patting the prophet’s back. “Okay, here. This water is cold, it’ll help.”

 

Nodding, Kevin leans over the sink and cups his hands. Once they’re filled with water, he splashes it on his face. He does it again and again. After a few minutes of this, Dean grabs a towel and turns off the water. Standing up, Kevin takes the towel and dries his face off before saying, “Thanks,” in a quiet, calmer voice.

 

“Yeah. You okay, Kev?” Dean grabs his beer and unlocks the door. Kevin nods and they slip out of the room.

 

When they get back to the living room, everyone is in the same place. Cas has sat down on the couch and Dean decides to sit in a chair on the other side of the room. Kevin sits by Cas.

 

“Is everything okay now? Because I do not think I can handle an entire day of all of you yelling at each other,” Sam states, running a hand through his hair. He cleared some things up with Amelia, but the brunette knows that Cas isn’t going to be acting any better when Benny returns with Garth.

 

Amelia purses his lips, looking at Dean. _I don’t think I can handle anything that has to do with these people for an entire day._  


 

Dean sighs, nodding. “As long as Cas will stop being a jackass.”

 

Amelia’s eyes naturally transfer to the angel, and she huffs sharply. “You could probably understand why I would be more likely to trust an angel’s word over a vampire’s.”

 

“Angels are dicks,” Dean states. “If you lived our lives, you’d agree. Right, Sam?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam nods reluctantly. “Don’t ruin it all for her, Dean,” he says playfully, taking another swig of his beer. He’s going to need another one fast at this rate.

 

Huffing, Amelia crosses her arms. Sam laughs at how pouty she looks, wrapping an arm around her waist. His beer bottle leaves his lips, and the brunette says to her, “Benny really is a good guy, though.”

 

Castiel is obviously about to retort, but Dean says, “Thank you!” as he throws an arm up and takes another sip of his beer.

 

Sighing, Amelia takes another small sip of her drink before deciding to leave the situation alone. Benny hasn’t really done anything wrong.

 

~

 

“...Is he always like that?” Benny reluctantly asks, squinting at Garth. He hopes that he doesn’t seem rude or anything, because it’s only because it lessens the amount of sun getting into his eyes.

 

Garth nods. “Yeah, pretty much. Poor kid.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Benny and Garth continue down the sidewalk. “Thanks for, uh, y’know... In there.”

 

“What?” Garth asks. He doesn’t think he did anything. Just helping out a friend in need.

 

Benny sighs softly. He hates when he has to repeat something he doesn’t want to say. “Thanks for... Bein’ kind.” _Thanks for standing up for me_.

 

Garth chuckles a little, shaking his head. “You don’t need to thank me. Everyone should be kind.”

 

Smiling a bit, Benny blinks at Garth. They’re under a tree, and the vampire stops walking. It’s blocking out the sun with its leaves, and Garth seems to understand that. “Yeah, but people like me rarely get shown any of that.”

 

Garth nods in understanding. “It’s too bad. Just because you’re a vampire doesn’t mean you can’t be nice. You deserve to be treated with respect.”

 

“I really don’t, but thanks for saying that, kid.” Benny is starting to really Garth. He’s glad that he’s quite possibly found a friend. 

 

Smiling, Garth nods. “No problem... But I’m serious. Nice gentleman like you deserves some kindness.”

 

Benny raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he leans against the trunk of the tree. “I wouldn’t go as far as callin’ me a gentlemen.”

 

Garth shakes his head, smiling widely. “I would. I bet you treat Dean like he’s everything.”

 

“Dean _is_ everythin’,” Benny immediately responds, sounding a little bit more irritated. It’s because of the sun, and the vampire is prepared to explain himself if Garth noticed his attitude.

 

Smiling even wider, Garth nods. “See? A gentleman...” A moment later, he says, “Wanna go back now? Kevin should be calmed down by now.”

 

Benny swallows. “Uh, give me a second... I usually have my hat ’n‘ sunglasses... The sun’s awful here.” After a moment, Benny laughs. “Well, the sun's kinda awful _everywhere_.”

 

Garth nods, laughing. “Alright.”

 

Pursing his lips, Benny looks around. “Where is ‘here’ exactly? Didn’t ever catch that,” the vampire says.

 

“Uh, Kermit, Texas,” Garth answers after thinking for a moment. “I usually check in on Kevin and see how he’s doing - he can’t live with his mom, too dangerous - but he hadn’t seen Sam and Dean in a while and wanted to visit so I took him here.”

 

Benny nods. “Well, I’ve never been here as you’ve probably picked up on. Haven’t met anybody ’cept Dean ’n‘ Sam... Don’t really know much of anything, really. Dean ’n‘ I rarely talk about our pasts or friends. Mostly cuz neither of us don’t got any or only a few.”

 

Garth smiles, nodding. “Yeah, I can imagine why he wouldn’t want to talk about his past.”

 

“What about you?” Benny reluctantly asks. “I mean, ya don’t really look like a hunter ta me.”

 

Garth sighs. “I was a dentist for a while. But after I killed the Tooth Fairy, I became a hunter... I guess I’m more of a Bobby now, though... After the Boys’ Uncle Bobby died, I took over his role. I answer calls from other hunters and help them with cases.”

 

Benny stares at him for a moment. “Wait a second. Did you just claim that ya killed the Tooth Fairy?”

 

“Yeah,” Garth says, shrugging. “My first case.”

 

Blinking, the vampire rubs his face. “You killed the tooth fairy.” Benny’s arms fall to his sides, and he ventures back down the way they came. “Of course you did.”

 

Following Benny, Garth smiles proudly. “Yep.”

 

Chuckling in amusement, Benny says, “Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you,” the hunter says, bowing.

 

~

 

“Should... When... Are they coming back or do we have to go get them?” Sam asks, looking out the blinds.

 

Dean shrugs, taking the last drink of his beer and going to the kitchen to get another. “They’ll probably come back,” he says when he comes back out. “Benny and the sun don’t go well together.”

 

Amelia tilts her head curiously. “So that’s not a myth, then? They just don’t catch on fire?”

 

Dean laughs out loud at this, shaking his head. “No! God, what are your sources?”

 

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow, Amelia gestures to her TV. “Media. Movies. Hey, it’s not like I’m an expert on this stuff.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

Snorting, Amelia gestures for Dean to continue. “Well? It’s just irritating?” Sam hasn’t answered any of her questions about the supernatural.

 

“Yeah,” Dean says simply. “Why don’t you ask Sam? You _live_ with him. Did it never cross your mind to ask him?”

 

“This old lug won’t tell me anything.” Sam rolls his eyes, shrugging at his brother.

 

“Why?” Dean asks, looking to Sam. “She deserves to know.”

 

Sam sighs. “Because she doesn’t need to. It’s better for Amelia to not know anything about anything.” Amelia crosses her arms looking at Sam with a ‘I'm right here’ sort of look. 

 

Just as she’s about to retort or say something along the lines of ‘I can take care of myself’ there’s a hesitant knocking at the front door before it opens. Garth and Benny walk in without reluctance. Mainly because Benny’s practically pushing him in because he wants  - _needs_ \- to be out of the sun. Benny shuts the door with more force than intended, whining in sympathy at the bang.

 

Castiel rolls his eyes and Dean glares at him as he gets up. Kevin whines a bit, but he definitely seems calmer. “Hey,” Dean says, smiling a bit as he hugs Benny. “Sorry,” he whispers.

 

Benny hesitantly hugs Dean back. “‘S fine. Do I gotta leave?” he asks quietly, glancing at Kevin.

 

“No,” the older Winchester answers, pulling away. Garth sits on the couch by Kevin, smiling softly.

 

Nodding, Benny clears his throat. “You still haven’t eaten. It’s already after lunch,” the vampire says.

 

Dean sighs, nodding. “I know.” He turns to Amelia. “Amelia, can you make me one of your amazing egg sandwiches?”

 

Amelia nods. “Yeah. Why don’t you turn on the TV or something? Football’s on. Men like football.” She disappears into the kitchen, and Sam grabs the remote. He follows the woman’s instructs, halfheartedly watching the game. It’s Sunday, so it’s actually a bearable team playing.

 

Benny seems hundred times more unsure when it turn on however, looking at the TV like it’s evil incarnate.

 

Dean laughs when he sees Benny. “Something wrong?” he asks, pinching the vampire’s cheeks.

 

Batting Dean's hand away, Benny squints at the TV. “That thing ain’t right. Dunno how it works...” he says slowly, obviously not trusting the TV. He’s seen and used TVs before - used to watch cartoons with Andrea - but Benny just doesn’t trust them...

 

“No one does,” Dean says, sitting on the chair again. It’s big enough that Benny can sit on it as well, but Dean’s halfway on the vampire’s lap.

 

Benny adjusts his mate so that he’s literally sitting on the vampire’s lap like a small child. Grinning, he presses his cold nose to the back of Dean’s neck, his arms hooking around Dean’s stomach.

 

Dean smiles as his face flushed a bit, hyperaware of Benny showing affection in front of his family. He’s tense over the fact for a few moments, but he forces himself to relax and let Benny do whatever he wants.

 

Castiel sees this and rolls his eyes, huffing. He’s obviously still not convinced that Benny’s good. At least, that’s what Dean thinks. Maybe he’s jealous that he’s spending a lot of time with Benny?

 

Kevin, on the other hand, trusts Benny more now that he sees how happy Dean is. Sure, he’s still scared that he’s a vampire but he’s starting to see that Benny is not such a bad guy.

 

Sam makes a grossed out sound. He looks at his big brother with a ‘can you not?’ look, appearing disgusted at the sight of them being all mushy gushy.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and scoffs at Sam. Turning around, he kisses Benny happily. He’d normally be too embarrassed to act like this in front of people, but he’s trying to spite Sam, so he’s totally fine.

 

Caught off guard, Benny makes a soft sound of surprise against Dean’s mouth. After a moment, though, the vampire kisses Dean back sweetly.

 

“Can you not to that on my chair?!”

 

Amelia’s head pops into the room to keep on what’s happening, and she rolls her eyes. They’re just kissing. “ _Our_ chair,” she corrects Sam, head disappearing. Sam rubs his face hopelessly, finishing off his beer.

 

Benny doesn’t really understand what Sam’s problem is, and he plans to say as much. When Dean needs to breathe, Benny looks at his mate. “Is this ’nother thing we ain’t ’posed ta do?”

 

“No, we can do this,” Dean answers, glaring playfully at Sam.

 

"No, you’re not," Cas says. “I’m an angel and I know that.” Isn’t it called PDA or something like that?

 

Glancing at the angel, Dean squints at Castiel like he is an idiot. “Shut up, Cas. You don’t know shit,” Dean says before kissing Benny again.

 

Smiling a little smugly against his mate’s lips, Benny’s hands trail down to grip Dean by his ass.

 

Sam eyes widen in horror, and he quickly covers them. “Oh, God!” Kevin does the same, but Cas just glares at the two.

 

Dean smiles into the kiss, opening his mouth as his eyes fall shut. Benny licks into Dean’s mouth. This goes on until the human needs air yet again, and Sam has apparently decided he’s had enough. “Can you both stop for five minutes?! I’m gonna throw up...” Sam croaks.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny pushes his mate’s lips away from his. “Don’t see what the big deal is... We ain’t even doing anything below the belt.”

 

Sam groans dramatically in misery. “Don’t be a baby,” Dean says to his little brother.

 

Benny looks up at Dean. “Hey, I’ve gotta question.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Do humans have intercourse in front of each other?”

 

Dean’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No!”

 

At this answer, Benny is very glad that he asked, because he wouldn’t of minded to of had sex with Dean in front of any of these.

 

“What would ever give you that idea?” Sam all but squeaks, still unable to look away from Benny and his brother. It’s like a car wreak: awful, but you can't look away.

 

Benny purses his lips, looking past his mate to meet Sam’s eyes. “Cuz vampires do.”

 

Dean sighs, rolling his eyes. He smiles a bit and leans forward to kiss Benny again. Kevin’s still covering his face, quiet. He gets up after a moment, deciding to go help Amelia.

 

Garth turns to face Benny as Kevin leaves the room and raises an eyebrow. “They do? Isn’t that an invasion of privacy?”

 

Benny pushes his mate’s head away, looking over at Garth. He shakes his head. “No. I don’t understand why it could be,” he answers.

 

Sam watches them silently, trying to focus on the football game but failing. “That’s disgusting,” he remarks.

 

“I wouldn't know,” Benny huffs at the younger Winchester. He literally cannot understand why that would be weird in any way at all.

 

Dean goes in for another kiss, but Garth starts talking again and he huffs. “So you and Dean have already...?”

 

“Dude!” Dean exclaims, eyes widening.

 

Nodding, Benny answers, “Of course we have. Many times. In many different positions.”

 

Sam finally looks at the TV, seemingly ready to gouge out his eyes. “TMI, Benny,” he squeaks, honestly considering heading to the bathroom to throw up.

 

Rolling his eyes, Benny tilts Dean’s head to the side. “This is Dean’s matin’ bite. He told me that humans don’t do that, so you won’t ever begin to understand its importance. Though, it basically just means that we’re... Married.”  

 

Dean's cheeks grow red and he huffs. Why can’t Garth just shut up so they can kiss already?

 

“But Dean’s a guy... And you’re a guy... Dean doesn’t like guys. He’s as heterosexual as they come.”

 

Benny chuckles. “Trust me, he doesn’t look very heterosexual when he’s spreadin’ his legs ‘n’ beggin’ for my coc - “

 

“ _Benny_!” Dean yells, his face bright red as he hits the vampire’s shoulder. “Shut up!”

 

Smirking, the vampire laughs heartily. “Fine, sugar... Why don’t ya answer our friends question, then?” he asks.

 

Dean glares at Benny and gets to his feet, walking to the couch and sitting by his brother. “You’re a dick.”

 

Frowning, Benny tosses his hands up in a ‘what did I do?’ way. “Aw...” He looks at Garth with a huff. “He’s just shy is all. Ask him gently,” Benny recommends.

 

Nodding, Garth looks at Dean. “So, your whole life you’ve liked women and one day you woke up and decided to like guys? How does that work?"

 

Huffing, Dean shrugs. “I’m heteroflexible, as Benny puts it.”

 

Garth nods with a smile. “Interesting.”

 

Sam rubs his face, looking at his big brother. “Wait. So are you bisexual?” That’s what Sam thought, anyway.

 

“No,” Dean answers, shaking his head. “Benny’s the only guy I’ll look at like that.”

 

“Okay, you two are gross, but that’s kind of romantic,” Sam admits. “But I want you to stop touching each other when I’m in the room.”

 

Benny laughs heartily. “I’m not promisin’ you anythin’ like that. He’s too cute not ta touch.”

 

Dean buries his face in his hands. “I’m not cute,” he says into them.

 

“You’re adorable,” Benny states surely. He really wishes that Dean could come back and sit on his lap. It’s cold now.

 

“No,” Dean says, shaking his head. He gets up a moment later and sits back on Benny’s lap.

 

Elated, Benny squeezes Dean tightly, holding him like a squirming puppy that’s  trying to get away.

 

Amelia comes in a second later with Dean's egg sandwich. She moseys over, halfheartedly watching the football game on her way over to them. “You two are too cute.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes and holds his hand out, taking the plate from Amelia. Kevin emerges from the kitchen and sits by Cas again, who’s just been pouting the while time. 

 

Picking up the sandwich, Dean takes a bite, moaning. Amelia made him egg sandwiches a lot while he stayed with them and although he never talked, he always thought they were amazing, the way he can get the egg to cook just enough and the cheese to melt all the way so it’s gooey in his mouth. “Amelia, you’re an angel.”

 

“No, she’s not, Dean. I am. I thought you knew this,” Cas says. Kevin laughs.

 

“‘N’ I feel my skills bein’ threatened,” Benny chuckles, watching Dean tuck into his egg sandwich.

 

Amelia waves a dismissive hand, humble. “I wouldn’t if I you, Benny,” the woman says. “He’s just a pig.”

 

Benny smiles widely, using his thumb to turn up Dean’s nostrils. “Don’t I know it. Regular ol’ glutton.”

 

Dean bats Benny’s hand away and takes another bite. Yolk gets all over his mouth and starts running down his chin and he quickly grabs his napkin, wiping it off. “I don’t know, guys... I think you should have a cook-off to see who’s better... I’ll be the judge!”

 

Laughing, Benny feels his mate’s stomach. It’s not pudgy again yet, and the vampire huffs. “Sure could. Ya erased all my progress on yer tummy when ya left,” Benny pouts, looking up at Amelia.

 

“Would you like to do that? Have a cook-off?” Amelia chuckles, gesturing to the kitchen by throwing her thumb back towards the entryway.

 

Benny shrugs, looking at his mate again. “Why not? Whadda want, bébé garçon?” he asks. It’s not like anyone here speaks French.

 

Garth’s head cocks to the side in curiosity. “Did you just call Dean ‘baby boy’?”

 

Benny blinks at Garth, caught off guard. “Uh...” Suddenly Garth speaks French? _There goes the dinner plans_... Benny was planning on rambling horribly dirty things to Dean when they ate dinner, wanting to see him squirm in front of his family.

 

The whole room is silent, save for the TV and Amelia’s giggling. Sam’s practically choking on his own salvia. “ _Baby boy_?” he asks incredulously, looking at his big brother.

 

Face hot and as red as a tomato, Dean’s speechless and he looks between everyone before burying his face in Benny’s neck, wanting to disappear.

 

Deciding that he might as well make his worse, Benny smirks. “Il m'appelle ‘papa’,” he says to Garth. They don’t have a word for ‘daddy’ in French, so Benny just hopes that Garth gets the idea.

 

Garth smiles, nodding. “What did you just say?” Dean asks softly, pulling his head back.

 

“Nothin’, _bébé garçon_.” Benny smiles. “Could you eat more?”

 

Dean’s blush deepens - if that’s even possible - and he nods. “Yeah.”

 

Grinning he wider, Benny squeezes the human. “M’kay... Well, what’re we gonna cook, then?” Dean’s been living here, so he’s bound to know what Amelia keeps in her kitchen.

 

Dean thinks for a moment before saying, “Po’ boys!” Amelia made them for Dean once and he loved them.

 

Benny looks at Amelia incredulously. “You’ve made him poor boys?” He’s actually a little upset, because _he’s_ the only one who can serve Dean fatty foods from Louisiana.

 

Nodding, Amelia chuckles at how jealous Benny sounds. “Sure have.”

 

“Oh, it is so _on_.”

 

Dean laughs at the two. “Let the games begin.”


End file.
